Little Souvenir Sequel to OctoberOctober
by writrsblk
Summary: What's life like for House and Cuddy with their three year old daughter Jessica House? All I can say for now is that Comedy, Drama, Sweetness and SMUT AKA SUPER HOT HUDDY SMUT LOL will await you as I post this story;
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys after many promises to do so in the past and many more nights of wondering if I could pull it off …finally….I present to you the sequel to October/October….titled…."Little Souvenir" ….but first a few things before you read.**

**1. If you have not done so already please read Oct/Oct on this site**** so that you will be able to follow along with the sequel.**

**2. I doubt this sequel will be as long as Oct/Oct was, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**3. All of the OC's are back including of course Ruth, Bill and Cindy. **

**4. The original ducklings may be seen in the story from time to time, but they are not the main part of the story.**

**5. Jessica House is now a very cute, very intelligent and very witty 3 year-old.**

**6. THIS FIC IS HUDDY TO THE CORE!! Nuff said! LOL!**

**And now…….please enjoy…..**

**Little Souvenir**

**Chapter 1**

On a warm and sunny July afternoon in the suburbs of Princeton, three year old Jessica House sat on the stool in front of the center island inside the kitchen of her parent's home with her little legs crossed at the ankles and her elbows resting on the counterop before her.

Her brilliant cerulean blue eyes were open wide. Filled interest and excitement as she watched her grandmother Ruth Martin, standing on the opposite side of the kitchen counter from her start to place a batch of freshly baked peanut butter cookies onto the cooling rack in front of them both.

"Nana… Daddy likes dem da best …huh? Dem nudder ones....just like me? " Jessica stated to her grandmother in a voice as pure and innocent as her smile while looking down at the warm cookies as she licked her lips and her shoulder length, ebony curls fell softly from her around her small shoulders.

"Yes honey, your Daddy likes those _peanut butter_ ones the best…just like you." Ruth agreed with a smile of her own, placing the cookie sheet off to the side of the counter and away from them both after she had emptied it.

"I have one dem cookies now?" Jessica questioned next as she produced another sweet smile while pointing to herself.

Ruth let out a small laugh, as her granddaughter….even at this young age, knew how to melt your heart with just one well place look.

"Not just yet honey. They have to cool first." Ruth explained to the sweet little girl who had been sitting so patiently in front of her as she had baked the cookies.

Jessica furrowed her tiny brow for a split second.

"Nana….you put one dem in dare for a lil bit. Then it won't be too too hot." The toddler informed her grandmother while pointing over to the refrigerator.

"Is that right?" Ruth questioned with amusement, arching an impressed eyebrow as her granddaughter, once again had found an alternate solution to the problem before her with the skill of child much older than her.

The trait, one the little girl had repeatedly shown throughout the first few years of her life on this earth.

"Ah huh…it's cold in dare." Jessica confirmed with another nod.

"Alright." Ruth agreed. "Which one do you want me to put in there?" She asked, reaching for a paper towel which she then folded in half in order to place the cookie on top of it.

Jessica gazed down at the cookies, sucking in her bottom lip as she pondered the very important decision.

"Dat one!" She exclaimed pointing to a cookie in the center of the rack.

"Ok sweetie." Ruth replied with a smile, carefully lifting the cookie off of the tray with the spatula before placing it on the paper towel and moving it inside of the refrigerator.

Satisfied with what her grandmother had done, Jessica clapped her hands.

"Thank you Nana…I love you dis much." She then announced in a sign song voice as she stretched her arms wide open.

"You young lady are a ham." Ruth commented back to her, "Now before you eat that cookie, we have to get this placed cleaned up since your Mommy and Daddy will be coming home from work soon." She then informed her young grandchild.

"K…I help you." Jessica responded quickly, getting off of the stool all on her own before going to the closet and retrieving the child sized broom and dust pan Ruth had bought for her a few months ago.

"I'm a sweeping. K?" The little girl then announced, dropping the dust pan on the floor and giggling at the sound it made.

"Are you really sweeping or are you making noise?" Ruth asked, placing her hands on her hips as she gave her granddaughter a mock stern look.

Jessica laughed once more, picking up the dust pan and throwing it down onto the floor again.

"I'm a sweeping Nana!" The toddler said with glee as she hopped up and down a few times before picking up the dust pan and throwing it down at the floor once more. Liking very much the new game she had just invented.

"Hmmm I don't know Jessica…..maybe you're too little to sweep." Ruth remarked as she walked towards her granddaughter, while knowing the best way to stop the little girl from having a half hour game of 'throwing the dust pan onto the floor' was to remind her of the task at hand.

"Nana…I _not_ little." Jessica responded in the best grown-up voice she could muster, picking up the dust pan and walking over to the far corner of the room.

She then bent down and carefully placed the dustpan onto the floor while glancing up at Ruth to make sure she was watching.

Standing up straight again Jessica held onto the broom with both of her small hands and started to sweep.

"See I's a big girl." She stated with nod as her big blue eyes were now fixated on the ceramic tile at her feet.

"I get dat dirt Nana." Jessica added triumphantly while sweeping the small speck of a crumb into the dust pan beside her.

"I guess you really are a big girl." Ruth agreed as her face was beaming with love for the little girl who had filled her life with complete and utter joy from the moment she had been born.

Looking up at her grandmother, Jessica produced a mischievous smirk that had been passed down by her very mischievous father.

"And now…. I get dat cookie." The little girl said in a clever voice well beyond her years while placing her hand on her hip.

Unable to contain herself, Ruth burst into a laughter over the little girl who continued to amaze her more and more with each passing day.

********************************************************

"I don't know why you're this upset about me going to a conference. It's not like I haven't gone to them before." Cuddy argued in the car back to House as she rode in the passenger seat beside him.

"The last time you went on a conference, all you did was have sex the whole time with your new husband. And since I'm not going to the conference with you....I can only assume you're planning on getting married to someone else this time and having hot monkey sex with them." House replied back to her without missing a beat.

Cuddy sighed in frustration, watching him steer the car to their left.

"Quit acting like a twelve year old." She muttered back to him.

"Never." House responded before reaching over and grabbing her left breast.

"Really nice. What's next, peeking down my shirt in hopes of seeing my bra?" She asked him as he gave her breast a gentle squeeze.

"Already did that earlier today in your office remember?" House countered, removing his hand and glancing over at her briefly with a smart ass grin before focusing back on the road.

Cuddy studied his profile. "Are you really going to be that lonely without me here?" She then asked softly.

House slowed the car as they reached the driveway of their home, applying his foot to the brake pedal before turning to face her.

"God…your need to be needed is really pathetic, but believe it or not I did manage to survive for years on my own without you breathing down my neck." He responded sarcastically as he watched his wife trying to hold back her smile that told of how she was not buying his line of bullshit for one second as he pressed the remote to the garage door opener.

"Well then I guess I have nothing to worry about." Cuddy answered back to him calmly as he pulled the car ahead towards the garage.

*******************************************************

Hearing the sounds coming from the inside the garage, Jessica looked up at her grandmother with an excited expression displayed upon her face before getting down off of the stool in the kitchen where she had just finished eating her cookie, running towards the door that connected the kitchen to the garage just as Cuddy opened it up and stepped inside.

"Mommy!" The young girl yelled as Cuddy lifted her daughter up into her arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey sweetie! Where you a good girl for Nana today?" Cuddy asked her daughter, balancing the little girl's weight on her left hip as Jessica's tiny arms stayed wrapped around her neck.

"A HUH!" Jessica told her proudly wit a big nod that made her ringlets of dark hair bounce before glancing over her mother's shoulder.

"Daddy come home wif you?" The little girl then asked with concern, knowing even at this young age that there were times when her Daddy would not return until later in the night…..or sometimes not until the next morning.

Cuddy gave her daughter a puzzled look.

"Umm…I'm not really sure Jessica. Maybe you should go and check." Cuddy responded with a small smile as she placed her daughter back down onto the floor beneath them.

That cue was all the little girl needed to hear and within the next second she carefully peered out into the open doorway of the garage while placing a small hand onto her mother's knee.

"Daddy? You out dare?" Jessica asked while trying to hold back her laughter.

"Muwahahaha!" House growled loudly before appearing in the doorway and grabbing hold of his daughter.

"Ah….Daddy you da monster!" The young girl squealed, giggling uncontrollably as House swept her up into his arms, having left his cane behind in the garage.

"Mmm just what I wanted for dinner! A nice little girl who tastes like chocolate!" House said in an evil voice while pretending to 'gobble up' his daughter.

"Ah…Daddy! I not a chocolate!" The young girl squealed again as she turned her petite little body away from him and towards her mother.

"Mommy …a help her!" Jessica then pleaded with a fake cry of terror while reaching her arms out towards Cuddy.

"Stay away from my little girl you bad monster!" Cuddy told House sternly while trying her best not to laugh. Promptly taking their daughter out of his arms before moving a few more feet inside the kitchen with Jessica latched onto her tightly.

"Ah hah! You take dat you bad one!" Jessica told her father, pointing a finger at him with a delighted smile uponn her face, looking back at him while resting securely in her mother's arms.

House gave her a stern glare and reached for his cane that he had placed on the opposite side of the door before walking toward Jessica and resting his lips against the soft skin of her ear while also placing his hand onto the small of Cuddy's back.

"Who's girl?" He then whispered to her with a rough but playful voice.

"Daddy's." Jessica whispered back to him with a smile.

"Hey…what did you just say?" Cuddy asked with concern as she turned her head to look over at her daughter.

"I said I a Mommy's girl." Jessica answered innocently with a sweet smile on her face.

"That's what I thought you said." Cuddy responded before loudly kissing her daughter on the side of the cheek by smacking her lips while placing a hand on the back of Jessica's head.

"Wait a minute…I thought you were _my girl_?" Ruth joined in with a smile on her face as she stood behind the center island of the kitchen.

Jessica turned her head to face her grandmother. "I _all _girl." She then told her Grammy seriously as well as her mother and father as she placed both of her hands onto her chest while letting them know she loved each and every one of them equally.

"Ok honey." Ruth replied with a nod, letting her granddaughter know she understood her reasoning.

Happy with her grandmother's response, Jessica wrapped her arms around Cuddy's neck and hugged her.

"I miss you Mommy." She then told her mother while looking back at her Daddy.

"I missed you too sweetie." Cuddy responded with a smile while taking in the sweet scent of her daughter's hair.

"Who's girl?" House mouthed to his daughter once more as her big blue eyes stayed fixed upon him.

"Daddy's." Jessica responded back to him by mouthing her words back to him as a small giggle escaped her lips.

********************************************************

A few minutes later while House, Cuddy and Ruth were talking inside the kitchen, with Jessica now standing beside them and holding onto her Daddy's hand as he chewed on a freshly baked peanut butter cookie, Bill opened up one of the French doors to the kitchen before stepping inside of it.

"Papa look! Daddy and Mommy home!" Jessica informed him, watching as her Grandpa wiped his brow with the back of his hand.

"Hmmm are you sure that's really _your_ Mommy and Daddy?" Bill questioned with a smirk as he walked up to her.

"Ah..huh…dem my Mommy and Daddy." Jessica confirmed with a nod as Ruth opened the refrigerator door beside her and pulled out a large pitcher of iced tea before turning and reaching for a drinking glass in the cabinet beside her.

"Bill….I told you before …you don't have to mow the lawn for us." Cuddy scolded as she looked over at him.

"It only took me a few minutes on the rider and beside I know there's a little girl who'll want to go swimming after dinner instead of waiting for her Daddy to mow the lawn." Bill told her casually before glancing down at Jessica and giving her a wink.

"Papa I'm a big girl!" Jessica informed him, pointing to herself as Bill took hold of the glass of ice tea that Ruth offered him.

"Thanks honey." Bill said to Ruth before looking back down at his granddaughter.

"I don't know sweetpea……are you really sure you're a big girl?" Bill asked Jessica with a serious tone.

"Yes! I'm a big girl!" Jessica stated to him proudly before she suddenly paused while her blue eyes grew wide once more.

"A…a Daddy….come…come mere. You need go outside wif me." She then said, tugging on House's hand as he had been silently watching her the entire time.

"Honey, you have to wait until after dinner to swim." Cuddy told her daughter gently watching as Jessica continued to try and pull House towards the French doors.

"A no… Mommy…..out dare. I want Daddy see." Jessica tried to explain as her little hand continued to pull at her father's much larger one.

"Papa…..dem bugs." She then added while looking up at Bill, asking him for help in explaining her thoughts further.

"The ants?" Bill questioned as he saw the determined look on the cherub like face of his granddaughter.

"Yeah! Dem ants….mon Daddy!" Jessica confirmed as she tugged harder on her father's hand.

"Ok kid." House agreed before reaching out with his free hand to snatch another cookie.

"I think you've had enough." Cuddy told him with flat tone as he promptly bit off a huge chunk of the cookie.

"Good thing you're not my Mom." House replied back to her before shoving the rest of the cookie into his mouth and opening up the French door in front of him.

********************************************************

"You need dat cane un yours?" Jessica asked her father as he limped beside her after shutting the front door.

House looked down at her, pausing briefly in his response while thinking once more of how at very earlier age she had understood his need for the object.

"I'll be ok." He informed her, having gained more flexibility out of the leg thanks to his continued therapy.

"K." Jessica replied with a nod before tugging at his hand again and guiding him towards the far right corner of the backyard.

"Shhh…dem might be a sleeping." She then told her father, letting go of his hand and pressing her index finger up to her lips while slowing down her pace as they reached the remnants of a small ant hill.

"You see dat?" Jessica asked with a whisper, looking up at her father as her blue eyes squinted in reaction to the sun shining down upon them.

"Yeah…I see it." House responded, studying his daughter's face with great interest.

"You..sit dare…..be a careful…not wanna hurt dem." Jessica instructed him as she pointed to the grassy spot next to the ant hill that she wanted her father to sit down on.

"Ok." House agreed, slowly getting down onto the ground as he watched Jessica inch closer to the hand hill, resting her small hands onto her bare knees as her tiny pink sundress swayed in the summer breeze.

The small girl then crouched a little closer to the ant hill as her eyes where now focused directly onto it.

"You see dem?" She then asked her father, glancing over at him quickly after she had spotted the ants on the hill.

"I see them." House replied with a nod as he watched his daughter turn her head towards the small hill of sand once again.

"Dems a fixing." She then told him as her eyes continued to watch the tiny black ants carrying the grains of sand back onto the side of the small hill that had collapsed earlier.

"Papa stepped on dem. He said he sorry. I sad…….I not want dem be hurt. But Papa said dem bugs will fix it……just give dem time…and now day fixing it!" Jessica then rattled off in an exited voice, totally engrossed in the sight before her as the ants continued to crawl up the small hill that was a mountain to them.

House sat in silence for a few minutes, watching the expression on his daughter's face as she drew in her bottom lip and told him of what had occurred in her world today that was so very important to her.

"You see dat one!" Jessica then exclaimed with surprise whisper, watching one of the ants carrying a tiny twig that looked like a huge log of tree compared to the size of the insect.

"Uh huh." House replied softly as his daughter carefully sat down beside him, placing her hand onto his thigh.

"He a strong one! Him have a _big _muscle." Jessica said with awe, glancing over at her father to hear of his opinion on the matter.

House nodded. "Think he's stronger than Daddy?" He questioned with a wiry smile.

"A no one stronger dan Daddy." Jessica said dismissively while shaking her head.

"A see a big muscle Daddy?" She then asked, looking over at his right arm.

House chuckled and rolled up the sleeve of his t-shirt a bit before flexing his bicep for her.

"Dat's a big muscle Daddy!" Jessica informed him with an impressed tone, leaning forward and touching the spot on her father's arm where the muscle had hardened.

"That's what your Mommy says all the time." House remarked back to her with a pleased grin.

"Mommy likes a big muscle…. huh?" Jessica asked her father innocently.

"She sure does kid….which is one reason why you're here." House answered before grabbing his daughter and lifting her up into the air above them while she giggled, kicking her feet as she cupped his face between her tiny hands.

"I a Daddy's girl!" Jessica then yelled out into the yard. With a smile that exposed every inch of her heart to him. Looking down at her father with pure adoration as House pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the cheek.

"Damn right." House muttered into the softness of her hair.

"Yep a damn right." Jessica repeated back to him as she looked up into his eyes with the smile remaining on her face.

With every ounce of strength he had in him, House held back his laughter at hearing his sweet little girl say a word that his wife would surely ring his neck for teaching it her.

"Listen Jess….don't say that D word again ok?" He told her softly.

"What a _Dee_ word Daddy?" Jessica asked with a puzzled expression, completely forgetting the curse word she had just spoken.

"Nevermind." House whispered as Jessica stared up at him while her small hand rubbed against the stubble of his chin, causing an ache deep inside his heart.

He never knew a child could do that to him. Make a bee-line straight for his heart with the casual touch of her hand and her tiny fingers gently touching him as her big blue eyes crinkled at the corners of her lids with her happy smile pulling on a part of him that he never knew existed before she had come along.

Sure he liked most kids….except the few annoying brats that he ran across from time to time inside the clinic, but he never fathomed how deeply he would come to love the little girl resting in his arms now who looked at him as if he held all the answers to all of the questions she would ever have. Sharing her thoughts with him while wanting nothing more than for him to listen to what she had to say before giving his opinion that she held with the highest regard her.

"You's a porkapine Daddy." Jessica then told him with a giggle, as her small fingers continued to play with his prickly beard, breaking the spell of silence between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys soooooooooooo much for the great reviews on the sequel thus far. Also to shadygirl........Of course I remember you! *hugs* And I'm glad your thrilled about the sequel ;) And now more LS (aka Little Souvenir) goodness...including your first dose of Huddy SMUT lol!**

**Chapter Two**

Later that day outside on the patio, House, Cuddy and Jessica were all in the pool as Ruth and Bill sat on two chase lounges beside each other watching them.

"I gonna do it again Daddy!" Jessica announced while swimming all by herself up to the steps of the pool as her need for floaties had been abandoned shortly after the little girl had turned two, thanks to her amazing abilities when it came to swimming that had left her coaches at the local athletic center in awe of the young girl at times.

"Remember Jessica …no running." Cuddy told her while keeping a watchful eye on her daughter.

"Yes Mommy!" Jessica answered back while fighting the urge to run at full speed towards the diving board that had been installed last year at the opposite end of the pool.

"Hi Nana! Hi Papa!" The little girl then said with a huge smile, waving at her grandparents as she walked past them in a bright yellow, once piece bathing suit.

"Hey sweetpea!" Bill answered back to her with a grin.

"Hey! I thought I was supposed to get a kiss before you jumped off the diving board?" Ruth reminded her granddaughter before pushing out her bottom lip in a pout.

Immediately the little girl turned around to face her grandmother.

"Oh…. I forgotted." Jessica said with sweet voice, walking up to Ruth's side so her grandmother could cup her small face in her hands and kiss her.

"Muwha!" Ruth said as their lips touched before hugging her granddaughter while not worried in the least that the shirt she was wearing would get wet from the contact.

"K now I diven off dat board!" Jessica announced.

"Hey…. what about my kiss?" Bill asked the little girl next as he frowned at her.

Jessica let out a dramatic sigh. "K Papa then I go on dat board!" She told her grandfather firmly, moving over to him next as she planted a kiss upon his lips before giggling as Bill's moustache tickled her bottom lip.

Watching them from the pool, Cuddy smiled, standing in the water that rose just below her shoulders.

"You know this new bikini looks really good on you." House said from behind her in a low whisper as he snaked his arms around her waist and pressed his pelvis into her behind.

"Hmmmm...could it actually be that the jerk who was giving me such a hard time at the hospital today realizes he needs to kiss up big time in order to get his dingy properly serviced tonight?" Cuddy asked him coolly, making sure to grind her hips ever so slightly into him as House remained pressed against her.

"Play coy all you want my little mermaid, but tonight you're going to be the one begging me to come a shore." House replied back to her, whispering the words into the side of her neck as his hand moved slowly over her lower abdomen were his fingers dipped briefly just underneath the border of her bikini bottom.

"Hey! No kissing! You haven to watch me!" Jessica yelled at both of her parents from the diving board after seeing the way her Daddy was lowering his lips to the side of her Mommy's cheek.

Cuddy laughed as House pressed his semi erect member against her backside. "We're watching sweetie." She assured her daughter while letting out a hushed gasp of surprise as House tried to slip his hand into the front of her biking bottom again.

"Stop it! My mom and Bill are right beside us!" Cuddy warned him in a hushed whisper after her left hand had thwarted his sneak attack.

"Those two are focused on the kid….not us." House murmured into the side of her neck while glancing over at Bill and Ruth who were indeed giving all of their attention to Jessica as she held onto the hand rails of the diving board before letting go of them as she made her way up to the end of the board.

"Daddy…you get away from my Mommy!" Jessica then order as she pointed directly at her Father.

House smirked at his little girl. "No way …she's my Mommy." He teased.

"Ah no! Mommy you mine?" Jessica protested as she looked out into the pool at her mother for confirmation.

"Always baby. Now let's see you dive." Cuddy answered as House moved to the side of her so that they both would be ready to help Jess if she needed it.

"K! You watch!" Jessica informed them both with a huge smile.

"What about Nana and Papa?" House asked her with a arched eyebrow.

"Daddy…. you know day will watch." Jessica told him dismissively while rolling her brilliant blue eyes at him as if he was an idiot to even suggest that her doting grandparents would not be glued to her every move.

"Gee I wonder where she gets the eye rolling from." House commented out of the corner of him mouth to his wife.

"Shut up and pay attention to our future gold medalist." Cuddy replied back to him with a smile as Jessica inched closer to the very edge of the diving board.

"K..I'm ready!" The little girl then announced to them all, "Mommy you a counting K?." She then asked.

"Ok Jessica. One….two…." Cuddy started to say, watching as her daughter placed her hands out in front of her as if she was saying a prayer. "Three!" She then yelled, holding her breath for a second as Jessica then hopped up into the air away from the board with her arms pointed towards the pool just before she plunged under the water's surface.

The little girl then swam easily towards her mother and father, keeping her body as well as her head underneath the water.

"Ah!" Jessica then exclaimed as she popped her head up to the surface again just as Cuddy lifted her up into her arms.

"You see dat dive? It a good one huh?" The toddler asked her Mommy with excitement as she wiped the water away from her eyes.

"That was a great dive! You're my big, big girl!" Cuddy exclaimed with an impressed tone, kissing her daughter on the cheek as the little girl's face was now beaming with pride.

"Daddy you sawed that?" Jessica then asked her father.

House gave his child a sideways glance. "Who told you that you could splash me when you were making that big dive?" He asked his daughter with a mock face of anger while of course thoroughly impressed with his little girl.

"I not try it." Jessica answered back in a mock apologetic tone as she dipped her hand down into the water.

House let his eyes travel towards his daughter's small hand. "If you splash me again…...I'm gonna get the crocodile after you." He warned her in a low tone.

"I not a scared of crookadile!" Jessica told him boldly, splashing her father squarely in the face before squirming out of her mother's arms and swimming towards the steps.

"RAWR!" House growled, slapping the water while letting Jess get a significant lead on him before slowly starting to swim after her.

Thrilled with the game she was playing with her father Jessica turned around in the water, keeping herself buoyant by kicking her legs as she watched her father drawing closer to her.

"Mommy! Help get dat crookadile!" The toddler squealed with delight while Ruth and Bill laughed and held hands on the patio.

"Swim Jessica! Get up to Nana and Papa!" Cuddy told her in an urgent voice as she caught up to House.

"Stay away from my girl you mean crookadile!" She then added with a laugh while wrapping her arms around House's neck as she swam up behind him.

"A Nana! A Papa! A helpa me!" Jessica yelled with a loud laugh as she swam closer to the steps before grabbing hold of the rail and quickly walking up them.

With broad smiles displayed on both of their faces Ruth and Bill got out of their chairs and headed to the end of the pool while House spun around in the water adding some dramatic splashes and growls with Cuddy on his back.

Moving to the front of him, Cuddy wrapped her legs around House's waist, pulling him closer to her as they headed towards the deep end of the pool once more.

"You better slow down stud or you'll never be able to ride the waves with me tonight." She teased as their foreheads connected while House guided them towards the edge of the pool where the ladder to the right of the diving board was located.

House gave her a lecherous grin, sliding one hand down to her ass as Cuddy stayed wrapped around him before giving her round cheek a firm squeeze.

"I assure Mrs. House this shark is more than ready to dive into your ocean." He told her with a low tone before pressing his lips against hers. Remembering how angry she had been at him inside the hospital earlier and how turned on it had made him at the time.

"Hey! A no! No kissing! Stop dat!" Jessica yelled to her parents from the opposite end of the pool as Ruth wrapped a towel around her and laughed.

"You don't tell me what to do!" House yelled back at his daughter sternly with a grumpy expression before facing Cuddy again.

"Why does that sound so familiar?" Cuddy teased, looking into his blue eyes.

"You do realize talking to me like that will get your sweet little ass spanked tonight don't you?" House questioned with a sexy expression upon his face, lowering his lips to hers again before Cuddy could answer back with a smartass remark of her own.

"Ah No! Stop it!" Jessica yelled once more, stomping her foot.

"Go tell that mean Daddy to quit kissing your Mommy." Ruth urged the little girl as she whispered into her ear while crouching down beside her.

"K!" Jessica agreed before stomping over to the opposite end of the pool.

"You're evil." Bill whispered to Ruth with a smile as she stood up next to him once more.

"I know." Ruth replied with a grin, wrapping her arm around Bill's waist.

"Hey Daddy! I said da stop dat!" Jessica ordered from the side of the pool, standing behind her mother and father as House continued to kiss Cuddy softly on the lips.

House reluctantly glanced up at his daughter.

"Make me." He challenged to her.

"Don't do that." Cuddy protested.

"The kid's gotta learn to fight for what she wants." House answered back quickly with a low whisper.

"You wanna me to stop you?" Jessica questioned with an arched eyebrow as her crystal blue eyes gleamed with determination.

"Yeah!" House answered back to her before placing another kiss on Cuddy's lips.

"Oh…I'm a gonna get you!" Jessica warned him before dramatically throwing down the towel she was wrapped inside of onto the patio floor beneath her feet and jumping back into the water without hesitation.

"You get away from my Mommy!" The little girl then yelled with a grunt as she climbed onto House's back, tugging with all her might as she tried to pull her father away from her mother.

"Hey! Not fair!" House yelled reaching out for Cuddy while he kicked back from her, thereby letting his daughter think she was dragging him away from her.

Jessica laughed as she continued to tug on her Daddy's broad shoulders. "I told you ..no kissing!" She cried out in victory before placing her hands on top of House's head and dunking him…..of course with her Daddy's willingness to be dunked that is.

Popping up out of the water, House grabbed Jessica and lifted her up in the air.

"Now you're in big trouble little girl!" He warned before tossing her carefully into the air and towards the deeper end of the pool, watching as his little girl with a huge smile upon his face as she dove deeper into the water before swimming back to him.

"Now you're in da trouble!" Jessica informed him as she gave him a glare passed down from her mother while crawling up into his arms before House fell back into the water with her as their combined laughter swirled around them along with the water.

"Mommy help her!" Jessica then shouted out with mock fear as House reached for her again.

"I'm coming Jess!" Cuddy replied with a smile as she swam towards her husband and daughter.

********************************************************

That evening after putting Jessica to bed a little over an hour ago, Cuddy now stood in the front of the vanity inside of the master bathroom, towel drying her hair after having taken a shower when she heard the sound of House's voice calling out to her through the open doorway that separated the bathroom from the master bedroom.

"Hey! This erection isn't going to go away all on its own!" He informed her from their bed, lying naked on top of the mattress after taking a shower with Cuddy a few minutes ago while getting incredibly turned on during the process….especially after moving his soapy hands over the curves of her body.

Hearing the tone of his voice, Cuddy walked over to the open doorway and poked her head out into the bedroom.

"Shh….you'lll wake up Jessica!" She scolded. "And if I'm not mistaken I don't see any erection…… unless you've suddenly lost a few inches."

House gave her a scowl. "He was tired of waiting for you and you know as well as I do that our daughter can sleep through your moans and cries for wanting it '_deeper_' and '_harder_' with no problem at all." He replied back to her.

"You do understand that talking to me like that really isn't the best way to try and get me to put out for you……right?" Cuddy countered as she took a few steps inside the bedroom.

She was now standing before House completely naked as she folded her arms beneath her full breasts.

House let his eyes travel over her gorgeous frame before answering.

"I understand that you had a hard day at work today, partially because of me. Which of course has left you in this foul mood and in need of a hard dose of the magic stick." He whispered while getting up off the bed and making his way over to her.

Cuddy let a curt laugh escape her lips. "You know even though we've been married for a couple of years now. It's amazing how full of yourself you continue to be." She replied while locking eyes with him as House reached her, promptly turning her body around so that her back was now facing the mattress.

"Oh my little shrew….by the time I'm done taming you….you'll wonder why we wasted all this time talking." House muttered in response to her words before shoving her …all be it gently back onto the bed.

"Hey!" Cuddy yelped, surprised by his actions and currently backing away from him on the bed while a lust filled smile sprung up upon her face.

"Shh….you'll wake Jessica." House whispered to her with a smile of his own, crawling on top of Cuddy as her thighs spread further apart so he could nestle between inside of them.

Lowering his head he captured her lips with his own, a soft kiss between them becoming deeper as their tongues moved against one another with her left leg hooking around his right hip.

Cuddy's heart began to race as she felt House's erection pressing into her stomach while they made out on top of the mattress like a couple of teenage kids. Teeth nipping at each other as tongues dueled inside of each others mouths for dominance. Gasps of pleasure erupting between them as House cupped, squeezed and sucked on Cuddy's left breast while she lowered her hand between them, wrapping her fingers around her shaft before she started to stroke him slowly..... the both of them soon finding themselves on their sides, facing each other as the flush in their cheeks and heat between them was rising with each kiss.

"My god you're horny!" House muttered into the side of Cuddy's neck with an arrogant tone, before pushing her onto her back once more as he lowered his mouth to her right breast, sucking in her spiked nipple before grazing his teeth across it.

"Judging by the way your humping my thigh right now, I think you're the one who's horny as hell as and well on the way to an early finish tonight." Cuddy gasped before giving him a wicked smile as House looked up at her, dropping her breast from his mouth.

"Oh you're gonna pay for that." House growled to her, pushing himself up and onto his palms of his hands before getting off the bed, rounding the foot of it until he was on the opposite side of the mattress.

Cuddy watched him carefully, keeping her cool and suppressing another gasp as House then grabbed hold of her ankles, pulling her towards him until her ass was resting on the edge of the bed as she lay horizontally across the mattress.

House looked down at her, lifting her legs up so that her toes were pointing straight towards the ceiling before kneeling on the carpet in front of her.

"Any last words before I make you cum harder then you ever thought you could?" He boasted as his hands wrapped around her hips, securely keeping her in place.

"Just make sure not to take all day. I do have to go to work tomorrow you know." Cuddy told him in a tone that was smug as hell while inside her chest her heart was racing faster with anticipation.

House smiled up at her briefly more than ready for the challenge before lowering his head as Cuddy's head fell back onto the mattress. A soft moan escaping her lips as his hot tongue made contact with her clit and began to gently massage it.

"Mmmm ….oh god." Cuddy moaned out softly, moving her left hand over to his right hand as it, along with his other hand kept her legs aimed towards the ceiling.

God he knew how much she loved it when he got her in this position. Completely opened up and exposed to him as he tongued and licked over every inch of her heat until she would cry out in pure ecstasy.

Hearing the sultry tone of her voice, House slipped his tongue inside of her, pumping in and out of the sweet warmth a few times before sliding it up to her clit once more.

She was already soaking wet with desire for him. No doubt brought on by the way the had been kissing and caressing each other only a few moments ago on the bed..... even if she would deny it just to make him work harder on pleasing her.

With the sweet taste of her now covering his lips and tongue, House applied even more pressure to her clit, feeling Cuddy begin to squirm underneath him.

"Oh god …that feels so good." Cuddy gasped as House continued to suck, taste, lick and apply some very gently nibbles to the heat between her thighs, causing her other hand to reach for the sheets beside her, gripping onto them tightly.

As she bucked her hips towards his mouth, House let out a groan of approval, his tongue now lapping at her clit with an intense pace as he slid his right hand over to her entrance, placing his index finger inside of her and sending her closer to the edge.

"Oh..god…..oh fuck!" Cuddy muttered with her chest heaving and her hips now bucking in fast rhythm against his tongue and finger, opening up her eyes and looking down at him as House smiled up at her briefly before running his long tongue over her clit in a lingering fashion that made her shiver.

This was it and she knew it. He would now go in for the kill, leaving her trembling and crying out for him within a matter of seconds.

Keeping his eyes on her, House withdrew his finger, needing his hand to help and spread her legs further apart, effectivly pinning her pelvis to the mattress.

Plunging his tongue into her core once more he groaned out into her warm and slick coated entrance as Cuddy arched her back and moaned his name.

"Just like that!" Cuddy cried out with the palm of her hand boldly pushing on the back of his head as House was literally fucking her now with his tongue.

With another cry Cuddy felt the powerful orgasm rush through her entire body as she gasped for air, closing her eyes for a moment before staring up at the ceiling and feeling the strong coursing vibrations of electricity that were sending fireworks throughout her body.

"My god you woman! I'm surprised you didn't crush my head like a walnut between those thighs of yours." House whispered into her skin with a smile as he kissed her inner thigh tenderly before carefully rising up to his feet and placing her legs onto his chest, with her heels resting on his shoulder and her toes still pointed towards the ceiling.

Cuddy smiled up at him as the position he was taking above her now as he gripped onto her hips and pulled her closer to the edge of the mattress once more was one they both tremendously enjoyed.

"From the look of your hard-on, I'd say you're a little turned on yourself mister." She informed with a voice that was still tethering on the edge of her orgasm as a throaty moan escaped her lips within the next second as House then slowly started guiding himself inside of her while resting his thumb onto the swollen nub between her thighs.

"Think you'll be able to cum for me again Lisa?" He asked her in a low voice that was seething with desire, starting to rub her clit that that was slick and warm to the touch as he began to pump inside of her in long, deep strokes.

"That depends on how good…oh….." Cuddy tried to answer before arching her back as he filled her completely while sending fresh sparks of arousal deep inside of her as his right thumb started to make small circles over her clit.

"God you feel so good." House gasped, looking down her as Cuddy's breasts bounced soflty along with her dark curls in tune to the rhythm of them thrusting their hips against one another, his shaft surrounded in the incredible tightest of her silky inner walls.

"Yes...oh god...fuck me just like that." Cuddy commanded to him in a heat soaked whisper with her eyes now set directly onto his as House reached for her hand and guided it between her thighs, wanting her take over rubbing her clit as he gripped onto her hips with both hands once more and began to tilt his pelvis up towards the ceiling.

Cuddy shuddered and closed her eyes for a moment, totally overwhelmed with all the mind blowing sensations he was giving to her as her trembling fingers felt like electricity sparking over her now highly sensitive clit.

Flexing the muscles inside of her, Cuddy brought House deeper towards her center, hearing him cry out in passion when she did so.

"God Lisa!" House croaked as he felt the surge of his climax begin.

Within the next few seconds they both felt the waves of their orgasms come washing over them, with House reaching his peak first, his hips jerking as he gasped out in sweet release as Cuddy raced after him with a moan.

Their bodies where now coated with a fine sheen of sweat inside the somewhat stuffy room. The smiles on both of their faces, telling of the extreme pleasure they had found in a sex life that only had grow better over time. The passion they shared…. one that others only hoped to find during their lifetimes.

Caressing her smooth legs, House then gently moved them apart once more, leaning down and planting the palms of his hands firmly onto the mattress once more as he stayed inside of her, capturing her lips with his own while Cuddy wrapped those same legs around his waist.

"Next time….. it's your turn to give me two orgasms." He informed her in a whisper looking into her brillant grey eyes as the fingers of Cuddy's left hand moved through his hair.

"So then it's going to be just another typical Saturday night for us tomorrow?" Cuddy whispered back to him with a wicked smile before drawing him into another kiss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the great reviews guys! It's so nice to hear how much everyone is loving the Huddy family as well as the HOT HUDDY of course lol! As far as Jessica's swimming talents.....keep in mind that I equate her as the "Tiger Woods" of swimming and diving, meaning she is a child prodigy in every sense of the word. Ok now onto the next chapter.....enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

A few days later on a bright Monday morning, Cuddy was lying in Jessica's toddler bed with her, still dressed in the dark blue satin nightgown she had gone to bed in the night before. Having made a tradition long ago of curling up next to her daughter for a few minutes before she needed to get ready to work once Jessica had abandoned her crib, thanks to the fact that that her little one had always been a very early morning riser.

"Mommy today we go to da shopping?" Jessica asked her mother as they rested on their sides, facing each other.

"Not today sweetie….on Wednesday." Cuddy explained.

The little girl nodded. "Um….a Daddy is a going shopping wif us?" Jessica then asked as her mother as her tiny fingers played with her mother's hair.

"Yep…Daddy's going with us." Cuddy confirmed with a nod of her own.

"Dat's good." Jessica replied before leaning forward and giving her mother a kiss on the lips.

"Mommy …you gonna go bye bye then?" The little girl asked next with her expression changing slightly into one of concern, having remembered what her mother had repeated to her over the past few days.

Cuddy drew her daughter closer to her, kissing her forehead.

"Yes Jessica …..but it's only for two days. Can you show me how many two days are?" She prompted with a soft tone.

Immediately the little girl held up two fingers. "Dis many!" She told her mother proudly.

"That's right." Cuddy told her with a smile.

"Mommy.... day have ice cream where you going?" Jessica then asked out of the blue.

An amused smirk moved quickly across Cuddy's lips. "Yes they have ice cream where I'm going." She told her daughter.

"It dat chocolate kind? Like her likes?" Jessica asked, pointing to herself.

"Yes they have chocolate ice cream that you like." Cuddy told her while knowing exactly where their conversation was heading.

"If I a good girl for Daddy can I have some dat chocolate ice creamy?" The girl whispered as she scrunched up her nose and smiled, shrugging her shoulders as the pitch of her voice rose an octave.

Cuddy laughed, kissing her daughter on the cheek before turning onto her back as she reached for Jessica and placed her on top of her stomach.

"Begging like that only works on your Daddy….not me." Cuddy informed her little girl.

"So her can't have any?" Jessica asked, looking down at her mother with a pout.

Cuddy moved the ringlet of dark hair that had fallen across her daughter's face away from her cheek.

"I'll tell you what. If you're a really good girl for Daddy while I'm away, I'll bring you back a present. Ok?" Cuddy whispered up to her daughter.

"K! I love you dis DAMN much!" Jessica replied with glee, stretching her arms open wide, still sitting on her mother's stomach while Cuddy's face turned into one filled with shock.

"Jessica…..what did you just say?" Cuddy asked carefully, keeping her tone soft while praying she had just misheard the word her daughter had just spoken.

"I say ...I love you dis DAMN much Mommy!" Jessica repeated happily as she stretched her arms out again.

Cuddy bit down on her bottom lip. "Listen honey saying the word _damn_…..is not a nice word for a little girl to say ok?" She told her child gently.

Jessica looked down at her mother, remaining silent for a moment as her three year old brain processed the information.

"Oh..ok a Mommy ….I love you much!" She then replied...... eager to show her mother that she understood.

"I love you much too!" Cuddy responded before pulling her daughter into a hug, "Now let's go wake up Daddy before Nana and Papa gets here." She added ready to knee her husband in the groin for teaching their daughter the curse word.

********************************************************

"Morning Daddy!" Jessica yelled at the top of her lungs after the coaxing of her mother to do so as she jumped up and down on the king sized mattress, still dressed in her little mermaid nightgown while her father was jolted abruptly from his sleep.

"For the love of…" House started to say in a groggy morning voice as his left eye cracked open to see his daughter acting like she was on the best sugar rush of her life.

"Don't even think of finishing that sentence." Cuddy warned him as she stood at the side of the bed, looking down at House who was currently resting on his stomach.

Laughing, Jessica fell to her knees, leaning closer to her father as she smacked him on the arm.

"Hey a sleepy head. You gettin up?" She questioned happily, glancing up at her mother's who seemed to be tickled pink by her actions.

House rolled onto his back, reaching for Jessica and holding her in place in order to stop her from any more jumping.

"I assume there's a reason you unleashed our child on me at this hour?" He asked while glaring up at his wife.

"Ah Daddy..dat's a tickling me!" Jessica squealed as his fingers pressed into her sides. Flailing her small arms around as she tried to escape him...... with one of them hitting House squarely in the jaw.

"Ouch!" House yelped.

"Oh a Daddy ..I hurded you?" Jessica asked with concern as she leaned closer to him.

"I'll survive rugrat." House responded as he looked up at her and stretched his jaw.

"K…." Jessica replied before kissing him. "I gettin my baby now." She then informed him while crawling over his chest and heading towards her mother's arms

After picking up her daughter, Cuddy turned and lowered Jessica to the floor so she could continue out of the room and to the baby doll still resting on the mattress inside her own room.

Waiting until the little girl had walked out into the hallway, House pushed himself up on the mattress and into a seated position.

"You know using your daughter to abuse your husband is probably as low as a mother can sink. I hope you're proud of yourself." He remarked up to his wife dryly.

"Really? Because you see I though teaching your daughter curse words then keeping that little fact from you wife was probably the lowest of lows." Cuddy replied as she sat sideways down on the bed next to him.

House tried not to laugh. "It's not like I taught her the mother of all curse words." He responded causally while shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh so that makes it ok for your daughter to tell me she loves this DAMN much?" Cuddy argued in a hushed whispered as she stretched her hands out in front of her, imitating their child.

"At least she didn't tell you she loved you this _fucking_ much." House countered mimicking her moves as he talked out the corner of his mouth.

"You're impossible. Get dressed and get your ass downstairs before I get Jessica to come in here and knee you in the family jewels." Cuddy said to him in a heated whisper, getting up off of the bed and walking over to her dresser on the other side of the room.

"_You_ ....are cold, heartless woman. Good thing I like that about you." House replied back to her with smirk while checking out her ass.

Cuddy refused to respond to him, shaking her head instead.

"Need any help in the shower?" House asked after she pulled out a very sexy matching bra and panty set from the top drawer.

Cuddy snapped her head around and let out a curt laugh. "In case you may have forgotten. You need to watch Jessica while I get ready for work." She told him sharply just as the little girl bounced back into the room.

"Daddy… lift me uppy." Jessica demanded as she clutched her dolly with one arm while the other one was raised in his direction.

"Jessica, what do we say when you want someone to help us?" Cuddy asked in a much softer tone than she had just spoken to House in.

"Pah ..pah pah…pwease lift me uppy Daddy!" Jessica responded with a smirk as she batted her eyelashes at her father.

"Oh my." Cuddy remarked with a laugh, placing her hand up to her mouth.

"See not all the things I teach our daughter are bad." House remarked as he leaned over and took hold of the toddler.

"Up you go stinky pants." He then said before gently tossing Jessica into the bed beside him.

"I not a stink pants Daddy…….you is." Jessica said with a laugh, flopping down on the bed beside him.

Cuddy let out a sigh as she walked over towards the bed once more.

"Just try and restrain yourself from teaching her the George Carlin list while I'm in the shower." She instructed to her husband with a voice that was trying to stay patient with both of the 'children' now resting in the bed.

"Will do." House responded, saluting her as Jessica laughed at him.

"Daddy..what a Carwlin?" The little girl asked, looking over at him after her motther had closed the bathroom door.

"Someone whose album's I'll let you listen to when you're nine." House responded back to her.

"K a stinky pants!" Jessica responded back happily before smacking her Daddy in the chest with her doll and giggling.

******************************************************

Later that day inside the hospital it was close to one o'clock when Cuddy walked into House office as he sat behind his desk, happily playing his gameboy.

"Nice to see you've got your nose to the grindstone." Cuddy remarked sarcastically, throwing a file onto his desk.

"Nice to see you wore that shirt that totally shows of your boobs." House responded back to her, putting the gameboy down and picking up the file.

Cuddy shook her head while rolling her eyes at him. "We've been having sex for years now...... which means you can probably conjure up an image of my boobs from memory and yet you still you insist on making comments about them?" She questioned with frustration.

House looked up at her with a smirk. "See.....and who says marriage changes people?" He replied as he held their gaze, studying the fire in her eyes.

"Twenty – four year old female. Two episodes of cardiac arrest in the past two months without any studies showing anything cardiac in nature to explain them. Now get to work." She rattled off, turning to leave but then suddenly pausing and facing him once more.

"What?" House asked at seeing her hesitation.

"About the conference I'm going to on Thursday. Are you sure you just don't want Jess to stay with my Mom and Bill so you don't have to get her ready in the mornings? That way you can just pick her up when you're done here." Cuddy asked him.

House gave her and annoyed look. "I'll be fine." He assured her with the file in his right hand as he got up from his chair.

"But what if you're still working on this case when I leave for the conference and have to stay late?" Cuddy replied.

"Then your Mom and Bill will watch the Jess until I get home like they do know when we both have to stay late." House responded.

Cuddy sighed. "I just don't want you to take on too much. Especially, since you have a case now." She tried to reason.

"Oh so no one can be _super parent_ except you?" House questioned as he stepped closer to her, separating the space between them.

"That's not what I meant and you know it. I'm just trying to do what's best for Jessica." Cuddy said with sharpness to her tone, refusing to back down.

"No…...you're feeling guilty about leaving Jess so your mind is coming up with all the terrible things you think will happen to her while your gone and not able to look after her like the mother hen that you are." House countered, looking down at her with a piercing glare.

Cuddy looked away from him for a moment before making eye contact with him again.

"What you said to me last weekend about Jessica needing to learn to fight for what she wants. As in physically fight instead of talking out her issues in a logical way. Do you really believe that?" She questioned.

House held their gaze for a few seconds before speaking.

"This fall Jessica's going to be going to preschool three days out of the week and like or not there are going to be some kids in that school who are not going to want to _talk_ things out with her." He informed her in a dull tone.

"So our daughter jumping onto the other kid's backs and wrestling them to the ground is a better solution?" Cuddy asked with an arched eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about Jess going ape shit in preschool. I'm talking about her being able to defend herself if some brat tries to bully her around." House responded as his eyes narrowed in on her.

"Oh so you're protecting her from people like you?" Cuddy asked, cursing herself the moment the words had come out of her mouth.

"Nice. Wanna accuse me of molesting our daughter next?" House shot back with undercurrent of anger at what she had just said to him as his eyes burned into hers before he turned to reach for the handle of the glass door that connected his office to the conference room.

Cuddy reached for his arm, halting his progress.

"I'm sorry ...and I know you'd never do anything to hurt Jessica in either a physical of emotional way, but sometimes I wonder if you forget how young our daughter really is. And even though she's going to grow up sooner than both of us would like....you don't need to give her the crash course on surviving in this world before she even turns four." She tried explained to him.

"House took a step closer to her once more, "Our daughter.... even at the ripe old age of three is smart, beautiful and has two successful doctors as her parents. And because of that there will be people who come along in her life that will do anything to tear her down just to make themselves feel better. Like maybe making fun of her Father who walks with a limp and uses a cane when he picks her up from school one day or by shoving her around and trying to intimidate her so she doesn't bury their asses during a swim meet. Jess needs to be ready for the kind of crap...no matter_ how old she_ is because the truth is some people aren't going to care_ how old she is_, they'll only want to hurt her." House he told her frankly with an honesty that had grown slowly throughout the years of marriage between them before looking down at her arm.

"Jessica would never be hurt by someone making fun of you." Cuddy responded with a soft voice, getting right to the heart of the matter after hearing the words House had spoken to her.

"You don't know that." House replied back to her as his eyes temporarily shifted away from hers.

"_I know our daughter....._and just like me, she's not going to let other people's opinions of you take precedence over the things she knows are the truth. Like what a great father you are to her and how much she loves.... even when you think you don't deserve that love." Cuddy whispered, giving his arm a squeeze before she let go of it.

Not sure of what to say to her after hearing the words she had spoke to him, House turned, reaching for the handle to the door that connected the conference room to his office.

"Gotta go help sick people now to keep up my God like persona." He finally mumbled to her before stepping inside the conference room and leaving Cuddy behind, knowing that despite all of the wrongs he had done his life, somehow he managed to do something right when it came to his wife and the child that adored and loved him unconditionally.

****************************************************

It was almost five pm when Cuddy was finally able to return to her office after a series of hour long meetings that had started soon after she had left House's office and presented him with his latest case.

Rubbing her forehead as she closed the door to her office, it took her a few seconds before she spotted the paper plate with a napkin draped over it resting on her desk.

Walking over to her desk with a curious expression, she lifted the napkin away from the plate. Finding two chocolate cannoli's that looked a lot like the ones she often ordered from her favorite Italian restaurant resting on the paper plate, while underneath the plate was a folded up note.

Smiling, Cuddy already had a pretty good idea who had snuck her favorite dessert into her office while she had been gone.

Unfolding the note her smile grew wider as she read the words written down on the paper.

_The Ortho doc's ordered Italian today. Stole these for you. You can thank me later by making out with me behind the bleachers after school. _

_Always,_

_Greg_

Laughing softly to herself, Cuddy placed the note back onto the desk, reaching for a cannoli while wondering if husband would still be able to taste the chocolate on her tongue when she kissed him later with a passion as sweet and sinful as the Italian dessert.


	4. Chapter 4

**Again guys, thanks for the great reviews! I cannot tell you how much they mean to me :)**

**Chapter 4**

Two days later on a Wednesday evening Cuddy, House and Jessica were inside the local supermarket about ten minutes away from their home.

"Mommy I please get out and walk wif Daddy?" Jessica asked, having grown tired of sitting in the front end of the cart that was designed to look like a car.

"Ok. But remember you have to stay with us." Cuddy told her daughter before stopping the cart in the middle of the produce aisle.

"Remind me again why in the hell I had to come with you two?" House muttered under his breath as Jessica opened up the little plastic door of the car cart and stepped out onto the linoleum floor beneath her.

"Because.... like it or not.....every once and awhile you do have to come and pick out your own cereal instead of having Mommy pick it out for you." Cuddy remarked back to him in a mocking tone before addressing their daughter.

"Jessica do you want some bananas for a snack while I'm gone?" She asked the toddler while picking up a cluster of four bananas that were still a little green.

"Ah ah….I like dem nanners." Jessica confirmed happily as she looked up at her mother.

"Bananas as a snack? Why not just go nuts and get the kid a celery stick while you're at it?" House remarked sarcastically to his wife with a grimace.

"Oh and I suppose ordering her the extra large hot fudge Sunday with sprinkles and whip cream the last time you took her out for miniature golf while I was working late at the hospital was a much better option." Cuddy reminded him just as sarcastically.

"It was a _large _sundae not extra large. And I shared it with her….. and in case you haven't noticed, our daughter is still alive and well." House argued back to her.

"Daddy we gettin dem hot fudge sundaes when Mommy gone?" Jessica asked from below them as she looked up at her Father.

"We'll see kid." House answered, feeling Cuddy's eyes burning into the side of his face.

"What? I didn't say yes." He added, finding a loop hole that was sure to tick her off.

Cuddy gave him a sweet and oh-so- fake smile in return, "Great. Now why don't you make yourself useful and go and get some frozen yogurt for your daughter." She responded with an even tone.

"I wanna go wif Daddy!" Jessica requested immediately, looking up at her mother with her big blue eyes.

"Go ahead." Cuddy told her daughter while giving House a warning glare that told him he better behave himself inside the store.

House rolled his eyes at her in return, "Come on home slice." He then said to Jessica, offering her the hand that was not holding onto his cane.

"Daddy what a home slice?" Jessica asked her Father as they walked around the corner and out of sight while Cuddy shook her head in frustration.

******************************************************

After making his way into the frozen food aisle, House let go of Jessica's hand, scanning the case in front of him to see if any of the putrid frozen yogurt he wife was nagging him about was on any of the shelves inside of it.

"Daddy! Look dem balls!" Jessica suddenly said from beside him, pointing down the center of the aisle where a large wire cage was filled with every bright color of kickball balls imaginable.

"Go get one and bring it up here." House told his daughter with a smirk while he took a step to his left to look into the next frozen case in front of him.

"K!" Jessica replied happily, running down towards the display.

House then watched with interest as Jessica stopped and looked up at the tall wire cage that was a good three feet higher than what she was. A smile stretching the corners of his mouth when the his daughter proceeded to look to her right......spying a long, narrow wiffle ball bat resting on a hook that she could easily get her hands on.

Reaching for the bat, Jessica paused for a moment, looking up at her father for his approval.

House nodded. "Go ahead." He whispered under his breath as his little girl had quickly solved the problem before her with an amazing ease of logical thinking that made his heart swell with pride.

Jessica smiled up at her Daddy briefly before turning around and sticking out her tongue as she maneuvered the bat off of the hook.

She then gripped the bat with both hands as she raised it above her head before pulling it back a bit just like she had witnessed her Daddy doing with his cane several times as he hit at the plastic cups Wilson would sometimes throw at him during backyard barbecues after the two men had drank a few beers.

"One…two…." The toddler began to count to herself as her big blue eyes fixated ont the balls above her.

"Three." House whispered along with his daughter as Jessica swung the bat and sent six of the brightly colored balls sailing his way.

********************************************************

An aisle away, Cuddy's ears immediately perked up as the sound of her daughter's unmistakable high pitched giggles traveled over to her.

"Greg?" She questioned with a knowing tone.

"We's being good Mommy!" Jessica answered, no doubt told to do so by her Father.

Deciding to wait until she rounded the corner to asses the damage, Cuddy placed a package of paper towels in her cart and continued onto the next aisle where her jaw promptly dropped to the floor.

"What on earth are you doing?" She questioned to House as he stood to her right while she stared down at the aisle that was covered with at least a dozen brightly colored kickballs.

"We's playing Mommy!" Jessica informed her before her Father could speak, kicking a bright blue ball with her foot while stilling holding onto the wiffle ball in her left hand.

The ball went soaring towards House who easily caught it and proceeded to 'dunk' it in Cuddy's cart.

"Two points." He then told her with a grin.

"Why on earth would you let her...?" Cuddy started to question as raised her hand to her forehead.

"Jess…I want you to tell Mommy what you just did." House interrupted, looking down at his daughter as she kicked another ball his way.

Again he caught the ball with ease, dunking it into the cart beside him.

"K!" Jessica replied happily.

"This better be good." Cuddy muttered under her breath to her husband.

"Mommy I wanted dem balls so I come down here." The little girl started to say walking over to the tall wire rack again.

"But dem too high so I find dis bat." She continued, raising the plastic wiffle ball bat up to make sure her Mommy saw it.

"Ok." Cuddy replied, waiting for her daughter to continue while a small smile formed on her face as she realized why House had wanted Jess to tell her what had happened.

"Den I lifted up dis bat and swing at dem balls and they come out! Den Daddy tell me do it again and I did!" Jessica concluded with a big smile before turning and kicking one of the other balls in front of her that went sailing straight for her Mommy.

With very quick reflexes, Cuddy caught the ball in her hands before pausing and aiming for the wire rack down the aisle, sinking the ball into the cage with one smooth shot.

"Yeah! Mommy you da best! You frow dat ball way high!" Jessica exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands while her Daddy gave her Mommy a sideways glance.

"Pretty smart kid huh?" House asked Cuddy, wanting to hear her thoughts on the problem solving skills of their daughter.

Cuddy gave him an amused smile. "She's a genius…… especially since Jessica agrees that _I am t_he best," she replied while reaching for the other ball inside the shopping cart.

********************************************************

After putting the rest of the kick balls away Cuddy, House and Jessica continued shopping until they had gotten all of the things on Cuddy's list and were now in line at the register.

"Mommy I please have dis coloring book?" Jessica asked, pulling the book out from the display rack as Cuddy started to place their groceries onto the belt while House leafed through a Soap Opera Digest magazine to get to an article written about his favorite soap _Prescription Passion_.

At hearing her daughter's request, Cuddy looked down at the Dora the Explorer coloring book held within Jessica's small hands.

"Ok, you can have it." Cuddy agreed with a nod, knowing how much the little girl loved to sit and color for hours on end.

"Thanks Mommy you da best!" Jessica said with a sweet smile, watching as her mother took the book from her and placed it onto the belt just as the cashier began to checking them out.

"You have a very cute little girl." The cashier commented to Cuddy with a smile as she looked down at Jessica.

"Thank you." Cuddy responded with a smile of her own as Jessica moved behind her with a giggle, playing coy for the moment.

The cashier giggled along with the cute little toddler and rang a few more items up as she peeked behind Cuddy from time to time, making Jessica laugh in the process.

"That will be one hundred twenty-five dollars." The clerk then announced as the young man behind her continued to bag the groceries she had just pushed back to him.

"Ok." Cuddy replied opening up her purse and getting ready to hand her MAC card to the cashier when she froze and took in a sharp breath as two little hands suddenly grabbed hold of her butt from behind her, giving it a firm squeeze.

Still looking at the cashier, Cuddy then handed the woman her card, pretty sure that the clerk had not seen what had gone on before feeling her heart sink into the bottom of her chest as the two little hands grabbed her butt again…….. this time accompanied by the giggles of her daughter as well as the cashier and customer behind her in the next check out line.

Turning around, Cuddy looked down at her child "Jessica," she whispered, leaning towards the little girl as House looked up from his magazine.

"Touching Mommy like that is not something you should do ok?" Cuddy then explained gently while feeling the eyes of several people inside the crowded check out lines now upon her.

Jessica looked up at her mother with confusion.

"But…Mommy...if it bad... why does Daddy touch you like dat?" The toddler questioned innocently, while around her the sounds of hushed laughter erupted from the several people who had now taken a great interest in the scene between mother and daughter.

Cuddy quickly shot House a death glare that told him he better keep his damn mouth shut as he looked back at her with a thoroughly amused expression on his face before she then focused her attention onto Jessica once more.

"Honey." She said in a soft voice, wishing the idiots around her would mind there own business, "I know…"

_Oh god ….she had to say it because the last thing she wanted to do was lie to her child ….no matter how many people were around._

"Daddy may do that from time to time… but…it's not something that you should do." Cuddy went on to explain while feeling the rapid heat of embarrassment begin to rise up into her cheeks as she spoke.

"But you like dat when Daddy do dis." Jessica informed her mother sweetly with a grin before reaching behind her Mommy once more and giving her a tiny pat on the behind as well as a little squeeze for good measure as her small fingers grabbed hold of the rounded flesh once more.

All at once the small group of people surrounding them started to burst into laughter at the innocence and yet totally hilarious reasoning of the sweet little girl in front of them who was effectively embarrassing the hell out of her bewildered Mother while the Father of the girl was grinning from ear to ear beside them both like a proud roaster with his chest puffed out.

Almost choking over the brutal honesty held within her daughter's face right now, Cuddy cleared her throat. Ignoring the people around her as she looked directly at House while standing upright again.

"Would you please take her out to the car?" She ordered more than asked him as she kept her tone normal even though she wanted to scream at him right now.

"Sure thing." House replied back to her with a very normal tone of his own while making sure to brush up against her behind with his crotch as moved past her and reached for Jessica's hand.

"Come on kid let's check out the bubble gum machines." He then told his daughter.

"I gettin some gummy!" Jessica asked with excitement as House led them away from the registers while the little girl of course remained totally oblivious to the scene she had just created inside the store.

"Kid, after what you just did back there I may end up buying you a pony." House remarked under his breath as he smiled widely at the people he passed. Nodding in acknowledge that he was indeed the stud that his daughter had just professed he was and that her Mommy, according to the sweet little child was thrilled with his ass grabbing ways.

********************************************************

**House-Cuddy Residence…..**

"Mommy I please have more dis?" Jessica asked a few hours later as she sat at the kitchen table with an empty dinner plate in front of her.

"You want more spaghetti?" Cuddy clarified from across the table.

"Ah huh!" Jessica replied with a hearty nod.

"Then say….may I please have some more spaghetti." Cuddy coached with a soft smile.

"Ah K! May please have more pasghetti!" Jessica responded with a sweet smile as she held up her plate up towards her mother.

"Yes you may." Cuddy responded just as sweetly back to the girl before glancing over at House. "Wipe her face while I get her some more spaghetti." She then told him with a flat tone as she got up from the table.

House tried to hold her gaze, but Cuddy refused to, walking over to the stove quickly where the remaining pasta was located.

"Let's see that mug kid." House said to his child as his eyes stayed fixed on Cuddy for a few seconds longer.

"Daddy what a mug?" Jessica asked as she looked at him with lips that were outlined with spaghetti sauce.

"That means your face kiddo." House told her as he carefully wiped the sauce from around her lips.

"Oh…" Jessica said thoughtfully, "Den..you got mug too?" She asked pointing to her Daddy's face.

"Yep." House confirmed, placing his napkin down and picking up a single strand of spaghetti from his plate.

He then held the string of pasta up in the air above him before placing it to his lips and sucking into his mouth with a loud smack.

"Hey! I do dat!" Jessica said as she pointed at him with wide eyes.

"_Do not _teach her stuff like that." Cuddy warned, giving House another glare as she returned to the table with Jessica's plate, placing it in front of the child.

"Mommy I want dat kind pasghetti." Jessica informed her while pointing over to her Daddy's plate which of course did not have the pasta cut up into tiny bite sized strings like her own plate did.

Cuddy was ready to deny her child's request when she felt the sudden pull of the long ago memories take hold of her, reminding her of all the times she had sucked spaghetti through her own pursed lips as a child whenever her mother wasn't looking and how at the time the thrill and silliness of it all always brought a smile to her face.

"Ok you can do it one time like Daddy. But remember... that's not how you're supposed to eat spaghetti." Cuddy told her daughter while feeling House staring intently at her.

Turning to face him, she could tell he was not amused by the cold shoulder she had been giving him ever since they had returned home from the store, but right now she didn't really care.

"Oh ..so it's mine turn to talk now? I thought maybe you were going to ring a bell or something." House replied back to her smartly while giving her an annoyed glare.

"Just give her a piece of spaghetti from your plate." Cuddy asked him in a tone that was a little less harsh then the one she had used earlier.

House held their gaze for a few seconds before using his fork to snag a single strand of spaghetti which he then placed onto Jessica's plate.

"Knock yourself out kid." He said, looking over at his daughter who was brimming with excitement.

"K…I do like dis?" Jessica asked her Father as she took hold of the pasta with both hands, raising it above her head while tilting her head back and aiming for her mouth.

"Yeah..but don't hold onto it too tightly or you're going to break it." House told her in a soft voice while a smile tugged at the corners of his lips.

"K." Jessica repeated, relaxing her hands a bit before opening up her mouth wide and resting the tip of the string of pasta inside of it.

"Now close your mouth." House instructed, watching as his daughter did just what he had told her to do before she lowered her head and her eyes grew wide as she _'waited'_ for the pasta to start to travel inside her mouth.

"Jess you need to suck it into your mouth sweetie." Cuddy instructed from beside her, still standing next to the table, waiting for a smart ass remark from her husband after her comment and looking over at him briefly in shock when none came.

"Do just like Mommy said Jess…suck in…like you're sucking on straw." House explained while looking up Cuddy and wondering just why in the hell she had gotten so mad at _him _over their daughter's actions in the grocery store when he had done much worse things personally to her in the past to embarrass her.

"K." Jessica replied, frowning as the spaghetti fell out of her mouth when she spoke.

Cuddy chuckled softly at the dejected expression on her daughter's face. The little girl very upset by what she consider to be a major blunder inside her tiny world. "It's ok honey…just pick it up and try again." She urged Jessica with a gentle tone.

Jessica nodded ….letting out a big sigh. "K…I'm gonna do it dis time." She then informed both of her parents as she gave them each a quick glance before picking up the pasta, placing it to her lips and sucking the entire length of the spaghetti covered in sauce into her mouth with a loud smack.

"Good job Bella!" Cuddy said with a smile as she clapped her hands while House laughed at their daughter from across the table.

"What a Bella Mommy?" Jessica asked with a furrowed brow.

"It means beautiful….just like you." Cuddy whispered to her daughter, wiping her face with a napkin before leaning down and softly kissing Jessica on the nose.

"Oh like a Belle…on Beauty an Beast?" Jessica asked her mother as she connected the word with someone who she thought was beautiful.

"Yes .....I guess you could say Belle is Bella." Cuddy agreed with a nod.

"Den you a Belle an Daddy a Beast?" Jessica questioned further as she pointed over at her father while continuing to look at her mother.

"You think you're Daddy is beast?" Cuddy asked, playing along with a small smile.

The little girl and looked quickly over at her father just as House stuck out his bottom jaw and bared his teeth to her.

"Ah yeah…Daddy em beast!" Jessica agreed with a laugh, covering up her mouth with her small hand.

"Grrrrr!!" House responded, reaching for her plate.

"A no! Dat's mine!" Jessica told him as she took her fork and jabbed in the hand with it.

"Ouch!" House cried out, shaking his hand while a sharp little pain traveled through it.

"Hey ..you asked for it." Cuddy told him as she tried her best not to laugh.

"A yeah.. you asking for it bad one." Jessica agreed before she scooped up a forkful of her pasta and shoved it into her mouth …chewing on it happily....all while smiling over at her Daddy.

********************************************************

Later that evening as Jessica sat in the living room watching Beauty and the Beast, House limped out into the kitchen where Cuddy was standing by the microwave, making popcorn.

"So are you through being pissed at me because of what Jessica said in the store earlier?" He asked her directly, moving behind Cuddy and placing his hands onto her hips.

Cuddy left out a deep sigh. "Yes…I just......hey!" She yelped in surprise as House slide his hand down to her right cheek and gave it a smack.

"What the hell was that for?!" Cuddy asked in sharp whisper, turning around quickly as House leaned into her.

"For being a bad girl of course." House remarked to her boldly before lowering his head and kissing her deeply.

Cuddy pressed her hands into his chest as he leaned even closer to her, feeling the air in her lungs growing thin as House pulled her tighter against him.

When he finally released her lips, Cuddy gasped. "So are you mad at me.... or incredibility turned on?" She questioned after she had caught her breath.

"Probably a little bit of both." House confessed as the song "Be our Guest" started playing inside the living room.

Cuddy shook her head as his hands lowered to her hips once more.

"Listen…there's something I have to tell you. Something that I think kind of explains how moody I've been lately." She started to explain.

"Don't tell me you're knocked up again?" House asked as he felt his heart leap into his throat.

Cuddy let out a soft laugh with a small sense of sadness attached to it.

"Don't' worry …it's not that…" She started to say, wanting to look away from him, but determined to keep locked within his gaze. "For the past two months I haven't been getting my period like I should. It only last a day or two at the most....which leads me to think I may be going through early menopause." She told him.

House looked down at her as Cuddy's eyes now looked as sad as her voice had sounded, realizing that for the past two months she had pretended that she was having her normal cycle so that he wouldn't catch on until she was ready to talk to him about her concerns.

"So….you don't get your period anymore. That means more sex for us and less bitching for me. Sounds like a win, win." He joked softly, but of course Cuddy did not laugh in response to his words this time.

"I.....I just feel so old right now. I never felt that way before." Cuddy told him honestly as she shook her head in dismay.

"_You...._are not old. Now you're mother on the other hand….." House started to say before Cuddy swatted him gently on his chest.

"It's not funny." She whispered as her fingers traced over the spot she had just smacked.

"Listen if you're worried about me leaving you for Wilson because he's younger than you. Trust me…..it's never going to happen...especially since his ass is now the size of a mac truck. I like round and firm not wide and flabby." House remarked to her in another low whisper which this time did make her laugh.

"I know you'd never leave me because I'd hunt you down and make you pay alimony and child support." Cuddy replied with before her face took on a more serious expression, "and after I get back from my conference I'm going to book an appointment with Doctor Taylor to talk to him about my concerns since it's soon time for my yearly exam anyway." she informed him.

"Ok." House agreed with a nod while inside of him a tiny alarm began to sound. The same alarm that popped up in his mind from time to time when life was going too good for him and fate wanted to remind him how easily it could fuck up his world.

Taking in a breath he tried to squash the sounds of the alarm, knowing that Lisa was in the right age range for the symptoms of early menopause.....and yet.

And yet when I mind is used to dealing with the excecptions to the rules....it always goes for the worst case senaior as every rare cancer, diease and tumor of the female reproductive system began to cycle through the wheels of his minds.

"Hey…are you ok?" Cuddy asked him after she saw a distant look overtake his blue eyes.

House nodded, "Just comparing the image of Wilson's ass to your ass to make sure I made the right choice." He answered, while keeping his darker thoughts to himself.

"Mommy! Belle is comin on!" Jessica yelled out from the living room, causing both of her parents to turn their heads towards the direction of their child's voice.

"Ok honey, we'll be right there." Cuddy said with a smile, glancing up at House again and giving his ass a quick pat before she turned and opened the microwave behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Once again guys ..THANKS FOR THE GREAT REVIEWS! And just and fyi ..very soon I will be going on vacation and although I'm going to try and post one more chapter before I leave...but.....after that I won't be updating until around Aug 17th....but hang in there and I will get back to this story as it is an important to me as it is to all of you :)**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning, standing inside the airport, Cuddy gave House as hug as she got ready to go through airport security before catching her plane headed to the Medical Conference down in Orlando, Florida.

"Call me if you need me for anything." She whispered into his ear as the feel of his stubble rubbed against her cheek.

"Anything?" House asked slyly as turned his head to look at her.

"Depends on how good you are at asking." Cuddy replied softly as she brushed her lips briefly against his before lowering herself down onto the flat heels of her sneakers, deciding to dress casually for the flight, which included wearing jeans and a white v-neck t-shirt.

"Mommy?" Jessica asked where she stood beside House, holding onto his hand.

"Yes honey?" Cuddy answered while crouching down to her daughter's level.

"I want you stay here." Jessica informed her mother with a slightly shaky voice.

"Oh honey…I'll be back in two days. Do you know how many that is?" Cuddy questioned as she took Jessica into her arms and lifted her up so she could stand and face House once more.

The little girl put two fingers up while sticking out her bottom lip. "Dis many....but I still not want you to go." Jessica said again with an upset tone as her eyebrows crinkled with worry.

Cuddy looked over at House, silently asking him to help her.

"Come on Jess once Mommy goes you'll get to go over to Nana and Papa's house so they can spoil you rotten before I take you out to miniature golf tonight after I'm done with work." He reasoned while reaching for the child who reluctantly went to him before reaching out for Cuddy once more.

"Mommy……please.. I not want you to go." The girl pleaded with a sob as her little hand grabbed hold of her mother's shoulder.

"Oh Jess...it's going to be ok, " Cuddy whispered softly, taking her little girl back into her arms and hugging as inside her chest her heart was breaking,"and I promise I'll be back in two days. So right now you have to be my big girl and take care of Daddy while I'm gone. Do you think you can do that for me?" She asked gently.

"Yes." Jessica answered with a sad voice, pulling away from the hug and looking into her mother's eyes as a stray little tear rolled down her round cheek.

Cuddy quickly wiped the tear away. "You do know that taking care of Daddy means you have to tuck him into bed at night. Are you sure you can do that for Mommy?" She asked the little girl with a small smile.

"A yeah ..I can tucked him while you gone." Jessica agreed with a small laugh as she looked briefly over at her Daddy.

"And you also have to make sure Daddy brushes his teeth too because sometimes he tries to trick me." Cuddy told her daughter with a serious tone, placing great importance on the task while being thankful that she had found a way to ease the separation anxiety her daughter had been feeling.

"I make sure Daddy brush him teeth." Jessica told her mother with a nod, looking back at her Daddy again as a small smile formed on her lips.

"Hey! I didn't agree to this." House responded with a grouchy face, playing along.

"Daddy you haft to be good while Mommy's gone!" Jessica told him with a serious 'Mommy' tone as Cuddy placed the toddler back into House's arms.

"Well….. maybe if a get a cookie, then I'll be good." House told her as the little girl giggled.

"You better get going." He added in a soft tone, looking over at Cuddy once more.

"Ok." Cuddy said with a nod hugging both House and their daughter before she turned and left, heading towards the line of people in front of her that were waiting to pass through security.

"Daddy….I still gonna miss Mommy." Jessica whispered sadly, resting her head on his shoulder as she watched her mother turn around once more and wave at them both while blowing kisses to her.

"I know, but don't worry kid….we're gonna have a lot of fun while she's gone…I promise.' House whispered back to her as he kept his eyes glued on Cuddy for a few more minutes before he turned with his daughter in his arms and left.

********************************************************

A short while later after dropping off Cuddy at the airport, House walked into the hospital, with Jessica by his side as she held onto his left hand while his right one gripped his cane.

"First stop..the candy jar." House said down to his daughter as they proceeded up to the nurses station in the clinic.

"We gettin lollies?" Jessica asked with a hopeful smile, staring up at her Daddy as House snagged the candy jar from behind the nurses station.

"Yep." House responded as the nurse behind the desk shot him a glare.

He then bent down and held the jar in front of his child.

"Pick anyone you want kid." House told her with a smirk, while knowing which one she would ultimately choose.

"I getting one dem red ones!" Jessica told him with a huge grin as she shoved her hand into the jar, pulling out two lollipops instead of just one.

"Here Daddy dis one's for you." She then said, offering him one of the suckers as she kept the other for herself.

"Thanks." House told her another grin, placing the jar back on the counter as he tore open the wrapper to his lollipop with his teeth.

Watching her father, Jessica placed her own lollipop in her mouth, ripping the wrapper with her teeth as well before loudly spitting it out into her free hand as a grimace appeared on her face.

"Dat part don't taste good!" She informed her father with a wrinkled nose before handing him the saliva coated wrapper in her hand and popping the sucker into her mouth.

House chuckled as he shoved both his and Jessica's wrappers into his suit jacket.

"Ready to go find Wilson?" He then asked, holding his hand out for Jessica to grasp.

"Mmmmhmm." Jessica responded in a hum as she sucked happily on the cherry flavored lollipop.

********************************************************

**Wilson's Office….**

"No…absolutely not." Wilson said, holding his hands out in front of him as he stood behind his desk.

"How can you say no to a face like that?" House questioned, pointing over to his daughter with his cane as she sat in one of the chairs across from Wilson's desk, still happily enjoying her lollipop.

Looking up at her Daddy as he winked at her, Jessica took her sucker out of her mouth.

"_Pwease…. Uncle Wheelson_." She then said with the sweetest voice she could muster….just like her Daddy had told her to do as they practiced on the way up here.

Wilson shot House a glare. "I can't believe you've stooped so low as to involve your own daughter in your scheme to get out of work while your wife is away and I'm the acting Dean of Medicine." He told his friend in a disgusted tone.

"Hey, I'm looking out for my daughter's own good. Jess was heartbroken this morning when Lisa left and …" House started to say.

"Uncle Wheelson?" Jessica interrupted.

"Yes honey?" Wilson asked, softening his features to look over at the little girl again.

"I want my Daddy stay wif me. I say please…..I be a good girl." Jessica said softly as her bottom lip stuck out, trembling slightly as she looked over at him with a heartbreaking expression.

Immediately Wilson's defenses crumbled at seeing the precious little girl so close to tears.

"Don't' cry Jess….I'll let you Daddy stay home with you." He promised to her before he knew what he was saying.

"I love you Uncle Wheelson! You da best!" Jessica replied with a huge smile, lunging forward in the chair and crawling across the top of Wilson's desk with the sucker in her mouth before she stood up on it and wrapped her little arms around waist, squeezing him as tightly as a three year old could.

Wilson let out a soft laugh. "I love you too sweetheart." He said before picking the toddler up in his arms and placing a kiss up on her cheek while House looked back at them both with a cool smile that kept his laughter at bay.

"Just remember House if your wife has any problems with you not coming to work for next two days. You're going to be the one dealing with her and not me." Wilson warned after seeing the expression on his friend's face.

House scratched his temple. "Wilson …..the only way the Dean of Medicine will have a problem about me not coming to work is if she finds out about it. And since I'm not going to tell her. And I know you're too chicken to tell her …..we'll all be fine." House responded glancing over at Jessica who was smiling up at him.

"What about Ruth and Bill?" Wilson asked.

"Leave Nana and Papa to me." House responded, reaching out for his daughter and taking her out of Wilson's arms before lowering her to the floor next to him.

"Daddy we going putt putt goolfing now?" Jessica asked as she looked up at him.

"First the Zoo then putt putt golfing tomorrow so I can at least tell your Mom I was thinking of your educational needs when she tries to chew me out later." House responded as he turned to leave with the little girl.

"Uncle Wheelson?" Jessica asked, turning towards him as the reached the open door of his office.

"Yes sweetie?" Wilson responded.

"Can Ethan come play putt putt wif me tomorrow?" She asked with hopeful eyes.

"Sure." Wilson responded with a smile.

"K!" Jessica said with a smile and a nod.

"Just make sure to call first before you bring your brat over in case I have a change of plans." House remarked sarcastically.

"Daddy! Ethan not a brat!" Jessica told him sternly as her tiny eyebrows furrowed with anger over what he had just said.

"Thanks for sticking up for Ethan ….Jess." Wilson told her with a smirk.

"Yeah way to sick up for your _boyfriend_." House responded in very child like manner to her.

"Daddy Ethan not a boyfriend. He my buddy." Jessica responded, rolling her eyes at him as Wilson laughed behind them, thoroughly enjoying the scene begin played out before him.

*******************************************************

"Now remember kid if Nana gives us any trouble you know what to do." House instructed, looking into the rear view mirror at his daughter as he drover them to Bill and Ruth's place, knowing that seeing his daughter close to tears would keep both grandparents mouth's shut about his little mini vacation.

"I know Daddy….I do dis…" Jessica started to say before she stuck out her bottom lip. "Pwease Nana ..I miss my Daddy…I be a good girl." She then added with a shaky voice.

House laughed, continuing to drive down the road before he glanced up at her again.

"When we told Mommy goodbye this morning at the airport. Where you really that sad that Mommy was leaving or did you just put on a show so Daddy would stay home with you?" He then asked, curious to see if his daughter was even more manipulative than he had suspected …..which would of course mean she was learning far more for him at a young age than he realized.

Instantly Jessica's face changed into a more somber expression. "Daddy.....I miss my Mommy......…but Mommy say I haft to be a big girl. So I's trying not to miss her so so much." The toddler responded in a voice that was just above a whisper as her blue eyes seemed to lose their shine for a moment.

In that instant House saw how very important Lisa's approval and praise was to their daughter. The power of it had over her carrying even more clout at times than what Jess felt in terms of pleasing him.

"You are being a big girl Jess." He then told his daughter softly, knowing how very important it was for the little girl to hear those words as she was indeed missing her mother terribly.

"So Mommy being proud of me when she gets home?" Jessica asked him in soft voice as her eyes reflected just how important the question was to her.

"Your Mommy is always proud of you Jess…..just like I am." House answered, glancing back in the mirror as his daughter gave him the type of smile that could stop your heart cold before burrowing into the center of it.

"K....dat's good." Jessica replied simply holding their gaze for a few more seconds before letting out a sigh and looking out at the window beside her.

*******************************************************

Standing inside the kitchen of Bill Martin's house as both Bill and Ruth stood before him, House let out a sigh.

"Come on Nana…you know you want to say yes." He reasoned with a wiry grin.

Ruth shook her head. "I think it's great that you want to spend so much time with Jess..but …I don't want Lisa to get upset that you're keeping that little fact from her until she gets back from her trip." She replied, looking down at her granddaughter who was standing beside her Daddy and had been listening intently to the grown-up conversation.

"Nana….I still love you. I just want Daddy to be wif me while Mommy gone." Jessica told her truthfully, foregoing the route her Daddy had wanted her take.

Ruth drew in her bottom lip, looking over at Bill. "What do you think?" She asked.

Bill ran his hand through his hair while looking down at his grandchild. "I think out of all the things House has done throughout the years this probably ranks up with one of his nobler causes." He responded honestly, watching as House looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Thanks…and remind me to test you for Alzheimer's later." House remarked back to the older, retired physician.

Ruth looked back over at House. "Fine." She relented with a sigh, "I won't call Lisa and tell her about you taking off work to spend time with Jess, but when she calls me to check up on her…...I'm not going to lie to her either." She told him frankly.

"Cuz it not nice to lie." Jessica responded from below them while looking up at her Grandma.

"That's right sweetie." Ruth confirmed with a soft smile picking up her granddaughter as House let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Ok..ok…if Lisa calls you can tell her the truth." He agreed knowing there were certain situations Ruth to go along with no matter how much charm he could muster...especially in regards to Ruth's loyalty to her daughter.

********************************************************

Landing in Orlando a little later than she had expected, Cuddy quickly made her way to the rental car area located inside the airport. Deciding a red mustang convertible would be the perfect consolation prize to help and ease the sting of having to spend time away from her family in a city that was known for family vacations.

As she drove down the highway toward her hotel with the top down, Cuddy looked out at the road in front of her through designer sunglasses with her dark hair pulled back into a pony tail except for one stray lock of it that was resting against the curve of her face.

Cranking up the stereo while pressing her foot on the gas pedal, she was determined to try and get to the hotel before her first lecture so that she could call and talk to Jessica at her Mom's place before calling the hospital as well and talking to House.

_You gotta help me out.  
It's all a blur last night.  
We need a taxi 'cause your hung over and I'm broke._

_I lost my fake ID.  
But you lost the motel key.  
Spare me your freakin'  
Dirty looks now don't blame me!_

The song currently playing on the stereo immediately made Cuddy smile, her memory taking her back in time as the chorus of the song blared through the speakers.

_Shut up and put your money where your mouth is!  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!  
Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now!  
That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!_

Vegas…the city she had been married in a little over three years ago. The sound of Katy Perry's voice as she spoke of the man who frustrated and fascinated her all at the same time making Cuddy's smile grow wider as she thought of her own relationship with House._  
_

_Why are these lights so bright?  
Did we get hitched last night?_

_Dressed up like Elvis.  
Why am I wearing your class ring?  
Don't call your mother  
'Cause now we're partners in crime._

Tapping her hands on the steering wheel she began to sing along with the radio as the sun followed behind her in a crystal blue sky.

"Get up and shake the glitter off your clothes now. That's what you get for waking up in Vegas!" Cuddy sang out with a laugh, feeling the strange emotion at the moment of being thoroughly submerged within the memory of the man who she loved with all of her heart as the rounded edges of that emotion were laced with a bit of sadness at how much she was already missing him as well as their daughter.

********************************************************

"Hi Mom." Cuddy said into the phone twenty minutes later as she stood inside the bedroom of her hotel suite unpacking her suitcase.

"How was your flight honey?" Ruth asked as she sat out on the deck of her home with Bill seated beside her.

"No bad….but we did land a little later than expected so I don't have too much time to talk before the first lecture gets underway." Cuddy replied, cradling the phone between her cheek and shoulder as she unzipped her jeans before pushing them down to her feet, having taking off her sneakers as soon as she walked through the door.

"Oh…well if you need me to let you go." Ruth started to say, actually looking for an out that would delay her from telling Lisa the truth about House's plans for their daughter.

"No it's ok ..I have a few minutes. Just put Jessica on the phone and I'll talk her quick before I call Greg." Cuddy instructed while pulling up a black pencil skirt over her hips and zipping it on the side before reaching for a pair of black pumps inside the suitcase next.

Ruth drew in her bottom lip and looked over at Bill.

"Mom? Is everything ok with Jessica?" Cuddy asked with concern, one of her shoes held frozen in her hand now after her mother failed to respond to her request.

"Lisa….Jessica isn't here with me." Ruth confessed as Bill gave her sympathetic smile and reached for her hand.

Cuddy's brow furrowed. "Mom why isn't Jessica…." She started to say before her lips tightened into a grimace.

"Great. Why did I even think that my husband would act like he's supposed to while I'm gone? Listen Mom I'll call you later." Cuddy then informed her mother with a sharp tone.

"Lisa please…. just hear him out first ok?" Ruth asked, knowing how much Jessica was thrilled with the idea of spending the next two days with her father.

"Oh I'll hear him out all right but I doubt my husband is going to convince me that taking our daughter to the hospital all day is a _brilliant idea_." Cuddy replied back with a bit of anger to her tone.

"Honey……they're not at the hospital." Ruth informed her, looking over at Bill to let him know world war three was about to break out between her daughter and son-in-law.

********************************************************

"What in the hell were you thinking?!" Cuddy yelled into the phone as she shut the door to her hotel room and began walking down the hallway towards the elevator.

"Is someone trying to talk dirty to me?" House answered back slyly as he stood in front of the polar bear exhibit at the zoo with Jessica.

"You need to take our daughter back to my Mom's house and get _your ass _back to work." Cuddy replied back keeping her tone sharp as her index finger stabbed the elevator button in front of her.

House smirked, gazing down at Jessica whose hands were pressed against the plexglass barrier that separated her from a enormous polar bear that had just dove into the water.

"So now you're going for the dominatrix approach?" He asked.

"You had no right …" Cuddy started to say.

"I have every right." House shot back just before Jessica tugged on his hand.

"Hold on." He mumbled into the phone.

"Daddy look! Dat polar bear swimming just like I do!" Jessica exclaimed, thrilled as the bear swam up to her and pressed it's nose to the plexy glass.

"Think that bear can jump off a diving board?" House asked her as he leaned down towards her.

"Daddy…they no have diving boards here." Jessica told him dismissively.

"Greg…..quit stalling and answer me." Cuddy demanded as House held the phone by his side.

"Mommy!" Jessica exclaimed with delight after hearing her mother's voice.

Listening the sound of her daughter's excited tone followed by a rustling noise, Cuddy took in a breath to calm herself.

"Hi Mommy!" Jessica said into the phone after her Daddy had handed it to her.

"Hi sweetie." Cuddy replied softly as the mental image of her daughter's sweet face entered into her mind.

"Daddy take me to da zoo today! We seeing da polar bears!" Jessica quickly informed her mother in an excited high pitched voice as she turned around to face the exhibit once more.

"Are you having fun?" Cuddy asked her like any good mother would do as she pushed the anger she was feeling towards House to the back burner for now.

"Uh huh! You know dem bears have em long nails so day don't slip on da ice? And day crawl on dare bellies if a ice is too thin?" Jessica asked her mother as her wide blue eyes stayed fixed on the polar bear in the water who continued to stare back at her through the plexiglass as she waved to him.

"Who told you that?" Cuddy asked with a small smile.

"Daddy........he read dat on the walls and him tellin me all kinds of other stuff too." Jessica replied with a smile, looking up at House briefly before focusing her gaze back on the polar bear who suddenly dove under the water again.

"Mommy! Dat big bear is a swimming just like I do!" Jessica told her with glee as she laughed.

"Sounds like you really like polar bears." Cuddy replied as the elevator doors opened up before her and she stepped out into the somewhat crowded lobby.

"A huh! I'm liking dem big paws day got!" Jessica replied with a giggle, now watching another polar bear in the exhibit who was playing in the water with a large orange ball.

Cuddy smiled on the other end of the phone, "Listen sweetie I've got to go soon so I need you to give Daddy back the phone." She then instructed regretfully, wanting to listen to the sound of her daughter's happy voice for just a little bit longer, but knowing she needed to inside the room that would no doubt be packed very shortly.

"K." Jessica responded with a smile before it faded just a bit. " Mommy…..I miss you, but I not trying to miss you too much." She then said softly, looking up at her Daddy as he stared down at her.

"I miss you too baby, but I'll be home real soon ok?" Cuddy said gently as she felt the familiar pull on her heartstrings.

"K…I take good care Daddy for you." Jessica responded, putting up a brave front.......one that was amazing for House to witness as the toddler then handed him the phone.

"Still mad?" House asked his wife Jessica leaned against him, wrapping her arm around his leg for comfort with the finger of his left hand finding the top of her head and caressing it gently.

"I'm not mad that you're spending time with Jess. I'm just mad that like always you feel the need to hide things from me instead of talking about it like any normal couple would do." Cuddy responded, entering into the conference room where people were beginning to take their seats.

"I didn't know I was going to spend time with Jess until after the airport." House explained, letting her know that seeing Jess heartbroken over her leaving was when his decision had been made.

"If a patient comes into the hospital that needs you…" Cuddy started to say.

"I'll take Jess over to your Mom's." House interrupted as his daughter looked up at him.

"Ok." Cuddy agreed, with a nod before walking over to a chair near the back of the room and taking a seat.

********************************************************

Later that evening, after six hours worth of lectures, Cuddy walked out into the bedroom of her suite, dressing in a white terry cloth robe the hotel had provided after taking a long and soothing shower.

Her hair was still damp, with her dark locks already forming into loose ringlets, her mind set on calling House to see how both he and their daughter were doing when the cell phone on her nightstand beeped, alerting her that she had a new voice mail on her phone.

Picking up the phone she pressed the button that quickly connected her to the message.

"Your lectures for the day are over with. The kid misses you and I miss the sight of your ass. Call me." House's gruff voice informed her.

Shaking her head Cuddy then dialed House's cell phone, which rang only once before he answered.

"Honeybuns….is that you?" House questioned with a wiry smile.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, "Stop." She told him while knowing how much he loved using the disgustingly sweet pet names for her because it irritated her so much.

"Oh pookie don't act like that." House responded, of course having to push the envelope.

"I'm going to hang up." Cuddy warned.

"Do you have your laptop on?" House asked out of the blue.

"Why?" Cuddy questioned suspiciously, walking towards the desk in front of her.

"Because Jess wants to talk to you." House informed her.

"OK….give me a second." Cuddy told him as she sat down into the chair and logged onto her computer while cradling the phone between her shoulder and cheek.

"Alright I'm on." She told him just as a small window popped up on her screen, asking her if she wanted to view the video stream from 'Gregory House Sex God'.

"Did you get the prompt?" House asked.

"Yes, and this better not be your attempt at home-made porno." Cuddy warned.

"Just click accept." House muttered into the phone.

Moving the wireless mouse in her left hand to the center of the screen, Cuddy clicked on the button with a huge smile appearing on her face as House, with Jessica sitting on his lap inside the spare room that she had turned into a home office came into view on her computer screen.

"Hi Mommy!" Jessica said with and excited voice and beaming smile, waving at her mother before leaning closer to the computer screen in front of her.

"Hi sweetie." Cuddy responded with a smile of her own, "Are you being a big girl for Mommy?" She questioned.

"Mmmhmm I helped Daddy wif the trash and I putted my plate in da dishwasher after we had… ummmm…. pizza for dinner!" Jessica informed her mother proudly.

"Wow! You really are Mommy's big girl!" Cuddy told her daughter with enthusiasm, knowing the little girl was trying her best to please her.

A huge smile erupted on the little girl's face before her brow furrowed, "Mommy..where you get dat thing?" Jessica asked while pointing at her through the screen.

"This robe?" Cuddy questioned.

"A yeah dat robe. You buy that?"

"No honey the hotel gives them to their guests while they're staying here." Cuddy informed her daughter.

"Oh…you look pretty in dat robe Mommy." Jessica said softly as her blue eyes gazed at the image of her mother inside the computer screen.

"Thank you sweetie." Cuddy said softly with a smile as her eyes moved up to the image of House's face.

"Finally realized I was here huh?" He asked her with a flat tone.

"Don't pout…it makes you look needy." Cuddy replied with an evil smile.

"Daddy? I go get somefing show Mommy K?" Jessica asked while looking up at her father.

House nodded down to her, "Go ahead." He told her, waiting until his daughter had left the room before he turned his attention back onto the computer screen.

"We'll looks like we have a few minutes. So how about slipping off that robe for hubby so I can take a look at your naughty bits?" He asked her in a low tone filled with lust.

"Are you insane?" Cuddy questioned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Come on! Just one quick flash of the twins before Jess comes back in here." House negotiated.

"No." Cuddy responded, clutching the v neck front of her robe.

"Woman! I need something to tide me over while you're gone!" House whined.

"Oh my god I'll be back on Saturday morning. I'm sure even you can hold out until then." Cuddy argued back to him.

"Unacceptable and as your husband I demand a private show from you later after I put Jess to bed." House countered keeping his eyes locked on the image of his wife.

"You do know where demanding something usually gets you." Cuddy reminded him with a cool tone.

"Ok fine. My darling wife ....would you please do me the honor of showing off the boobs and the sweet little kitty that I have come to adore after our daughter is asleep?" House asked her in a voice so sweet that Cuddy could not help but laugh as she held their gaze for a few seconds.

"You're insane." She informed him.

"And you love it. Now what's your answer?" He pushed.

"Ok...I'll do it." She agreed as a small smile crept up on the corners of her mouth.

House smiled back at her, "Good….. and make sure to keep that robe on. I want easy access when I ogle you later via the web." He then told her with images of her naked body playing on in his head now.

"Daddy ….Mommy still on da computer? Jessica asked as she walked back into the room.

Immediately House's smile changed from one oozing with sex appeal to an amused smirk as he saw what his daughter had brought into the room.

"Yeah Mommy's still on the computer. Come on and show her what you have."

"K!" Jessica agreed happily.

Within the next second Cuddy burst into laughter as the image of an adorable stuffed polar bear came upon on the screen as Jessica shoved animal towards the lens on top of her Daddy's laptop.

"Mommy you seeum? Him name Sprinkes!" Jessica said with a giggle, making the bear dance in front of the screen.

"I see him and Sprinkles is adorable!" Cuddy remarked with another laugh as Jessica moved the polar bear away from the camera a bit, now standing in front of her Daddy who remained seated in his chair.

"He gotum big paws! You see em?" Jessica asked next as she grabbed one of the bear's feet and held it up to the screen.

"Wow! Those paws are huge!" Cuddy replied with wide eyes as she daughter smiled happily back at her.

"He go a RAWR when him angry….but he like you Mommy so em purr like a kitty cat. You hear um?" Jessica told her in a sing song voice as she looked down at the stuffed toy in her hands.

"I hear him baby." Cuddy responded as the smile continued to show on her face.

"That bear doesn't purr…he goes like this! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" House said from behind his daughter with a low bellowing voice as he grabbed her by the waist, causing the little girl to jump before laughing hysterically as she held onto her polar bear tightly.

"Daddy stop!" Jessica squealed with laughter and a smile that was full of love for her father…..all while Cuddy looked on from her computer screen thousands of miles away at the two most important people in her life with a smile of pure love displayed upon her face as well.

********************************************************

"So are your ready to play Mrs. House?" House asked from the chair in the computer room, dressed only in his boxers after putting their daughter to bed a little over an hour ago.

"That depends Mr. House." Cuddy replied back coolly as she crossed her legs, still dressed in the long white robe from the hotel.

"I assume you want rules?" House asked her directly.

"You make a request. I make a request." Cuddy told him with a small but oh so calculating smile.

"Do we have the ability to deny the request?" House asked, knowing his wife all to well.

"We do but….that doesn't mean you lose your turn." Cuddy responded.

"Fine….I'll go first." House agreed, more than ready to start their game as he pulled the lap top sitting on the desk in front of him a little closer.

"Take of your robe….slowly." He uttered with a low tone.

Cuddy smiled back at him. "My....what an eager little boy you are tonight? Did you forget you're not paying by the minute this time?" She commented with a smirk, loosening the knot on the belt of the robe before she then slowly began to slide the garment off of her shoulders.

"I didn't say you could talk." House responded flatly.

The glare he received in return from Cuddy as she halted her actions told him that he better change both his attitude and his tone very quickly or this game was going to end before it even started.

"Just take off your robe....and let Daddy see what he's been missing." House repeated in a softer tone, giving her a wiry smile while keeping his eyes locked on hers.

"Much better." Cuddy commented to him with a soft smile, letting the soft robe slide down her arms while making sure to lean forward so he would get a nice view of her breasts.

"Looks like it may be a little cold in your room tonight." House commented back to her with a smile of his own as his eyes zoned in on her erect nipples.

"Mu turn...now take off your boxers." Cuddy told him without batting an eye, wanting to see him as naked as she currently was.

"What's the magic word?" House teased with a smirk as his eyes continued roam over her gorgeous full breasts, traveling down her flat stomach and towards her thighs that thanks to her crossed legs concealed the short strip of dark hair that led to the sweetness between her legs that he wished his tongue could travle to right now.

Watching him, Cuddy ran the tip of her tongue over her teeth. "Please take of your boxers for me." She said in a voice that had just right amount of a sexy drawl attached to it as she casully brushed her fingertips against her left breast...enhancing the show for him.

House gave her an appreciative smile and rose up from his chair, pulling his boxers down the floor with his cock already at full salute from looking at her naked body.

"Hmm looks like someone really misses me." Cuddy told him with a smile a he sat back down on the chair wit his legs spread apart just enough to keep his erection as the star attraction on her computer screen.

"It's not obstructing the view of the rest of me is it?" House asked her with a broad smile before it suddenly faded quickly from his face.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked as House leaned forward, reaching for his boxers and slipping them back on within a matter of seconds.

"Jess is crying." House told her, "Give me a second and I'll be right back." He added before limping out of the room.

"Ok." Cuddy whispered, slipping her robe back on as her thoughts had switched from a seductive manner to one of a concerned mother within the blink of an eye.

Walking into Jessica's room House was relived the sound of her small urgent voice had made him soft in an instant, not even wanting to think how awkward it would have been entering into his daughter's room with a hard on poking out at the fabric of his boxers.

"Hey Jess…what's all the noise about?" He questioned in a low whisper as he spotted his child sitting up in the small bed with her knees pulled up to her chest and her face buried on top of them.

"I miss Mommy…I want her come back now." Jessica answered, raising her head with a flow of tears still running down her cheeks as her tiny voice trembled.

"Shh…it's going to be ok Jess." House whispered gently as he picked the toddler up in his arms, hugging her while Jessica held onto him tightly, burying her face in the crook of his neck as she sobbed softly into his skin.

"I don't want Mommy to go away. I fraid she not come back. I fraid she get lost Daddy." Jessica rambled between a few more tears that were falling down her rounded cheeks as she lifted her head from his shoulder to look into his eyes.

"You know you're Mommy's too smart to get lost. Unless you really think your Mommy is a big dummy." House commented over to her with a small smirk on his face.

"Daddy! Mommy not a dummy.. she smart." Jessica argued, rubbing her left eye as her tears began to dry up as she stared back at him.

"Are you sure about that?" House pushed.

"Mmhmm…but…I…still missing her so so much." Jessica told him with a small frown.

"Well I can't help you from missing her, but I can let you talk to Mommy before you got back to bed. Would you like that?" House offered, watching his daughter's face light upon hearing his words.

"Yes!" Jessica responded immediately before hugging his neck.

Heading back into the home office with Jessica in his arms, House eased back down into his chair, seeing his wife's worried expression as soon as he glanced over at the computer screen in front of him.

"Look Jess.....here's Mommy." He prompted to his little girl.

"Hi Mommy." Jessica said with a frown as her snuggled against her Daddy's chest.

"Oh sweetie. Did you have a bad dream?" Cuddy asked with a soft and soothing voice.

"A yeah….I dream you gotta lost and I's looking for you…but …I couldn't find you. I yelling for you but you can't hear me….den I get lost ..and I yelling for you ..and you not find me." Jessica told her mother in a tiny sorrowful voice, turning on her Daddy's lap to face the screen more directly.

"Oh honey. I would always find you…..no matter what." Cuddy assured her sweet little girl whose hand now reached out to her from the computer screen.

"Even if I far far away?" Jessica asked with the worried eyes of child whose entire world was rooted firmly within the two parents currently in her company right now.

"Even if you were up on the in the North Pole with the Polar bears I would find you…...no matter what...whever you may be." Cuddy told her daughter with a smile while glancing up at House.

"You bring me a coat up dare so I don't get cold since em I don't have all dat fur like em polar bears?" Jessica questioned as she stared at the image of her mother on the screen with her tiny index finger tracing the curve of her Mommy's face as her Daddy held onto her small waist with both hands so she could lean forward as much as possible.

"Yep and I'd even bring you hot chocolate with marshmallows in it." Cuddy confirmed with a soft laugh.

"You bring em hot chocolate for da polar bears too?" Jessica asked with a small smile.

"Do you think the polar bears would like hot chocolate?" Cuddy questioned to her daughter, thankful she had seemed to ease Jessica's fears for now.

"Uh huh…I think dem like a hot chocolate. Day prolly think it yummy." Jessica agreed with a nod as her mind continued to spin onto the next thought inside her brain.

"Ok I try go sleep now like big girl Mommy." The toddler than added before kissing the computer screen in front of her.

Cuddy smiled, leaning forward and pressing her lips to the screen just before Jessica pulled away, watching as the huge smile appeared on her daughter's face when she did so.

"All better?" Cuddy asked her child.

"I's All better." Jessica repeated with a nod.

"Ok honey, but if you need to talk to me again just have Daddy call me." Cuddy reminded her little girl.

"Ok..night Mommy. I love you dis much." Jessica responded while stretching her arms out in front of her.

"I love you too sweetheart." Cuddy replied, glancing up at House again.

"If you need me call me." She repeated to him with a soft tone.

"We'll be fine. Now get to bed before I have to cyber spank you." House told her flatly.

"Daddy you not allowed to spank a Mommy." Jessica argued as she glared up at him.

"But sometimes Mommy is bad girl." House reasoned, trying his best not to laugh as he looked over at the image of his wife on the screen who was at that very moment shooting daggers at him.

"Daddy…..Mommy always good..... her never bad." Jessica informed him while smiling over at her mother.

"Thank you sweetie." Cuddy said softly to her daughter before shifting her gaze up to House.

"I suggest if you want to have a good reunion with your wife when she returns from her business trip….you tone it down a notch or two in front of our daughter." She warned him with an even tone.

"Uh oh…sounds like Daddy may be getting a spanking from Mommy for being a bad boy when she gets home." House remarked down to his daughter who burst into laughter.

"Daddy you too big for Mommy spanking you." The little girl infromed him while Cuddy shook her heand and allowed a small laught to escape her lips as well.

********************************************************

"Alright polar bear....get under the covers." House told his daughter a few minutes later as she crawled over onto Cuddy's side of the bed.

"Daddy I happy you letting me sleep wif you." Jessica told him as she rested her head on the pillow, watching him as he climbed into bed beside her.

"Just remember next time I have a bad dream, I'm sleeping with you." House informed her.

"Daddy…..you too big to fit in my bed." Jessica told him with a giggle, turning her head to laugh into the pillow before she suddenly became still, breathing in deeply.

"Hey…dis smells like Mommy." The little girl then informed her Daddy with a small smile as she sat up in the bed.

"Oh yeah?" House asked with an amused grin, resting on his side.

"Ah huh….here... you smell it Daddy." Jessica offered pulling the pillow towards him.

House leaned down and smelled the pillow that did indeed have the scent of Lisa's shampoo upon the fabric.

"Yep…smells stinky…just like Mommy." House told his daughter.

"Mommy not a stinky! She smelling good." Jessica told him with a furrowed brown before promptly burying her face into the pillow and breathing in deeply once more.

"Ah." The little girl said as she raised her head, pushing herself up onto the palms of her hands.. "I find you …Mommy....ever you be." Jessica then whispered sweetly down to the pillow.

"What about me?" House questioned beside her as his eyes gazed over at her beautiful little face, amused by the tender words his daughter had spoken about her love for her mother.

"I find you ever you be too Daddy." Jessica told him, placing her small hand on his arm as she rested the side of her face on the pillow again.

"Good to know." House responded, taking in a breath of surprise as Jess then suddenly pulled the pillow closer to him before snuggling securely into the center of his chest with her head resting just under his chin as the child that loved without boundaries rendered him speechless for the moment.

"I love you Daddy." The little girl then said with a yawn as her hand moved over to her Daddy's ribs, where her tiny fingers started to caress him gently.

"I love you too Jess….now got to sleep or no ice cream for you tomorrow." House whispered down to her while kissing the top of her head.

Jessica looked up towards his face at the mention of ice cream and giggled, "You da best Daddy." She then told him with an amazing smile.


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok guys I'm back! Once again the reviews have been great! And I absolutely love how much all of you love Jess! She really is fun to write because, like her Daddy at times...she does not have filter...just the innocence of a child. With that being said here is the long awaited next chapter to this fic! Hope you enjoy it;)**

**Chapter 6**

The next morning, House awoke to the sound of his daughter singing loudly in the master bathroom as the noise of running water accompanied her.

"_Dah best in life is free! But you can keep em for da birds end bees! I wanna mooooonaay! Dat's what want!" _Jessica crooned with a happy voice, watching the tub before her as it filled up with a huge mountain of bubbles after she had turned on one of the handles as far as it would go and poured some of her bubble bath into the tub.

"Crap." House muttered, quickly getting out of the bed and rubbing his stiff thigh as he limped towards the open doorway to the room.

"_Your lovin' givem me a thrill. But your lovin' no pay my bills. Now give em me dat mooooooooonaaayyyyyy. Dat's what I 's what I waaaaant!!"_

"Hey kid…just what in the-" House started to say before he burst into a laughter that was thick and rich with unbridled amusement at catching sight of his daughter ....standing in front of the tub completely naked and shaking her little butt from side to side as she danced to the song she was singing at the top her lungs.

Hearing him, Jessica turned around, still holding onto the hairbrush she had gotten out of her room earlier that she was currently using for a microphone.

"Hi ya Daddy!" She told him with a huge grin, still bouncing around to the music playing inside her head.

"Hi yourself naked Beatle." House replied with a smirk while leaning over and shutting off the water. "Mind telling me just what you think you're doing?" He asked next as Jessica looked up at him.

"Mommy say I haven to be a big girl so I getten a bath all by myself." Jessica explained to him as if it was no big deal at all.

"Oh I see." House said, holding back his smile as he closed the lid on the toilet behind him before he sat down upon it and spoke to her again.

"Listen Jess. I know you want to be a big girl....but....you can't just go from zero to sixty in one second flat." He stated. Never one to scold his child for her actions, but rather choosing instead to explain to her why her actions may not have been the wisest choice at the time in her bid to be the "big girl" she often wanted to be.

"Daddy what you mean a zero to sixty?" Jessica asked him with a puzzled look, completely confused by what he had just said to her.

"I was getting to that." House answered, reminding himself that however bright his daughter maybe.... there where time when he said things to her that were of course well beyond the toddler's comprehension.

"Remember when you first started to swim in our pool and how Mommy would always make you put floaties on?" He asked Jess as she continued to look up at him.

"Yeah I member. I used put dem on like dis." Jessica told him with a nod, placing the hair brush down on the side of the tub as she showed her father how she would pull the swimmies up onto her arms.

"And do you know why you don't need those swimmies now?" House questioned.

"Cuz I'm big girl and I taking swimming lessons. So I can swim like a fishy." Jessica told him with a giggle.

House gave his daughter a small smile. "Exactly. So.... because you practiced, you don't have to wear swimmes right?" He prompted.

Jessica nodded,"Yeah cuz I a practicing… I don't need dem swimmies no more." She agreed.

"Well then how do you think you're going to take a bath all by yourself without practicing with someone first? Just like you practice with the coaches during your swimming lessons?" House asked her, waiting to see if Jess understood the question before he went any further with the conversation.

Jessica looked at him silently for a few seconds. "So I need em coach for takin a bath?" She asked him while arching an eyebrow.

House chuckled, once again proud of how smart his little girl really was. "Yep and it just so happens _I happen_ to be the best bath taker there is." He boasted to her.

"Nah ah...Mommy take more baths dan you Daddy." Jessica quickly informed him, placing her hand onto hip as she cocked her head slightly.

House gave her an annoyed look, "Just because Mommy takes more baths doesn't mean she's better at it. Now do you want to learn how to take bath or should I go over to Uncle Wilson's and show Ethan how to take baths all by himself?" He asked her.

"Ah no! I bigger dan Ethan…I do it first!" Jessica protested as she reached for her father's hand.

"Ok." House told her with a nod and a wiry grin. "But I have to warn you, the first rule is …no baths by yourself until I say you're ready. Understand?"He asked as he moved his hand inside the tub and tested the water temperature underneath the bubbles.

"I understanding." Jessica assured him.

"Now put your hand in the tub." House instructed in a tone that was soft yet direct to her.

"K." Jessica replied, turning and facing the tub as she held onto the edge of it with her right hand while her left hand traveled through a mound of bubbles to get to the water below it.

"Oh! Dat's cold!" She suddenly announced to her father with shiver, quickly pulling her arm away from the water and clasping her hands in front of her as she gritted her teeth.

"See? If you would have gone into the tub first without testing the water you would have froze your little tushy off…. or…… if the water had been too hot you could have burned your little tushy off. Which is why you still have a lot to learn about taking a bath by yourself. Ok?" House told her as he kept his little girl locked within his gaze.

"Ah huh! I liken my lil tushy! I not wanting it fallin off!" Jessica answered to him with a giggle as she wiggled her hips.

Shaking his head, House kept his composure instead of laughing like he wanted to. "Keep your little tushy still and listen." He then told her in the same gentle but direct tone.

"K…Daddy. I sorry for being silly....I wanna learn dis." Jessica responded in a serious voice, resting both of her small hands onto his knees.

"Good." House said with a nod, "Now since the water is too cold we have to add some hot water to the bath to make it warm. But since you have a ton of bubbles in this tub …that's going to be kind of tricky." He told her.

"Umm Daddy? We could get dat bucket in da closet over dare and scoop up some dem bubbles in da tub. Then put dem in my tub so we can haven more water in dis tub." Jessica informed him mere seconds after House had finished talking to her.

Immediately a smile spread across House's face. "That's a pretty good idea Jess." He agreed watching his daughter's face light up upon hearing his approval of her plan. "Go ahead and get the bucket for me and we'll see how it works out." He then added, nodding towards the small closet in the bathroom.

"K! I now it a good idea!" Jessica said with excitement, walking over to the linen closet inside the bathroom.

Watching Jess's cute little naked butt wiggling as she walked over to the closet door, House chuckled once more. Never dreaming he would gain so much enjoyment from teaching his three year old daughter the simple task of running a bath while assuring at the same time she would indeed have to stay his little girl for a good while longer even though she was always racing at full speed towards a future of independence......no matter how far off the destination really was.

********************************************************

Later on that day at around eleven o'clock, House and Jessica were standing with Wilson and Ethan in front of the first hole at a miniature golf course.

"So who's minding the store now that you're here with me?" House asked Wilson while placing the golf ball in his hand onto the green path that led to the hole in front of them.

"Actually right now I'm on call in case anyone at the hospital needs me." Wilson informed him as House hit the ball with his putter, sending it rolling over a small hill and towards the hole.

"You know it's really sad that you're more afraid of my wife than I am." House told him with smug expression.

"Well it's not like I can have make up sex with your wife if I tick her off like you can. _Unless_.... that was Lisa plan for putting in charge all along. Knowing sooner or later I would succumb to one of your plans for avoiding work." Wilson replied with smirk.

"I'm happy you gettin come wif me Ethan." Jessica said from below the two men to the little boy a few inches shorter than she was as he stood beside her with curly dark brown hair and pale blue eyes just before she hugged the toddler and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Ethan giggled and hugged Jessica back. "Dessie you my girl!" He informed her with a happy voice.

"Get your boy off my daughter before I club him to death with my putter." House muttered dryly over to Wilson after looking down at the two toddlers.

"By the looks of things your daughter is the one who's all over my boy." Wilson countered before stepping up to the green and hitting the golf ball he had dropped in front of him a few seconds ago with just the right touch, sending it rolling over the small hill.

"Daddy?" Jessica requested from below them after releasing Ethan from the hug.

"What Jess?" House answered.

"Me an Ethan want to go over to dat horsie till it ours turns." The little girl informed him. Pointing over the statue of a black stallion rearing up on it's hind legs that was part of the 'western theme' of the golf course.

"Go ahead." House replied since the statue was only a couple of feet from them, grimacing when he saw his daughter reaching for Ethan's hand.

"Come on Ethan we's gonna go over dare and see dat big horsie." Jessica said happily as the little boy smiled over at her with the dimples in his cheeks on full display.

"K Dessie!" The boy replied, thrilled at the attention he was getting from the little girl who was always happy to play with him.

"Wow.....just think, in a few years from now those two could be dating." Wilson remarked over to House as he watched their children laughing and talking to each other as they made their way over to the statue.

"You do realize Ethan is going to be nothing more than a friend to my daughter." House replied as he walked up to the spot where his ball had rested on the green.

"You can't possibly know that." Wilson argued, looking over at the kids as House leaned forward a bit in preparation for hitting the golf ball at his feet.

House gave his friend an annoyed stare. "Face it Wilson, your son is already like a little brother to Jess and..... from my experience, girls do not want to make out with their brothers when they hit puberty….that is unless they live in West Virginia." He stated confidently.

"I'll have you know the first person I had sex with was a girl who I grew up with." Wilson countered smugly.

"Sorry, but your Mom doesn't count." House remarked as he hit the ball with his putter, sending it into the round hole in front of them.

********************************************************

A few minutes later, House was standing behind his daughter, towering over as he placed his hands on top of hers while Jessica held his putter in her small hands.

"Now remember Jess, it's like I showed last time we were here. Don't swing back all the way. Do it like this." House instructed as he moved the putter back a few inches from the golf ball before bringing to forward, avoiding hitting the ball so that Jessica could try to hit it on her own later.

"K….I member." Jessica said with a nod as her big blue eyes remained glued to the small white ball resting at her feet.

Slowly House removed his hands, checking to make sure both Wilson and Ethan were far enough away in case Jessica pulled back further with the putter than she was supposed to.

Sucking in her bottom lip, the little girl waited patiently for further instructions from her father.

"Daddy…I do it now?" Jess finally asked as the passing second between the last time he had spoken to her seemed like an eternity as she stared down at the ball.

"Ok...try and hit the ball." House told her once he was sure Wilson and Ethan were a safe distance away while taking a step back from his little girl.

Jessica took a breath, her small hands flexing on the handle of the putter before she pulled back…..just like her Daddy had taught her. Succeeding in striking the ball on her first try and sending it towards the round cut out hole on the green. Where it stopped just inches shy of the opening.

"I did it Daddy!" Jessica shouted as she dropped the putter from her hands and jumped up and down.

"You sure did kid." House told her with a smile, lowering his hand so she could give him five.

"Yep I dided it!" Jessica repeated enthusiastically, slapping her father's hand before walking over towards Wilson who had his hand out as well.

"Good job Jess!" Wilson said with a grin as the little girl gave him high five as well.

"You see dat Ethan? You see how I hit dat ball?" Jessica asked the little boy in front of her next who was grinning from ear to ear.

"I see it Dessie!" Ethan told her happily with a wide grin. "You hit a ball!"

"Yep I hitted it way far! Here hold out your hand and I giving you five den." Jessica instructed to Ethan as she reached for his hand and placed it palm side up.

"K!" Ethan agreed with a nod as he looked back as Jessica with another dimple filled smile as she then smacked his hand with her own.

"Come on Ethan! Now you getten to try!" Jessica informed him a second later while taking the little boy by the hand once more and leading him over to where she had previously been standing.

"K …now wait till your Daddy helps you." She added after handing the toddler the putter she had just had in her hands.

"K Dessie!" Ethan said with smile while looking over at the two men standing behind him. "Mon Daddy!" The boy then requested with an eager expression.

"She gets the need to be in control part from her mother." House commented over to his friend who was chuckling at the two kids.

"Yeah right, Mister _head of my own diagnostic department_." Wilson responded as he glanced over at his friend briefly with an amused smile before focusing his attention on his son. "Ok Ethan I'm coming." He then informed the young boy.

Now standing behind his son, Wilson held onto the putter with Ethan's small hands beneath his own.

"Ok …one …two…" Wilson started to say in a gentle voice.

"Free!" Ethan finished as his Daddy swung back the putter for him and sent the ball rolling towards the hole.

"Yeah you dided it! Good job Ethan!" Jessica cheered from behind the little boy as she clapped her hands.

"No kissing this time..understand?" House muttered down her with a somber expression as Jess started to make her way towards Ethan once more.

"Daddy.....Ethan just my buddy." Jessica whispered up to him while rolling her eyes.

********************************************************

A little over a half hour later, Wilson and Ethan had left the miniature golf course as the game concluded, with Father and son now heading back to their home to have lunch with Cindy as thankfully Wilson's pager remained silent.

At that same time, House and Jessica were inside of the local Ice Cream Parlor, with both of them settling on chocolate cones instead of ice cream sundaes.

"Mmmmhmmm! Daddy, dis da best ice cream ever!" Jessica informed her father as she happily licked the top of her cone.

"Sure you don't want to go home and have frozen yogurt instead?" House questioned with a smirk.

"_Nooo._." Jessica whispered with a giggle as they sat across from each other at one of the booths inside the ice cream shop.

Laughing softly with her, House noticed a small trickle of melted ice cream run down Jessica's hand.

"Here kid, give me your cone before you're known as Jessica_ 'Sticky Fingers'_ House." He told her, reaching for the ice cream in her left hand.

"K Daddy." Jessica replied, handing him the cone before licking the melted ice cream off her hand.

Putting his daughter's cone up to his mouth, House stuck out his tongue and licked the melting ice cream while turning the cone in his hand.

"Wow Daddy you have em long tongue!" Jessica told him with a smile as she watched what he was doing.

"That's why Mommy likes me so much." House responded back to his kid with a smirk as the woman seated behind Jessica turned around and gave him a glare.

"Do you mind?" She asked him curtly.

"Actually I do. And it's very rude of you to interrupt my conversation with my daughter. That is unless you just wanted to see for yourself how long my tongue really is." House responded before licking his daughter's ice cream cone again in the most erotic way possible.

The woman's jaw dropped before she quickly turned around. Getting out of her seat while yanking her small son, who looked to be about six out of the booth as well.

"Pervert!" The woman huffed under breath as she made her way to the doorway with her son who was feverishly trying to finish up his ice cream cone.

Watching them leave, a furrow formed on Jessica's brow as she then turned around to face her father once more.

"Daddy….dat lady mad cuz her little boy Daddy not have a long tongue like you?" She questioned innocently to him with wide blue eyes.

Letting out a hearty laugh, House handed the ice cream cone back to his daughter. "Yeah something like that kid." He replied with a wide and wicked grin.

********************************************************

Meanwhile in the city of Orlando, Cuddy was walking down a busy street where several high end shops were located. Dressed in white capris, a peach colored sleeveless blouse and white strappy sandals. Deciding after reading the agenda for today's conference that the topics that interested her were not going to be addressed until after 2pm, therefore allowing her a little time to breeze through a few clothing stores this morning as well as having a nice lunch at one of the more posh restaurants along the street before heading back to her hotel.

Smiling, Cuddy thought about how outraged her husband would be if he knew about her ditching the morning lectures at the conference. Certainly never letting her live down the fact the Lisa Cuddy, Dean of Medicine did sometimes indeed turn into a rule breaker from time to time just like the rest of us.

Intent on heading towards a shop where she had seen a beautiful summer dress with spaghetti straps and a v-neck front, Cuddy suddenly halted her progress when she noticed a small toy store across the street.

"Wow....that is perfect." She whispered to herself as a small smile stretched over her lips. Gazing over at the store that had very distinct toys in its display window geared towards science, history and the arts.

Looking both ways up and down the street before she crossed it, Cuddy's eyes honed in on one particular toy that she knew her daughter would absolutely love.

********************************************************

Later, after making her purchases on the streets of Orlando, including of course the one at the toy store, Cuddy headed to a nearby restaurant for a quick bite to eat before driving back to the hotel she was staying at and changing into a business suit so she would be ready for the afternoon lectures that would be conducted down on the first floor.

Thankfully the lectures in the afternoon had grabbed her attention from the moment the presentators began to speak. The time on the clock moving swiftly until the topics of discussions were over.

Currently, it was now close to eight pm, with the medical conference now concluded as Cuddy sat in front of her laptop once more as the image of her husband and daughter were displayed before her on the screen.

"So you's coming home tomorrow?!" Jessica asked her in an excited voice, sitting on her Daddy's lap once more.

"Yes honey." Cuddy replied with a smile.

"I can't wait to you getting home! I'm missing you so much Mommy!" Jessica replied as she leaned forward, kissing the screen.

"Oh baby I miss you too." Cuddy responded with a smile, while glancing up at House who was staring at her with that alluring smile of his that told of the thoughts currently playing on inside of his head....namely the ones of her body pressed against his as they made love, leaving each other breathless and gasping for air in the process.

"You know Mommy....we have a lot of catching up to do when you get back." He then told her in that low, deep whisper that she loved while Jessica reached for the bright green tennis ball next to her Daddy's lap top.

"We sure do." Cuddy agreed with a sexy smile as her cool grey eyes traced the curve of his jaw.

"Mommy! Look dis ball. I think em dis look like a lil moon. What you think?" Jessica asked her mother moved the ball closer to the screen.

"I think you're right." Cuddy agreed with smile as the things her daughter would see in ordinary objects reminded her of just how open and hungry for knowledge Jessica's growing mind really was.

House exchanged a knowing glance with his wife over the little girl's bright spark of imagination. "Ok stinky pants, the monster truck rally starts in a few minutes on TV so time to say goodbye to Mommy." He then told his daughter.

"Yes! I like dem trucks jumping really high in da air!" Jessica replied with a wide grin, looking up at her Daddy from where she was sitting on his lap.

"Just make sure Jess doesn't stay up too late or you'll have one cranky little lady on your hands tomorrow." Cuddy advised her husband.

"Sure thing Honeybuns." House replied with a wicked grin.

"Yeah um sure ding Homeybuns!" Jessica repeated with a giggle while her Mommy shot her Daddy a less than amused glare.


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok guys. CUDDY IS BACK!!! LOL! Hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks for the reviews :)**

**Chapter 7**

The next day, a little after 2 pm, Cuddy walked out of the tunnel connected to the airplane that had just flown her back from Orlando. A smile appearing on her face as she spotted House standing in the terminal waiting for her before it fell quickly from her lips when she saw their daughter was not with him.

"Where's Jess?" Cuddy asked immediatly, walking up to him.

"She fell asleep at your Mom's right before we were supposed to come here and I didn't want to wake her." House told her as his eyes scanned over the enticing yellow summer dress she was wearing with spaghetti straps, a tapered waist and a hem that fell just above her knees.

The dress clung to her body in all the right ways, with each curve enhanced by the fabric as her full breasts, toned legs and perfectly pedicured toes, wrapped in matching yellow sandals reminded him once more of how breathtaking beautiful his wife truly was as he looked into her cool grey eyes that were staring up at him.

"You let Jess stay up late didn't you?" Cuddy questioned as they started to walk towards the signs that pointed the way to the baggage claim area, adjusting the her straps of her purse that was slung over her left shoulder.

Reaching for her arm, House stopped her abruptly. Moving Cuddy to the right where the restrooms, along with a utility closet were located.

"What are you doing?" Cuddy asked him with confusion expression.

House didn't answer her at first. Making sure the coast was clear before he opened up the door to the utility room that he knew had not been locked thanks to his earlier snooping.

Without a second to spare he pulled her inside of the small room with him, locking the door behind them.

"I've had two days of no groping, no kissing and no sex." He said simply, gazing down at her with a determined expression that told her exactly what was on his mind.

"If you think - " Cuddy started to say before her words were silenced by House lips as they crashed down upon her own with the hungry kiss of a man who wanted her desperately despite the fact that they had made love more times than she could count now.

In the blink of an eye she felt him tugging on her purse, moving it off of her shoulder and leaving it to fall with a soft thud to floor beneath them.

_God he smelled incredible. Spraying on her favorite cologne this morning no doubt in order to get her in the mood as soon as they would find themselves alone once more. Knowing that when it came to sex with him…. it really wasn't a matter of where of if it would occur, but rather how aroused he could get her in order to assure she would climax just as hard and fast as he did in situations like the one they were in now._

"Are sure no one's going to try and come in here?" Cuddy gasped as House's lips lowered to her neck.

"Don't worry. The maintenance crew is busy cleaning up a rather nasty mess inside the airport bar and grill right now." House assured her, raising his head to look into her eyes before resting his cane on the metal shelf beside them.

"And of course you wouldn't have anything to do with that mess now would you?" Cuddy asked him knowingly. Watching House as he stepped back from her for a moment, unbuttoning his jeans before lowering the zipper on them with a single swift motion.

"I'm completely innocent." He told her with smirk before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her deeply again.

Feeling his strong hands lower to her hips, it was long before Cuddy soon felt the cool air around them kissing her thighs as House slide his hands underneath her dress with her back being pressed into the door behind her.

Within the next few seconds her panties were being pulled down her slender legs by those same skilled hands as they gazed into each others eyes between a few more tempting kisses.

In their next mutual breath, Cuddy willingly stepped out of them, watching silently once more as House tossed the lace yellow thong on top of her purse.

"I told you that you were going to miss me." She whispered to him with a smile, tugging at the waistband of his jeans until they slouched down past his narrow hips along with the boxers he was wearing.

"I don't think I'm the only one whose been missing someone." House whispered back to her in a rugged voice as his right hand moved under her dress once more, finding its way between her thighs and to the amazing wetness now coating his fingertips.

_God if she only know what a turn on that was for him. The fact that his kiss alone would have her primed and aching for him to enter inside of her. Causing both his ego and desire for her to soar out of control. _

As she leaned her pelvis into his touch, House move his mouth over hers once more, slipping a finger into her entrance, rubbing and stroking her internally as the muscles inside of her gripped the digit tightly, showing him just why she was the best lover he had ever had as her teeth began nipping at his bottom lip with a hunger.

"We have to hurry." Cuddy warned him between gasps, feeling House's hand quickly abandoning her warmth and traveling to her hip next as he then wrapped her leg around his waist, firmly holding her in place against the door while the tip of his penis entered inside of her before being followed quickly by the rest of his shaft.

A muffled cry of passion escaped Cuddy's mouth and landed in the side of House's cheek as the incredible sensation of him filling her so completely with one stroke sent a shiver down her spine.

He started to pump in and out of her with a strong rhythm that made her gasp even more. The urgency in his strokes, the kind that lovers use when the need to reconnect surges forward with a fury past everything else.

His right palm was now pressed firmly into the door behind her. His left arm hooked around her leg, making sure to never let her grow void of him, constantly filling her up time and time again with his hard member that was driving deep into the spot that would make her moan.

Nuzzling her cheek with the stubble of his jaw, House moved his lips to Cuddy's once more. His tongue entering into her mouth and daring her to keep up with him before releasing her from their kiss. Her head dropping down and resting against his shoulder as her hips flexed in time with his now. The thin material of his t-shirt the place where her moans would be stifled for the moment and joined by the sound of a deep groan escaping from his throat that traveled with a heat soaked breath into the hair as the perfect concoction of lust, love and chemisty between them once more caused them to act like lovers who have been starved of each others embrace for years instead of mere days.

"God Lisa...you feel so good." He whispered hoarsely into her hair as the sounds they were making enveloped the cramped utility room while the tight muscles within her drew him deeper inside of her silky heat.

Cuddy's response was to bite down gently onto curve of his neck just above his collar bone. Sucking the taunt flesh into her mouth and causing him to hiss with approval as her pelvis titling up, allowing her clit being bombarded with electricity from the friction they were creating.

They were on fire now. Hips bucking while mouths searched and found each other for a few briefs seconds before pulling away and resting against clothes,shoulders and scant traces of bare skin.

Letting out a deep moan, Cuddy felt her leg being raised up higher in its bent position by House just as her orgasm started racing through her. The motion followed closely by House's own orgasm with her back pressed firmly up against the metal door as a rush of air escaped her lungs while they trembled together from the ecstasy they were both experiencing.

Between their combined heaving breathing the smell of House's cologne was stronger now in the small room, mixed in with the scent of Cuddy's perfume as in the afterglow House lowered Cuddy's leg so she could stand on two feet once more as she kissed him softly on the lips. The combination brought forth by the heat of their bodies as their hearts continued to race the kind of thing that stays with you for a lifetime to remind that you do indeed know what it is like to love someone with everything you have inside of you.

"So…...how was your flight?" House whispered to Cuddy as their foreheads connected, feeling her pulling him closer to her than he thought was possible considering how formed they still were to one another as she laughed the side of his neck with the vibration taking hold of his soul and warming it completely.

*******************************************************

"You are such a naughty girl. If only your mother knew what a little nympho you really are." House said teasingly to Cuddy as she sat in the passenger seat of their car while he drove them over to her mother's house to pick up Jessica.

"And you love every minute of it." Cuddy told him with a broad smile, refusing to be embarrassed by his words. Still reeling from the amazing orgasm she had earlier.

"Never said that I didn't." House replied, looking over at her and deciding the radiant smile displayed on his wife's face currently that arose each time the had another round of fantastic and fulfilling sex was one he would not trade for anything else in the world.

********************************************************

Quietly sneaking into living room of Bill's Martin's home after being created by her mother and Bill with whispered voices and loving smiles, Cuddy fixed her gaze on the sofa where Jessica was sleeping on her belly, with her precious dolly held close to her side and a stray ringlet of her hark hair cascading over her cheek.

Following her into the room, House watched as Cuddy carefully sat down next to their daughter. Her slender hand starting to gently caress Jessica's back with a touch that was filled with love.

The little girl let out a soft groan, much like the one her father would use when he was stirred form his slumber. Her dark eyelashes blinking with the threat of opening as she turned onto her back before they flew open wide with the force of a startled flock of birds, revealing oceans of deep blue irises beneath them.

"Mommy!" The young girl exclaimed in a voice that was still thick with the dream she had been having as she sat up and hugged Cuddy tightly.

"Hey baby." Cuddy cooed softly down to her child, kissing Jess on the crown of her head before her daughter looked up at her.

"I'm so a happy dat you comed home!" Jessica exclaimed with a smile that had her heart on full display as her Cuddy caressed the curve of Jessica's sweet cherub face.

Cuddy laughed softly, the feeling of being so loved by her child more amazing than she had ever imaged it would be. "Daddy told me you were a very good girl while I was gone and that you even swept the floor in the kitchen for me and watered all the plants in the house." She informed her daughter with a smile.

"Uh huh I was! I did all dat and I even learning to take a bath all by myself!" The girl told her mother proudly.

"Really?" Cuddy questioned with interest, glancing over at her husband.

"Well talk about it later." House told her as Ruth and Bill stepped into the room behind him.

********************************************************

"Mom you really didn't have to go to all of this trouble making dinner for everyone just because I've come home." Cuddy remarked as all of them were seated at the dining room table inside her mother's and Bill's home.

"Nonsense Lisa, you had a three hour flight and the last thing you needed to worry about was getting dinner ready for your family." Ruth replied, reaching for her hand as she sat beside her daughter.

"Not really much to worry about when you're just calling up a pizza place down the street." House remarked smartly before shoving a piece of steak into his mouth.

Cuddy gave him a glare. "I think you're confusing _your_ idea of making dinner with mine." She told him while rolling her eyes.

"Mmmmmm! Nana I love dese lil tatos you made!" Jessica suddenly announced while sitting in-between her parents after spearing half of a small, new red potato she had cut up with her fork a few minutes ago…refusing to let her mother help her with the task.

Ruth laughed, "Well thank you honey." She replied, smiling over at her granddaughter.

"Nana. If I eatin all my dinner I get to haven chocolate ice cream for dessert?" The girl then asked sweetly.

"Well….I don't see why not." Ruth answered, glancing over at Lisa who then moved her gaze over to her daughter.

"Jessica exactly how much ice cream did you have while I was away?" Cuddy questioned with interest.

Jessica shoved the potato into her mouth, chewing on it as she thought about her answer, swallowing before she spoke.

"I only have a ice cream one time after me and Daddy went to dat Putt Putt thing. Den later Daddy frow out that frozen yougurt when we get home." Jessica informed her mother happily before stabbing at another piece of potato on her plate.

Cuddy immediatly glared over at her husband."You threw out food that I bought and wanted our child to eat?" Cuddy accused.

"I tried the frozen yogurt. It tasted like crap so I threw it out." House responded back to her in a low tone that was not about to back down.

"Daddy it not nice to say crap. Or dat other word. Dat..a DAMN word. Day both bad words to say." Jessica informed him before placing another potato into her mouth, chewing on the vegetable with a smile as she looked up at him while Ruth and Bill started to laugh at the words the adorable girl had just spoken.

"We'll see how much you remember how bad those words are thirteen years from now when Mommy won't let you stay out past your curfew." House replied back to his daughter before glancing over a Cuddy who stilled looked sexy as hell even though she was currently shotting daggers at him with her eyes.

********************************************************

Later that evening, after returning home with her family, Cuddy walked into the living room with a package behind her back as House sat on the sofa with Jessica beside him watching of all shows….Deadliest Catch on the Discovery Channel.

"Daddy look dem big crabs! Day gonna bite dem fishermen with dare pinchers!" Jessica told her father with wide eyes as she leaned forward in her seat with her left hand resting on her Daddy's thigh.

"When did she start watching this?" Cuddy questioned to her husband as she stood off to the side of the TV.

"Just now …and what are you hiding behind your back?" House asked with interest.

"My prize for being a big girl!" Jessica yelled as she looked up at her mother with a huge grin.

"You're right." Cuddy confirmed to her daughter as she moved the wrapped package to the front of her body.

"Wow…..dat's a big prize Mommy." Jessica said with an excited whisper as Cuddy placed the brightly wrapped present onto the coffee table in front of the toddler.

"Great…now where's my present?" House asked his wife while Jessica scooted down from the couch and onto the floor, resting on her knees in front of the coffee table as she carefully touched the pink bow on top of the package.

"I think you already got your present in the airport." Cuddy reminded him with a small smile, watching his eyes moved over her body.

"Oh yeah. Remind me to thank you for that later up in bed." House replied with a smirk, with his eyes currently fixated on the tight, v-necked t-shirt she was wearing.

"Mommy it ok if I open it now?" Jessica asked from below them, totally focused on the gift before her.

"Go ahead Jess." Cuddy said as she looked down at the little girl with a smile.

"K!" Jessica replied back to her happily, tearing into the present with enthusiasm.

After exposing the box beneath the wrapping paper, Jessica looked up at her mother.

"Mommy….what dis thing?" She questioned after studying the picture on the box.

"It called a microscope Jess and it lets you see very small things that you wouldn't normally be able to see with you eyes. It also lets you get a closer look at other things you see all the time and let's you see them in a different way." Cuddy explained to her daughter.

"Ah .....and so the overachiever begets this generations overachiever." House muttered with a smartass grin.

"Just help her get the microscope out of the box." Cuddy replied in an even tone.

"Mommy dis a something I play wif?" Jessica asked, still a little confused by the gift while be intrigued with it as well.

Cuddy knelt down before the coffee table as House pulled the microscope, surrounded on all side by white Styrofoam free from the cardboard box.

"You are going to be able to see all kinds of new things with this microscope. Things you didn't even know were there. This is a big girl toy …that you have to be very careful with…understand?" Cuddy told her daughter, speaking slowly while starting to fill Jessica's mind with how very amazing the device really was.

"K…I being real careful." Jessica agreed in a solemn voice back to her mother as the importance Cuddy had given to the microscope along with knowing she was getting a very special gift for_ big girls _grabbed hold of the toddler firmly as she glanced over at her Daddy who had now peeled off the layers of white Styrofoam.

"You gunna teach me how do dat ding?" Jessica asked her Daddy as he began to turn the nob on the side of the microscope, lowering it a bit.

"Better check with the warden and make sure it's ok with her first in case she had other plans." House replied back to his daughter as he looked through the eyepiece of the device.

"It ok wif you Mommy?" Jessica asked quickly without a second of hesitation, causing her father to of course to smile as he looked up from the microscope and over at his wife who remained kneeling before them on the other side of the coffee table.

"Smart kid huh?" He remarked as Cuddy shot him a glare.

********************************************************

After a few minutes House had set up the microscope in front of Jessica on the coffee table. Instructing her to stand up as he went over the different parts of the device with her very slowly. Giving her time to ask questions and absorb all that he was telling her to the best of her three year old ability.

When he was done, House gave his daughter a small smile.

"Think you're going to like this?" He asked her in a whisper.

"Uh huh!" Jessica answered back with an excited grin as the small fingers of her left hand touched the cool metal of the microscope.

House's smile became broader as he studied her face before he turned his head and yelled out into the kitchen at his wife.

"Hey! Are you done yet?" He asked with an annoyed tone to his voice.

"Almost…just give me a few more seconds." Cuddy yelled back at him.

House rolled his eyes and slumped back against the couch.

"At the rate your Mommy is going you'll be sixteen before you even get to look into that microscope." He grumbled to his daughter who had turned to look at him.

"Yeah." Jessica agreed with giggle, not really understanding what her Daddy had said but rather amused at how funny his scrunched up face looked right now as he stared down at her.

"I heard you!" Cuddy yelled out to him, still inside the kitchen.

"Which is why I said it!" House answered back in the same sweet, but oh-so-sarcastic tone she had used a moment before.

"Finally." He then muttered as Cuddy walked back into the living room, carrying with her several small glass sides that would be placed under the microscope.

"Ready Jess?" Cuddy asked her child as she looked up at her.

"Yes Mommy!" Jessica answered as she clapped her hands together.

"Ok." Cuddy said with a small smile as she stood in front of her daughter, "Now I'm going to hand these slides to Daddy so he can put them under the microscope for you. Then we'll have you look at them while I'll tell you what's inside of them." She went on to explain.

"K!" Jessica said in a small excited voice, watching as her Mommy handed the first slide to her Daddy.

Taking the slide from her, House studied his wife's face carefully. The way the woman could entice you with her words and facial expressions having far more power than simply that of seducing him at times as the promise of something fantastic awaiting their daughter was now held sweet and thick in the air around them.

"Daddy…please hurry and put dat slide on da microscope!" Jessica pleaded, interrupting him from his thoughts.

"You got kid." House responded with a smirk over to his daughter as he carefully secured the slide underneath the lens.

"Ok now just like we practiced look into this part and tell us what you see." He then prompted his daughter as his eyes stayed locked onto the face.

"K Daddy." Jessica answered with a soft whisper, leaning down towards the microscope.

"Ah hey? You putting ice cubes in dare Mommy?" The little girl asked immediately as her both of her eyes widened while her right one looked down into the eyescope of the device before her head snapped up towards her mother waiting for an explanation.

"Jessica ….that's salt from the salt shaker on the kitchen table." Cuddy said with a small smile.

Stunned, the little girl looked through the eye piece again.

"Dat can't be em salt. It too big." Jessica said to herself with a furrowed brow before moving her head to the side, away from the eye piece and looking down at the slide underneath the magnifying lens.

Placing her hand up to her mouth, Cuddy held back her laughter that was filled with joy and amusement at seeing the actions of her puzzled daughter right now.

"The microscope makes the salt look bigger Jess..…but it's still the same size." House informed his daughter as she looked down into the eyepiece again.

"So it like dat big thing you showed me before Daddy? Dat round glass thing you hold in your hand like dis dat makes em stuff bigger?" Jessica asked her father, looking up at him as she mimicked holding onto a magnifying glass in her left hand.

House smiled at her, prouder than hell at how the girl with his blue eyes could connect things so easily with the effort of child much older than she was.

"Yep, its just like that except this microscope is stronger than the magnifying glass….kind of like how Daddy is stronger than Wilson." He told Jess with a grin, knowing that Cuddy was at that very moment rolling her eyes at him.

Jessica smiled back at him as her button nose crinkled. "Dat's cool." She said with a small grin, using the words she heard her Daddy say from time to time that had both of her parents laughed.

Shaking her head, Cuddy offered another slide to House. "Ready to see some more cool things? She asked her daughter.

"Uh huh!" Jessica replied with an enthusiastic nod.

House shared a smile with Cuddy as he removed the currently slide under the lens, replacing it with the slide his wife had just given him.

"Go ahead and take a look." He then urged his daughter, anxious too see her reaction along with the amazement that would follow after Cuddy would tell their child what she was studying through the lens of the microscope.

Jessica leaned forward once more and looked through the eyepiece.

"What do you think that is Jess?" Cuddy asked her daughter as she watched her little girl thoroughly engrossed by what she was seeing.

"Dis look like umm dem things on a tree." Jessica tried to explain, looking up at her mother.

"Leaves?" Cuddy asked.

"Umm no. Dem things go like dis." Jessica replied hold her arms up to the ceiling.

"Branches?" House questioned after seeing what she had done.

"Yeah..dem branches on em tree. Dis look like dat Mommy. You find um little tree in here somewhere?" Jess asked.

Cuddy chuckled softly. "Jess honey that's Mommy's hair." She told her daughter.

Again Jessica furrowed her brow, tilting her head back down to look into the eyepiece.

"Dat your hair? It looking like it a having a bark on dare Mommy!"

"Bark huh?" Cuddy asked with smile, loving how developed her daughter's vocabulary was.

"Yeah it have dem little barks on there." Jessica answered while keeping her head down and her right eye focused on the slide before her.

"You wanna see it Mommy?" She then asked raising her head up.

"Ok." Cuddy said with a nod, walking around the coffee table and getting ready to sit on the opposite side of Jess until the little girl moved up onto her Daddy's lap…thereby letting Cuddy sit right next to them.

Cuddy leaned and looked into the eyepiece."Wow….I really need to use more conditioner." She commented.

"A little Loreal hair coloring wouldn't hurt either." House remarked smartly.

"Are you sure you want to talk gray hair with me?" Cuddy asked while glancing up at her husband's scalp with an arched eyebrow.

"They're blond highlights." House countered, dramatically running his right hand through his hair.

"Daddy what a highlight?" Jessica asked looked up at her father from her resting place on his left thigh amidst her parent's conversation.

"That's Daddy's way of saying gray hair Jess." Cuddy answered without missing a beat as she smiled evilly over at her husband.

House narrowed his eyes at her, "I assume you have another slide for Jess to look at." He replied to her in a dry voice.

Cuddy let out a small laugh before addressing her daughter. "Well Jess, are you ready to look at another slide?" She asked.

"Yes huh!" The little girl said with an enthusiastic nod.

Nodding in response to her daughter's words, this time Cuddy was the one who removed the old slide and replaced it with the next one resting in the palm of her hand.

"Ok Jess now before you look into the microscope this time I'm going to tell what's on that slide." She informed her daughter.

"K." Jessica replied while crawling over to her mother's lap so that she was directly in front of the microscope once more.

"Remember the other day when you and Nana picked some flowers out in the yard and put them in a vase before setting them on the kitchen table where they are now?" Cuddy asked.

"Yep I member dat….me and Nana getted all kinds of flowers to surprise you for when you comed home!" Jessica responded with a smile as her mother smiled back at her in return.

"Well when I was out in the kitchen a little bit ago I took some water from that vase and put it on the slide." Cuddy explained to her daughter, glancing over at House briefly while knowing he was going to love seeing Jessica's reaction once she viewed the next slide.

Hanging on her ever word, Jess shifted her weight on her mother's lap.

"K. So I gonna look at dat now?" The little girl asked.

"Yep, now get down off of Mommy's lap so you can stand in front of the microscope just like you were before." Cuddy instructed to her daughter.

The little girl quickly complied with an eager smile on her face as Cuddy felt House's arm move around her back and grasp onto the side of her hip in order to pull her a little closer to him.

Looking over at House with a warm smile, Cuddy crossed her legs at the ankles and off to the side as Jess leaned forward to look into the eyepiece once more before resting her head against his shoulder.

The contact he had made with her was something that would surface in him time and time again during what she knew were the most comforting of times for him. The subtle touches he would initiate that held the soft whisper of a romantic gesture within them, telling her without him having to speak a word how grateful he truly was for what they had built together. That despite all the arguments, power plays and sometimes incessant teasing between.... the type of love they shared is what warmed him during the cold nights when the pain in his leg came sharp and quick from deep within him every so often as the ghost that had been born from his surgery where muscle had died was unwilling to completely leave him no matter how much he continued to exercise his thigh. The love they shared cutting through the darkness that in the past had left him alone, with a bottle of scotch inside his apartment. The anchor she placed upon his heart one that assure him that the daughter they had created who had brought tremendous joy into both of their lives would never have to see her Father broken and crying out in defeat to the ghost of pain that sometimes plagued him.

As House lips brushed against her temple, Cuddy closed her eyes briefly in response, acknowledging the unspoken words between them before opening them once more and watching her small child take in a gasp of surprise as one of her brilliant blue eyes focused in on the slide beneath the lens of the microscope.

"Mommy! Daddy! Dare's bugs in dat water!" Jessica suddenly announced to them both with shock, turning her head sharply in the direction of her parents before looking down into the eyepiece again.

"Oh my! Dare em all kinds bugs swimming round in dat water you guys!" The girl added with utter awe and amazement, looking up at her parents once more as her world had just had a very big door opened up to her which promised unlimited discoveries for her underneath the lens of a microscope.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok everyone, sorry for the short wait, but RL just keeps getting in the way. I'm so glad all of you loved the microscope Cuddy got for Jess and her reaction to it as well as the hot airport Huddy Sex! Also Huddy4Chris it was so good to hear from you again and I'm glad you are enjoying the sequel :)**

**Chapter 8**

A week later and on Tuesday morning, House was sitting up on the bed inside the master bedroom of his home with his pillow shoved behind his back, watching TV as behind him the sound of running water from the shower inside the master bathroom caused him to turn up the volume on the television a bit with the remote before he suddenly pushed the mute button.

Lisa never took this long in the shower…unless of course he was in there with her, causing a delay to her usual fifteen minute shower routine during the work week.

At first he wondered if she was sending him a subtle hint to join her, however that idea was quickly shot down by his brain which reminded him that Jessica was already up and currently in her bedroom coloring a picture that was supposed to be a surprise for Lisa……which the little girl was going to tuck into her Mommy's briefcase that was resting on the kitchen table downstairs.

Shutting off the TV as his curiosity now beckoned him to go inside the bathroom and see just what was going on with his wife, House suddenly found himself frozen in his seated position on the bed as Cuddy stepped into the room and turned to face him.

Instantly his mouth went dry, the look upon her face.... one of a haunted woman held deep within the choking grips of fear.

He had only seen that look on her face one time before in the not so distant past. Specifically when a man by the name of Jeff Hansom was on top of Lisa, trying to rape her.

"Hey...are you ok?" House questioned, feeling as if someone else has spoken her name as she stood before him, still soaking wet from the shower.

The thin robe she had dressed in clung tightly around her body like a second skin of pale pink. Her dark hair, still drenched from the shower, stuck fast around her neck. Hiding her pulse as she remained motionless in front of him.

"Lisa…what's wrong?" He pushed when she failed to answer him the first time. His voice once more sounding as if a stranger was speaking, thanks to the alarms now crying out inside his mind as he got off of the bed and headed straight for her, watching as her cool grey eyes followed his movements while her body stayed frozen in place.

Her lips were slightly parted now, with her mouth cracked open in shock.

"I found a lump." Cuddy finally answered in a hollow tone, immediately shivering from the confession she had just made.

"I found a lump on my left breast when I was taking a shower." She added quickly as her mind, now on auto pilot wanted her to be more specific.

Reaching her, House felt his world stop on its axis. A slight wave of vertigo moving through him before he was able to steady himself once more.

Without saying another word, Cuddy reached for his hand. Guiding it underneath the open v of the robe and to the spot on her left breast where her fingers had found the small pea sized lump only moments ago. Her eyes suddenly filling with tears as she watched the recognition of the small mass move across House's face as his fingers rubbed against the small mound that pressed against the surface.

This wasn't a nightmare like she had prayed it would be. A bad dream that would soon be broken by the buzzing sound of her alarm. This……..was real.

"Just because you found a lump doesn't mean its cancer." House whispered to his wife as his eyes searched her face while knowing that Lisa was already thinking of her Aunt Rachel who had battled breast cancer a few years back and won only to find out just recently that the cancer had metastasized into her bones.

"Daddy…I needin your help!" Jessica called out from the hallway as she held the page of a coloring book behind her back.

At hearing her daughter's voice, Cuddy jumped......a panicked expression now taking over her face.

"I don't want Jess to see me like this." She said in a hushed voice that was strained with the weight of a million dreadful thoughts.

House nodded, "I'm coming Jess." He said over his shoulder, removing his hand from Cuddy's breast only to place it tenderly on the side of her neck with his thumb caressing her jaw.

"Get dressed and we'll talk about this on our way to work." He told her softly, giving Cuddy the instruction she desperately needed right now while assuring her he understood fully this discovery was something that not only needed to be shielded from their daughter but also from Bill and Ruth as well, who were currently on their way over here to watch Jess. The secrecy between them essential until they knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"Ok." Cuddy agreed with a nod, closing her eyes and willing her tears away as House kissed the side of her cheek before leaving the room.

********************************************************

A short while later after House and Cuddy had gone to work, Ruth was standing by the sink inside the kitchen of her daughter's home as Bill placed a small plate of scrambled eggs and toast in front of Jessica who was seated at the kitchen table.

"Thank you Papa." Jessica said from below him with a smile as she picked up her fork.

"You're welcome Sweetpea." Bill responded, gently caressing the top of the toddler's head as he smiled down at her in return.

"Bill can you come over here for a minute please?" Ruth asked as she scrubbed the last remnants of the scrambled eggs out of the frying pan inside the sink.

"Sure honey." Bill answered before making his way over to her.

Glancing over at Jessica to make sure she was focused on eating her breakfast, Ruth leaned closer to Bill, "Did you notice how strange Lisa was acting this morning?" She whispered up to him.

Bill paused for a moment before answering. "Lisa did seem a little preoccupied today, but maybe that's because she was tired." He offered.

Ruth shook her head. "It's like she was avoiding us. In fact it's almost as if she couldn't wait to get out the door this morning." She explained as her chestnut eyes stayed focused on Jessica who was humming happily to herself after taking a bite of her toast.

Bill studied his wife's face, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Ruth….you know as well as I do that if Lisa was upset or worried about something serious, eventually she would tell us about it." He reminded her.

Looking up at him, Ruth nodded, "I know….I just hope for all of our sakes it isn't something serious." She responded, glancing over at her granddaughter again.

"Nana! I really likem dese scrambled eggies!" Jessica announced from the table as she caughter her grandmother's gaze. Giving Ruth the type of smile that grabbed hold of you heart in a split second before nestling sweetly into the center of it.

Ruth allowed a soft chuckle to escape her lips even though her mind was currently filled with worry over her daughter.

"That's because those are Nana's special Jessie eggs." She responded, needing to see the smile on her granddaughter's face for just awhile longer.

********************************************************

Sitting behind the desk in his office, Wilson held tightly onto the pen in his left hand as he looked over at House and Cuddy who were seated across from him.

_It's going to be ok_, he thought to himself even though his heart had nearly stopped inside of his chest when Cuddy had told him of the lump she had found in her left breast while taking a shower this morning, hoping that the odds would be in their favor with the lump ending up being either a cyst or benign calcifications……....but......

But ….Cuddy did have a family history of breast cancer. Not only with her Aunt Rachel, but also her grandmother who had died from the disease a little over fifteen years ago.

"We'll start with blood work and get a Mammogram." He then announced to his friends from across the desk after a brief pause, hoping his voice came across as calm and reassuring as he had wanted it to be.

"Ok." Cuddy agreed with a nod as her hand continued to be held by House who was resting them both on the knee of his left leg as she remained seated to his right.

"How soon can you do the mammogram?" House asked Wilson, knowing that Cuddy could easily get her blood drawn down in the clinic and sent to the lab as soon as they left Wilson's office.

"We're down a few radiology techs thanks to a nasty flu that going around so I might not be able to get in today." Cuddy answered for Wilson, as her job as Administrator kept her abreast to all staffing concerns.

"We'll get you in today." Wilson assured Cuddy in a soft but determined voice.

"I don't want any special treatment." Cuddy argued back to him, letting go of House's hand as she leaned forward in her chair.

"Getting a fifteen minute Mammogram isn't special treatment." House countered from beside her.

Cuddy turned to face him. "You know what I meant. I shouldn't be more important than any other patient in this hospital." She stressed.

"Tell that to all of the important donors you cater to….. because Wilson and I aren't buying it." House argued back to her not caring if Cuddy got angry with him for the statement just as long as he had just made sure she got the Mammogram today.

********************************************************

A short while later, Cuddy was leaving the clinic inside the hospital after having one of the nurses draw her blood before sending it down to the lab to be processed.

Heading back to her office, she breezed by Cindy who was focused in on her computer screen before closing the door and drawing the blinds.

As she sat down in her chair... a batch of tears with the heat of anger and sting of fear began to run silently over her cheeks.

"Dammit!" Cuddy muttered half in frustration, quickly wiped the tears away.

_I can't start falling apart before I even know what I'm dealing with yet_, she thought, reaching for her briefcase in front of her, determined to sort through the paper work she had finished working on at home last night.

Pulling the stack of papers out of the leather briefcase, Cuddy immediately noticed the folded up paper with an off white coloring to it resting on top of all the others. Opening it up and feeling one stray tear trickle down towards her chin.

"Oh Jess." She said softly while lookign at the picture of a polar bear family her little girl had colored with the sweet child deciding that blue, purple and red fur would be much better than whitefur for her polar bears before labeling each of them as Daddy, Mommy and Jessica.

Placing her hand up to her mouth, Cuddy held back more tears that were threatening to fall while knowing that House had helped her daughter with the difficult task for of spelling the names that were written in pink crayon over each of the bears.

_God this was not the place she expected to be when she woke up this morning. Yanked roughly away from the security of the family that was everything to her by the sensation of the small lump in her left breast which proceeded to send a shockwave through her entire being. Leaving her trembling in the wake of horrible possibilities it had brought along with it._

_But…. like it or not……. this was her reality and what ever may happen she had to be strong for her daughter._

Continuing to gaze down at the drawing, Cuddy took in a breath and prayed that for once in her life she would fall well with in the average statistics that found most lumps within the breasts to be benign, as beside her the phone began to ring.

"Dr. Cuddy." She answered, not bothering to look down at the caller ID.

"Wilson booked for a Mammogram at three-thirty today." House informed her as he held onto the red and grey ball in his hands while gazing over at a picture of their family that Cuddy had snuck onto his desk a few weeks ago when he had been down in the clinic.

"Thanks for letting me know." Cuddy replied back softly to him while glancing down at the drawing again.

"I'm going to be there with you." House told in return, hearing the slight numbing edge to her tone as he mind continued to deal with her discovering from this morning.

"Your patient - " Cuddy started to protest.

"Is holding his own and can wait while you get your Mammogram this afternoon." House interrupted.

Cuddy conceded with a nod that may have not been seen, but was certainly felt by her husband on the other end of the phone. "I know I shouldn't be thinking the worst." She whispered to him in return as she closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair.

"You're thinking of all the possibilities like any good doctor would do. Just remember that doesn't mean you can predict the future anymore than I can." House reminded her, pressing his palms against the red and gray ball that remained cupped between his hands.

"I know. Listen I gotta go but I'll see you at three-thirty." Cuddy responded back to him before opening up her eyes and hanging up the phone.

********************************************************

A little after three-thirty pm, Cuddy was standing in front of a Mammogram machine with her left breast pressed between its plates as she held onto the bar in front of her.

"Ok Dr. Cuddy…I need you to remain as still as possible." The female technician said calmly from the protective booth with the large glass display window as House stood beside the woman, looking out a his wife.

"You need to wait until Dr. Wilson gets here before turning on the machine." He ordered to the technician gruffly, pissed off beyond belief that Wilson had not arrived yet.

"Dr. House I'm perfectly capable of performing this procedure." The tech argued back to him.

"I don't care what you're capable of you're not turning on that machine until Dr. Wilson gets here." House told her with a direct glare and even tone.

As if on cue, Wilson pushed through the door behind him.

"How long have you had the machine on?'" The oncologist asked the tech immediately while shooting a glance over at house.

"We haven't even started yet." The tech informed as House stared intently at his friend.

"Good." Wilson stated with a sigh of relief. "Come on House we need to go in there and talk to your wife." He added, grabbing his friend by the arm.

Within the next few seconds both men entered into the procedure room, heading over towards Cuddy.

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked with surprise, still frozen in place by the plates pressing against her breast.

"Wilson said I needed to come in here with him. Hopefully it's not just so he could get the cheap thrill of seeing your boob." House answered.

"Is it ok if I help her out of this?" He then asked Wilson, referring to the Mammogram machine.

"Yeah." Wilson answered with a nod, turning his back to allow Cuddy some privacy as House maneuvered the plates away from her breast.

After being released from the machine, Cuddy quickly tied her hospital gown in the front while looking over at House for an answer as to why the two men had barged into the room, finding in his eyes that he was as clueless as she was right now.

"Ok she's decent, now tell us just what the hell is so important that you stopped the mammogram." House asked his friend whose back was still facing them.

"We have to do an ultrasound of Lisa's breast instead of the Mammogram." Wilson started to explain as he turned around.

"Why?" House questioned in the next second.

"Because." Wilson said , slowly looking over at House before fixing his gaze upon Cuddy.

"According to the blood test I just received from the lab…..you're pregnant." He then added just as slowly, watching as Cuddy's grey eyes widened with surprise.

"But I can't be pregnant. I had my period…" Cuddy started to say before pausing mid sentence.

"Oh god....I didn't' have my period. I had bleeding caused by hormonal changes in my body due to the pregnancy." She continued, looking up at House while realizing there was now so much more at stake for them both.

********************************************************

Within the next few minutes, House, Cuddy and Wilson had headed towards an exam room down the hall, with Cuddy now lying on her back on the exam table and her gown undone in the front once more as Wilson moved the wand attached to the ultrasound machine over her left breast.

Holding onto Cuddy's right hand, House glanced over at his friend intently from time to time as Wilson studied the images on the screen in front of them all.

"Well?" House finally muttered out of frustration after viewing the images with his own eyes as a moment of silence passed between the trio.

"Shh…just give me a few more seconds." Wilson instructed in a whisper, guiding the wand over a specific section of Cuddy's breast once more where the small mass was located.

Looking up at House, Cuddy squeezed his hand, needing him to focus on her for a moment, thereby allowing Wilson the extra time he needed.

"No matter what… I'm keeping this baby." She told him firmly even though her tone was soft.

House nodding, deciding that now was not the time to play out all the scenarios of whether her statement would be the wisest choices until they knew exactly what they were dealing with.

"It's a simple fluid filled cyst." Wilson suddenly announced from beside them with a sigh of relief, "We can do a quick aspiration now to check the coloring of the fluid, but all signs point to a non-cancerous cyst, which means you guys get to spend the next few months planning for a new baby brother or sister for Jessica." He added with a wide smile while looking down at Cuddy.

"Thank god." Cuddy said with a hushed whisper, squeezing House's hand as she looked up at him again.

"I was right." House responded to her bluntly in a low tone as he gazed down upon her.

"Right about what?" Cuddy asked him with an arched eyebrow as Wilson turned away from them, resting the wand of the ultrasound onto the machine as he then opened up the cabinet beside him where the biopsy trays and needles were located.

"My dear wife...if you remember back a few weeks ago you told me you though you were going through early menopause, while I immediately thought that you were knocked up again. Which means, like always……your husband was right." House informed her with a grin, before lowering his eyes to her abdomen and taking a huge internal sigh of relief, thankfull that fate had steered them clear of disaster once more.

********************************************************

Sitting behind her desk inside of her office, approximately twenty minutes later a smile stretched across Cuddy's face as she dialed the number to her OBGYN Dr. Taylor's office. Finally making the call she had put off last week because she had been too busy.

"Princeton Plainsboro OBGYN office….. this is Kerry. How may I help you?" The woman on the other end of the line answered.

"Kerry this is Dr Cuddy. I'd like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Taylor for as soon as possible." Cuddy informed the woman.

"Certainly Dr. Cuddy." The woman responded as the sound of her fingers typing on her computer screen was heard on the other end of the line by the Dean of Medicine.

"Actually because of a cancellation we can fit you on Friday of next week. Is that early enough for you?" The woman asked.

"That will be perfect." Cuddy informed the woman as her right hand moved down to her stomach before beginning to caress it tenderly.

**TO BE CONTINUED……….**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so thrilled at the way you guys have been reacting the Cuddy's pregnancy! I always pictured Jess having a sibling and so I'm glad you guys love the idea as well. Now onto the next chapter!**

**Chapter 9**

A few hours later House and Cuddy were inside of Cuddy's maroon Acura, driving home after another long day at the hospital.

While standing in Cuddy's office before they had left, the couple had decided not to announced Cuddy's pregnancy just yet. Wanting to make sure things were ok with the baby first during Cuddy's exam with Dr. Taylor on Friday, along with letting a couple of weeks pass by to make sure things stayed ok with the growing life inside of her.

Of course Wilson had begged them both to let him tell Cindy about the baby and after seeing the pleading look in his eyes Cuddy and House both agreed to let him share their secret with her, of course with the understand that the news would not go any further.

"Hey Pregoo.....you better wipe that smile off your face before we get home or Nana and Papa Martin may start wondering why you looked like your hopped on Valium and start asking questions you don't want to answer." House commented over to Cuddy as he drove them back to their place.

Cuddy laughed softly, caressing her stomach before looking over at him. "I still can't believe I'm pregnant again. I really thought Jess was going to be an only child." She said with a sweet tone of happiness in her voice.

Stopping on front of the traffic light that had turned red, House turned to face his wife, giving her a smirk as his eyes travel down to her belly first before moving up to her face.

"Let's both be honest here sweetheart. There's a reason you stayed off the pill after Jess was born." He uttered, in a low and slightly smug tone.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy questioned to him with an arched eyebrow.

"Dont' play cute with me Baby Mama when we both know that after you found a man whose sperm could get the job done.....you left the barn door..... or rather your uterus wide open." House remarked as he pressed his foot onto the gas pedal, focusing back on the road in front of him.

Cuddy promptly gave House's arm a whack with the back of her hand. "You're such an insensitive jerk. This should be a very tender moment between us and you've just gone and ruined it by accused me of using you for a stud service." She hissed while trying to hide her smile, knowing by the look on her husband's face right that he was just as happy as she was about the new baby.

"You forgot to say an insensitive jerk who's going to be getting some very hot and horney pregnancy sex from you for a good couple of months before Jagger is born." House countered.

"We are _not _naming our baby Jagger." Cuddy informed him with conviction as she folded her arms in front of her.

"Oh yes we are. That is if I win the bet." House argued back as he pulled onto the street where they lived.

"What bet?" Cuddy asked with a high pitched voice , "I never agreed to any bet." She added, staring over at him as if he were nuts.

"Hey….. it's only fair that since we used a bet the last time to see who would get to name Jess, that I get the same chance again this time." House justified her as he slowed down in front of the driveway to their house.

Cuddy bit down on her bottom lip and pondered his request, "Fine. Whoever picks the correct sex of the baby gets to name him or her. And since I'm feeling rather generous I'll even let you pick first on whether you think the baby is going to be a boy or a girl." She informed him as she continued to look over at him from the passenger seat.

House gave her a sarcastic chuckle in return. "Oh…. I love how you try and make this out as you being all self-sacrificing while knowing I'm going to tell you once again that that baby is going to be a boy. And not just any boy, but a House boy who will have you at wits ends when he comes into your spotless kitchen covered in mud and holding a fistful of worms in both of his hands." He told her just before pressing the button for the garage door opener.

Mocking him, Cuddy let out a sarcastic chuckle of her own before speaking. "You do realize that if I'm right and the baby is girl…..you're going to be doomed to a life off beating horny teenage boys with your cane?" She countered with a grin as his smile turned into a scowl.

"Not funny." House muttered under his breath.

"Actually I think it's hilarious." Cuddy remarked with another laugh.

*******************************************************

"Daddy! Mommy! You comed home!" Jessica said with a huge grin running into the kitchen form the living room to meet her parents who were returning home from work.

"Hey stink bug. Did you drive your Nana bonkers today?" House asked his daughter when she reached them, latching onto his leg, with Ruth and Bill following closely behind the toddler.

"Daddy I not a stink bug...I a good girl." Jessica stated to him frankly placing her hands on her hips before looking over at her Mother.

"Mommy….Nana told me she um wanting taking me to da movies tonight. It ok if go wif her and Papa?" The little girl then asked with a hopeful smile, clasping her hands in front of her.

Cuddy looked over at her mother. "Mom, you don't have to do that." She informed her.

"Lisa, I know I don't have to …I want to." Ruth replied, holding her daughter's gaze as her mind raced with the thoughts that had plagued her all day .....even if she was an expert at hiding them.

_This morning her daughter looked…… to put it quite frankly……devastated. Her brilliant grey eyes, toned down and dull. Like a dial had been turned in the direction of sorrow._

_And even though Lisa appeared to be ok now…Ruth was determined to give her daughter some time alone with House. Some time to make sure the dial had been reset before the stinging vibrations of sorrow could make there way into her daughter's heart._

"Are you sure it's not going to be too much for you and Bill after watching Jess all day?" Cuddy asked her mother whose chestnut eyes had seemed to go dim for a moment.

"Are you kidding? We adore spending time with this little Cutie Pie." Bill responded as he picked Jessica up into his arms and kissed her on the cheek, "Besides, Jess told me she was going to share her popcorn with me at the movies." He added in a mock voice of disappointment.

Jessica cupped her grandfather's face as he held her securely in his arms, "You know I always sharing wif you Papa." The little girl assured him before kissing Bill on the lips and hugging his neck.

Cuddy smiled along with Ruth at the tender scene. "Well what do you think?" She then asked House as she turned to face him.

"What I think is that kinky Nana over here is intent on getting the two of us alone for a couple hours so I can have some special naughty time with Mommy. Which I guess gets her off in some odd and peculiar way." House whispered over Cuddy while shooting Ruth a sinful, evil smile.

"Daddy....what kinky mean?" Jessica asked quickly still being held in Bill's arms as Cuddy felt her heart leap into her chest.

"So help me, you better make up a damn good lie or I'll make sure you don't have special time with Mommy for the next month." Cuddy muttered in a fast stream of word under her breath to her husband as she leaned closer to him, making sure .....much unlike him, that her tone was too soft for Jess to hear.

"Idle threat." House responded, resisting the urge to gaze down at Lisa's stomach where their baby was growing inside of her as he moved his eyes over to their daughter instead.

"Jess." House started to say. "Kinky is a word that I called Nana because she has curly hair." He then told the child simply as it took everything he had inside of him to keep from laughing.

Jess crinkled her nose, pondering the explanation as she remained in Papa's strong arms. "Oh…..so um Mommy kinky too cuz her hair all curly like Nana?" The little girl asked with smile, of course believing the lie her Father had just told her.

Bill coughed suddenly with surprise at what his sweet little granddaughter had just said.

"Papa you a choking?" The toddler asked with concern while gently patting his back.

"I'm fine honey." Bill assured the little girl while giving House a glance that warned him he was now skating on some very thin ice.

Choking back his own laughter, House ignored the warning and skated on.

"Yep that's right Jess.....Mommy _is_ kinky …just like Nana." He responded to his little girl while felt the searing burn of his wife's gaze on the left side of his face while Ruth shot him a laser beam glare from his right.

Jessica giggled, thrilled that she had understood the reasoning of her Daddy.

"So den I kinky too cuz I have em curly hair just like Mommy and Nana?" She asked, watching as her Daddy's face took on a peculiar expression that reminded her of the time Ethan had eaten too much cheese pizza a few days ago when their families had all gone out together for dinner.

"Daddy…you havin a tummy ache?" Jess questioned as her Mommy and Nana looked at him as if her Daddy had just done something very, very wrong.

"I hope you're proud of yourself." Cuddy said to her husband with disgust as she narrowed her eyes at him.

House shot her a glare.

_Alright….. so his smartass explanation to his smartass remark had backfired…but it wasn't like he had called Ruth a Nympho or a Pickle smuggler ...or something even more derogatory that would have been harder to explain away._

"Daddy why Mommy and Nana lookin like day mad at you?" Jessica asked after studying both women's expressions while her tiny brow furrowed.

House let out a sigh, looking at Cuddy and then Ruth briefly who both had their arms crossed in from of them with the same sour grimace on their faces before he took Jess from Bill, hodling her in his arms as she stared up at him with her big, blue eyes...waiting for an answer.

"Listen Jess, the reason why Mommy and Nana are mad at me is because they don't like it when I call either of them kinky. You see.... even though it's a name they both really, really love, they don't want anyone else knowing about it …understand?" He asked while thinking to himself how utterly amazing he truly really was for steering the conversation in a direction meant to enrage both Lisa and Ruth a little more while securing his daughter's innocence in the process.

Jessica studied her Daddy's face, looking deeply into his blue eyes that mirrored her own.

"So day wannning you keep it a secret?" The little girl questioned.

"Yep, so you can't tell anyone about the word kinky. Ok?" House informed her with a nod.

"K. I keeping that kinky word a big secret for Mommy and Nana." Jess agreed with a nod of her own, smiling over at the the two most important women in her life as they now stood beside each other, staring over at her Daddy with stern looks remaining upon their faces.

"Mommy? Nana? You still mad at Daddy for telling me you's secret?" The girl asked with concern.

Cuddy quickly darted her eyes towards her daughter. "Of course not honey." She answered while cursing her smartass husband silently in the back of her mind.

********************************************************

It was nearly a half hour later when Cuddy found herself up in the master bedroom of her home, lying naked under the sheets with House on top of her as his hips nestled between her thighs.

They were of course alone in their home, with Ruth, Bill and Jessica having departed soon after the conversation they had all had down in the kitchen.

"I can't believe I'm in bed with you right now." Cuddy suddenly said, pushing House away from where he had been kissed on her neck.

"I can't believe you're talking right now." House countered as he rubbed the head of his penis against her opening, staring down at her with a sinful smile.

Undaunted by his actions, Cuddy spoke once more.

"You know, you really need to watch how you talk around Jessica." She told him sternly as her grey eyes still held a gleam anger left over from earlier.

"Oh for god's sake relax." House responded, moving his right hand over to her breast before gently caressing it, "Daddy made it all better in the end remember?" He reminded her as his thumb rubbed teasingly against her peaked nipple.

Cuddy gasped before smacking his hand away. "I'm serious! You need to really think before you say some of things you do to Jess, especially since we're going to be having two little ones running around here before too long." She argued back to him.

Lower his head down towards hers until their lips nearly touched, House smiled once more, keeping his gaze fixed upon Cuddy until she smiled up at him as well.

"You know...... I bet you never thought you'd be the mother of my two little rugrats when we were just a couple of kids back in Michigan did you?" He whispered to her, watching an amazing smile of sweet surprise move over her face just before he kissed her.

With his lips pressed against her own, Cuddy let out a soft laugh that traveled from her mouth to his as House's tongue slid across her teeth. Her arms wrapping around his neck before a soft moan followed the laughter when House entered inside of her with one smooth stroke.

"Stop trying to distract me when you know I'm still mad at you." She blurted out as their lips parted, with his lips now heading straight for the spot just above her right collar bone.

"I'm not trying to distract you. I'm trying to get you to have an orgasm. Are you sure you know what we're doing here?" House whispered into her soft skin with a wide grin as his right hand caressed its way down from her ribcage towards her hip.

Again Cuddy let out a soft laugh, "You're such and idiot." She responded with a smile as his lifted his head up and looked down at her again with those amazing blue eyes.

_She loved seeing him like this. With the thrill of the young man he had once been settling into those piercing blue eyes. Promising her even after all this time and history between them he was always willing and more than ready to take things slow with her if the mood called for it. To be silly and sweet with her in bed as the fumbled towards ecstasy.....like a couple of teenage kids not sure if they were ready to take that next big step. Making her laugh just as quickly as he made her moan out in pleasure while taking his place as the undisputed master of knowing just how to touch her and whisper her name in just the right tone when they were locked in the throws of passion.  
_

_Making her love him even more with each passing day._

As if reading her mind, House angled his hips in a different direction, pumping in and out of her with the rhythm of a slow moving tide that would send her rushing towards the shore.

Cuddy countered his movements by flexing the muscles deep inside her pelvis, watching with delight as House took in a sharp breath.

"God Lisa....I love it when you do that." He confessed to her with a rugged voice, keeping his gaze locked upon her while holding nothing back in his adoration of how truly amazing she was to him.

The biceps in his arms flexed as rolled his hips towards her once more with her pushing up her pelvis to meet him. The palms of his hands staying planted firmly on the mattress below them as he lifted himself up a bit more from her body and entered a little deeper inside of her, causing Cuddy to grip onto his shoulders tightly while arching her back.

"Oh god right there." She whispered up to him. "That feels so good." She added as her lips began to wash over his jaw and chin with soft, tempting kisses.

House lowered his head and captured the next kiss from her with a deep moan escaping from his throat.

_He could never articulate with words how much he loved hearing those amazing words from her, along with the look on her face right now as their lips parted and she stared up at him with pure love, desire and longing. The gorgeous woman beneath him not only loving him more than he had ever hoped someone would but also soon to be bearing yet another one of his children._

As thought of being a Father once more mixed in with the sound of Cuddy's whispers that drew him into another kiss, House moved his right hand back onto her hip, lowering himself onto her body while making sure to keep his weight off of her left breast where the biopsy had been performed earlier, exchanging rapidly increasing breaths with his lover as their heartbeats raced in an combined, hypnotic rhythm.

They had come so very close to tragedy again and now he was making sure to be tender and gentle with her. To make love to her in a way they both would remember when they had turned so many years older than they were right now. When the children they had created together would grow up and move away.

When it would be just the two of them once more.

He had never thought like that before....not even with Stacey before his infarction. And after the infarction of course he had never ventured past the front door of his lonely existence. Not really caring what the future my hold for him....only caring about the next case...the next disease....and of course the vicodin that would keep him numb. That was until he had found everything in the woman he had known since she was a young, stunning and deeply ambitious undergrad in Michigan.

Raising his head to look down at her once more, House took in every feature of his wife's striking face, from her full lips to her amazing grey eyes and strong cheek bones.... all framed in her dark flowing hair that was fanned on top of her pillow.

With a gasp Cuddy closed her eyes as a flashing light of colors flooded her brain. Her arms pulling House closer to her with a slight twinge of pain felt in her left breast. Her legs, locking at the ankles behind his back as she climaxed, wanting to hold him like this forever.

Wanting time to go slow and easy between them …if only for these few precious seconds when everything between them was utterly perfect.

The amazing feel of Cuddy tightening around him internally finally sent House over the edge, his nose buried in the softness of her dark hair where he breathed in every part of her as the thoughts of their future drifted by him…replaced by the feeling of euphoria that he had found with her.

The feeling that made him believe in so much more than he ever had in his life before.

********************************************************

"I'm surprised you have the strength for this?" Cuddy said with the whisper of a seductress confident in her skills as House held her in his arms, with her legs wrapped around his waist as they took center stage inside the inground pool behind their home.

"When it comes to the chance of boinking my wife again. I have the strength of a hundred men." House replied with a sexy, teasing grin.

With a smile of her own, Cuddy gave House as long, deep kiss before slowly moving her lips away from his.

"Jess is going to be coming home any second. So I'm afraid you'll have to wait till after she's asleep before we take a crack at round two." She reminded him, having of course received a call from her mother a little over twenty minutes ago telling her they we on there way home.

Studying the way the high summer moon reflected off the strands of her dark hair, House slid his hand down from Cuddy's waist to cup her ass.

"You know we really do need to figure out some sort of schedule once Jagger is born that allows us to sex it up as often as possible." He informed her with a serious tone.

Cuddy let out a soft laugh, "So you actually want to have scheduled sex with me now? What is the world coming to?" She joked.

"Hey, I don't care how scheduled our sex is just as long as I get off…and of course you get to scream out like the naughty little girl that you are." House replied, just to see her arch an eyebrow at him before the expression on her face turned to one that was more serious.

"Greg," She then said softly, moving one of her hands down from his shoulders to his chest.

"After what happened to us today, before we knew about the baby. I couldn't help but think of my Aunt Rachel ....and..... I'd really want to go and see her this weekend. You know how much she adores Jessica and we could even ask my Mom and Bill to come with us too." Cuddy finished as her cool grey eyes stayed focused in on his face.

"Ok." House agreed with a nod as he stared into her eyes, knowing the trips so see Cuddy's Aunt Rachel would eventually come more frequently as the woman's condition had started to deteroiate.

Behind them, the sound of one of the French doors opening halted any further conversation for now, causing both of them to turn their heads in its direction.

"Hey! Why you guys not wait for me to go swimming?" Jessica suddenly announced from the open doorway, crossing her arms in front with a displeased look upon her face as Ruth and Bill laughed softly from where they were standing behind her.

Laughing into the side of House's neck, Cuddy whispered to him softly, "Can you just imagine what Jess's going to be like with a little brother or sister running around?" Cuddy asked as their daughter stomped up to them with pout.

"Hey! You's better not be kissing." Jessica then warned from behind them as her parents looked up at her with amused expressions on their faces.


	10. Chapter 10

**Once again thanks for the great comments guys!**

**Chapter 10**

A few days later and on a bright Saturday morning, House and Cuddy were seated inside their car. Heading towards New Brunswick to see Cuddy's Aunt Rachel and Uncle Sam as behind them, Ruth and Bill followed them in Bill's white Cadillac down the highway, with Jessica opting to ride with her grandparents for the trip.

"So… now that we've seen Dr. Taylor and had your oil checked and tires rotated. How soon do want to tell that nag of a mother of yours and Bill about my bun inside your oven?" House questioned over to Cuddy, resting his right hand on her thigh as he continued to steer the car down the road.

Cuddy looked over at his profile, rolling her eyes as she pondered the question. "Well….I'd like to wait a few more weeks. That is if you can keep your big mouth shut." She responded smartly after his wiseass remarks to her.

"Then ten it is." House announced.

"What?" Cuddy questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"Well.... thanks to your period that wasn't a period you're eight weeks into your pregnancy. So I figured we'll wait till you're ten weeks to tell the swinging seniors about Jagger because it's a nice round number….kinda of like that ass of yours." He explained with a grin.

Cuddy shook her head and his comments about her ass slide, knowing his mood this morning was because in fact he was just as excited about the baby as she was. "Fine, we'll tell my Mom and Bill in two weeks. I only hope you'll be able to refrain from being an ass when we do tell them." She informed him.

House raised an eyebrow at her. "Do you even know who you're married to? Like I would ever hold back on the old and the nosey? Face is Pookie …you're stuck with this ass and his two kids .. till death do us part." He informed her with a smirk before giving her thigh a squeeze as Cuddy rolled her eyes at him again.

********************************************************

"Nana? Where you thinking all dose birds going up in da sky?" Jessica asked from the backseat of Bill's Cadillac, where she sat belted securely in her car seat as she gazed out at a flock of starlings that had just taken flight from a tall maple tree they had passed along the road.

"I don't know honey. Where do you think their going?" Ruth questioned to Jessica while looking back at her granddaughter with a smile.

"I think em going get some breakfast." The toddler informed her Nana with a smile of her own.

"You know what….I think you're right Sweepea. Why just look at how fast those birds are they're flying in the sky. They must reallly be hungry." Bill agreed from the driver's side of the car while peering out at the birds from the windshield.

"You think em birds getting worms Papa?" Jessica asked with interest, leaning forward a bit in her car seat.

"Could be." Bill replied, smiling back at the sweet little girl from the rear view mirror.

"I just hoping dem birds don't be getting none dem inchy worms. Member Nana when dat cute lil green inchy worm climbed up on my arm when we's outside yesterday? Him so tiny and his back go way high up da air when he crawling?" Jessica said with a giggle, touching her own arm gently with a smile upon her face as she kicked her feet happily.

At hearing what Jess had said, Ruth laughed along with Bill in the front of the car. "Oh honey I'm sure your little inch worm friend is smart enough to hide away from those birds in the sky." She assured the toddler.

"I hopin so ……he too cute to be eatin up by dem black birdies." Jessica remarked with a serious face.

********************************************************

After another fifteen minutes of driving, House and Cuddy along with Ruth, Bill and Jessica arrived at the home of Rachel and Samuel Goldstein.

"It's so good to see you all." Sam said sincerely, greeting the small group of people standing on his front porch as Ruth moved into his arms.

"How's Rachel?" Ruth whispered up to him with a searching gaze after giving her brother-in-law a heart felt hug and kiss on the cheek.

"She's having a really good day today. In fact so good Rachel insisted we all have lunch out on the patio later on." Sam told her before looking down at Jessica as the adorable little girl stood in front of her Daddy, looking up at him with a huge heart melting smile.

"Uncle Sam…guess I learned to do now." Jessica said as she leaned back against her Daddy's legs.

"What Sweetie?" Sam asked as he crouched down to her level.

"I doing dis now." Jessica said proudly as she winked her left eye at her great uncle while raising up her left shoulder at the same time.

"Did you teach her to do that?" Cuddy whispered over to House with a small smile.

House shook his head no, looking down at the top of his daughter's head.

Sam chuckled at the sight of the sweet little girl who then winked at him again with a giggle. "Who taught you to do that Jessie?" He asked her with a grin, repeating the question Lisa had just asked her husband.

"My Uncle Wilson! He saying I should do dat to all da boys… an since you a boy …I do I to you!" Jess told him happily while above her a heavy set grimace appeared on House's face.

"I'm going to kill Wilson." He then muttered under his breath as Bill and Ruth chuckled softly beside him.

"Not if I get to him first." Cuddy whispered over to her husband while placing a gentle hand on top of her daughter's head.

Rising up into a standing position once more, Sam gave them all another warm smile, "Why don't we all head into the backyard. By the way Rachel's been on cloud nine ever since she found out that all of you were coming to see her today." He told them sincerely.

********************************************************

Walking into the backyard of Rachel and Sam's home, Cuddy's nose immediately filled with the scent of every sweet smelling flower imaginable.

The vast and lush garden had been tediously taken care of by Sam and Rachel on a daily basis (when of course her Aunt had been in better health) and looking at it now as it's borders surrounded the rounded patio area it offered serenity to everyone who entered into it, with breathtaking green foliage dotted between bursts of amazing colors.

Lying upon a wicker chaise lounge with a thick, dark floral cushion resting on top of it, Rachel smiled broadly over at the group of loved ones approaching her now. Her curly, short dark hair, cropped close to her scalp as the new growth had only recently sprung forth after the latest course of chemo she endured was over. Her light chestnut eyes, focusing in on her adorable great niece who was skipping towards her while holding the slender hand of her mother.

"Oh my! Would someone please tell me who this beautiful girl is in such a pretty summer dress?" Rachel asked in a voice that sounded very much like her sister's.

"It's me Aunt Rachel!" Jessica said with a giggle as her ponytail bounced behind her, letting go of her Mommy's hand as she walked up next to the chaise lounge.

"Oh Jessica! You're getting so big I didn't even know it was you!" Rachel responded, even though it had only been a little over a week since Ruth had last brought the little girl with her to visit, wrapping her arms around her great niece as if she hadn't seen the toddler for months while giving Jess a tender kiss on the cheek.

From above them, Ruth held back her tears at the sight of her sister.

Rachel had lost even more weight than when she had seen her a week ago. The collarbones on opposite sides of her sister's upper torso, pressing out sharply against skin covering them as they were left exposed by the spaghetti straps of the light blue summer dress she was wearing.

_Oh god! She's nothing more than skin and bones_, Ruth thought to herself as she swallowed hard, stifling the cry of sorrow in her throat that traveled instead deeply into her heart.

"Don't look at me that way Ruth. I'll have you know I still haven't given up yet. I just need some time to rest after all of the treatments…...then I'll be as good as new." Rachel whispered up to her younger sister after seeing the look on Ruth's face, even if her statements had been all lies because of the feel of Jessica's small hand now resting on top of her own.

"Well it's good to see your still up to bossing me around." Ruth responded with a somewhat melancholy smile as she leaned forward and gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek while Jessica started to climb up on the chaise next to her sister.

"Oh honey I don't thing there's enough room for you up there." Cuddy said gently to her daughter, reaching for her just as Jess placed her left knee onto the cushion.

"But Mommy…Auntie Rachel always smelling like dat watermelon and I liken to smell her." Jessica protested while halting her progress.

Actually I think that booze you're smelling kid." House commented dryly as he gave Rachel a crooked smile.

"I told you I"m only drinking vodka now." Rachel responded in an instant with an amused smirk to House before she reached for Jess, helping her up on the cushion with her while looking over at Lisa ,"And.....Jess will be fine up here with me. In fact there's more than enough room for both of us….see?" She added in spite of the sharp pain being felt in her lower back currently that felt as if a dagger had been placed there.

Taking in a breath, Rachel kept the smile on her face as Ruth commented on how good she looked today. Learning while dealing with her battle against cancer to hide the pain she was feeling with utmost skill as the muscles in her mouth stayed relaxed even though she had wanted to scream. Knowing as she glanced over at House that he..... regardless of all the others surrounding them however would not be fooled as the history of the sudden and very unexpected deep conversation with him one night after a horrible round of chemo allowed her privy to the deep unrelenting pain that would sometimes come calling for him as well.

_Even though Sam says it's a good day for you…..it's obvious you're still in a lot of pain, _House thought to himself while wondering just how Rachel was still managing to hold on in despite the hell she had been through these past few weeks, the smile upon her face a testament to how deeply the vein of strength and courage ran within the petite woman whose striking good looks still managed to peek through the veil of sickness trying to hide them.

Standing beside House, Bill was watching the scene in front of him with great interest, albiet for a different reasons as Rachel proceeded to put a loving arm around Jessica and kiss her cheek once more.

Jessica had mentioned the smell of watermelon again, just like the last time they had been here.

_Which means nothing,_his mind tried to argue with him at first_._

_Except it did. He was now sure of it beyond a shadow of a doubt. Just as he was sure that Jessica could not only smell the watermelon..but...could taste it as well as he watched her small jaw moving back and forth from inside her closed mouth. Savoring the flavor as she continued to look up at her Great Aunt with a smile of an innocent child who sees something much more than anyone suspects, _Bill thought as his mind traveled swiftly into the past and back to the ICU at the hospital were he had suffered a cardiac arrest a little over three years ago that took him to the shore where he had seen his beloved late wife Anna........with the taste of watermelon on his tongue as the smell of springtime filled his senses.

"Hey Grandpa …. you ok?" House asked from beside him after noticing Bill had raised his hand up to his heart with a pained expression upon his face.

"I'm fine. I just have a little indigestion from breakfast." Bill lied, letting his hand fall back to his side as for the briefest of moments the faint taste of watermelon moved over his tongue before it disappeared just as quickly.

"Bill, I have some Tums in the medicine cabinet I can get for you if you think it will help." Sam offered while taking his eyes away from Lisa, Rachel and Ruth who had started up a conversation beside him as sweet little Jessica remained seated happily next his wife, suddenly mimicking the laughter of the women surrounding her who were doing their damdest to support each other during the incredibly rough time in all of their lives.

"Thanks Sam…I think I'll take you up on that." Bill replied before following the man into his home with House opting to go inside as well.

********************************************************

Meanwhile, as the men headed inside, Ruth and Lisa moved towards the two chairs next to the chaise lounge that Rachel lying on with Jessica , with Lisa placing a soft kiss on Rachel's cheek before easing back into the chair closest to her Aunt.

"You know Lisa, I swear you get even more beautiful every time I see you." Rachel remarked as she looked over at her niece whose flawless skin seemed to be almost glowing with perfection.

"Thank you Aunt Rachel." Cuddy replied with a small smile, glancing over at Jess who was currently looking up at her Great Aunt with a precious smile.

"Aunt Rachel….can I going over dare and pick some dem flowers for you?" Jessica then asked from beneath them, pointing to the garden resting beside them all.

"You can pick as many flowers as you want honey." Rachel told the little girl before kissing her on the forehead.

"K! Come on Nana I needed your help wif this." Jessica said with an excited voice as she carefully moved down from the chaise before reaching for Ruth's hand.

Ruth smiled down at her granddaughter as she got up out of her chair. "Ok sweetheart." She said before glancing over at her sister. "Rachel….is there anything you need while I'm up?" She asked.

"I'm fine Ruth, now go and make sure your granddaughter gets me as many flowers as the both of you can carry back with you." She replied with a soft smile.

Watching for a moment as Ruth and Jessica walked hand towards the garden, Cuddy then turned her gaze back to her Aunt Rachel.

"So how bad is the pain?" She asked in hushed whisper while talking hold of her aunt's hand.

"I won't lie Lisa, it is unbearable at times, but today has been one of my better days." Rachel answered honestly.

Cuddy studied her Aunt's drawn in face as her heart ached with concern, "Listen Aunt Rachel ….I wanted to let you know I was on the phone the other day with a physician down in Florida who has a new clinical trial he's starting up that I'm sure I can get you into." She offered.

"Lisa….. I told you before that I'm done with chemo." Rachel responded while squeezing her niece's hand.

Cuddy drew in her bottom lip. "But this trial is very promising." She pushed with all the love for her Aunt now guiding her words.

"Oh sweetheart." Rachel whispered, moving her hand up to cup the side of Cuddy's face.

"I know how hard this has to be for you. Especially because of you being a doctor and all…._but_…. I don't want to spend anymore time trapped inside an endless wave of chemo drugs and painkillers as I lay in some hospital bed. Even if it's at your hospital." Seh explained. " I want to know who you are when you come and see me with your beautiful family instead of staring out into space. And I want to sit inside of my garden with my husband and smell the flowers and listen to the birds sing until the stars come out at night. I want to be here Lisa, where I listen to my old 45 records at two in the morning if I want to as Sam holds me his arms and we dance like we used too in those brief pockets of time when I'm not feeling any pain at all…….and I can't do that with and IV stuck in my arm." She finished.

Cuddy nodded, pushing back the tears that tried to form in her eyes, "I understand Aunt Rachel." She whispered softly pulling her Aunt's hand up to her mouth and kissing it tenderly while gazing into the amazing woman's beautiful chestnut eyes.

********************************************************

Staring out of the kitchen window, House traced the worry lines on Cuddy's face as she looked over at her Aunt Rachel, no doubt racked with guilt even while knowing there was really nothing she ....or anyone else for that matter could do to keep her Aunt from finally succumbing to the cancer that had come to claim her.

"Here you go Bill." Sam announced, walking into the kitchen with the small bottle of Tums before the container slipped through his fingers and fell down onto the floor beneath them all.

"Way to go butter-" House started to say…… that was until he saw the old man's hand shaking as he gazed down at the round tablets now scattered across the floor before looking up at both him and Bill.

"I'm …I'm sorry." Sam said in voice that trembled, moving the palm of his hand to his forehand, to where the deep wrinkles that had taken up residence there during the past few months and currently swallowed up his brave front between there creases.

"Hey Sam…….it's ok….it's not like you spilled a bottle of beer or something." Bill joked softly, placing a reassuring hand on the man's right shoulder while knowing exactly why Sam had reacted the way he had just did.

Sam looked back at Bill with eyes that were red with sorrow and tears that refused to fall as he vowed to remain the pillar of strength his wife who needed him so desperately right now.

"I don't know what I'm going to do without her Bill," Sam started to say in voice that was lost in emotion. "When I married Rachel I promised God I'd be with her until death do us part…..but I can't keep up my end of the bargain with him now because I can't imagine living without her….she's my everything. She's my reason for living." He confessed with hoarse whisper.

Bill placed his other hand on Sam's left shoulder so that the man would face him squarely. "Sam, whatever happens to your wife……you will get through this. And all of us here with the both of you now, along with the rest of your family and friends will be here for you. You just have to pray to the Lord to somehow get Rachel through this ......if it is indeed his will, " He assured his brother-in-law who was now trapped inside the same hell he had once visited so many years ago with his first wife Anna.

"I know I should have faith in God's will, but right now all I want is for God to leave my wife with me where she belongs." Sam said with a whisper as he padded Bill's shoulder before stepping back from the man.

From beside them, House had watched both of the older men without saying a single word. Holding his tongue out of respect for them as talks of God and faith would most assuredly bring out the cynical side of him. Causing only more pain for the man who was standing exactly where he had a fifty percent chance of being one day if Lisa ever passed on before him. The thought, sending a chill down his spine as it rang with such a grim, but almost certain promise for the future…as it does for all of us.

********************************************************

Outside the kitchen window, walking hand in hand with her Grandmother in the garden, Jessica reached out and with a skillful little hand, picked one single black eyed susan from the bunch that was growing in the garden surrounding her.

"Nana we's sure gettin lots of flowers huh?" She then questioned, handing Ruth the flower.

"We sure are honey and Aunt Rachel is going to be so happy when she sees all of these flowers." Ruth agreed with a warm smile, taking the flower from Jess and placing in with the already sizable bouquet in her left hand.

"Dat's good…..cuz I liiking making Aunt Rachel happy." Jess replied with a nod as her eyes traveled over to where her mother and Aunt Rachel were seated.

The little girl then produced a wide smile, lifting her hand up and waving towards the patio as beside her Aunt Rachel, a brilliant round globe of light, that only she could see rested on the curve of her Great Aunt's right shoulder.... shimmered in the summer sun, brighter and stronger than anything Jessica had ever seen.

*******************************************************

"Aunt Rachel, there's something I want to tell you." Cuddy whispered as they both waved over at Jessica whose beaming smile rivaled the afternoon sun.

"Ok." Rachel replied with a small smile of interest, turning her gaze to meet her niece's.

"I'm pregnant." Cuddy confessed as she moved her hand inside of her aunt's once more.

"Oh Lisa! I'm so happy for you! I bet your mother is thrilled to death." Rachel gushed as her smile grew even wider.

"My Mom doesn't know about the baby yet." Cuddy replied watching the surprise as well as confusion wash over her Aunt's face.

"So are you telling me this because you think I'm that close to death's door?" Rachel asked her niece frankly.

Cuddy shook her head no.

"I'm telling you this because when I do tell my Mother in two weeks that I am pregnant….. you'll be able to tell her you knew before she did." Cuddy explained with a smirk, pinning every ounce of hope she had on the dream that her Aunt would somehow hold on longer than her doctors had predicted she would.

Her thoughts of course were read instantly by Rachel as the two of them stared at each other for a brief seconds without speaking.

"Lisa, can I ask you to do something for me?" Rachel finally said with a soft tone as the summer wind moved through the trees above them.

"You know I'd do anything for you." Cuddy responded.

Rachel nodded, holding tightly onto Lisa's hand. "When I die…I want you to tell Sam that I want him to sell the house and move to Princeton so he can be close to you and your mother along with your families. I couldn't stand the thought of him being here all alone." Rachel requested of her niece.

"Aunt Rachel..I-"

"Please Lisa…don't' tell me not to think that way when we both know it's only a matte of time now before this cancer gets the best of me. Just promise me you'll do what I asked." Rachel interrupted as her chestnut eyes locked onto ones made of cool grey as their hands now gripped onto one another.

Cuddy looked away from her aunt for a moment before returning her focus to her face. "I promise." She then answered solemnly.

**To Be Continued......**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Well I'm back with another chapter and hope you all enjoy. **

**To : Anonymous Reader ~ I read your concerns in your review and responded back to you on the review area of this fic.**

**And now more of LS ;) **

**Chapter 11**

As the summer day wore on at the residence of Sam and Rachel Goldstein, the group of relatives by both blood and by marriage, ate their lunch out on the patio. With conversations, laughter and all the other things families do when gathered together occurring between them, even though a very serious situation loomed closely in the background.

Still lying in the chaise lounge as everyone finished up their desserts, Rachel smiled at the people around her with the warm glow of the sun kissing her right shoulder as the thoughts of how lucky she was to have such amazing people in her life washed over her, the feeling of peace and serenity it gave to her making her eyelids grow heavy.

"Rachel.......Rachel honey….I'm going to help you to bed." Sam whispered to her a few minutes later, after she had dozed off.

Fluttering her eyes open to see Sam's face looking down at her with the bright sun behind him, Rachel moved her hand to his arm that was resting on her shoulder.

"No Sam…I'll be fine." Rachel protested even though her legs were now stiff and heavy with a throbbing pain moving up and down them.

"Honey, you need to take one of your pain pills and lay down for a little bit." Sam urged as Rachel moved into a seated position on the chaise, feeling a deep burning pain shoot up from her hip to her side when she did so.

"I'm fine Sam…really I am." She proceeded to lie, holding back the scream that wanted to be released from within her.

From her seat next to House, Ruth's eyes zoned in on her sister who was obviously in pain and unable to hide it as well as she had earlier.

"Rachel, why don't you just go in and take a little nap while we clean up out here. Then after you've had some rest you can come out on the patio again, or....go for a drive down by the lake if you'd like that better." Ruth offered. getting up from her chair and heading straight for her sister.

"Stop talking to me like I'm a five year old Ruth!" Rachel said with a heated breath, regretting the words as soon as she had spoken them. Knowing it was the hot pain in the side of her rib cage that had been the cause of it.

"Oh Ruth…..I'm so sorry." She whispered up to her sister a second later as Ruth stood in front of her.

"Aunt Rachel, you not havin to being sorry. You just a little cranky cuz you needed a nap. Dat's what Nana says to me when I get em cranky and not wanting to play wif my toys. You just needin a lil nap…dat's all." Jessica explained simply to the woman while using the same hand gestures that her Mother often did.

"Is that so?" Rachel asked with a smile as the rest of the people around her chuckled softly at the child's remark.

"Yep, you just needin a lil nap." Jessica confirmed with a nod and smile of her own.

Looking up at her sister, Rachel held out her hand. "Would you mind coming along with me to make sure I don't get lost along the way?" She joked softly.

********************************************************

Within the next few minutes, Rachel, Sam and Ruth had made it inside the master bedroom.

"I swear Jessica has to be the cutest little thing I've ever laid eyes on! And the things she comes up with Ruth? She's just so precious. Don't you think so Sam." Rachel said to both of them as she gingerly sat down on the bed.

Sam laughed softly at his wife remarks, "Jessica is one amazing little girl." He agreed with a smile, getting down on one knee to take off the sandals his wife was wearing as she sat in front of him on the bed before gently lifting her legs onto the bed while Ruth lingering a few feet away from them. Taking in the scene of the devoted couple who loved each other even more now than when they had first met fifty- four years ago.

"Ruth would you mind staying in here with me for a few minutes?" Rachel then asked while gazing up at her sister.

"Of course I'll stay." Ruth responded, moving away from the doorway that she had been leaning against while Sam shook out a single pill from the prescription bottle resting on the nightstand, handing it to Rachel before going into the master bathroom to get her a glass of water.

Returning to the room, Sam handed his wife the glass of water. "Let me know if you need anything else." He then said to her softly, kissing her cheek.

"I will." Rachel answered back before placing the pill in her mouth and taking a sip of water.

Sam then turned, resting a hand on Ruth's shoulder and giving her a warm smile before he moved past her and left the room.

"Ruth come over here and sit down with me." Rachel requested as she patted the spot next to her on the bed.

With a small smile, Ruth moved towards her sister, taking off her shoes once she reached the bed before sitting down upon it and placing her feet up, turning on her side and resting her head on her elbow just as Rachel turned on the bed to face her, thankfully resting on her right side where the pain was not present.

"Do you remember when we had to share a bed as kids and how we used to fight like cats and dogs over who was on who's side?" Rachel asked with a soft giggle as the memory came drifting sweetly into her mind.

Nodding, Ruth laughed as she was pulled back into time by her sister's words, "I often wonder where Mom and Dad got all of their patience from. We we're quite a handful to deal with weren't we?" She asked with a smile.

Studying her sister's beautiful face, Rachel spoke once more.

"I still laugh every time I think of how Mom always used to tell us that once we got older, all of the fighting between us would end and we'd become closer than we could ever imagine and of course we would both tell her how crazy she was for even thinking such a thing." She said in a voice that echoed more words from their past as the strong painkiller she had taken moments ago began to move throughout her system.

"It's funny how much you think you know when you're a kid. I'm just glad Mom lived long enough to see us both eat our words." Ruth replied.

With a small smile, Rachel reached out and tucked a stray lock of Ruth's dark hair behind her ear. "Your hair used be so long back when we were kids." She then said softly, finding a comforting warmth in the shared path she was taking with her sister as the bones on her left side started to ease up on the throbbing pain they were experiencing.

A soft chuckle escaped Ruth's lips. "Oh god....so you remember me throwing a fit every time Mom made you braid my hair because she couldn't stand seeing it in my eyes." She questioned, reaching for her sister's hand and holding it in her own.

With a melancholy smile, Rachel spoke once more. "Where did all that time go Ruth? I swear…… it seems like only yesterday that we were sitting out on the front porch of Mom and Dad's house as I braided your hair and waited for Sam to come and pick me so we could go out on a date."

"We've shared a lot of good memories." Ruth said as she continued to gaze into the set of chestnut eyes that mirrored her own.

"And some not so good ones too." Rachel suddenly reminded her with a cautious whisper. "But in spite of all that's happened, we have moved on with our lives and I can't tell you how happy it makes me to see you here with your beautiful family. You deserve all of it Ruth. You deserve all the happiness that you could ever dream of and I'm glad that I was able to see it first hand.." Rachel told her with the edge of her voice bending to the emotions she was releasing.

Ruth swallowed hard as she continued to gaze into her sister's eyes. "Rachel……why are you making this seem like it's goodbye?" She questioned in a tone that held part of the young girl she had once been inside of it.

"Shh....don't worry so much Ruth, I'm just remembering all that we've been through that's all." Rachel assured her, feeling as if she had just spoken a lie while giving her sister's hand a squeeze.

With her heart aching as she gazed into the weary face of her sister, Ruth cleared her throat before she spoke. "I want you to call me tomorrow morning when you get up so Bill and I can come back up here and help Sam out with the garden."

"Ruth…..you don't have to do that." Rachel said softly, feeling her eyes becoming heavy from the medication that was now taking control over her.

"There's no way you're going to talk me out of it Rachel and that's final." Ruth whispered with a determined tone.

"No wonder we always fought all the time as kids. You're too stubborn for your own good." Rachel replied with a tired smile, reaching over and cupping her sister's face with her hand.

"Get some sleep Rachel and I promise I'll come in and wake you in about an hour." Ruth told her, taking her sister's hand from her face and placing onto her heart as she then leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.....waiting until after she had left the room and closed the door silently behind her before she had started to cry.

*******************************************************

It was then only a couple of hours before the visitors to Rachel's and Sam's home were giving the couple embraces of goodbye as they headed out to their cars…..with House surprising all of them when he leaned down and gave a brief but very gentle hug to Rachel before shaking Sam's hand as well.

Now inside Bill's Cadillac and a mere fifteen minutes away from their own home, Ruth realized while sitting in the passenger seat that leaving her sister and heading back to Princeton on this day had to be one of the hardest things she had ever done in her life, thankful that at least Jessica had decided to ride back with them so that the little girl would keep her mind occupied with questions and comments that would ensure a smile would remain on the her face while inside, her heart was softly weeping.

"So what did you like best about going to see your Aunt Rachel today?" Ruth asked her granddaughter, intent on keeping their conversation going.

"I likin when I sawed dat little girl who's standing by Aunt Rachel today." Jessica said with a smile from the back seat.

"What little girl honey?" Ruth asked with puzzled expression, turning her head sideways to glance back at her grandchild as Bill glanced back at Jess through the rear view mirror as well, finding when she locked eyes with him a sudden shiver running through him.

"_Nana_....._you know_....dat little girl with em long hair same color like mine." Jessica tried reminding her grandmother, not knowing that only she had actually seen the little girl.

"Member she a bigger girl den me and she haven dem same brown eyes like you and Aunt Rachel. She say her name is a Emily and she say we not supposed to tell Aunt Rachel she there cuz it's a secret." Jessica explained further.

Instantly, Ruth felt her mouth go dry, her hand reaching out to grab hold of Bill's arm. "Pull the car over." She said urgently to him as her chestnut eyes remained widened with shock.

"Honey....it's going to be ok..." Bill started to say, finding much to his surprise that his hands had started trembling as he gripped the steering wheel a little tighter, much like the hand of his wife that had reached out to him only a moment ago.

********************************************************

"What's going on?" Cuddy asked from the passenger seat of the car as House suddenly slowed down the vehicle before steering it towards the side of the rode.

"Apparently Papa felt the need to make a pit stop." House informed her as he glanced once more into the rearview mirror.

The Cadalilac was only a mere ten or so feet from House and therefore his view of the passangers inside of it was more than clear as he saw Bill gently rubbing the back of Ruth's neck while she looked over at him with face that was pale and filled with shock.

"Oh Mom." Cuddy whispered, immediately getting out the car and heading towards the vehicle, not knowing exactly what was going on inside Bill's car, only knowing that at that moment her mother desperately needed her.

It was within the next second that Cuddy heard the steady thumping of House's cane against ground as he trailed behind her and within that next second that Ruth was out of the car, getting Jessica out of the backseat and walking over towards the small embankment next to the road as Bill shut the door on his side of the car and followed her.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Cuddy asked walking up to both of them both along with House and looking over at her mother who was protectively embracing Jessica as her chestnut eyes gazed up into the clear blue sky above them as if searching for an answer.

Moving her small face away from the crook in grandmother's neck, Jessica looked into Ruth's eyes and spoke. "Nana it ok. You no need to cry no more. K?" She said softly as her small hands patted Ruth's shoulders.

With a gasp, of bewilderment, Ruth kissed Jessica softly on the lips hugging her again before turning her gaze towards Lisa who was staring intently at her with a look of grave concern.

"Jessica saw Emily by Rachel's side today when we went to visit her." She told her daughter as her words seem to hang heavy in the air around her.

It took a moment for Cuddy to understand the weight of her mother's statement, with her hand then moving to her heart when it finally hit home as the recognition washed over her face.

"But Mom…..that's impossible." Cuddy whispered, reaching out to touch a dark, curly lock of Jess's hair as the child smiled over at her, of course unaware of what was taking place between her mother and grandmother.

"Who in the hell is Emily?" House asked with an unnerved edge to his tone as the looks on both women's faces right now were ones usually reserved for times of deep emotional turmoil.

With neither Ruth or Lisa able to speak at the moment, Bill directed spoke for them.

"Emily is Rachel's daughter who died nearly forty years ago at the age of six after being struck by a drunk driver." He explained solemly as the wind of the summer day moved past all of them and up towards the trees where a flock of starlings sat watching them silently from a tall maple tree.

********************************************************

**Twenty Minutes Later.......House – Cuddy Residence…..**

"There has to be another explanation." House said frankly, sitting down at the kitchen table with Bill, Ruth, and Lisa, who was now holding Jessica on her lap.

Ruth scoffed at him, "Like it or not, _Greg_...there is no other explanation. You know as well as all of us do that your daughter wouldn't lie about something like this." She argued back to him with a distinct matriarchal tone.

"Nana don't gettin mad….....Daddy know I not a liar." Jessica said, patting Ruth on her arm as she sat next to her Mommy.

"I never said Jess was lying. I just said there has to be another explanation." House clarified as he leaned back in his chair.

"Well then, what is it?" Cuddy pushed as she looked over at him.

"Just give me a minute! I'm not built like a magic eight ball who spits out answers whenever you start shaking it up." He grumbled before locking eyes with Bill.

"Alright Gramps...since we all know about your so called "experience" in the ICU when you had the cardiac arrest and went off to Lala land. Don't you find it odd that you saw nothing today, while my kid on the other hand has supposedly just acquired the sixth sense?" House prodded to the older, retired physician sitting across the table from him.

"Don't you dare talk to Bill that way just because you don't believe him!" Ruth warned House, still reeling from Jessica's statements and what they could possible mean for her sister.

"Just because you want to believe your sister has a guardain angel doesn't make it the truth." House challanged back to her with a steady glare.

"Greg stop." Cuddy warned under her breath, feeling Jessica squirming uncomfortably on her lap.

House locked eyes with her immediately, "Stop thinking like her daughter for god's sake! You know I'm right here." He said to Cuddy in a tone that was even and direct while beside him ......Jessica suddenly started to cry.

"_Daddy noooo! Mommy say stop fightin!"_The little girl sobbed, placing her hands up to her face as her tiny shoulders shook.

"Shh......it's ok baby." Cuddy told her daughter in a soothing voice, wrapped her arms around Jess and rubbing her back as she gave House a gaze that told him she never wanted to see her daughter like this again.

"Give her to me." House requested in a softer tone after seeing Jess's reaction, reaching for his child who in turn looked up at him with tears still running down her cheeks.

"Daddy..... you mad at me cuz what a say bout dat lil girl?" She questioned with a heartbreaking expression just as his big hands moved to her sides.

"I'm not mad at you Jess. I just need to ask you a few questions so I can try and understand why you were the only one who saw Emily." House assured as her, pulling her close to his chest and planting a soft kiss on Jess's cheek to soothe her before sitting his daughter in front of him on the table top

"K Daddy ..I tell you evething I member so I can help you." Jessica said softly, wanting nothing more than to please her father as she kept her eyes focused upon him, taking in a shuddered gasp that was left over from her sobs.

Looking over at his daughter, Houes felt another dagger of regret pierce his heart. Joining the first one which had cut through him when she had asked him if he was mad at her while he continued to agrue with Ruth and Lisa. The fact the thought had even entered her mind making him sick to his stomach.

"I'm sorry that I made you cry Jess." He suddenly said in a voice that meant ever single word he spoke, moving his hand to the side of her face and gently stroking it with his thumb.

Leaning forward, Jessica placed her hand her Daddy's shoulder, "It's ok Daddy...I know you not want hurt your little girl. You just needin dem answers." She said with the soft voice, giving him a quick peck and amsll smile as around them Ruth, Bill and Cuddy looked on in silent awe of the amazing the love shared between the two of them.

House cleared his throat as he pushed down the powerful emotions his little girl could bring out of him so easily. "Ok kid...so now that we're good. I need you to tell me if you ever remember going to Aunt Rachel's before and seeing Emily." He asked, keeping his voice soft.

"Ummmm I member Aunt Rachel showing me a picture one day of dat Emily girl when you's and Uncle Sam was looking at his big red car out in da driveway." Jessica then told her Daddy after thinking a little bit more.

"Did your Aunt Rachel ever talk about Emily?" He then said to her in that same soft voice.

"Yeah, Aunt Rachel told me a one day dat she missing her Emily so much and one day she gonna be wif her little girl just like I am with Mommy." Jessica went on to say.

"I bet Mommy would say the same thing about missing you if you ever went away on a trip without her." House agreed, using a statement that the little girl could comprehend while glancing around at the adults seated at the table.

Jessica immediately looked over at Cuddy, "I know Mommy be missing me so much……..cuz I'm her girl and she loves me." She said before crawling across the table and back into her mother's arms.

"You're such a good girl Jess." Cuddy whispered, kissing her daughter on the cheek as she gazed over at House.

"Hey kid....... why don't you go in the living room where your stuffed polar bear is and hide him somewhere in there so we can try and find him." House prompted to his little girl, needing a few minutes without her in the room to discuss with them all that had just taken place between the two of them.

"K Daddy! I finding da best hiding spot for Sprinkles!" Jessica agreed happily, crawling off her Mommy's lap before running out into the living room.

"So are you going to tell us all that Jessica _imagined_ that Emily was there with my sister today because she understood how badly it would hurt Lisa if she ever went away?" Ruth asked in a low tone as soon as the little girl had left the room.

"From your statement it sounds like I don't have to tell you something that you already now." House answered back coolly.

"That still doesn't explain why I tasted watermelon a few seconds after Jessica said she smelled it on Rachel." Bill argued softly back to him so that Jessica would not overhear them.

"You linked a memory of what you think happened to you during your cardiac arrest to a woman who's at death's door herself." House responded, hearing Cuddy gasp in surprise from beside him.

"You don't have to be so blunt." His wife then informed him with a glare.

Let out a breath of frustration, House kept his eyes locked on her, "I'm not intentionally trying to hurt anyone here, but it's pretty obvious to me that Rachel talked about _her daughter_ Emily to _our daughter_on more than a few occasions. Which is understandable considering what your Aunt has beeb dealing with emotionally and physically and that is what caused our daughter in turn _think_ she saw the image of that girl standing lovingly next to the mother who misses her so much." House explained.

"K guys! I'm ready for you's to come and find Sprinkles!" Jessica suddenly yelled out from the living room while inside the kitchen Ruth got up from her chair, looking directly over at House as she rested her palms against the wood grained table top.

"I know what _you _believe....but.... I, along with Bill and I hopefully my daughter also know there are things in this world that can't be explained away by logic." She stated before heading out into the living room to where her granddaughter was waiting for them.

Watching Ruth go with Bill following behind her, House moved his eyes over to his wife, seeing the worry lines on the forehead of her face as she looked back at him.

"Don't tell me you actually believe Jess saw the ghost of your Aunt Rachel's dead daughter?" He asked with a dull tone.

"I don't know if Jessica saw Emily, but I know if it gives my Mother some sort of peace to believe that she did…..I'm not about to take that away from her." Cuddy responded before getting out of her chair and walking into the living room as well.

********************************************************

Later that night, up inside the master bedroom of their home, House flicked through the channels on the TV as Cuddy lay beside him with the lamp on the nightstand illuminating the room, reading through a proposal by a construction company interested on building the new left orthopedic wing at the hospital.

"Do you really need to read that now?" House asked from beside as he shot her an irritated glare.

Cuddy placed the papers onto her lap, "Oh.... I'm sorry if my reading was too loud for you. I'll try and keep it down." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

House shut off the TV, "Great, so you're still mad about what I said to your Mother....guess that leaves out the possibility of getting any sleep or sex tonight." He muttered.

"I'm not mad about what you said to my Mother." Cuddy clarified before switching off the light next to her and turning her back to him as she pulled the sheets up to her chin.

For a moment House did nothing but stare down at the outline of her body.

"So you're mad that I don't believe in ghosts?" He questioned into the darkness that now filled their room.

Letting out a huff, Cuddy turned around to face him, sitting up in the bed once more, "I just find it hard to understand how you can refuse to believe that there is something more powerful than us in this world after all that we've been through together in our lives." She told him in a tone that was harsh yet controlled so that she would not wake their daughter.

Easing down into the bed, House kept his gaze upon her, "I never said I didn't believe in a greater power. I just don't believe that Jessica saw Emily today." He told her as he watched her eyes searching his face for any signs of deceptions.

"Ok." Cuddy said softly after a few seconds, placing her hand upon his jaw while knowing he was indeed telling her the truth.

********************************************************

It was around 3 am when Rachel Goldstein was suddenly pulled out of her slumber by the sweet taste of watermelon as it moved across her tongue….bringing with it a smile on her face as the feel of warm and soothing waters washed over her aching bones…..taking away the pain she felt in them instantly.

Becoming drunk over the incredible feeling now surging through her, Rachel muffled her laughter so as not to wake her husband, sneaking out of their bed and walking through her home with only the tiny light above the stove as her beacon. Knowing the layout of the house for so long now she could have made it to living room blindfolded if need be.

Standing in front of the old record player Sam had brought down from the attic for her a few weeks ago, Rachel ran her fingers around the edges of a stack of forty five's she had readied above the turntable before reaching for the needle on her right and setting it gently upon the black vinyl of the first record.

Meanwhile, inside a dreamless sleep and a few feet down the hall from the living room, Sam was startled from his slumber when his hand had moved over to Rachel's side of the bed, finding only the empty mattress, where she should have been lying next to him.

In an instant he was on his feet, walking down the hallway to where he heard the soft sound of music playing.

"_Chances are cause I wear a silly grin the moment you come into view. Chances are you think that I'm in love with you….."_

"_Just because my composure sort of slips…..the moment that your lips meet mine. Chances are you think my heart's your Valentine."_

"Rachel?" Sam called out as he rounded the corner of the hallway, making his way into the living room to find his wife standing in front of the old record player in her nightgown with her eyes closed and a smile upon her face.

At hearing his voice, Rachel opened her eyes, looking over at the man who still held her heart captive within his large, but gentle hands.

"Remember the first dance you took me to Sam?" She questioned to him with a soft voice.

"Rachel ........it's late and you should be in bed." Sam told her gently.

"I asked you a question Sam Goldstein." Rachel informed him while placing a hand onto her hip.

Taking in a breath, Sam studied his wife's face.

Her mannerism and tone of her voice filled with the fire that had seemed to be a bit snuffed out during these past few months.

"The first dance I ever took you to was your Winter Formal. Where you wore that amazing red dress that you fought with your Mom about for over a week because she told you that I may get the wrong idea of what kid of girl you were when I saw you in it." Sam replied with a small smile, caught in the alluring sparkle now present within Rachel's chestnut eyes as he took a step closer to her.

"_In the magic of moonlight,  
When I sigh, 'Hold me close, dear,'  
Chances are you believe the stars that fill the skies are in my eyes."_

"If my Mom only knew _you_ were the one who picked out that red dress for me all of those years ago she would have chased you away from me with a rolling pin and the threat of changing you from a stallion to a filly." Rachel remarked as her smile grew, moving her hand inside of her husband's while staring up at his still devastatingly handsome face.

"Well, I just couldn't see the sense of letting that dress hang on some ugly mannequin when you were the one it was made for." Sam whispered to her just as the needle moved away from the record, with another forty five dropping down from the stack to take its place.

"_Unforgettable, that's what you are. __U__nforgettable..... though near or far…..  
Like a song of love that clings to me……how the thought of you does things to me…..  
Never before has someone been more."_

"Dance with me Sam, remind me of how amazing we were back then during the Winter Formal. How we spun around on that floor until we were out of breath and you pulled me into the coat room of that old high school, kissing me for the first time after I had waited for weeks to find out what kisssing you would be like." Rachel requested as she leaned into him.

Looking down at her, Sam gently moved one arm around Rachel's waist as the other found her right hand and clasped it next to his heart.

"_Unforgettable in every way….....and forever more, that's how you'll stay.  
That's why, darling, its incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am.... unforgettable too."_

"You know Rachel, you still make my heart stop even after all these years. When I see you in the morning... or hell, even when I see you enter into a room. I still can't believe I'm the guy whose been lucky enough to have you all to myself for all of these years." Sam whispered into her ear as they began to slowly sway to the music.

"I bet you say that to all the girls." Rachel teased, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

Sam laughed softly. "You know it's the truth. Just like you knew you were the only one I wanted to kiss when we went to that dance all those years ago. In fact I can still remember how nervous I was to kiss you …and… how you laughed at me afterwards because I had your red lipstick all over my lips." He reminded her as his hand lowered to the small of her back.

"_Unforgettable in every way  
And forever more, that's how you'll stay  
That's why, darling, its incredible  
That someone so unforgettable  
Thinks that I am unforgettable too…"_

Rachel smiled and looked up at Sam, kissing him softly on the lips before resiting her head on his shoulder again.

"I never told you this Sam, but….the minute you looked at me and smiled inside that tiny coat room just before you kissed me, was when I knew I was going to love you forever." She confessed...... just before a jolting pain shot up her spinal cord, causing her to go limp in an instant.

Feeling Rachel's weight dramatically shift in his arms, Sam pulled his wife closer to his chest.

"Rachel? Rachel honey!" He yelled, the shock in his voice bouncing of the walls of the living room as he looked down at his wife's now unconscious face and shallow breathing.

"Please Rachel! Don't leave me now honey...not now." He pleaded in a panicked voice while behind him the music from another record began to play.

"_I'll be seeing you.....in all the old familiar places.  
That this heart of mine embraces  
All day through."_

**To Be Continued……..**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey everyone! Well I was out of town for a few days and now I'm sick with the flu so there may be a delay in getting the next chapter up after this one, but even though I'm not feeling too well I must say it was great reading your reviews for the last chapter! I really hoped it would have an impact on the readers ;)**

**Chapter 12**

In the quiet of very early morning that still had the shroud of night upon it, Ruth Martin was stirred from her slumber as on the nightstand beside the bed she shared with her husband, the phone began to ring.

With chestnut eyes that blinked through the blurred shadows brought forth from the moon, Ruth cleared her throat as she picked up the receiver to the phone.

"Hello?" She questioned in a voice that was still trying to wake itself, waiting for a response, but only hearing silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Ruth asked once more as she sat up in the bed, feeling Bill stirring beside her as he then sat up in the bed as well.

At first more silence prevailed, before the sound of someone who was softly crying on the other end of the line was heard by her, being followed quickly by the voice of man who was at the moment, broken beyond repair.

"Ruth ….I'm so sorry to wake you but …" Sam started to say before the rest of his sentence was cut off by the choke hold his emotions currently had on him.

"Sam? What's wrong? Is Rachel ok?" Ruth asked with her fingers finding their way to her bottom lip as Bill moved his hand onto her shoulder.

_Please God let Rachel be ok_, Bill thought to himself as Ruth turned in the bed to face him with a haunted expression upon her face.

Taking in a deep breath to try and calm his nerves, Sam spoke once more, "Rachel collapsed tonight at home. I called 911 and they took her to New Brunswick hospital which is where we're at now. She's still unconscious and the doctors are saying it doesn't look too good for her Ruth...." he started to say before the tightening in his throat threatened to silence him once more.

"Oh god. Oh Sam." Ruth whispered in shock, looking into the eyes of her husband as her world shifted with the threat of toppling over and crushing her.

Hearing her voice, Sam pushed past the threatening wave of his own emotions as his eyes filled with tears once more. "Honey I"m not sure how much time your sister has left so you better get here as soon as you can so you can say goodbye to her." He then manged to push through his lips as his heart continued to feel as if it was being ripped to shreds.

From the place deep within all of us that is determined to fight against a doomed fate looming on the horizon with every ounce of faith and strength we have, Ruth opened her mouth and responded to the words her brother-in-law had spoken to her.

"Listen to me Sam. I want you to tell my sister to hold on because we're not ready to let her go yet. Ok?" She instructed to him, saying the words that were now moving through her rapidly beating heart as that same heart starting praying to God for a miracle.

********************************************************

A few minutes later inside the home of House and Cuddy, the phone resting on the nightstand beside Cuddy began to ring.

Being well practiced in late night phone calls because of her job, Cuddy immediately turned on her side, flicking the light on as she sat up in the bed.

"It's the weekend.....so tell whoever the hell that is to call back on Monday." House mumbled from beside her as he placed his arm over his eyes to shield them from the light.

"You know I can't do that." Cuddy responded in a tired voice as she reached for the phone, viewing the caller ID and taking in a sharp breath.

"Mom?" She then questioned as she answered the phone.

"Lisa." Ruth said with a soft voice that was trying to stay calm, "I just got a call from you Uncle Sam a few minutes ago. Aunt Rachel is in the Intensive Care Unit at the New Brunswick hospital and things don't look good for her," she told her daughter while walking into the bathroom and turning on the light as Bill walked towards his dresser, intent on getting changed out of his pajamas as quickly as possible.

With only a fraction of silence passing between them, Cuddy spoke as the wheels in her mind began to spin, "I'm going to call Wilson and Cindy to see if they can watch Jessica and we'll meet you at the hospital." She informed her mother as House stared over at her from across the bed.

********************************************************

"Wait! What are you doing with her? Where are you taking my wife?!" Sam shouted at the hospital staff after a team of doctors and nurses had burst into the room where Rachel as lying unconscious, pushing him aside as they began to wheel her bed out into the hallway.

"Mr. Goldstein, it's ok. We just need to run some tests on your wife." A tall nurse with blonde hair assured him with a voice that told him there was more to the story that when she was telling him as the team now headed for the doorway.

Without a second though, Sam grabbed onto the headboard and flexed his knees, anchoring himself to the bed and thereby preventing them from going any further. "Well wherever you're taking her, I'm going with you." He insisted before looking down at his wife who remained locked within the prison of unconsciousness.

The nurse who had spoken to Sam a few moments ago looked over at the physician to her left with a concerned expression. "Doctor?" She questioned, waiting for his decision.

Looking over at Sam, the physician spoke. "Mr. Goldstein you can come with us as long as you promise to stay out of the way." He instructed.

"I will." Sam agreed with a nod, finding within his next breath that the staff along with his assistance had started once more to push the bed carrying his wife down towards the elevators at the end of the hall.

********************************************************

"Thank you both so much for doing this." Cuddy whispered over to Cindy and Wilson, kissing her sleeping daughter softly on the cheek as Wilson then took Jessica out of her arms while they all stood out on the front porch of his and Cindy's home.

"It's nothing you would do for us if we needed it and remember to call us if you guys need anything else.'" Wilson whispered back to Cuddy before glancing up at House.

"If you give Jess cereal for breakfast, make sure to let her pour the milk into the bowl herself. Just some put some into a small cup for her so she doesn't spill it." House instructed, moving his hand onto the soft curls of his daughter's head as she rested her cheek on the side of Wilson's shoulder, still locked within the kind of deep sleep that only small children seem to be blessed with.

"Will do." Wilson responded before adding, "And you two better get going before she wakes up," after feeling the child stir slightly in his arms, nuzzling her face into the side of his neck as a sweet sigh of contentment escaped from her mouth, her left arm tightening around his shoulder for a moment before relaxing once more.

Both Cuddy and House nodded, while beside Wilson, Cindy pulled Cuddy into an embrace.

"I'll be praying for you Aunt." She whispered softly as she kissed Cuddy on the cheek.

"Thank you." Cuddy responded as they released from the hug before turning and reaching for House's hand as they walked back to their car.

********************************************************

Arriving at New Brunswick Hospital, House and Cuddyquickly made their way through its lobby and to the elevators that would take them up to the Intensive Care Unit on the third floor as Cuddy continued talking on her cell phone to the Dr. George Walters, who was the hospital's Dean of Medicine.

"Thanks George and I'll call you back if we need anything else." Cuddy then said, stepping inside the elevator with House before hanging up.

"Well?" House questioned after pushing the button for the third floor as Cuddy placed her cell phone back inside her purse.

"Dr. Walters assured me that his ICU team is one of the best in the country and that my Aunt Rachel's oncologist Dr. Banks came to the hospital as soon as he was paged." She explained while tapping her foot impatiently on the floor of the elevator.

"So basically good old George told you exactly what you would tell him if one of his relatives was at your hospital."" House stated.

"Yeah, pretty much." Cuddy agreed with a nod just as the elevator doors open up in front of them.

Getting out of the elevator, with a quick turn to their left and a few steps down the hallway, Cuddy and House soon spotted Sam, Ruth and Bill all huddled together near a patient waiting area just outside of Rachel's room.

"Uncle Sam, I'm so sorry.....but just know Aunt Rachel is being taken care of by one of the best Intensive Care Teams in the country." Cuddywhispered as she gave her uncle a hug while House looked on silently beside her at both of them.

"Lisa, I can't thank you enough for all that you've done for your Aunt Rachel and me as well as for being here for us now." Sam whispered in return as they released from their embrace.

Cuddy then turned her attention to Bill, "Have there been any updates on Aunt Rachel's condition?" She questioned to the retired physician, knowing he would be able to provide her with the most accurate information of any new develops in regards to her aunt's health.

"We haven't heard much," Bill started to say, "But a few minutes ago one of the ICU nurses came and told us that both Rachel's Oncologist as well as her ICU attending would be up shortly to speak with us." He finished just as two men dressed in white lab coats stepped off the elevator, heading straight for them.

Looking down at the men as they approached, Cuddy immediately recognized Rachel's oncologist, who was the shorter of the two men. The man having salt and pepper hair that was thinning in the front while the ICU attending beside him was at least ten years younger then his fifty-something counterpart, with a build that was tall and lean as his brown hair was trimmed close to his scalp.

From beside Cuddy, House sized the men up within a matter of seconds.

They were both nervous for some reason. Which was apparent to him by the vein that was throbbing on the side of the oncologist's temple as well as the way the ICU attending's fingers tapped methodically against the large manila envelop that carried within it no doubt the films taken of Rachel Goldstein.

Reaching the small group, Dr. Banks gave a nod of recognition towards Ruth and Bill whom he had met previously during one of Rachel's visits with him a few weeks ago before looking over at Sam.

"I'm glad to see you've got some family with you now." He then said to Sam, lingering his gaze over at the still visibly shaken man before shifting his eyes to Cuddy and House.

"Dr. Cuddy, it's good to see you could make it as well," Banks added, having met the Dean of Medicine a little over six months ago at her request to ensure her Aunt was getting the best care possible at New Brunswick, "and before we start I'd like to introduce my college Dr. Shepard to you." He finished.

Cuddy extended her hand to the fellow physician, "It's nice to meet you Dr. Shepard." She replied with a professional tone.

"Alright…..enough with the ass kissing Banks, let's hear about Rachel." House suddenly remarked from beside his wife in an irritated tone.

"I assume you're Dr. Cuddy's husband Dr. House?" Bank asked back flatly, trying to create a buffer between the snide remarks the man had just made towards him.

"And I assume that whatever you've got to tell Sam here is making you even more nervous because you also have to tell it to three physicians. One of whom has the connections to send both of your asses packing ……even if you don't work at her hospital." House replied.

"Enough!" Cuddy whispered under her breath as she shot House a glare that told him he better back off quick.

After seeing the looks exchanged by the two doctors, the ICU attending finally spoke up.

"Listen I know you're all anxious to hear about Rachel." He began to say, watching as House looked back at him with an expression that told him he better hurry the hell up, "and Dr. Banks and I are just as anxious to tell you what we've found as well so that we can all discuss the next steps to take." He finished.

At hearing his words, Sam choked back his tears while putting a clenched fist up to his mouth.

Standing beside him, Ruth reached for that same hand, lowering it and holding it within her own.

"Remember Sam all of us are here for you." She whispered up to him as her heart was breaking along with his.

Watching them both, Dr. Banks then took control of the conversation once more.

"Ok everyone, in order to explain what we have found I think its best if we go into the physicians lounge on this floor." He stated before guiding the way to the room just down the hall from where Rachel Goldstein lay unconscious and hooked up to several different machines that hummed and beeped in the still air around her.

********************************************************

Once inside the physicians lounge Dr. Banks looked over at Dr. Shepard's as the ICU attending pulled out the first film in the manila envelope and placed upon the light box.

"Now as you can see, these areas on Rachel's pelvis, sacrum and vertebra is where her metastic bone cancer was originally found six months ago." Banks narrated as Shepard's pointed to the spots on the first film, more for Sam's and Ruth's benefit than the other physicians surrounding them who clearly knew what they were looking at before the ICU attending reached inside the envelope once more and pulled out another film, placing it on the light box beside the first one.

"And this next image also shows how the cancer has spread out into Rachel's femur and ribs two months after the first discovery." Banks then explained further to the group.

"Have you done another bone scan on her after admission to see if the cancer has spread out even further into her skeletal system?" Cuddy asked in a hollow tone to the oncologist after viewing the films.

Banks nodded, "Yes, we have. In fact that was one of the first things we did after your Aunt was stabilized." He assured her.

"_And?"_ House pushed with a deep edge to his tone, growing weary of the slow pace the two idiots in front of him were traveling at.

"And…." Banks started to say, repeating House's question before looking over at Shepard's, who pulled two more films out of the envelope.

"And we've never seen any thing like this before." Shepard's stated for both him and the oncologist as he clipped the two final images on the light box.

Upon viewing the films, Cuddy's mouth dropped open wide.

"These can't be Aunt Rachel's films." She remarked, taking a step closer to the light box as her voice trembled slightly.

"I assure you Dr. Cuddy they are. In fact we did the x-rays two times on two different machines just to make sure one of them wasn't malfunctioning." Banks told her as Cuddy darted her cool grey eyes from the films and back up to his face.

"Bill...what's wrong? Why is Lisa so upset?" Ruth questioned nervously for both herself and Sam who was now gripping onto her hand tightly.

Opening his mouth to speak, Bill's words fell silent as his eyes stayed glued onto the films, reading Rachel's first and last name on every one of them to make sure there was indeed no mistake.

From beside Cuddy, House took a step towards Ruth as the thud of his cane broke the silence between them all.

"Your daughter is upset because according to those films…. your sister's lesions on her bones have all but disappeared. Which means despite what Dr. Banks told your sister two months ago the chemo worked and Rachel's probably going to survive long enough to annoy the crap out of all us for many years to come." He explained, still not believing what he had just seen himself while watching as an expression that he could on describe as a person gazing upon the rapture took over Ruth's face before she gripped him by his arms and sobbed into his chest, proclaiming to all of them through her muffled cries that they had just witnessed a miracle.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Had a super crazy weekend but I'm finally back with another chapter! BTW "girlduckling" I don't know if I got to say hi to you after I read your review so...HI...and Huddy HUGS!! It's great hearing from long time readers:)**

**Chapter 13**

An hour later, just before 4am and inside the New Brunswick hospital, Sam Goldstein sat by the bedside of his wife Rachel as the woman who he loved with all of his heart remained unconscious, even though her x-rays and blood test assured him that she had been given a second chance of life.

Currently he was alone inside the room as Ruth and Bill had just left with House and Cuddy a few minutes ago, heading down the hall and to the family waiting area in order make a few phones calls to loved ones as well as getting a couple cups of well deserved coffee.

"Come on honey. Come back to me Rachel." Sam urged as he held onto his wife's hand and the heart monitor attached her blipped in a steady rhythm.

From inside a sweet and comforting warmth unlike any she had ever known, Rachel heard the voice of her husband reaching out to her above the sound of the ocean's waves rolling onto the sand of beach that stretched on for miles as far as the eye could see.

"Mmmmmm…….Sam?" She mumbled, being pulled slowly from the comforting scene inside her mind.

"Rachel. Oh sweetheart! It's Sam, I'm right here with you honey." He whispered in an excited tone, watching in awe as her chestnut eyes blinked before opening up and fixing their gaze upon him.

"Sam…where….where am I?" Rachel asked in a scratchy voice.

"You're at the hospital honey. You collapsed in my arms while we were dancing out in the living room. Do your remember dancing with me?" Sam asked, still holding onto her hand as his eyes traced over every feature of his wife's beautiful face.

"I remember." Rachel replied with a whisper and a nod as her eyes closed once more, still heavy from all that had occurred to her body over the last few hours.

Sam lowered his lips to the side of Rachel's face and kissed her cheek.

"I thought I'd lost you." He confessed while taking in the scent of her hair and delicate softness of her skin.

"I'm not that easy to get rid of." Rachel whispered back to him with her eyes remaining closed as a smile appeared on her face.

Leaning back from her, Sam caressed her jawline with his thumb, looking down at his wife lovingly as her eyes started to open once more.

"Rachel, the last chemo treatment worked. Your bone lesions have all but disappeared and the doctors are saying within the next few days you'll be well enough to be released from the hospital." He told her as his eyes started to well up with happy tears.

"I know." Rachel replied with a weary voice as her eyes threatened to close once more, squeezing Sam's hand as he continued to hold onto hers.

Taking in a sharp breath, Sam stared down at his wife's face as her eyes were now only open by a fraction of an inch.

"Rachel, how could you possibly know?" He asked with disbelief.

Willing her eyes open, Rachel looked up at the man who she would love forever. Speaking softly to him as the memory that felt like a dream, but was known in her heart to be the truth pushed forth from her lips.

"I saw our daughter Sam. I saw our sweet Emily when I collapsed in your arms inside the living room." She started to explain as the urgency to share her experience with him kept her exhaustion at bay fro now.

"You saw Emily?" Sam asked in shock as his voice strained at the thought, with the image of their precious little girl rising up swiftly into his mind.

Again Rachel nodded.

"Emily told me it wasn't my time yet. That something wonderful was going to happen to me to take my cancer away and that I needed to stay here with you." She continued before the gentle tide rolling inside her mind carried her back into the deep sleep where the smell of springtime and taste of watermelon moved across her tongue as the echo's of her daughter's laughter and touch of the little girl's hand on her shoulder enveloped her completely.

Looking down at his wife who was now sleeping with a peaceful expression upon her face, Sam felt his heart pause for a moment inside of his chest.

Ever since Rachel had been diagnosed, first with breast cancer and then later with the metastic bone cancer that had nearly ended her life, he had prayed for their daughter to look after her.

Prayed that if God wanted to take his wife from him, Rachel would find their dear sweet Emily waiting to guide her out of this world and unto the heaven that awaited her.

Wiping the stray tear that fell silently down his weathered face, Sam lifted his eyes from his wife's face and gazed out at the black ink sky filled with stars, resting them upon the one just off to the right that twinkled underneath the shine of a full moon.

"Thanks for taking such good care of your mother Emily….." He started to whisper while staring up at the star that was the smallest, but shone the brightest in the dark endless sky above him.

"And thanks for letting us know.....you were never more than a breath away from us." Sam added with a hushed voice, feeling the tears roll down his face as beside him, Rachel whispered the name of the daughter once more who would remaining waiting patiently for both of them to join her in the life after this one.

********************************************************

Meanwhile, down the hall and in the family waiting area, Ruth paced back and forth on the carpet with her cell phone pressed against her left ear.

"I know it really is miracle." She exclaimed while talking to her younger sister Sarah from Michigan as Bill sat down on one of the long couches inside the room, smiling up at her.

"Oh for the love of god. Do you think she could say that at least one more time because hearing it repeated for the past ten minutes really isn't enough." House muttered sarcastically under his breath as he and Cuddy sat across form one another at small round table in the corner of the surprisingly large waiting room.

"Well what else would _you _call it?" Cuddy challenged to him.

House looked at her as if she were nuts, "I'd call it someone responding to a medical treatment known as _chemo therapy._" He remarked to her in a slow mocking tone.

Cuddy leaned forward in her chair towards him, "Under any other circumstance I'd say you were right.....but....you and I both know people don't respond this rapidly to a chemo treatment. Especially when they didn't even make it half way through their cycle because of the terrible side effects they experienced." She argued back to him.

"Ever hear of exceptions to the rules?" House countered.

"Ever hear of divine intervention?" Cuddy shot back to him.

"Heard of it. Don't buy it for a second… and if Rachel was merely a patient at this hospital instead of your Aunt, I highly doubt you'd be so eager to play the God card yourself." He replied.

"You're impossible." Cuddy mumbled under her breath before continuing, "and in fact I've never seen anyone who goes against normal standards every single day at the hospital as much as you do try so hard to fix an experience that is anything _but _normal into a neat little box just because it's centered in faith." She whispered to him just before covering mouth with her hand as she let out a long, drawn out yawn.

House studied her face for a moment before speaking, "You're not getting enough rest Preggo." He then informed her in a a low tone.

"I'm fine." Cuddy replied softly, trying to brush his concern aside while darting her eyes over to her mother and Bill who were now seated next to each other on the couch, holding hands as they talked softly amongst themselves after Ruth had hung up the phone.

House leaned closer to her from across the table. "Sorry baby mama, but being knocked up with my kid is far from being fine." He informed her, making sure to keep his voice low so that neither Ruth nor Bill could hear him.

Looking into House's amazing blue eyes, Cuddy felt a small smile move up to the corners of her mouth.

She had to admit no matter how much of a jacksass her husband could be at times, seeing him whole heartily playing the role of a worried and once again expectant Father was always something that went straight to her heart.

"I'll be fine." Cuddy repeated, "I just need to get a couple of hours of sleep." She assured him.

House held their gaze for a few brief seconds before reaching for his cell phone.

"What are you doing?" She questioned as he held the phone up to his ear.

"Calling Wilson to tell him he needs to watch Jess for a few more hours so we can get home and you can get some sleep without a rowdy toddler keeping you up." He informed her.

Before Cuddy could protest his actions, Ruth and Bill came walking up to them.

"Lisa," Ruth started to say while looking down at her daughter, "Bill and I have decided to stay with Sam until tomorrow when your Aunt Sarah arrives from Michigan."

"Ok mom." Cuddy said with a nod as House spoke into his cell phone.

"Hey Wilson! Quit humping your bimbo and listen up because I've got a hell of story to tell you." He shouted into the phone, with a wiry grin now displayed upon his face.

Looking over at her husband as she rolled her eyes, Cuddy knew for certain that even though Gregory House may indeed fight her tooth and nail as to exactly _what_ or _who_ had caused the miraculous recovery of her Aunt Rachel, he was none the less energized by the thought of something that strayed away from the well travel path of normalcy. Veering off instead towards the very interesting path of unknowns, filled with endless and intriguing possibilities that could be found simply by shedding the light into a darkened corner.

********************************************************

A few hours later at around seven am, Jessica House opened up her big blue eyes, finding the sleeping face of Ethan Wilson before her as she lay with him on the red race car bed inside of his room.

With a tiny furrowed brow she let out a huge yawn, sitting up in the bed and studying her surroundings.

"Hey Ethan. You know how I gettin here?" She then questioned to the toddler, nudging his shoulder with her hand as he continued to sleep on his stomach.

Letting out a soft groan, Ethan kept his eyes closed, sticking his thumb into his mouth and sucking on it while remaining securely within his dreams.

Feeling a sudden rush of uncertainty run through her, Jessica's eyes moved away from the boy and over to the open door that led out into the hallway.

"Mommy? Daddy?" She asked, with a voice that trembled slightly as her hand clutched onto the small pink blanket she had been covered up in. The blanket that was in fact her favorite which Cuddy had given to Wilson before both of her parents had left and headed for New Brunswick.

"Hey Jess." Wilson said in a soft voice, immediately entered into the room after he had heard the child. Still dressed in his pajama bottoms and a light blue t-shirt.

"Uncle Wilson…. where my Mommy and Daddy?" Jessica asked as she looked up at him with a worried expression.

Sitting down on the bed, Wilson moved the little girl to his lap.

"Your Mommy and Daddy had to go to see Aunt Rachel last night." He explained.

"Den why day not takin me? I needin see Aunt Rachel too." Jessica asked, slightly offended that her parents, in her three year old mind had left her behind when she could have been with the older woman who she loved so dearly.

"Honey …" Wilson said tenderly, kissing her forehead after seeing the hurt in Jessica's eyes, "your parents wanted to take you with them….." he started to explain as he gave her a small hug, "but your Aunt Rachel was very sick, and needed your Mommy and Daddy to be with Uncle Sam to help him understand what was going on with her at the hospital."

"So cuz em Mommy and Daddy doing dare jobs by being doctors I havin stay here with you?" Jessica questioned to him as her eyes remained locked onto his face.

"That's right." Wilson answered with a nod, amazed at how much the little girl could understand at such a young age.

"Uncle Wilson, is em Aunt Rachel really bad sick? Like her needin all kinds of medicine?" Jessica asked next in a whisper that was weighted with concern.

"Your Aunt Rachel _was _very sick Jess, but… your Daddy just called me a little bit ago and told me that your Aunt Rachel is doing much, much better now….and.. very soon you'll be able to go and visit her again. Ok?" Wilson told the girl with a small smile.

"So Mommy and Daddy coming to get me now?" Jess asked next with an excited tone.

Wilson hesitated for a second before answering her.

"Your Mommy and Daddy will be here soon Jess. They just needed to take a nap at your house first because they were up so late taking care of your Aunt Rachel." He assured her while worrying that little girl would get upset again once she heard what he had to say.

"So den I havin breakfast with you guys today?" Jessica asked with a smile, completely catching Wilson off guard.

"Yep. And you can have whatever you want for breakfast." He told her with a huge grin, happy that she had taken the delay in the arrival of her parents so well.

"So I havin ice cream for breakfast?!" Jessica exclaimed with a squeal of delight that woke up Ethan, who rubbed his eyes before sitting up in the bed and staring over at her with a happy but sleepy expression.

"Jessica honey I don't think.." Wilson started to say.

"Hey? How you det here Dessie?" Ethan interrupted as he continued to smile over at the girl.

"My Mommy and Daddy takin me to your house and now we's having ice cream for breakfast!" Jessica told him happily as she grabbed his hands and held them in her own.

"Oh…I like ice cream!" Ethan responded with his dimples on full display.

Watching them, Wilson scratched the back of his head, wondering just how and the hell he was going to get himself out this.

"Jessica, you know your Mommy wouldn't want you having ice cream for breakfast, but we could have blueberry pancakes for breakfast instead. " Cindy announced from the doorway after listening in on the conversation from the hallway for a few minutes before walking into the room.

A disappointed frown immediately appeared on Jessica's face with Ethan mimicking it once he had seen it.

"So me an Ethan _not_ getting any ice cream?" The little girl asked Cindy with her best_ 'please cave and give me what I want' _face she could muster as she stuck her bottom lip out.

Cindy held back her smile. The girl was good….and would no doubt get her way more often a few years from now when it came to teenage boys who would fall over themselves to please her….however, the toddler was no match for a Mommy who had been determined to set limits.

"Sorry honey…….no ice cream. But you and Ethan can help me make the pancakes if you'd like." She offered.

Looking up at her Aunt Cindy, Jessica saw the familiar expression upon her face that her own Mommy would give her when she had tired to negotiate a better deal, letting her know that further negotiation was not an option, unlike of course when it came to her Uncle Wilson…or her Daddy.

"Ok Aunt Cindy I helping you wif dem pancakes." Jessica agreed within the next few seconds as she hopped down from the bed.

"Come on Ethan I racing you to the kitchen!" She then announced with a laugh as she ran out of the room.

"I gonna beat you Dessie!" Ethan yelled with a huge grin, giggling as he quickly crawled out of the bed and chased after her.

Hearing the echo's of footsteps and laughter from the hallway, Wilson looked up at his wife.

"I owe you one." He said to her while getting up from the bed.

"I think dinner out with me next week at a nice restaurant and some amazing sex afterwards should be sufficient payback." Cindy replied as her husband walked up to her and snaked an arm around her waist.

"I was going to offer dinner…but if you insist on the amazing sex as well I guess I could oblige." Wilson teased with a boyish grin before lowering his head and kissing Cindy softly on the lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**OK guys ....after a few very busy days I've finally got another chapter up for you ;)**

**Chapter 14**

Two weeks later and on a Sunday morning, Cuddy and House were sitting in their bed with their daughter Jessica sitting in-between them.

"Mommy, you gonna tellin me your secret now?" Jessica asked with anticipation after her Daddy a had come into her room and scooped her out of her own bed with the promise of her Mommy telling her something very important before he plopped her down next to Cuddy on the big bed.

Cuddy smiled briefly over at House first before looking down at her daughter again.

"Jessica.....do you remember all the times we talked about you being in Mommy's belly when you were a baby?" She questioned to her little girl.

"Ah huh. I like being your belly Mommy." Jessica answered with a giggle.

Letting out a soft laugh, Cuddy moved her hand onto the side of Jessica's face.

"Well honey, right now there's another baby growing in Mommy's belly." She informed the little girl.

"Really Mommy? A for real baby in your belly?" Jessica asked as her face filled with excitement.

"Ah huh." Cuddy assured her with a smile, reaching for Jessica's hand and guiding it to her lower abdomen, "See…Jess, right here in Mommy's tummy is where _our_ baby is." She then told her child softly.

Jessica gasped. "Dat baby mustin be really tiny if it fittin in your belly Mommy!" She said with her big blues eyes remaining glued on Cuddy's abdomen where her small hand was now resting.

"The baby is very small right now." Cuddy confirmed, "but in the next couple of months the baby will keep getting bigger and bigger until its ready to come out of Mommy's belly." She explained slowly as Jessica's eyes remained fixated upon her stomach.

"But Mommy I wannig dat baby come out now so I can hold it." Jessica responded with a slight pout.

"Gee .....I wonder where she gets the whining from?" House commented under her breath while looking over at Cuddy.

"Probably from the same person who comes storming into my office at least once a week whining about doing his clinic hours" Cuddy shot back without missing a beat.

"Mommy? _Please_can dat baby please come out now? I really need to be holding it." Jessica said from below them, not paying attention to her parents as she continued to stare down at her Mommy's tummy.

"Jessica …. the baby needs to stay in Mommy's belly so it can be healthy and ready to breathe on it's on when its born. Just like you were when you cam out of Mommy's belly." Cuddy explanined soothingly as she stroked her daughter's hair.

Jessica thought about what her Mommy had just said to her for a moment as she looked up at her, "Ok Mommy ... I wanna making sure dat baby ours being healthy too." She then agreed, looking back down at her Mommy's tummy once more as her small hand began to caress it.

"You know Jess, even though you can hold the baby yet. I could let you see a picture of what the baby looks like. That is if you tell me who's the smartest person sitting on this bed right now." House offered to his daughter slyly.

"Daddy da smartest ever ever!" Jessica answered immediately while snapping her head around to face him, purposely keeping her hand resting on her Mommy's belly.

House glanced over at Cuddy with a smirk, "You sure you want me to do the honors?" He asked her.

"As long as you think you can keep your ego in check." Cuddy replied giving him a sarcastic glare because of what had just made their daughter say.

"_Daddy_….hurryin up so I can see dat picture of my baby!" Jessica pleaded within the next second, regretfully taking her hand away from her Mommy's tummy as she crawled up closer towards him.

"Easy there polar bear." House muttered with a smirk on his face as he turned and picked up the images of Cuddy's latest 3-D ultrasound that were resting on the nightstand beside him.

Laughing at her daughter's eagerness, Cuddy placed her arm around the shoulders of her husband as their daughter settled down between them.

"Ok now Jess… see this little thing right here. That's the baby in Mommy's tummy." House told his daughter as he held the image out in front of her.

Narrowing her eyes.... a huge smile appeared on Jessica's face, "Awwww! Daddy…dat baby lookin so cute! It just a tiny little thing!" She remarked before she leaned in and kissed the grainy imagine House was pointing to.

At hearing what his daughter had said, House could not help but chuckle while beside him Cuddy held up her hand to her mouth, feeling the tears well up in her eyes at the precious words and actions of her daughter.

"Mommy …you ok? You not sad cuz you can't be holding your baby yet?" Jessica asked, turning around quickly when she heard Cuddy take in a sharp breath.

"I'm fine honey. I'm just so happy to see how much you love our baby." Cuddy told her daughter softly as she kissed the top of her head, feeling so amazingly lucky to be at the place she was in her life right now.

********************************************************

A few short hours later, Jessica was standing with a dazzling smile upon her face and her dark ringlets cascading off of her shoulders as she rang the doorbell to her Grandparents home while her mother and father stood behind her on the front porch.

"Now remember Jess, you have to wait until both Nana and Papa are together in the same room before you tell them about the baby." Cuddy whispered down to her just as she heard the sound of footsteps approaching the other side of the door.

"I member Mommy." Jessica assured her, looking back as Cuddy with an excited smile.

"And don't forget to tell Nana that your Mommy is being a total brat today because of her pregnancy hormones." House chimed in.

"Knock it off." Cuddy warned under her breath.

"Oh relax Preggo." House replied as he rolled his eyes at her while Jessica laughed beneath them.

"Mommy's a Preggo." The little girl whispered with the giggle, finding the word her Daddy had just called her mother very amusing indeed.

Opening up the front door, Ruth smiled at the people standing before her, "It's about time you guys got here! I was ready to call out the National Guard." She joked before reaching down to pick up Jessica.

"And how are you cutie pie!" She asked her granddaughter, scooping Jessica up into her arms as she stepped back so that House and Cuddy could enter into the home.

"Please Ruth…..no pet names in front of the wife and kid." House remarked with a smartass tone as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"You wish." Ruth muttered under her breath, causing Cuddy to let out an amused chuckle.

"Hi Papa!" Jessica then yelled over to Bill as he made his way in from the kitchen to the living room.

"Hey there Sweetpea!" Bill replied walking up to them all before taking Jessica into his arms and giving her a hug, "What's new cuite pie?" He then questioned to the little girl.

For a split second Jessica paused, looking over at her Mommy who gave her a nod of approval.

"Mommy's got a baby in tummy!" The girl then announced with glee, clapping her hands.

Immediately Ruth darted her eyes over to her daughter, knowing by the expression on Lisa's face that Jessica was telling them the truth.

"Oh Lisa! Oh honey...Im so happy for you!" Ruth gushed as she pulled her daughter into an embrace.

Standing beside his wife, Bill glanced over at House, "You stud." He remarked under his breath to his son-in-law, impressed that the not-so-young buck still had it in him to create another child with Lisa.

"Papa what a stud?" Jessica asked as she remained in his arms.

"It another word for how awesome your Daddy is." House responded without hesitation.

"Oh ..a yeah…den you's really is a stud Daddy!" Jessica agreed with a nod and a smile….. much to the delight of her Father.

"OK sweetpea, let me give you back to the stud so I can give your Mommy a hug." Bill said with a chuckle as he transferred the little girl over to her Daddy's arms.

"Congratulations honey. I'm so happy for you." Bill then said softly to Lisa as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"Thanks." Cuddy responded, giving him an extra squeeze before they parted and Bill put his arm around her mother's shoulder.

"So how far along are you?" Ruth asked her daughter with a broad and all encompassing smile.

"I'm ten weeks, which means I'll deliver near the middle of March." Cuddy replied with a smile of her own as her hand moved down to her stomach.

"Umm... Nana and Papa..... we don't knowing if in the baby in Mommy's belly is a girl baby or boy baby. But me an Daddy thinkin it's a boy like Ethan, but Mommy thinking it's nother girl like me. But I not care as long as I getting my baby." Jessica then informed her grandparents happily as the words flowed quickly from her cute little lips.

Ruth laughed at her granddaughter's comments. "Well then it looks like I have a lot of things to teach you about helping Mommy take care of the baby once your little brother or sister gets here." She told the toddler with an amused smile.

Hearing what her Grandmother said, Jessica's face lit up. "I know Nana! I'm needin learning all kinds of stuff!" She agreed with a huge grin, "Daddy you putting my down now so I can be a big girl and learn all dese things from my Nana." The little girl then ordered as she started to squirm in House's arms.

Lowering her onto the hardwood floor beneath them House looked down at his daughter who was now standing before him.

"You know Jess, if you want I can show you how to do my clinic duty too so you can help Mommy out even more." He told her with a wiry grin before glancing up at his wife, pleased to find her standing before him with her arms folded underneath her gorgeous breasts and the fire in her eyes that was responsible for both of his children being conceived in the first place.

********************************************************

Later in the evening, it was well past 8pm when Ruth finally got a chance to call her sister Rachel and discuss that fact that she was going to be a Grandmother for the second time.

Sitting out on her deck with Bill as the sun was now well below the horizon and the fireflies started to rise up from the lawn with a display of flickering lights, Ruth waited until she heard the voice of Rachel on the other end of the line.

"Hello?"

"Guess what big sister?" Ruth said teasingly with a smile upon her face as Bill shook his head at her and laughed.

"Lisa's pregnant." Rachel replied as she sat out on her patio with her bare feet placed upon Sam's lap as her continued to rub them.

"How did you….?" Ruth started to ask.

"Lisa told me the day all of you came to visit me before I was admitted to the hospital." Rachel explained softly with a warm smile upon her face.

"Oh." Ruth responded just as softly before a calculating grin appeared on her face, "Well then…….put Sarah on the phone so I can tell her about the baby. That is unless you've gone and spilled the beans to our baby sister as well." She commented with a bit of sibling rivalry added to her tone.

"Oh relax Ruth, you know I can keep as secret. Just like the time I caught you coming home with your shirt on inside out after going to the Sadie Hawkins dance with that Parker boy." Rachel responded with a wicked grin as Sam choked back his laughter.

"She's going to kill you for bringing that up." He told his wife as he rubbed the sole of her left foot.

"I told you a million times Rachel, I only let Clark _see _me in my bra and there was no touching involved whatsoever!" Ruth argued back to her sister as Bill raised an eyebrow at her.

"Good thing _I_ get to touch." Bill whispered over to her quickly as his hand moved down to Ruth's knee while his eyes zoned in on her breasts.

"Whatever you say Ruth….. but you and I both know Jerry Parker was known for his fast hands." Rachel said, continuing to tease her sister.

"Just put Sarah on the phone." Ruth responded flatly as she tried to bite back her smile.

"Sara Jean! Get your butt out here and talk to your sister Ruth!" Rachel yelled back towards the open window of her kitchen as she covered up the phone with her left hand.

Sam raised an eyebrow at her. "You know I think me rubbing your feet because they hurt is all an act.... considering how feisty you are today." He informed her as his fingers continued to rub and caress her toes.

"Just wait till I'm one hundred percent and you'll see how feisty I really am." Rachel responded while giving her husband the sort of look that still made his heart… as well as other things stand up and take notice.

"Oh for the love of god! Will you two stop talking like a bunch of high school kids? It really is sickening at your age." Sarah Levy, the youngest of the sister's remarked as she walked out onto the patio, showing all the true mannerism of an annoyed little sister even though she had just turned sixty last month.

"Oh quit being such a drama queen Sarah…like you're any better when Frank is around." Rachel replied, referring to Sarah's husband who had remained back in Michigan because of having to control the operations of his privately owned, and at the moment very busy construction firm.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now give me the phone before Ruth thinks you've hung up on her." Sarah countered in true smart ass fashion.

"Sure thing _Sarah Jean_." Rachel teased, handing her sister the phone while loving the fact of how much her sibling still hated being called the combination of her first and middle name even if she appeared to be the picture of the upper crust conservative older population, dressed in her crisp, white polo shirt and freshly ironed kaki shorts. Which of course had a sharp crease running down the center of both legs.

"Ruth……Rachel's being annoying again. Can you make her stop." Sarah then said evilly into the phone to Ruth as she glared down at her sister.....even though in truth she, along with her sisters loved every minute of their bantering.

"I haven't been able to stop Rachel from being annoying since we were kids. What makes you think I'll be able to stop her now?" Ruth responded to her younger sister who let out a soft chuckle.

"So when are you and Bill coming up again with Jessica? I swear that little girl is the sweetest thing I've ever seen." Sarah asked while taking a seat next to Rachel.

"We're planning on coming on Wednesday while Lisa and Greg are at work, but that's not why I called." Ruth started to explain.

"Oh." Sarah responded as her eyes darted towards Rachel who was wearing a knowing smile upon her face.

"Lisa's pregnant again." Ruth then informed her younger sister as she smiled over a Bill.

"You're kidding me!" Sarah responded in a high pitched voice that was filled with shock and happiness.

On the other end of the line, Ruth laughed, "She told me today…well....actually Jessica told us and it was the cutest thing." She replied.

Sarah shook her head, leaning back in her chair as her dark chestnut eyes stayed focused on Rachel. "We are all truly blessed." She whispered into the phone, saying the words to both of her sisters.

"Yes we are." Ruth agreed with a tender nod while in New Brunswick Sarah reached for Rachel hand and held in her own as the fireflies in the backyard floated silently around in the dark like tiny beacons of hope that were too numerous to even try and count.


	15. Chapter 15

**And yet another couple of crazy days with the House premiere thrown in to boot! But once more I bring another chapter of this story;) Hope you enjoy it! Oh..and remember guys, for this fic…think "Old Team"**

**Chapter 15**

Two months later, Cuddy was lying on her back and on top of a cushion exam table inside one of the exam rooms in the OBGYN clinic with a blue sheet covering her from the waist down.

In the last eight weeks she had developed a cute little pot belly that House loved to remind her was all because of his" super-sperm" getting the job done as he nuzzled her neck and let his hands roam over the accentuated curves of her body, while Jessica was just as eager as her Father to lavish attention on that same baby bump …..of course in a far more innocence manner, not able to get enough of touching, kissing and whispering to the baby growing inside of her Mommy's tummy every chance she could.

Standing beside his wife inside the exam room, House reached for Cuddy's hand as Dr. Taylor turned on the ultrasound machine after squirting some clear jelly on her abdomen, a part of House… needing to do that for both of them as the simple contact of holding her hand was one that had gotten them through some very tough and anxious times in the past.

Cuddy looked up at House briefly as his thumb brushed against the back of her hand until she felt Taylor place the ultrasound wand onto her stomach as the 3-D display monitor in front of her sprung to life.

"Ok doctors....let's get a good look at this little one to see how the pregnancy is progressing." Taylor said in a gentle tone as the whooshing sound of the baby's heartbeat filled the room.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Cuddy tried to hold back her tears as the 3-D image of her baby's face appeared on the screen.

"The baby's sucking its thumb!" She then blurted out, with a soft and endearing laughter, looking up at House who had been carefully study the image on the screen as well.

"Didn't know I had a corner on the cuteness gene did you?" He commented down to her with a lopsided smirk before gazing back up at the image on the screen once more.

As Taylor moved the wand lower Cuddy took in a breath of surprise while beside her a huge and broad grin suddenly filled House's face, causing his cheek muscles to flex as his blue eyes seemed to almost glow with electricity.

"Yes! It's a boy!" House exclaimed proudly, quickly looking down at Cuddywhile offering his hand up to Taylor for a high five.

The OBGYN darted his eyes over to Cuddy instantly, not wanting to upset his patient…or more importantly his boss by participating in House's triumphant display.

"We are not naming our baby Jagger!" Cuddyreplied sharply as House continued to smile down at her before reaching for Taylor's hand 'making' him high five him.

"I won the bet…which means I get to name kid." House told her, not backing down an inch as Taylor started to review the images on the screen, checking the baby's measurements and biting back his smile while the couple continued to bicker in front of him.

"You are not naming _our son _after some big lipped singer who's probably out right now fathering another love child to some twenty year old bimbo as we speak!" Cuddy shot back with authority, glaring into her husband's eyes.

"O...........K.........well.... I've got everything I need and the baby is progressing right no schedule so I'm going to leave the two of you alone for a few minutes." Taylor interrupted, halting the argument between the couple for the moment as the looks on both Cuddy's and House's faces were threatening to send him into a fit of laughter.

********************************************************

"I can't believe you!" Cuddy hissed after Taylor left, sitting up in the exam table and pushing aside the sheet covering her lower half away.

House lowered his gaze to her bare thighs and the gray skirt that was bunched up around her waist and just barely concealing the part of her that brought an instant smile to his face.

"Not a good idea to argue with me without any panties Preggo…....unless you want to end up having sex with me in this exam room." He told her boldly in a deep whisper as his gaze rose slowly back up to her face, tracing her curves along the way.

"You're an ass!" Cuddy remarked with a heated breath, still pissed about his insistence to fight with her over the stupid name he had picked out for their son and becoming even more pissed when she realized that thanks to her pregnancy hormones their verbal sparring was indeed turning her on as a warm heat started to pool between her thighs.

"You know you shouldn't be swearing around Ryan, because if Jessica ever found out she'd be royally ticked off at you." House commented back to her, reaching towards the chair beside him and picking up the black lace panties his wife had tucked underneath her lab coat before handing them to her.

Cuddy looked up at him with confusion. "Exactly who the hell is Ryan?" She demanded as the anger and unbearable sexual frustration she was feeling pushed the words forth from her lips with the strength of a hurricane.

House nodded down at her stomach. "Our son," he replied with a tone that had an edge of softness to it as a small smile crept up onto his face.

"You want to name our baby Ryan?" Cuddy asked with shock, still clutching the skimpy panties in her left hand.

"Yep." House said with another nod, taking the panties from her and resting his cane against the exam table before motioning for her to raise her feet up slightly so he could pull the lingerie over her toned legs.

Watching him, Cuddy placed her hands on House's shoulders, lifting up her bottom when the panties had reached her thighs so he could slip them on the rest of the way, noticing with a small smile, how skillfully he was able to pull the hem of her skirt down to her knees in the briefest of seconds before she sat back down.

"So why do you want to name our son Ryan?" She questioned with interest, lowering her hands to his chest.

Pausing for a moment before answering her, House looked down at the floor beneath them.

"When I was thirteen my Dad was stationed in Germany, which quite frankly… sucked big time. The other kids on the base were assholes to me which of course meant I was the twice the asshole to them….but…there was this pilot named Ryan Stewart who was friends with my dad and stationed there too and sometimes he'd stop over and visit us." He started to explain as he raised his eyes up to meet hers.

"The guy was everything I wanted to be. He did what he wanted whenever he wanted and because he was such an amazing pilot he got away with it." House stated as his mind took him back to that place in time.

"Anyway…. one day he came over to my parents home on the base while I was playing the piano in the living room and stopped dead in his tracks without saying a word after my father had let him in. The guy just stood there frozen until I was done playing my piece. Then he came up to me and offered me his hand and told me it was honor to witness such a display of perfection. No one had ever talked to me like that before, like I was a grown-up.......like I was _his _equal." He finished with the uneasy feeling of awkwardness crawling up under his skin.

"That's a beautiful story." Cuddy whispered to him softly as her left hand moved up to caress his jaw.

House let the touch move into his heart for a moment before he cleared his throat, "Oh and by the way ….the name Ryan means 'little king' which is also another reason why I want to give our son a name worthy of the Father who sired him," he added with a wiry grin, flipping the conversation over to a place he felt much more comfortable with.

Cuddy let out a soft laugh. "You know it's a good thing I'm wearing panties right now or the King may have had to deal with a very stiff problem as he kneels before his Queen and offers up his apologies for fighting with earlier while Dr. Taylor was in the room." She joked, still blow away by the story he had just told her as well as how much thought he had taken in choosing a name for their son that held a very real and special meaning for him.

Letting a patented smart ass expression rise up upon his face, House leaned closer to his wife, moving his hands to her hips.

"You may be Queen of this hospital Doctor Cuddy… but I am _King _of the diagnostics department as well as your uterus…… _oh mother of the only begotten son of Gregory House_." He told her slyly, moving his right hand towards her small, rounded belly as he dropped a soft kiss upon her lips.

*******************************************************

Returning to his office a short while later, House was greeted by the applause of his fellows as he stepped into the glass conference room.

"Congratulations House….looks like the family name and all the mocking it holds will indeed be passed onto the next generation." Foreman said smugly as his boss stepped into the room.

**  
**"I just left Taylor's office." House said with annoyance, not at all pleased that his team had already had been made aware of the sex of his second child.

"And you also just got done calling Wilson and telling him about your male offspring on your way up here. Who in turn just got done coming in here and telling us before he went into hiding." Chase replied with a smirk as he sat at the long glass table with Cameron.

"God….. Wilson's worse than fourteen year old girl." House muttered under his breath as he limped over to the coffee maker.

"So what are you going to name the baby?" Cameron asked with interest, leaning forward in her chair as House poured some coffee into the red mug resting on the counter.

"Well……." House started to say before taking a sip of his coffee, "it's either going to be Tupac Shakur House or …Biggie Smalls House. Either way with enough nurturing and street cred the kid's going to be the next Eminem and set Daddy up for life."

Chase shook his head and laughed, "Yeah, like Cuddy would ever let you do that." He remarked.

"What makes you think I listen to my wife anymore at home than I do when I'm here?" House challenged, limping over to the table and setting his cup down.

A devilish smile arose on Chase's lips, "Because you never leave here to go to lunch. That is not until Cuddy got pregnant with your second child." He replied coolly.

House started at the fellow for a moment and said nothing.

"Chase, what the hell are you talking about?" Cameron asked with confusion.

Again Chase smiled, "Well ......seems our boss here has been getting some very hot and heavy afternoon delight at least twice a week from his baby mama as her hormones rage out of control." He informed Cameron with a grin even though he knew that House was going to pay him back big-time for the remark.

This time Foreman was the one who laughed as he looked over at House. "I was wondering why you kept coming in here singing show tunes." He commented with amusement as he saw the anger rise up on his boss's face.

"So the kids think they've learned enough to tangle with the master?" House questioned to all of them in a low tone.

"Hey…I didn't tangle with anyone." Cameron said in her defense as she held up her hands in front of her.

House gave her a nod, "True…..and so only you shall be spared oh prepubescent one." He commented dryly, picking up his cup and giving Chase and Foreman both a cold, calculating stare before he took another sip of his coffee.

********************************************************

A few hours later and a little after 12pm, Cuddystood inside a very expensive and lavish hotel suite with a king sized bed resting behind her, running her fingers through her hair just as the lock on the door disengaged as a keycard was placed into the sensor.

Adjusting her posture, Cuddy smoothed out her gray skirt as House entered into the room with the sound of the door automatically locking behind him once more.

"You rang?" He asked her with a devastating smile on his face as she stood before him.

Instead of answering him, Cuddy took the two steps towards him and pressed her body into his, kissing his lips as her hands removed the dark blue suit jacket he was wearing in an instant, letting it drop to the floor and pushing his back against the door he had just entered through.

Opening his mouth to speak, House was greeted by Cuddy's tongue sliding into his mouth instead, her fingertips weaving through his hair as she moaned softly before retracting that hot and probing little tongue of hers with her teeth and lips heading towards his neck.

"Hey! I'm not a piece of meat you know." He was finally able to tell her just as she unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped his fly.

Cuddy leaned back from him and let out a throaty laugh.

"Don't' tell me you're actually going to complain about you wife wanting to fuck your brains out?" She questioned running her hand down to his cock that was already bulging in the boxer briefs he was wearing.

House grabbed hold of Cuddy by her shoulders; quickly changing their positions so that she now had her back against the door while being sure not to be too rough with her as their child growing inside of her still had to be considered by them both along with his wife's raging hormones.

"Let's just see who is going to fuck whose brains out shall we?" He told her in challenging whisper, capturing her lips with his own as his right hand slid down from her hip and towards the hem of the gray skirt she was wearing.

Deepening the kiss between them it only took a split second for the fingers of his right hand to relay the tantalizing secret they had discovered as they reached the sweet spot between her thighs.

"When did you take your panties off?" House questioned with a gasp as their lips parted.

"An hour before I got here." Cuddy confessed, biting down on her bottom lip as she smiled up at him with her arms now draped around his neck.

"Been thinking about me all that time?" He asked with an appreciative tone, even though judging by the warm juices coating his fingertips right now as he stroked her wet and neatly trimmed little mound he really didn't have to.

"Something like that." Cuddy mumbled into his jaw as she nibbled at the stubble on his skin, pushing her pelvis towards his fingers and hoping like hell he would slip a digit inside of her soon before she would burst.

"You know ….you're much more hornier this time around." House informed his wife with a smile as he gazed down into the smoking grey eyes that rose up to meet his gaze.

"Just imagine what I'd be like if we were having twins." Cuddy responded, taking off his shirt next with her lips quickly pressing a kiss into his left nipple before sucking on it with a hunger.

_Oh fuck that made him groan as he moved his hand under her skirt once more and pushed a finger inside of her while his other hand reached behind her back and cupped her round, plump ass, being rewarded by his actions with the moan from her lips that scorched over his chest as the way she swirled the tip of her tongue around the taunt little bud above his heart let him know she would gladly do the same thing to his cock if he wanted her too._

"Strip for me." House suddenly requested as pulled himself away from her, seeing the annoyed look on Cuddy's face the instant his finger had left her deliciously warm and aching pussy.

"I'm already half naked and I have to get back to the hospital at one for a meeting." She warned him, hurriedly unbuttoning her pink blouse and tossing on the chair to her right.

Again House smiled as her heavy breasts, that had grown at least one cup size by now, nearly spilled out of the demi cup pink bra she was wearing.

"Slow down…we have an hour and we both know you're not leaving here until you're completly satisfied." He informed her in a low, lust filled voice.

Cuddy let out a huff of annoyance mixed with a strong shot of sexual frustration, reaching for the zipper in back of her skirt.

"Uh ..ah…turn around sweetheart so I can get a better few of that amazing ass." House instructed as he twirled his finger.

"How about I just leave?" Cuddy shot back at him with a glare.

"_Or_ …..you could stay here while I bury my face between your thighs for the next sixty minutes." House countered, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

_Fuck….she couldn't help but laugh at him when he said stupid shit like that to her._

"We'll when you put that way," Cuddy replied with a sexy smile and soft laugh, turning around and hearing a rustling noise behind her as House was no doubt ridding himself of a few clothes as well while staring at her ass as she slowly pulled down the zipper of her skirt, bending over slightly and sensing the smile that was no doubt on his face right now before letting the skirt then fall softly off her hips and to the floor.

Within the next breath she took , House was behind her with his erection pressing against her ass.

"Time for Daddy to take over." He whispered into her neck, feeling the goosebumps of her flesh rise up against his lips as he unhooked her bra and dropped it to the floor, cupping her heavy breasts with both of his hands as his lips started to kiss and nip at her neck.

Cuddy gasped as her hormones rushed into every inch of her body, his lips leaving marks of heat on her skin, his thumbs burning into her peaked nipples as he rubbed them.

She was ready to explode right then and there, the aching waves between her thighs causing her to pant as she pushed her ass against his throbbing cock, rubbing up and down on it.

House groaned in her neck, turning them both around so that they were now facing the bed, his right hand again on the move and stopping briefly at her little rounded arch of a belly, caressing it before lowering it to her cit where his middle finger took over.

"Fuck," Cuddyhissed with an ache once he had made contact, beginning to tremble as the pad of his digit stroked over the bundle of highly sensitive nerves.

Smiling into her skin, House began to leave at trail of kisses from her shoulder, to her neck.

"Greg….fuck me now." Cuddy commanded not able to endure much more as his teasing kisses reached the spot between her shoulder blades.

"You're very demanding today...and I like it.... but.... I think I'll decide when I want to fuck you." House commented casually to her with a smirk, adding a little spice to their game even though in truth, his cock was aching to be inside of her.

Cuddy turned her head to look into his eyes, moving her hand down to his hand that was stroking her and pushing it away.

"What? Don't tell me you're pissed about what I just said?" House questioned with confusion as she took a step away from him.

"I'm not pissed." Cuddy replied back to him seductively before kicking her shoes off and crawling up on the bed.

Getting on all fours, she made sure to flip her dark hair over her shoulder as she looked back at him once more, upping their game.

House swallowed hard as he stepped towards her with his cock at full salute and leading the way, unable to resist the sight of her naked body posed so erotically in front of him as her eyes dared him to walk away, his knees hitting the mattress a second later and sending him crawling across the bed and kissing his way up her spine before leaning back and positioning himself behind her.

There was no way in hell he could ever say no to this......to her....and all the amazing things she could do to a man with seemlngly no effort at all. Getting him rock hard and aching without even really touching him yet.......not as long as he had a breath in his body.

Moving his left hand to the curve of ass and his right hand around his erection, House entered into Cuddy slowly from behind, letting out a shuddered breath at how amazingly wet and tight she was inside.

From in front of him, Cuddy gasped, arching her back as he slid into place inside of her, the way his hard cock stretched her on the way in sending a fresh batch of sparks throughout her entire body.

With both hands on her hips, House started to pump slowly in and out of her, hearing Cuddy moan his name while feeling her push her gorgeous round ass back into his pelvis.

"Harder." She demanded almost instantly.

"Say it again like you mean it." House demanded as he eased up on his strokes.

Cuddylet out a hiss, "Fuck me harder!" She ordered in a voice that knew exactly what her body needed, taking the initiative as he stilled behind her to _fuck him_ by moving her hips back and forth as his cock slid in and out of her.

"That's better." House teased, taking in a sharp breath a second later because of her actions while knowing his words would serve to get her even more worked up as he tightened his grip on hips, pulling her ass up towards him as his thighs flexed and drove his cock deeper into her before picking up the pace just like she had asked.

"Oh god…just like that! Just like that!" Cuddy moaned, looking back at him with an amazing smile on her face that nearly caused his cock to explode the moment he saw it.

"Is this what you wanted Lisa? Me buried deep inside of you and fucking you like this?" House croaked out as her head turned back around and she moaned out again into the empty space of the room once more.

"Yes..oh god yes!" She answered without hesitation, lowering her upper body down onto the mattress with her hands, palm down and underneath her breasts, her ass now sticking up higher in the air as her spine curved at a greater angle.

"Fuck." House choked out at the breathtaking sight of her beneath him just as his cock sunk deeper into her drenched pussy. His eyes squeezing shut as he tried his damdestto hold out and give her the vigorously paced fucking that would take her to the orgasm she had thought about having with him all day.

"Oh god! Oh god!" Cuddy cried out with her ass now getting smacking into loudly by House's pelvis, his right hand adding some amazingly timed spanks to her behind on the right side with just enough heat attached to them to send her crashing into an ocean fill with exploding jolts of electricity that made her clit throb and muscles inside her inner walls spasm out of control.

House exhaled loudly into the air around them, his hips bucking in an intense rhythm as he felt himself beginning to cum inside of her with the force of tidal wave, "You feel so good." He managed to groan running his hands up her sides before his right one slid down to her clit, his index finger teasing the sweet little nub with a fevered pitch as Cuddy shook underneath him in the mist of one of the most powerful orgasm he had ever seen her experience.

The action of his skillful finger send her off like a rocket, the extra power boost making her cry out louder as her fingernails dug into the soft down comforter beneath her. Her ears being filled next with the sound of House saying her name as he cupped her breasts once more, her body feeling his body jerking above as her as he road out the final waves of his own orgasm before he slowed down his strokes…… leaving them both gasping for air as he rolled off of her and onto his back, lying wide eyed as he stared up at the ceiling with his chest heaving up and down rapidly.

"You're going to kill me woman." He informed her with gasp, turning his head to look at her as she crawled over to him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"Yeah…but what a hell of way to go." Cuddy told him as she continued to gasp for air as well, dragging her fingernails gently over the patches of wiry hair that occupied the span of his chest.

"You're not in any pain are you?" He asked next, worried for a moment about how intense they sex between them had just been as his right hand moved over to her belly and caressed it gently.

"Believe me …..the last thing I'm feeling right now is pain." Cuddy assured him as lifted her hand to his jaw before placing a kiss upon his lips.

********************************************************

It was close to an hour later when House and Cuddy emerged from the elevator and into the hotel lobby with his hand resting on the small of her back.

"Thanks for the room service." He told her slyly as his leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thanks for the amazing fuck." She replied with a grin, loving the way his eyes lit up when she talked to him like that.

From the check out desk located inside the lobby, two of the hotels employees, one male, one female, both in their early twenties and trying to make ends meet as they attended college looked over at the couple with delighted smiles.

"I told you they were having an affair. See…..both of them have rings on their fingers and have obviously just got done fucking each others brains out over lunch." The male hotel worker boasted to his female counterpart.

"How do you know they're not married to each other?" The female hotel employee argued.

"_Because married couples don't meet up in hotel rooms, fuck each others brains out, order room service in their robes and then leave in separate cars."_ The male employee stressed as he watched the tall man with graying hair slide his hand down to the dark haired woman's amazing ass, giving it a soft pat.

The female employee rolled her eyes at him, "In case you haven't noticed she's pregnant which means they probably _are _married to each other." She argued back to him.

"So only people who aren't pregnant can cheat?" The male hotel employee questioned rhetorically to her before adding.

"And you never know what people are capable of and that guy might just get off on screwing pregnant chicks especially if they look totally fuckable like her." The young man finished with a smile as Cuddyturned around to face him from about twenty feet away, wearing the low cut pink blouse that showed off a her very impressiveve rack.

"You're a pig." The female employee whispered under her breath as the couple approached them.

"And you love ever minute of it." The male employee replied, sneaking his hand to her cute little ass from behind the counter and giving it a squeeze that made his girlfriend jump just as the man and woman approached them.

"Are you ok?" Cuddy asked the young woman as she yelped in surprise.

"I…I'm fine." The girl responded as her face filled with the red blush of embarrassment, reaching for the two key cards Cuddy had slid across the counter to her.

Looking over at the boy beside the girl, House gave the young man a wiry grin.

"You're lucky she's puts up with your bullshit." He started to say as the kid's mouth opened in surprise.

"And by the way the next time a guy named Robert Chase calls here and asked about your hotel guests you better keep your mouth shut unless you want me to permanently insert my cane up your ass." House finished before turning and walking away.

Keeping her mouth shut until the had left the lobby and headed outside, Cuddy grabbed hold of House's arm.

"What the hell was that all about?" She questioned with her temper returning.

"Easy there sweetcheeks, remember we don't have time for a repeat performance.' House teased her suggestively.

"Talk or lose a kidney." Cuddy warned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Seems Chase has been doing some snooping on us and found out about our weekly sexcapade, but… I assure you I'm going to make him pay dearly my Queen." He said to her in a chivalrous manner watching as Cuddy mulled over the words he had spoken to her.

"Let me know if you need any help." She then told him slyly, reaching behind him and squeezing his ass before taking off for her car that was parked a few spots away from his beat up Ford Tempo.

Watching her go, House smiled as Cuddy made sure to sway her hips for him in that amazing gray skirt she was wearing, reminding him once more in the span of a few seconds what a true goddess she really was in every sense of the word.


	16. Chapter 16

**Crazy week ..can't wait to see Cuddy on Monday! Hope you enjoy the chapter ;)**

**Chapter 16**

Walking into her home shortly after six pm, Cuddy immediately heard the excited and fast paced footsteps of her daughter Jessica as she ran from the living room and out into the kitchen to meet her.

"Mommy! You find out if they baby is a girl or boy today?" The toddler asked as she stood in front of Cuddy with her hands clasped together in anticipation and her face aglow with excitement.

"Yes I did." Cuddy said with a nod and slight chuckle.

"Did Daddy come home with you?" Jessica asked next with concern, leaning to one side to stare out into the garage.

"No honey, Daddy had to stay at the hospital and help a sick patient." Cuddy explained gently to the girl.

"So den I'm not gettin to know if our baby a boy or girl till Daddy comes home?" Jessica questioned, practically on the verge of tears as she looked up at her Mother with a devastated expression on her face just as Bill and Ruth entered into the kitchen.

"Oh no honey, we would never do that to you." Cuddy assured her, taking Jessica by the hand, "and now that Nana and Papa are in here with us let's all sit down at the table so I can tell you what the doctor told me about our baby today." She coaxed seeing the little girl's smile return.

"Ok Mommy! I just really worried cuz I waiting so long today for finding out if our baby a boy or a girl." Jessica responding happily, reaching out and gently touching Cuddy's small, round belly before scooting up into her chair and to the boaster seat resting on top of it.

"Lisa, you've had such a long day at work. Do you need me to get you a little something to eat or a drink while you tell us about the baby?" Ruth asked with concern as Bill moved behind her, pulling out her chair for her.

"I'm fine Mom," Cuddy told her, giving Bill a small smile as he moved behind her and pulled out her chair for her as well.

"Papa hurry up and taking a seat! I needin to know if I having a baby brother or sister!" Jessica then requested eagerly to her Grandfather as she gripped the edge of the kitchen table, leaning forward while sitting on top of her booster seat.

"_Jessica_….remember…..just because you want something doesn't mean you should be impatient with others." Cuddy stressed to her daughter in a gentle, but firm voice.

"I know em Mommy but I really needing to know this!" Jessica replied with a furrowed brow, her body now squirming with anticipation as she moved her big blue eyes up to her Grandpa's face again.

"I'm sorry for getting all ninpatient with you Papa." The little girl then apologized to him sincerely.

Bill could not help but chuckle at his dear little granddaughters words, "It's ok Sweetpea," he told her, "and in fact I think I'm gonna sit right here with you so we don't have to wait another minute to hear about the baby." He added, picking up Jessica and removing the booster seat on the chair before placing it on the table top so he could take a seat with the toddler resting securely in his lap.

"Ok Mommy ….we's all ready now!" Jessica then informed her mother before placing her arm around her Papa's neck and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Cuddy laughed at the how adorable her little girl looked hanging onto the Grandfather she adored, "Well…" She began with a smile, giving each of them a brief glance before settling her gaze upon Jessica once more.

"Today Mommy's doctor told her the baby is going to be...... a boy!" She announced with a broad smile.

"So I getting a baby brother?!" Jessica squealed, clapping her hands as she scrambled out of Bill's lap and into the space beside her Mommy's chair.

"Yep, you're getting a baby brother sweetie!" Cuddy replied with a smile stretching the corners of her mouth, giving Jessica a hug as she stood beside her.

"A baby boy? Oh my, this is going to be interesting." Ruth responded with a smile of her own that was filled with eagerness for the days to come as she looked over at her daughter.

"I know. Can you believe it?" Cuddy agreed with a laugh as Jessica continued to hug her.

"So are you really going to name the little guy Jagger?" Bill asked, meeting Cuddy's gaze with a curious smile.

Cuddy shook her head and laughed again. "No. That was just my husband's idea of driving me insane." She replied.

"So what we naming our baby Mommy?" Jessica asked from below them, resting her cheek on Cuddy's side.

"Ryan Gregory House." Cuddy replied, loving the way the name of her son rolled so smoothly off of her tongue.

"I like that name Mommy!" Jessica said happily as faced beamed with joy and her eyes lowered to her Cuddy's belly, "I thinking you gonna like your name too…. Ryan Gregory House!" She then said sweetly to the small belly before her, placing a kiss upon it a second later.

Looking over at Lisa and Jessica, Ruth felt a warmness sink into her heart where the memory of the image before her would reside for an eternity, "Ryan is such a beautiful name Lisa......did you pick it out or did Greg?" She asked.

"Greg did." Cuddy answered softly as Jessica continued to talk to the baby.

"Hey Ryan…you gonna like being my brother and me and you gonna play wif Ethan all the time because his Daddy our Daddy's friend and so em we gonna be Ethan's friend too forever ever." She then informed her tiny sibling resting inside her mother's womb, placing both of her small hands on opposite sides of her Mommy's belly.

"Would you like to call Ethan and tell him about your baby brother?" Cuddy asked her daughter as she gently stroked Jessica's dark hair with her fingertips.

"Ah yes! I wanna call Ethan right now Mommy and tell him bout our Ryan Gregory House!" Jessica answered with another excited expression taking up every inch of her cute little face.

********************************************************

A half an hour later and just a few minutes after Ruth and Bill had said goodbye to Lisa and Jessica as they headed to their own home for the evening, House walked into his kitchen with a pizza box in his left hand, tossing his keys onto the kitchen counter as he listened to the sound of Jessica singing out in the living room.

"_I love you Ryan Gregory House! I love you an your little mouth! I love you and your little toes! I love it when Mommy's belly grows! I love Mommy cuz she so pretty. I love Daddy cuz he bringing us pizza!" _Jessica sang at the top of her lungs while giggling in between the verses of the song she invented, dancing and wiggling her butt in front of her Mommy who was laughing and holding her hands, sitting before her on the couch with the latest 3-D pictures of her baby brother fanned out on the coffee table in front of them both.

"Hey! Who's been in my liquor cabinet?" House yelled out into the living room as he limped towards it with the pizza box still in his hand.

"Daddy!" Jessica exclaimed, jumping up on the couch beside her Mommy and running to the edge of the sofa just as House entered into the room.

"How many shots of tequila did Nana let you have today stinkypants?" House asked his daughter with a wiry grin as he sat the pizza box down on the coffee table beside the newest ultrasound pictures of his son.

"Daddy…you hurtin your leg or something?" Jessica asked immediately, noticing when the slight wince that flashed across House's face as he stood upright again.

House glanced over at Cuddy with a sinful smile. "No Jess.....you see your Mommy was working Daddy too hard today and now he's a little stiff." He replied to his child, while rubbing his thigh, never taking his eyes off of his wife as the vision of having sex with her a few hours ago as she moaned out in ecstasy tumbled around in his mind.

"Mommy why you making Daddy work so hard? He need some rest too just like you when you tired cuz the baby." Jessica rationalized as she sat back on the couch and looked over at her mother.

Cuddy shot a glare up at House before looking back down at their daughter.

"Honey sometimes Daddy makes it seem like Mommy is making him work harder than he should, but you know I would never do anything that would make your Daddy's leg hurt." She explained to her daughter, thinking the subject could now be dropped.

"Ha!" House exclaimed as he picked up Jess and sat down next to Cuddy before placing their daughter on his lap. "So you're going to deny that you told me _twice _me to work HARDER today?" He asked her point blank as her grey eyes widened in surprise at his comment while his daughter remained cute and innocently unaware on his lap.

"Mommy….did you tell Daddy do it harder even when he worker hard as he can ?" Jessica asked in a serious tone that sent House into a laughing fit which made Jessica start to laugh as well.

Cuddy lifted her hand up to her head, feeling her face flush while also unable to keep from laughing. "Ok I think this conversation is…" She started to say before taking in a sharp breath.

"Oh….oh my.." She then said as her hands moved to her abdomen.

House immediately stopped laughing, the serious look on his face causing Jessica to stop laughing as well.

"You ok?" He asked Cuddy as his eyes locked onto her face.

"The baby just kicked." Cuddy whispered over to him with a smile before her eyes darted towards Jessica.

"Mommy....why is Ryan kicking you? Is he mad at you?" Jessica asked staring up at her mother with a confused face.

"He's just stretching Jess, kind of like how you do when you wake up from a nap." House explained to her, studying the awed expression that quickly took over his daughter's face.

"Oh.. so Ryan waking up from a nap or something Daddy?" Jessica whispered back to him with a amused smile.

"Yeah kid, something like that." House agreed with a nod as Jessica turned her head away from him to look down at her Mommy's belly.

"Mommy .....does it hurt when Ryan kicking you?" The little girl asked watching as Cuddy rubbed the left side of her stomach affectionately.

"No sweetie…in fact it very exciting for Mommy when the baby kicks because it mean Ryan is a very healthy and active little boy who's getting stronger everyday." Cuddy told her daughter softly who was hanging on her ever word.

"Do want to feel Ryan kicking?" She then asked Jessica with a small smile.

"Ok." Jessica said in hushed voice, feeling nervous and excited at the same time as she readied herself to dive into the new experience.

"Ok." Cuddy repeated reaching for Jessica's hand and placing on the spot she had been rubbing.

"Now move your hand on Mommy's belly just like this….the baby likes it when you do that." Cuddy instructed keeping her hand over Jessica's initially as she made the small tight circles with their fingers before letting go.

Within the next second the baby kicked again, right in the middle of Jessica's small handing, send a huge grin to the little girl's face as her mouth opened wide with a roaring, full belly laugh escaping from inside of it.

"Hey Ryan! You liking when your big sister petting you? You little cutie!" Jessica asked, thrilled beyond belief at the contact she had just made with her sibling.

Hearing what her daughter had said Cuddy began to laugh again which in turn caused Ryan to kick again.

"Mommy! He do it again! Ryan kicking my hand!" Jessica exclaimed with glee as she looked up at her.

"I know Mommy _loves _it when I pet _her_." House remarked from beside them both with a sly smile as Cuddy rolled her eyes at him.

Not really giving two hoots about what her Daddy was saying at the moment Jessica turned towards him and grabbed hold of his arm. "Daddy gimmie me your hand, I want Ryan to feel you petting him." She ordered, totally engrossed in the new experience.

Shaking his head, House let his daughter place his hand on Cuddy's stomach, feeling a small kick greet him the moment his palm flattened against the small curve of her belly, causing a smile to rise up on his face.

"Ryan's a good kicker huh Daddy?" Jessica asked with a delighted grin as she looked up at him.

"He sure is." House replied in a low tone with his eyes moving up to Cuddy's face and her brilliant smile as she rested her hand on top of his.


	17. Chapter 17

**AnnieM55 – Thanks for the pre-school idea. I actually had thought about it before when I started the story, but mentioning it to me now help me incorporate it into this next chapter ;)**

**Chapter 17**

It was on a brisk autumn morning and inside her warm bed that Cuddy groaned as the alarm clock on the nightstand beside her began to ring.

She was now into the sixth month of her pregnancy and wanting nothing more at the moment than to stay underneath the covers where House's arm was placed protectively around her waist and his chest was pressed against her back, created the kind of soothing warmth a woman dreams about having for her very own.

"Hit the snooze." House mumbled as he felt his wife lean towards the clock, leaving an empty space between them where her soft, warm body had been.

Cuddy hesitated for a moment before taking his advice and pressing the long, narrow button that would allow her an additional fifteen minutes in bed with her husband.

"Fine, but when the alarm goes off again we _both _have to get up." She whispered to him over her shoulder, smiling as House pulled her close to him again so that her back made contact with his chest once more.

"Mmmmm.......I think we deserve to play hookey today." He muttered into the side of her neck as his hand moved up from her belly, cupping her left breast and starting to caress it gently.

"You know we can't do that. It's bad enough we're both going to be late today because of having to take Jess for her first day of preschool." Cuddy reminded him as a soft gasp escaped her lips when his thumb started to rub against her nipple, causing it to become peaked in an instant.

Kissing her neck, House pushed his morning erection against her ass,"Which is all the more reason for us to come home after we drop off Jess at preschool and rock this bed for the next couple of hours," he argued back to her in a low whisper, sliding his hand down over her ribs and to the hem of her nightgown where he began to gather up the silky material in his fingertips.

"Stop it…we don't have time." Cuddy protested, making a half hearted attempt to push his hand away while trying to slow down her breathing at the same time...as even the mere _thought _of having sex with him would quickly send her pregnant body into overdrive.

"We've got fifteen minutes and because of your horny pregnancy hormones I can assure you ....we both can get off in that amount of time." House told her, moving his hand underneath her nightgown in a flash and being pleased to find that once again she had not worn any panties to bed.

"Ok." Cuddy agreed, giving into her hormones that were coursing through her body, "but… we have to keep it down," she warned, feeling House rustling in the bed behind her as he pushed his boxers free from his body in an instant.

"Then you better bite down on a pillow sex kitten." House replied back to her, pulling her closer again before lifting her toned left thigh up a bit so that the tip of his penis could meet her entrance.

Once again he found her warm, wet and ready, closing for a brief moment to enjoy that amazing feeling as his cock slid into her smoothly with one stroke.

Cuddy gasped and arched her back against him with her dark hair spilling over his face and the scent of her shampoo filling his nostrils.

House pushed forward to meet her next thrust and entered a little deeper into her velvety walls that were filled with heat. His right hand now gripping onto her left hip as his began to rock his hips back and forth while continuing to breathe in the scent of her through his nose.

"_Mmmmmmmmm._" Cuddy hummed with an ache, adoring the incredible sensation of being roused from her sleep by the man who simply could not get enough of her, making her feel even more desirable with each passing stage of her pregnancy while many other women were often left to worry if the changes in their bodies would be a turn- off for their partners.

With House's next stroke that plunged even deeper inside of her, Cuddy gasped once more, his cock now filling her up completely with the head of it tapping on her g-spot exquisitely for few brief seconds before sliding out and slipping back in. The carnal rhythm they were creating more powerful than any drug man had ever created, causing her head to spin and her thighs quiver as her lover's hips continued to know exactly what angle would send her racing towards another amazing orgasm.

Letting out a low moan, House nuzzled Cuddy's neck, parting her hair with his nose until his lips found the spot behind her ear that he knew would send even more shivers up her back, kissing the spot softly at first before pulling some of the tender flesh between his teeth and sucking upon it.

Cuddy exhaled loudly at the incredible jolt of pleasure his teeth were giving to her from above as his cock continued to please her from below, turning her face into the pillow beneath her, letting a loud moan escape from her throat and be muffled by the down feathers in the pillowcase as she pushed her ass harder back into House's pelvis, her ankles now crossed and locked underneath his left leg, her hand reaching frantically behind her and grabbing hold of his hip as her fingernails dug into the flesh they found there.

House trembled at her touch. At how amazingly forceful and yet intoxicating feminine she could be at the same time, his left hand traveling over her naked body made up of rolling hills of soft curves, her fingernails piercing his flesh as his teeth left started to leave a mark upon her skin.

They had now reached the apex of desire together and in the next split second of their hips bucking and pushing against one another they began to climax, their hands find each other and intertwining across Cuddy stomach as she turned her head slightly, resting her cheek against House's mouth as he whispered to her while the electricity created from their union flowed back and forth between them.

"I love you." He confessed to her with his eyes closed and his heart pounding, spilling his seed inside of her as flashes of light exploded inside his eyelids.

Opening her eyes, Cuddy turned her head slightly and looked over at him as he continued to move inside of her, "I …I love you to" She managed to say between trying to catch her breath as the waves of pleasure continued to wash over her, trembling while watching his eyes open and connect with her in an instant.

They didn't say it much to each other.

Those words that seemed to be tossed around so easily by other couples as if they held no meaning at all…..

A_nd_….. in truth it never really bothered her that they didn't pull those words out as easily as others did because it made moments like this.....when they did speak those words even more special. Giving the sacred words the strength and meaning they deserved, just like in the epic novels she had read throughout the years involving lovers who move mountains and weather hurricanes of heartache to find their places in the sun together.

Lowering his head to her shoulder, House eased his now softening penis out from inside of her as Cuddy rolled over to face him with an expression that was so amazingly filled with love for him it nearly took his breath away.

"Stop staring at me like that or I'll end up having to jump you again." He told her with a low voice as his hand stroked the side of her stomach where their son had apparently slept through the act of them having sex yet again.

The thought made House chuckle as his thumb rubbed over the small bump beside her navel that was sure to be where one of his son's little hands or feet where stretched against her skin.

"What so funny?" Cuddy asked him with a curious grin.

"Looks like Ryan is going to be a heavy sleeper too just like Jess …..which is very good news for you considering all the moaning you do." House teased with a grin just as the alarm clock beside them began to ring.

********************************************************

Meanwhile, a few blocks away, another couple was lying awake in their bed as Ruth rested on her side, facing Bill who had just placed his hand upon her hip.

"It's going to be ok honey." Bill whispered to his wife softly as he leaned in and gave her a small kiss.

"I know." Ruth replied in a sad voice, "and it's silly of me to be so upset over Jessica starting preschool but…it's just the tip of the iceberg. Soon she'll be in kindergarten, then grade school and before you know it Jessica will graduate High School and be off to college." She rambled on to him as her hand reached out and caressed the curve of his jaw.

"We've got a lot more years ahead of us before that happens as well as a new baby who's going to be keeping both of us very busy." Bill reminded her with a gentle smile.

"I know." Ruth repeated once more, "but it doesn't make me miss seeing Jessica any less…even if she'll only be at preschool for a few hours before we go and pick her up." She told him honestly.

Bill placed his hand upon her cheek, "Just remember Ruth, we'll have years of time with both Jessica and Ryan to teach them everything you want them to know about our families and to make memories they'll end up sharing with their kids." He told her softly with his eyes staying focused on her beautiful face.

Smiling over at him, Ruth placed her arm around his waist.

"You know sometimes you say the most amazing things to me." She told him softly as her eyes danced across his handsome face.

Bill chuckled, "Well I have to make sure to keep you happy now that we have so much free time in the mornings." He told her with a sly smile as his hand lowered to her hip.

"You're going to be the death of me old man." Ruth replied back to him with a grin just before she leaned forward and kissed him.

********************************************************

"Tah Dah!" Jessica announced while running into the kitchen shortly after her Mommy had come into her room to wake her up, stopping dead in her tracks in front of her Daddy who was dressed for work and eating a bowl of cereal at the kitchen table.

House looked over at his daughter who was dressed in a pair pink sneakers, dark blue jeans, a graphic pink t-shirt that had small red hearts speckled across it with her dark, loose curls pulled up into a pony tail with a pink hair tie.

"Daddy…how'd you like my first day school outfit? I thinkin it very cool! Don't you?" Jessica asked him with a smile before looking down at her shirt and smoothing it out with her small hands.

Staring at her for a few seconds, House said nothing, feeling the tug on his heartstrings that told him his little girl was now going to take her first big step out into the world that would eventually guide her down the path to the day where she would leave him in search of a life of her own.

"Daddy?" Jessica repeated, taking a step towards him when he did not answer her.

"You look very cute." House told her sincerely as he pushed aside the feelings that made him sadder than he ever thought they could.

"Daddy...you think dis a big girl outfit? Cuz Mommy saying when she dressing me I looking like a big girl and dat I gonna learn all kinds of things at my preschool," She asked, eager to hear his opinion.

"Yep….I think that outfit is definitely big girl approved." House assured while remembering the first time he had looked upon her beautiful little face just minutes after she had been born.

"Good cuz I'm needing to learn all kinds things so I can tell Ryan bout them when he gets out of Mommy's belly." Jessica informed him happily with a giggle just a Cuddy entered into the room, dressed in a dark burgundy maternity dress.

"Jess honey…. you need to sit at the table so you can eat breakfast before Daddy an I take you to school." Cuddy instructed to her daughter with a smile upon her face after hearing what the girl had said in regards to her brother, placing a loving hand on top of the toddler's head as she passed by her while heading towards the kitchen cabinets.

"Ok Mommy." Jessica replied with an excited grin, skipping over to her chair before crawling up on it and sitting down.

Keeping his eyes glued on his daughter, House scooped up a spoonful of cereal, chewing and swallowing it down before he pointed the spoon at her and spoke.

"You remember what I told you about preschool?" He asked the toddler with a serious voice as behind them, Cuddy shook her head as she poured some cereal out into a bowl for their daughter.

Jessica let out a sigh, "Yes Daddy." She replied rolling her brilliant blue eyes at him.

"Then let's hear it." House prompted nodding towards her.

"Mmmmmm!" Jessica responded at first, folding her arms in front of her as she gave him a glare.

"Out with it rugrat." House pushed, not letting her off the hook.

Jessica huffed, relaxing her arms while leaning forward in her chair. "I not allowed to hold hands wif boys at school! And... if day try and hold hands wif me I supposed to tell the teacher." She told him stubbornly while behind them, Cuddy turned around sharply just as she was going to get some milk out of the fridge.

"Why on earth would you tell her that? She's three ….not thirteen." She asked House with an irritated tone.

"Because starting our child out with good habits early will be the key to keeping her on the right path later in life. Isn't that the kind of BS you always tell me?" House challenged back to her.

"Daddy what's BS mean?" Jessica asked from across the table.

"Don't you dare." Cuddy warned underneath her breath to him as she pulled the door to the refrigerator open.

House lowered his eyes to his daughter, pausing for a moment when he saw a smirk upon on her face.

"You're trying to get Daddy in trouble with Mommy because you didn't like what I told you about boys…..aren't you?" He asked her point blank as Cuddy walked up to them both with a bowl of cereal for their daughter.

"Don't be ridiculous." Cuddy scolded to her husband as she placed the cereal bowl in front of Jess.

"Yeah Daddy don't be _diculous_." Jessica echoed as she picked up her spoon……of course not pronouncing the "r" or the "i" in the last word she had spoken which caused her Mommy to choke back a laugh.

House kept his eyes fixed on their daughter. "You may be able to fool Mommy with the cute act, but I know better kiddo." He muttered to Jess as she gave him a tiny smirk again.

"_Well Daddy_….. if you gonna try tellin me I can't holding boys hands den I'm gonna get you in trouble wif Mommy for saying bad words in front me." Jessica told her Daddy boldly before placing a spoonful of cereal inside her mouth, chewing on it slowly as she held their gaze.

From above them Cuddy looked down at her daughter with an impressed expression before darting her eyes over at House, "I guess she told you." She told him with a grin.

House held their gaze for a moment before focusing back on Jess.

"_Well Jess_.....then I guess since you don't want to listen to me..... you'll be going to all the boys in your class and asking them for ice cream, and to watch monster trucks with you and maybe even ask them to take you to the zoo so you can see the polar bears." He told her with a dull voice.

"No Daddy! I want do dem things wif you!" Jessica argued as she dropped her spoon into her bowl while her forehead crinkled.

A huge grin appeared on House's face. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to do those things with some stupid boy instead of me?" He asked her.

"No! I love you Daddy! I not want dose stupid boys!" Jessica told him sincerely as she leaned forward in her chair and grabbed hold of his hand.

Shaking her head again Cuddy turned and headed for the fridge once more, deciding to leave the moment alone between father adn daughter without speaking a word as all too soon for both of their likings, Jessica would indeed leave her Daddy behind in search of boys who wanted to hold her hand.

**To Be Continued……**


	18. Chapter 18

**Maya ~ Thanks for your comments. I'm flattered that you think so much of this story and appreciate your suggestions as well.**

**Also just an fyi to the readers, at this point I'm thinking there are maybe around 10 chapters left to this story. I haven't written it all out yet, but from what I've planned in my mind it seems to be about right.**

**Chapter 18**

It was a little before 8am as House, Cuddy and Jessica stood in the hallway outside Jessica's preschool class.

"Ok sweetie, are you ready to go inside?" Cuddy asked softly as she held onto Jessica's hand.

"Yes Mommy!" Jessica replied back happily, looking in at the small group of children inside of the classroom who were gathered around the preschool teacher.

Cuddy chuckled at her daughter's enthusiasm, looking over at House who had been very quiet ever since they had gotten into the car on their way over here.

"You okay?" She asked him with concern as he too stared into the classroom.

"I'm fine." House responded, looking over at her.

"Daddy! I need you to give me a hug before I getting in school!" Jessica requested, letting go of Cuddy's hand as she turned to face him.

House looked down at his little girl who had reached out her arms towards him, picking her up in an instant and closing his eyes for a moment as she wrapped her small arms around his neck.

"Bye Daddy." Jessica whispered into his ear as she hugged him.

"Remember what I told you about the boys in your class." House whispered to her in return as Jessica lifted her head up to meet his gaze.

"K silly." Jessica responded with a laugh, kissing her Daddy on the lips as he placed her back down onto the floor beneath them.

"Do you wanna walk in with us?" Cuddy offered to him as she reached for Jessica's hand once more.

House shook his head, "You go ahead with her. I don't want to piss off the teacher on Jess's first day." He replied, nodding towards the room.

"Ok…I'll be back in a few minutes." Cuddy told him before stepping inside of the classroom with their daughter.

House watched from the doorway, his hand gripping onto his cane, seeing several of the little children turn in their direction, immediately intrigued by Lisa's pregnant belly.

"Hey! That lady has a baby in her belly!" A little red headed girl exclaimed as she pointed her finger at Cuddy who smiled at her in return.

"Yeah…that's my baby brother in there!" Jessica then announced proudly to the kids in front of her with a huge grin as Cuddy and the preschool teacher exchanged smiles.

****************************************************

"She's going to be fine." Cuddy assured House a short while later as he drove them to the hospital.

"Did you happen to count the little brats in that classroom who had runny noses? Not to mention that little boy who kept staring at Jess with those freaky looking bug eyes and drool running out of the corner of his mouth." House remarked back to her dryly just as they reached the parking garage of the hospital.

Cuddy laughed and gave him a sympathetic smile, "You know, I never thought you'd take Jessica going to school this hard." She replied back to him with amusement.

Pulling into a parking space, House shut off the car before answering her, "Whatever happens to Jess in that classroom is going to affect her for the rest of her life, whether you want to admit it to yourself or not." He informed her with a slight irritation in his tone.

"No matter what happens to Jessica in the two hours while she's at preschool, or when she goes to kindergarten, or grade school for that matter..... she'll still be the same smart, funny and adorable little girl you love…..even if you aren't always there to protect her." Cuddy pointed out to him in no uncertain terms.

House stared at her for a few seconds, "You're lucky you're so good in the sack, otherwise I wouldn't put up with all your bullshit." He told her in a even tone.

"I could say the same thing about you." Cuddy replied back to him coolly, trying her damnedest not to smile.

"Good...just so we understand each other." House replied to her biting his bottoom lip before reaching over to rub her belly.

********************************************************

"You know you're a real jerk!" Chase said with anger, walking briskly up to House as both he and Cuddy entered into the lobby of the hospital.

"Tell me something I don't know." House remarked back to him with a grin.

"Chase. What's going on?" Cuddy questioned with interest.

"You're husband set up a fake profile of me on the _'Gay and Proud of It' _website." Chase told her in a heated whisper before looking back at a group of five very attractive men standing at the checking-in desk of the clinic as they smiled over at him.

"Oh look …you've got groupies." House remarked as his eyes followed Chase's gaze to the group of obviously gay men who were grinning from ear to ear.

"These men…." Cuddy started to say to Chase as she motioned her hand over to them, "I assume they all asked to be seen by you in the clinic today?"

"Yeah…and funny enough thanks to my _gay profile_ on the net they all happened to know _I have _clinic duty today." Chase muttered before darting his eyes back over to House.

"Oh god, this is better than I thought." House remarked happily with a wide smile, "So can I assume there's been nothing but hernia checks and prostate exams for you this morning Dr. Chase?" He asked.

From beside him Cuddy let out an irritated sigh, "House. My office….now." She told him directly while pointing the way.

"Oh give me a break …..Chase deserved it and you know it." House argued, annoyed with the 'administrator tone' she had taken with him.

"Just get inside my office." Cuddy ordered, not backing down.

House looked over at Chase briefly with a smartass grin before returning his gaze to her.

"Fine…..but only because you're knocked up with my kid." He agreed.

********************************************************

Once inside her office, Cuddy quickly made her way to her desk, sitting down in her chair as House closed the door behind them.

"Please tell me you're not really mad about this." House said as he limped over to her with a scowl on his face.

"I'm not mad." Cuddy told him with her eyes focusing in on the computer screen in front of her as she logged onto it.

A reminiscing smile moved over House's lips.

"You know…. the last time you told me you weren't mad at me I got to have sex with you like a wild man." He reminded her, looking down at the v-neck collar of her dress and to the amazing cleavage resting inside of it.

"Too bad that's never going to happen in my office." Cuddy replied back to him flatly while moving the computer mouse on the desk in front of her with her left hand.

"Never say never Dr. Cuddy." House informed her with a sly grin.

Cuddy ignored the remark, "You.....are the worst boss ever." She then whispered up to him while lookin at the online profile he had created on the gay website that Chase had mentioned to them out in the lobby.

The profile in front of her, was to say the very least .......a gay man's wet dream. boasting a skillfully photoshopped image of Chase's head placed upon the bare upper torso of a very well sculpted male anatomy.

"I love to cuddle and enjoy long walks on the beach, however some people say that I'm a badboy at heart, but I can assure you….I'm only bad in all the right ways." Cuddy read aloud as her eyes moved across the screen, unable to keep herself from laughing after she had finished speaking.

Leaning over to view the screen, House smiled again, reaching for the mouse.

"You need to scroll down on the picture." He told her proudly before giving up control of the mouse to her once more.

"Oh my god!" Cuddy exclaimed with a gasp as a penis that was at least 12 inches long appeared on the screen before her when she had moved her index finger on the mouse.

"Where on earth did you get this photo?" She then demanded, making eye contact with him once more.

"Do you really have to ask?" House questioned while looking down at his crotch.

"You're big." Cuddy said with admiration, "…but not that big. In fact I ....think I know that penis." She added as she narrowed her eyes and focused them on the screen again.

"Easy there on the penis envy or you're going to make me jealous." House remarked as he watched a smile creep up onto her face again.

"_Ooooh_….you used a photo of Dirk Diggler's penis from Boogie Nights. Very good work." Cuddy replied back to him with a grin, once she had realized where the infamous penis was from as her eyes moved away from the screen and to his face yet again.

"A woman who knows her penises. I don't know if I should be offended or turned on." House countered, loving the way her grey eyes lit up with electricity at his words.

"What you should be doing instead of wondering is going to the clinic to see patients since you currently don't have a case." Cuddy informed him, closing the window on her screen and leaning back in her chair as she rested her hands over her ever increasing baby bump.

"So then we'll just meet up at the hotel again to discuss this later …say around 12:30, with an added bonus of some spank and tickle action?" House asked as he turned to leave.

"Either get out now or risk being spanked extra hard today at the hotel." Cuddy shot back with a devastating smile that made House and his penis pause to take note of before he turned and left her office.

********************************************************

It was a few hours later when Jessica walked through the front door of her house, followed closely by Ruth and Bill.

"Nana I'm starving!" The little girl announced as she ran out into the kitchen.

Walking behind her, Ruth let out a soft laugh, "Well…. I guess going to school makes you one very hungry little girl." She replied, looking over a Bill with a grin as they made their way into the kitchen as well, finding Jessica already seated at the kitchen table.

"Yeah Nana my brain needing food to make it keep learning." Jessica agreed as she crossed her legs at the ankles and swung them back and forth.

"Well… what do you think your brain would like to have as a snack before lunch today?" Ruth asked her with amusement, heading for the fridge as Bill sat down at the kitchen table next to Jessica.

"Umm …how about chocolate ice cream?" Jessica innocently offered up, flashing her grandmother a dazzling smile.

Ruth shook her head, "Jessica….I don't think ice cream is a very healthy snack. How about an apple cut up with some peanut butter on it instead?" She offered.

"Please Nana! Just one tiny little bowl of ice cream for your favorite girl?" Jessica begged with a sad expression while sticking out her bottom lip and clasping her hands in front of her as if she were saying a prayer.

"Nice try Sweetpea..but you know your Mommy wouldn't be happy if Nana gave you ice cream as a snack." Bill said to Jess, tickling her side just to make the frown disappear from her face.

Jessica giggled, "Stop it Papa!" The girl squealed as she squirmed away from his touch.

"And we don't have to tell Mommy about the ice cream cuz Daddy says sometimes Mommy doesn't need to know _everything_ I doing." Jessica then informed him as she regained her composure, turning sideways to face him.

"Oh really?" Ruth questioned with an arched eyebrow, laying the apple she had gotten out of the fridge onto the counter before her as she placed her hands upon the cool granite surface.

"Yes Nana. Sometimes Daddy saying that me and him having to have secrets that Mommy don't need to know about." Jessica confirmed with a definitive nod as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Exactly what kind of secrets do you and your Daddy have Sweetpea?" Bill asked his granddaughter with a curious smile.

Immediately a mischievous grin rose up on the young girl's face.

"Papa…..Daddy saying that if you and Nana ever be asking me about our secrets that I supposed to tell you that it's none ya." She replied with a giggle.

"What's none ya mean?" Ruth asked with a confused expression.

"None ya business Nana!" Jessica shouted to her before succumbing to a laughing fit, remembering how her Daddy explained the joke to her.

Seeing just how amused the little girl was over the joke she had made, Bill could not help but laugh as Ruth stood before them both wondering what life would be like with _two_ little ones under the influence of one very unruly Gregory House.


	19. Chapter 19

**Amazing House Ep on Monday! Can't wait for more…especially MORE CUDDY! Ok enough fangirl squeeing…here's the next chapter. Oh and thanks to everyone for the continued great reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me;)**

**Chapter 19**

Two months later and on a Saturday afternoon, House was sitting at the piano bench inside his study, closing his eyes just as his fingers had stilled on the keys beneath them and listening as the final note of the song he had played lingered in the air around him before it evaporated into the silence, bringing with it memories from his past.

_How long had it been?_ House thought to himself as his eyes remained closed and his fingers frozen in place.

_How many countless hours in the past had he filled with the sound of his piano? Or the playing of his records? Or even listening to the noisy drone of the television set, just to keep the eerie silence at bay? K__nowing just as sure as the sun would rise above the horizon the next day...... the awful, dreaded silence would return to him time and time again during the lonely nights as he lay awake inside his one bedroom apartment. Reminding him of how utterly alone he really was. Threatening to drive him mad with the truth that outside the walls of his home were people living there lives and making memories filled with conversations, laughter and yes even sometimes tears, but living just the same as he sat at his piano and played._

Traveling deeper inside his mind and to through past, his thoughts guided him back to his youth and the boy he had once been. Back… to the first time he had placed his fingers upon the old and worn piano his mother had purchased for him. Back to where he had found a world as vast and endless as the night sky above him right beneath his fingertips while sitting in front of an instrument made of painted wood, wire strings and ivory keys that could take him wherever he wanted to go inside his mind. Where he could love without speaking a word, where he could be a hero and save the day, where he touch and taste and feel all that was missing in his life… and yet….

And yet as real and endearing all those thoughts where inside his mind, in the end as he got older and life had delivered some killer blows to him the silence that we all sometimes pray for had become his enemy.

Waiting for him to stop playing...to stop making the music that kept it at bay. Waiting for that last note to take its final breath before it was devoured by the enemy of silence who had come to claim it.

An eerie forlorn silence that waited as patiently as the lioness who hunches down on all fours and stalks its prey beneath the tall grass of an open plain, knowing it's only a matter of time before the movement of sound is broken, the weakness shown, and the time to strike again presents itself.

_So much time wasted with the thoughts of what I wanted in my life instead of going out and making that life for myself_, House thought as his eyes opened once more and moved down to the stuffed polar bear sitting beside him.

A small smile appeared on his face as he picked up the toy, having spotted it earlier on his way into the study where Jessica had placed it on top of her booster seat besdie the kitchen table, sitting a bowl of dry Cheerios in front "Sprinkles" who was then instructed by his daughter to "eat all of his food so he could grow up big and strong like Ryan" before she had followed Lisa upstairs to help fold tiny clothes and place them in the walnut dresser inside her brother's room. Erasing the silence around her with her sweet laughter as she ascending the stairs, talking happy to the baby resting inside her mother's womb that would be joining them all in a few short weeks.

Getting up from the piano bench, House kept the bear in his left hand as he limped out into the hallway and towards the stairs, making his way up to the second floor and to the master bedroom where Jessica, along with his now very pregnant wife had decided to take a nap before getting ready to attend the fifty-fifth wedding anniversary party of Lisa's Aunt Rachel and Uncle Sam later that evening.

He paused just inside the doorway of the bedroom, looking over at the bed that held his wife and child who were still fast asleep with both of them resting on their sides and facing each other. No doubt in the middle of the conversation regarding the baby as they drifted off into their dreams since both of their hands were resting on side of Lisa's abdomen.

Studying his wife's as she remained sleeping, House traced the curves of her beautiful face, the fullness of her lips and the way her dark hair spilled over her right shoulder, never dreaming as he played his piano inside of his lonely apartment a few years ago that he would wind up here, expecting another child with a woman he loved deeper and stronger than any other. Finding in her and all that he could ever want as she in turn had found a way to break through the silence and reach out to him.

Taking a few steps inside the room, House moved his eyes over to the angelic face of their sleeping daughter, tracing her dark lashes and full lips that repeated the beauty of his wife, taking hold of his heart the instant she had been born and looked up at him.

Standing there amidst the silence, he wondering what life would bring to Jessica as she grew up and found her way in this world. Hoping that the only silence she would ever find would come to her as she slept safe and warm inside of her bed just like she was now while her head played out the dreams in her heart that would hopefully come true for her….just like she was doing now as a tiny smiled formed upon her lips.

Sitting down on the bed next to his daughter, House watched Jessica stir from her sleep as she felt the mattress shift in response to his weight.

"Hey Daddy." The little girl mumbled, turning to face him before rubbing her eyes as she let out a big yawn.

"Hey sleepyhead." House replied to her, placing the stuffed polar bear onto her stomach while making its nose nuzzle her neck.

Jessica giggled and wrapped her arms around the bear as her Mommy started to wake beside her.

"Mmmm what time is it?" Cuddy asked her husband while rubbing her forehead.

"A little after four, which means you have at least two hours to get ready before we head out to the party." House responded, knowing far too well how much his wife liked to follow a schedule as his eyes stayed fixed upon her, watching as Cuddy rolled onto her back with the weight of their baby making the process a little slower for her now.

Cuddy nodded, "Did you…?" She started to say, propping herself up on her elbows before taking in a sharp breath and reaching for her stomach.

"Mommy....are you ok?" Jessica asked with concern, sitting up next to her.

"I'm fine honey.....it's just that Ryan is moving around a lot in Mommy's tummy. Wanna see what he's doing right now?" Cuddy offered with a grin.

"Yes Mommy!" Jessica answered immediately.

"Ok." Cuddy replied with a small smile as she moved the maternity top she was wearing up and away from her belly, holding it just underneath the swell of her breasts.

Jessica gasped at the sight of her Mommy's stomach and the movement taking place underneath her skin, getting onto her knees and resting her left hand onto the rounded half moon shape just as Ryan's made a complete turn inside the womb, rolling over from his back and onto his stomach.

"Wow! Ryan's moving all over the place Mommy!" Jessica whispered as her big blues eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Hey Ryan! Was you taking a nap too?" She then asked with a delighted smile down to her baby brother as Cuddy looked over at House and smiled as well.

"Looks like Ryan is sticking his butt out at you Jess." House told his daughter with a grin.

"Mommy is that true? Is Ryan really showing me his butt?" Jessica asked immediately with a giggle while looking up at her.

"Well...it sure does seem that way Jess. See right here," Cuddy said with a a small laugh, guiding her daughter's hand down to the high, rounded bump just below her navel where her skin was stretched tight, "Ryan's probably sleeping on his belly with his little butt sticking up just like you used to do when you were a baby," she told to her daughter.

Again Jessica laughed, "Oh Mommy…I love Ryan's little butt! Just look at how cute it is!" She exclaimed with a high pitched, excited voice as she rubbed the area with the palm of her hand before kissing it.

Laughing while shaking his head, House leaned towards his wife and moved his hand to her belly as well.

"Only one of my kids would think that her brother mooning her was _cute_." He commented with a smirk as his fingertips made contact with his son as the baby shifted again, raising his little butt up higher inside Cuddy's womb.

********************************************************

A short while later, House walked back into his bedroom once more after getting out of the shower with a towel draped around his waist, letting out a wolf whistle as he gazed upon Cuddy who was dressed in a shimmery, gold maternity dress.

"You do realize wearing a dress like that pretty much ensures I'll be banging you later on tonight?" He commented to her in a low growl as he eyes roamed over her body while walking up to her with a lustful grin displayed upon his face.

The dress was truly one of the best things he had ever seen her wear, highlighting her round, pregnant belly proudly as well as showing off her gorgeous breasts and amazing legs. The mere sight of her as she stood before him, glowing with beauty as she carried their child, igniting a spark within him which traveled swiftly from his mind and directly down to his groin.

"Watch it! The last thing I need is a wet palm print on my ass!" Cuddy warned him, slapping his approaching hand away from her before it could reach her behind.

"Fine....no hands. Now just stay still and let Daddy lift up the hem of your dress with his teeth instead so he can claim his prize." House countered as he took a step closer to her, dropping the towel around his waist after noticing that their bedroom door was shut, thereby insuring them of some privacy.

"Put your towel back on! Jessica could come in here at any minute!" Cuddy scolded as she backed away from him.

"You're no fun." House grumbled while acting like he was going to grab hold of her anyway.

"Stop!" Cuddy gasped, getting ready to push him away from her.

"Relax Preggo....no need to get your maternity panties in a bunch." House muttered with a smirk before walking past her and to his dresser so he could slip on a pair of underwear.

Opening up the drawer, House snagged a pair of black boxer briefs, putting them on as he continued to look over at Cuddy who was glaring back at him.

"Mommy! I found my shoes!" Jessica yelled from the hallway, opening the door to the bedroom a second later and barging into the room with the dress shoes in her left hand as Cuddy shot House an '_I told you so glance'_.

Sticking out his tongue at his wife, House then moved his eyes down to his daughter who was wearing a blue velvet dress and white tights with her dark hair partially swept up and away from her face in a blue hair clasp, looking absolutely adorable.

"What's up Rugrat?" House asked her with a smirk.

"Daddy …..stop standing round in your underwear and hurry up! _We don't have all day you know_." Jessica informed him as she placed her left hand on her hip and gave him a stern look that had her Mommy choking back her laughter.

********************************************************

That evening at around seven pm, Jessica walked into a large banquet hall in the city of New Brunswick with a huge smile upon her face as she held both of her parent's hands.

"Wow Mommy it looks so pretty in here!" The little girl said with awe as her eyes scanned the room filled with people that was decorated with balloons, streamers, delicate white lights and the soft glow of candles resting on the centers of the tables.

Cuddy smiled down at her daughter, "Are you ready to go and find Aunt Rachel and Uncle Sam?" She asked.

"Yes Mommy!" Jessica responded happily.

"You coming?" Cuddy then asked House as he let go of their daughter's hand.

"Just as long as your Aunt keeps her hands to herself." House replied just before all three of them started to walk towards the front of the room.

"Hi Aunt Rachel!" Jessica said a few minutes later after spotting the woman she adored standing next to a long table in a dark blue dress that matched the color of the dress she was wearing.

"Jessica honey!" Rachel responded, picking the little girl up in her arms and giving her a hug as she kissed her cheek.

The toddler giggled, "Look Aunt Rachel….me and you wearing the same color dress!" Jessica informed her with a grin.

Rachel let out a surprised gasp, "Well would you look at that? I guess your Mommy just knew how much I wanted you to look like your favorite Aunt tonight." She joked with a smile as she placed Jessica back down on the floor.

Looking over at them, House was amazed at the transformation of Rachel Goldstein who had been literally been on death's door a few months ago, moving his eyes across her now full and vibrate face as her dark hair framed her classic features before lowering his eyes to her body where he was impressed once more at the weight she had put on, succeeding in regaining the enticing curves that all the women from her family were blessed with.

"Aunt Rachel you look amazing." Cuddy remarked as she gave her Aunt a hug just as her Uncle Sam walked up beside them all.

"I could say the same thing about you." Rachel replied, lovingly touching her niece's pregnant belly.

"Greg…it's good to see you again." Sam said as he place his arm around his wife's waist.

"I bet you're having tons of fun with the misses now that she's recovered so rapidly form her _miracle_." House responded with a wink and a smartass smile.

"You have no idea." Sam responded with a smile of his own.

"Hi Uncle Sam!" Jessica said from beneath them with a radiant smile after waiting patiently for the men to finish speaking to one another.

"Hey sweetie! How's my favorite girl?" Sam asked as he scooped Jessica up into his arms.

"I'm good Uncle Sam… and just look at how big my Mommy's belly getting! Pretty soon Ryan's gonna pop right out of it like a poptart!" Jessica informed him with a giggle, causing everyone around her to laugh.

As their laughter died down Cuddy turned to face her Aunt.

"Have my Mom and Bill shown up yet?" She asked Rachel while Jessica continued to talk to Sam.

"Yes," Rachel answered with a nod as her eyes scanned the room, "in fact they're over with your Aunt Sarah and Uncle Frank." she informed her niece, pointing to the group of people in the far corner of the room as they talked and laughed with one another.

"Good to see you Mom and Aunt Sarah are already boozing it up, should prove to be a very interesting night." House commented over to his wife dryly as Sam turned and reached for one of the gold colored balloons tied to the long table behind them, handing it to Jessica who smiled and kissed his cheek in return as she thanked him.

Leaning closer to her husband, Cuddy whispered into his ear while placing her hand onto her belly, "Having a glass of wine before dinner is hardly boozing it up." She informed him, watching as her Aunt Sarah let out a full laugh after her Uncle Frank had apparently said something very funny to her.

House turned to look at her, "Come on Preggo …even your Aunt Rachel knows those two can't hold their liquor." He replied as she shot a smirk over to Cuddy's Aunt.

Smiling back at him Rachel stepped closer to House, "Just remember if either one of my sisters does something stupid or embarrassing tonight……I want you to record it with your cell phone." She told him with a grin as beside her, Sam turned his head after hearing Ruth calling out to him to bring Jessica over to her.

TBC…..


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok guys, here's more of Rachel's and Sam's Anniversary party! BTW can't wait for Monday's ep of House!**

**Chapter 20**

It wasn't long after House, Cuddy and Jessica arrived at the banquet hall that an announcement was made to the crowd by the head caterer for all of the guests to take their seats so that dinner could be served.

Sitting at the long table in front of the room were of course Rachel and Sam, accompanied by Bill and Ruth who were seated to the left of the couple with Sarah and Frank seated to their right.

Thankfully for House, he was seated at a round table near the far right hand corner of the room, with Cuddy and Jessica, away from gawking eyes while also being joined by Wilson, Cindy and Ethan as they had been invited by Rachel and Sam as well because of all the advice, caring and concern their family had show during the duration of Rachel's illness along with her miraculous recovery.

"Hey! I was going to eat that!" Wilson protested as House snatched the dinner roll from his plate.

"Three second rule." House told him before shoving half the roll in his mouth, biting down and chewing on it happily.

"The three second rule applies only when food is dropped on the floor." Wilson grumbled as he picked up his fork once more.

"Nooooo… _that_ three second rule applies to how long it's going to take for your wife's boobs to drop out of that dress she's wearing." House countered, glancing over at Cindy who immediately shot him a glare of disapproval.

"Watch your mouth!" Cuddy whispered harshly to her husband before darting her eyes over to Jessica and Ethan who were seated next to each other at the table, thankful that the two toddlers were too wrapped up on their own conversation to hear what House had just said.

"Actually…..I'd rather watch your ass." House whispered to her as he leaned closer to his wife. Taking full advantage of the fact that Jessica and Ethan remained clueless as to what was being said in their presence.

Cuddy gave him a glare, as their faces were now only a few inches apart, "If you want to get some ass later, you better _lay off_ the ass remarks." She warned him in a voice that was as sexy as it was angry.

"God, do you two ever stop literally screwing around with each other?" Wilson asked, keeping his voice down while giving them both a smartass grin.

House turned to meet his friend's gaze. "I could ask you the same thing mister '_I have to drop something off at Cindy's desk'_. He replied while giving Cindy a wide grin.

"Cindy, is there some juicy details of your love life that you've been hiding from me?" Cuddy immediately questioned with curiosity as her eyes locked onto the attractive blonde.

"No, your husband is just being a jerk again." Cindy replied dismissively, while in the back of her mind the memories of sneaking away to the board rooms that she knew would be empty or to the car she shared with her husband which would sometimes be been parked strategically in the far corner of the level three parking garage flooded her mind. Reminding her of all times she and James had indeed partaken in some very naughty, but oh so gratifying activities at work which threatened to bring a smile to her lips.

********************************************************

A short while later after dessert had been served, a band of musicians had made their way over to their instruments that had bee set up earlier in the evening, tuning them briefly before the lead singer spoke into the microphone.

"Ladies and gentleman as you finish up your dessert we'd like ask Rachel and Sam come out onto the dance floor as we play their song. The same song that was playing many years ago at the first dance they attended together back in high school."

The announcement caused the guests at the party to clap with approval as Sam got up from his chair, offering his hand for Rachel before they both walked over to the dance floor.

Waiting until the couple made their way to the center of the floor, the leader of the band then counted down from three and the band began playing the old fifties love song, with singer's voice accompanying the instruments.

_My love must be a kind of blind love......  
I can't see anyone but you._

_Are the stars out tonight?  
I don't know if it's cloudy or bright  
I only have eyes. For you…..dear._

Smiling as she watched her Aunt and Uncle dancing cheek to cheek, Cuddy leaned back in her chair, gently caressing her stomach while loving the way the older couple in front of her whispered to each other with smiles upon their faces, leaning for a kiss as their bodies continued to sway to the music.

_The moon may be high_

_But I can't see a thing in the sky…_

_I only have eyes….. for you.._

"Mommy?" Jessica asked from beside her.

"What sweetie?" Cuddy replied, looking down at her daughter.

"I think I want to have a baby with Ethan." Jessica announced, reaching for Ethan's hand as the little boy looked up at Cuddy from his chair with a dimple filled smile.

"Oh……oh my." Cuddy remarked with a slight chuckle, glancing over at Cindy who was as shocked and surprised as she was by her daughter's statement.

On her right side, House shifted in his seat, directing his gaze towards Wilson as a scowl appeared on his face.

"Wilson, I suggest you get your son away from my daughter before I …" He started to say in a low, direct tone.

"Daddy stop! I love Ethan and he loves me. Just like you and Mommy love each other. And I wanna have babies with him!" Jessica interrupted sternly, causing all of the adults around the table to take in a gasp of surprise with Cuddy, Cindy and Wilson unable to hold back their laughter while House, on the other hand, stared down at the toddlers with a clenched his jaw, feeling at that very moment he was getting a glimpse into what very well may be his future, with his daughter coming home with some idiot who she_ thought_ she was in love with,as the mere thought of it was making his stomach turn.

"Jessica…..I know you want to have baby _some day_….." Cuddy started to say calmly to her daughter while Ethan continued to look up at her husband's sour expression with a worried face that could only be described by her as completely adorable, "but right now you and Ethan are far too young to have babies. You both need to go to school first so you can teach your baby all the things you're going to learn. Then you and Ethan will need to find jobs so you can have enough money to buy your baby everything it will need, like a crib and a stroller for instance, not to mention having enough money to find a place of your own to live so that the baby has somewhere to sleep just like Mommy and Daddy had to do before we had you as _our baby_." She continued, laying out all the things yet to be accomplished in her daughter's life in order to explain things at a level the soon to be four year old could understand.

"But Mommy we won't need jobs or money. Me and Ethan will just live with you and Daddy and go to school while I have a baby at your house." Jessica rationalized, causing Wilson to nearly spit out his drink.

"No Jessie! I wanna live wif my Mommy and Daddy when we have our baby!" Ethan protested as he kept hold of her hand, this time causing Cindy to nearly spit out her drink at the table as well.

House looked over at Cuddy with cold expression, "I'm getting a drink at the bar before I strangle someone. Namely a little boy with too many dimples for his own good." He muttered under his breath before leaving the table.

Watching him go, Jessica let out a frustrated sigh, pulling her hand away from Ethan's grasp, "Oh great! Now Daddy's all upset just because I want to have Ethan's baby." The little girl muttered with an annoyed tone that had all the adults at the table choking back their laughter as they looked at one another.

********************************************************

"Don't you think you're being a little overdramatic about all of this?" Cuddy asked House quietly a few minutes later so that no one would overhear their conversation as she walked up beside him near the end of the bar where he was standing.

"No." House replied back flatly to her while keeping his eyes fixed on the band as they started to play another song, causing even more people to get up from their tables to dance.

"Greg." Cuddy whispered gently as she placed her hand on his arm.

"It's perfectly natural for Jessica to want a baby of her own after seeing me go through this pregnancy, but you know as well as I do we've got several years ahead of us before we have to worry about that even remotely coming true." She assured him.

"I know that." House told her dismissively with an irritated glare.

"Then why are you acting like such a jerk?" Cuddy responded with a bit of bite to her tone while continuing to keep her voice low.

"Because our daughter is only three years old at this point and she's already as stubborn as you are." He informed her with a hint of anger to his lowered voice as well.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy responded talking her hand from him and crossing her arms in front of her.

House held their gaze as his misdirected anger at her began to dissolve. "Our daughter is stubborn and strong willed and is going to do things we don't approve of as she grows up just to prove that she can. And I don't know what the hell I'm going to do to protect her from doing something completely stupid like trying to get knocked up before she's ready without having her hate me for it." He confessed to her.

Cuddy keep her eyes focused on her husband, who at that moment looked as if he had the weight of the world on his shoulders along with the anger of being able to do nothing to prevent it.

"You'll do fine with Jessica.." She assured him, placing her hand back onto his arm.

"Just like my Dad did with me when I rebelled against him?" He asked her.

"_You…..are not your Father_." Cuddy reminded him, putting an emphasis on her words.

"But I am the kind of man who says a lot things he shouldn't. The kind of man who might lash out at our daughter one day when she gets older and pushes me too far with her raging teenage hormones." House countered, unable to keep his eyes from moving to the table they had all been seated at a few minutes ago and to where Jessica was still seated, watching as his little girl leaned closer to Ethan, giggling along with the boy as they carried on a conversation.

Waiting until his eyes returned to her, Cuddy stepped closer to House until her pregnant belly brushed against his stomach."I have no doubt you're going to get angry at times when dealing with our daughter as she grows up. In fact I'm pretty sure we both will be at our wits ends at times considering how independent and stubborn Jessica already is thanks to the both of us. Just as I have no doubt there will also be times where Jessica is going to get angry at us and storm out our house, staying how unfair we are and how much she hates us and our rules. But no matter what she'll never stop loving you…. just like we'll never stop loving her." She replied.

House looked down between them at the contact Cuddy had made, placing his hand on the side of her waist.

"Just remember as these kids of ours get older I'm going to need lots and lots of sex from you to keep me from killing them both." He joked as his eyes rose up once more to meet her gaze.

"It's a deal. Now come and dance with me so Jessica can have some time alone with her baby's Daddy." Cuddy responded with an evil grin, reaching for her husband's hand.

House gave her a disapproving look and pulled his hand away.

"You do know your smart mouth means sex against the wall tonight when we get home, along with the added bonus of a few spanks for being such a naughty girl." He informed her, smiling when Cuddy let out a gasp within the next second as he reached around behind her and gave her luscious ass a hearty squeeze.

********************************************************

After dancing with his wife and holding her close as he whispered into her ear about all the things he wanted to do to her later on when they were alone, House headed back to the table where Jessica, Ethan, Wilson and Cindy were still seated as Cuddy had been stopped by her mother as they excited the dance floor and was now talking to her as they stood next to the long table in the front of the room.

"Coming back to try and terrorize my son?" Wilson asked his friend immediately as House sat down next to him.

"Why don't you take your wife up for a dance and leave me with the rugrats for awhile." House offered.

Cindy gave him a suspicious look, "What are you up to?" She asked House while leaning back in her chair.

"About six foot five. _Oh_…you mean what evil plan am I working on?" House responded, "Actually none, except for the fact that my evil thigh is making me plan on sitting down here for a few minutes."

Cindy held her gaze with House for a moment before turning to face Wilson.

"What do you think?" She asked her husband.

Wilson took hold of her hand, "I think we should dance." He stated as both of them got up from their chairs before placing his left hand on House's shoulder and whispering into his ear.

"Behave House, or else I'll make sure to send all of Cuddy's relatives over here after telling them one by one that you need their advice on how best to plan Ryan's Bris."

"You monster." House muttered, looking up at Wilson before his friend reached for Cindy's hand once more and led her towards the dance floor.

After they were a safe distance away, House lowered is eyes to his daughter and Ethan who were once again holding hands, with Jessica now giving him a sour expression.

"Daddy…I'm just letting you know, I'm gonna hold Ethan's hand no matter what you say." The little girl told her Father bluntly before he could even open his mouth.

"And I not fraid of you either Uncle House." Ethan chimed in the roughest voice the nearly three year old could manage, no doubt having been egged on by his father while House and Cuddy had been dancing early.

"Fine…the both of you hold hands all you want. In fact go ahead and kiss each other too while you're at …but don't blame me when you both get cooties." House said nonchalantly before taking a sip of his drink, lifting his eyes for a moment to make sure Cuddy was still carrying on a conversation with her Mother across the room.

"Daddy….what exaclty are cooties?" Jessica asked him with a doubtful expression.

"Cooties are germs Jess…… and…..if little girls and little boys keep holding hands long enough those germs get into your systems and make you poop your pants." House replied with a serious tone, keeping his voice low so that only the two toddlers in front of them could hear him.

"Cooties make you poop your pants?" Ethan asked with worry, remembering all to well in his young mind his difficulties with his potty training before he had become the 'big boy' he was now as he wore his spiderman underwear underneath his dress slacks.

"Daddy you're lying." Jessica challenged as she moved the intertwined fingers of hers and Ethan's hands to her lap.

"Jess..now why in the world would I lie to you?" House asked her innocently

"Because you don't like it when Ethan and I hold hands." Jessica informed him frankly before turning in her chair to face Wilson's son, "Come on Ethan, let's go over by my Mommy and Nana and tell them what my Daddy just said to us." The little girl then instructed, thinking she had now won the battle against her Father.

"Ok Jessie." Ethan agreed with a nod.

With a serious look on his face, House watched the toddlers as Jessica took hold of Ethan's hand once more and led him over to where her Mother and Grandmother were standing.

"Come on Ethan.......you know you want to look back at me." House whispered to the boy who had been his mark all along, never intending for Jessica to even invest an ounce of belief in the lie he hat told them both.

Keeping his eyes focused on the toddlers, a smile soon moved across House's lips when Ethan pulled his hand out of Jessica's grasp as they reached Lisa and Ruth, the boy now looking back a him briefly just as he had predicted before quickly turning his attention back on Jessica who was no doubt telling her Mommy about what her Daddy had just told them about cooties, his thoughts once more becoming confirmed when Cuddy looked over at him with a glare as he leaned back in his chair and placed his hands behind his head.

**TBC…..**


	21. Chapter 21

**Glad to hear how many of you loved the last chapter! As far as a sequel…err I guess a better word would be "trilogy" after this story is over….. I have some ideas, but will probably take a little break before writing again just to think the story through. Thanks again for the wonderful reviews:)**

**Chapter 21**

"I can't believe what you just did!" Cuddy said in an angry voice as she stood before House at the table where he was still seated at, having left her mother's side and the kids behind with Ruth just as Bill had joined them so she could scold her husband in private.

"Really?" House replied, getting up from his chair, "Because I would have thought after knowing me for over half of your life my antics would start to become more believable to you."

"Are you purposely trying to make me angry?" Cuddy asked him directly.

"No, I'm just trying to keep Ethan away from Jess." House responded before walking up to the bar again, with Cuddy of course following beside him.

"I though we talked about how you were overreacting and you were going to tone it down a bit?" Cuddy reminded him as she watched him order another scotch from the bar.

"Here you go sir." The bartender said within a few seconds.

Seeing Cuddy's eyes focusing in on the glass the bartender had just handed him with the amber liquid inside of it, House rolled his eyes at her.

"Relax wifey, this is my last one for the night. I just wanted to take the edge off the news that my daughter wants to have babies before she's even turned four." He told her dryly.

"This is not going to end well for either you or Jess if you keep acting this way." Cuddy warned him as she watched him take a sip of his drink.

"Things will be fine between me and Jess now that I have my own practice dummy." House told her with confidence.

"What in the world are you talking about?" Cuddy questioned as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Umm excuse me? Would you like a drink of seltzer or maybe some flavored water?" The bartender offered to Cuddy, interrupting the conversation she was having with House.

"No thank you, I'm fine." Cuddy replied back to the man politely.

"Give her the flavored water, cherry if you have it." House told the man a second later.

"I think I just said I didn't _want _any water." Cuddy said to her husband in a low, heated whisper just before the bartender offered her the glass with the clear liquid inside of it.

"Just drink it. You need to keep hydrated for the baby's sake." House muttered under his breath to her.

Deciding that making a big deal about a glass of water was not really the stand she wanted to make considering she was still ticked off at her husband for what he had told both Jessica and Ethan about "cooties", Cuddy sighed and took the drink from the bartender.

"Thank you." She then said softly to the man before focusing her gaze back on House and making a face at him as she took a sip of the water.

"There …feel better and less bitchy?" He asked her with a smirk.

"Don't push your luck." Cuddy told him sternly before asking, "And exactly what did you mean by having _practice dummy_?"

"Well…." House started to say, motioning for her to walk with over to an empty corner in the room as the music from the band had grown louder, "It's obvious Ethan has major crush on Jess which makes him a perfect candidate to try out my '_stopping dummies from drooling around my daughter_' tactics." He told his wife proudly as they reached the far corner of the room.

"Ethan is not a lab rat you can experiment on! He's a sweet little boy who has feelings and is the son of your best friend!" Cuddy argued back to him.

"Relax Preggo, I'm not going to scar the boy for life, I just want to see what works best to keep him from holding hands with our daughter and I promise I'll be subtle about it." House explained.

Cuddy left out a curt laugh, "_You _and _subtle_ are two words that never belong in the same sentence and for god's sake .....they're only holding hands….. not going off to elope." She responded with an irritated tone.

House stepped closer to her, "You know as well as I do it all starts with the hand holding. Then before too long comes the kissing…and the feeling over the clothes …." He started to say when he was cut off by the sound of lead singer's voice as the music ended for a moment and the man spoke into the microphone.

"Ok everyone, it looks like you've all loosened up a bit!" The man started to say.

"You bet!" Sarah shouted as she raised both of her hands up in the air.

"Oh my god." Cuddy muttered in disbelief as her Uncle Frank laughed and wrapped his arms around Sarah's waist before whispering into her ear.

"Did I ever tell you how much I adore your Aunt Sarah?" House commented over to his wife with a grin as the singer of the band spoke one more.

"Well everybody ...I think that pretty woman over there has the right idea!" The middle aged, lead singer said, of course referring to Sarah, who even though she was at least ten years older them him was still one very attractive woman, "and since we're here all to celebrate, I think it's time to kick this party in to high gear! So let's see how many of you remember how to do the hand jive!" The man concluded with a broad smile, before counting down from three once more as the sound of the electric guitar, drums and piano came bursting into the air in the next second as he opened his mouth once more and began to sing.

"_Before I was born late one night, my Papa said everything's alright. The doctor paid, my Ma laid down, with her stomach bouncing all around._

_Cause the beebop stork was about to arrive! __Mama gave birth to the hand-jive!"_

"Ruth! Ruth! Come on!" Sarah shouted back to her sister as Frank took her by the hand and they headed out to the dance floor.

Ruth hesitated and looked down at Jessica and Ethan who were still standing with her and Bill.

"It's ok Mom we've got the kids, go up there and have fun." Cuddy said a second later with a smile as she and House made their way up to her.

With a smile of her own, Ruth took hold of Bill's hand, "I'm coming Sarah!" She then yelled back to her sister as the music roared on, feeling an incredible happy buzz from the three glasses of wine she had drank during the last few hours, which of course was the exact amount of wine Sarah had consumed as well.

"_I could barely walk when I milked a cow. _

_When I was three, I pushed a plow. _

_While chopping wood I moved my legs, and I started dancing while I gathered eggs. _

_Townfolk clapped, I was only five….he'll out dance em' all he's a born hand-jive!"_

Seeing Rachel's two sisters now out on the dance floor with their husbands, shaking their hips as the clapped their hands and did the hand jive, Sam offered his wife his hand.

"Come on honey, let's show them how it's really done." He told her with a smile.

Rachel laughed and nodded her head, "Ok." She agreed in an instant, reaching for his hand as they walked out onto the floor.

_Oh yeah, yeah, yeah - everybody!_

_Born to hand-jive, baby!  
Born to hand-jive baby- yeah!_

Watching all three sisters now up on the floor, shaking their asses, clapping their hands and swinging their hips as the crowd around them cheered and clapped as well, House let out a laugh.

"Your Mom and your Aunt Rachel are _completely wasted_." He whispered into Cuddy's right ear as he stood behind her with his hands on her hips, tapping his fingers to the beat while her hands rested on Jessica's shoulders as the little girl stood in front of her, tapping her left foot on the floor as Ethan stood beside her with both kids grinning from ear to ear at the way the people in front of them were dancing and carrying on.

"My Mom and my Aunt Sarah are _not _wasted. If anything they're just a little tipsy." Cuddy whispered back to him, turning her head slightly to make eye contact with him.

House shook his head at her comment, "Fine …they're just tipsy, but if either one of them starts stripping on the dance floor I'd say it's safe to say they've crossed into the realm of totally wasted."

"_How low can you go? How low can you go?_

_How low can you go? How low can you go?"_

Following the singer's instructions, Ruth, Rachel and Sarah along with their husband's started doing the twist, lowering their pelvises down to the floor while holding hands with their partners before releasing them and clapping as they rose to an upright position once more.

"Lisa! Your Mom and her sisters are amazing!" Cindy exclaimed, shouting over the music while walking towards them with Wilson holding onto her left hand just as all three sisters out on the dance floor then took a few steps away from their husbands, turning to face the crowd before doing the shimmy as Sam, Frank and Bill let out three loud wolf whistles behind them.

_"Now can you hand-jive, baby? Oh can you hand-jive, baby?"_

At seeing this, the crowd of people surrounding the dance floor let out a roar of applause and cheers of pure and utter amazement.

_"Born to hand-jive, baby!  
Born to hand-jive baby- yeah!"_

Taking in an excited breath, Jessica's big blue eyes stayed glued on the women as they then took three steps back while clapping their hands before slapping them on their thighs and swinging their hips, her young mind being so entranced by the way her relatives were dancing before her that she suddenly bolted away from her Mother and went running up to them.

"Jessica!" Cuddy yelled out of instinct like any protect mother would before taking in a surprised breath as her daughter took up the space in front of her grandparents, aunts and uncles on the floor, mimicking their movements as if she had practiced them for years.

"All right little lady! Show us all how to do that crazy hand jive!" The leader singer said with an impressed tone as the toddler shook her hips, clapped her hands and then slapped them against her thighs with the expertise of a true teenie bopper from the fifties with her dark curls bouncing on her shoulders.

_  
"Now can you hand-jive, baby?  
Oh can you hand-jive, baby?"  
_

Watching his daughter out on the dance floor, House could not help but smile with pride as Jess was now swinging her hips whiel capping and dancing with the older relatives around her. The smile on her face one of pure joy as the innocence in her heart was left wide open for everyone to see.

"Hey Ethan!" Jessica suddenly yelled out, motioning him with her left hand to come up on the dance floor with her as the band continued to play the roaring tune.

"No Jessie.. I don't want to." Ethan whispered under his breath, feeling shy at the thought of begin looked upon by so many people.

"Come on Ethan! Don't be afraid." Jessica urged him as she continued to shake her hips and clap her hands.

With a loud sigh, Ethan worked up the courage to go out onto the dance floor, looking back at his Mommy with a dimple filled grin before running up beside Jessica, turning up his collar just like his Daddy did when he played 'The King's' music on Sunday mornings and proceeding to shake his hips as he stretched out his arms at his sides…copying the moves of Elvis Presley to a tee.

Again crowd erupted into applause and delighted laughter as Ethan then took Jessica's hand and they started to dance with each other.

"Move your hips like this Ethan!" Jessica said with a laugh, showing the boy how to do the twist just as her Nana had shown her to do a few months ago when they had danced inside the kitchen of her home one day to an oldies station.

Ethan giggled with delight, keeping hold of Jessica's hands as they lowered their butts a little closer towards the floor, leaving the older couples around them to applaud with enthusiasm, encouraging them even more.

"That's the way to do it Jessica!" Ruth shouted proudly, before looking over at her two sisters who were smiling just as broadly as she was.

_  
"Now can you hand-jive, baby?  
Oh can you hand-jive, baby?  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah!  
Born to hand-jive, oh yeah!"_

"Atta boy Ehtan!" Bill then cheered, clapping his hands as Ruth started to do the bump with him.

Standing in front of the dance floor, Wilson hugged Cindy from behind, both of their faces beaming with pride and joy over their little boy who was now doing the hand jive with Jessica as they performed a improvised version of the paddy cake._  
_

Feeling House's posture stiffen behind her, Cuddy turned slightly, seeing the frown upon his face, "Stop worrying so much about someone taking your little girl away and just enjoy the fact that right now you daughter is having the time of her life" She said to him wisely.

House nodded, and relaxed his stance, she was right of course, and so......with a sigh, he pushed away the slight twinge of jealous that had sprung up from the place that wanted Jess to be his little girl forever, rubbing his right thumb against Cuddy's hip instead as he pulled her a little closer to him while watching as Jessica and Ethan continued to dance with the older generation of loved ones surrounding them and cheering them on with the rest of the crowd.

_At least they're not kissing_, he thought to himself with another sigh before Cuddy turned her head to look up at him once more with a breathtaking smile upon her face.

"Greg! You have to feel this!" She whispered to him with excitement, guiding House's hands from her hips and onto her stomach.

Immediately a wide grin moved across House's face, replacing his frown as he laugh and felt Ryan was kicking up a storm inside Cuddy's womb.

"The kid knows how to carry a beat." He whispered with an impressed tone just before he kissed the side of her neck as his hands were now rubbing gently over the spots where his son's feet were kicking against her skin.

"Who knows, maybe we'll end up having another musician in the family once Ryan is born?" Cuddy whispered back to him as before them Jessica and Ethan continued to steal the show.

_"Now can you hand-jive, baby?  
Oh can you hand-jive, baby?  
Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah!  
Born to hand-jive, oh yeah!"  
_


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys I'm back and just to let you know we've got a few more chapters left before the story is done. Not really sure how many yet…but I'll try and let you know as I get more of it plotted out. **

**Now for a Disclaimer:**

**I am not a doctor……nor do I play one on TV…and so as you read this chapter, and the ones following it .....please note I tried my best to get the details as accurate as possible ;)**

**Chapter 22**

Two weeks later House was standing in a place that he absolutely hated to be......namely the bedside of his latest patient instead of solving his puzzle up inside of his office.

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you haven't told us about your son?" House asked the parents seated by the four year old boy who was lying in the hospital bed with a pale complexion and vacant stare upon his face.

Gripping tightly onto the crumpled Kleenex in her right hand, the mother of the boy looked up at House with a tear stained face.

"I told you I found Steven passed out with a bottle of my floor cleaner next to him. It's obvious he drank some of it. What more do you possibly think you need to know?" She challenged in a gut wrenching voice that had been drained of most of its strength.

"We're missing something." House replied to her flatly.

"The doctors in the ER told us Steven has all the symptoms of an accidental poisoning!" The mother of the boy argued, raising her voice as she stood up from her chair while the father of the boy, who was still in a state of shock over what was happening to his son, remained motionless with an empty gaze upon his face.

"Listen to me carefully....accidental poisoning does not explain all of your son's symptoms!" House shouted back at her, growing more frustrated by the minute.

Suddenly the boy sat up in the bed.

"Quit yelling at my Mommy!" The young child yelled in a raspy, irritated voice before grabbing hold of House's left hand and biting down on it.

"Ouch!" House yelled out in surprise as the sharp little edges of the boy's upper and lower canines pierced through his flesh in an instant.

"Steven….stop!" The mother of the boy said in a shrilled voice as the child's mouth and teeth stayed latched onto the physician's hand while the doctor tried pulling away it from him.

As the rush of adrenaline left him, the boy finally let go, collapsing back onto the bed from total exhaustion and passing out with his small chest heaving up and down in a rapid fashion.

"I'm so sorry Doctor House!" The mother of the boy apologized profusely as her husband stood up beside her, caressing their son's cheek with is thumb.

"It's going to be ok Steven." The boy's father whispered to his son , even though right now even he did not believe that.

"Is everything ok in here?" The nurse suddenly asked from the doorway after hearing the commotion going on inside the room.

"Everything's fine." House replied back to the nurse, shoving his wounded hand into his suit jacket pocket before facing the mother of the boy again, once the nurse had left.

"And don't be sorry about what your son just did because it may just help me figure out what's really wrong with him." He told the woman before turning and leaving the room with his hand still shoved inside his pocket.

********************************************************

A short while later House was inside one of the exam rooms in the clinic, examining the bite wounds on the palm and top of his hand as the door beside him started to open.

"House." Cameron said, stepping inside the room with a chart in her hand.

"Your rang?" House responded in his best Dracula voice.

"What happened to your hand?" Cameron asked immediately while closing the door behind her.

"Turns out Nurse Brenda is _really _cracking down about me taking all the red lollipops out of the candy jar." House replied.

Studying the puncture wounds on his hand where the blood had started to crust over into a scab, Cameron's face suddenly drained of all its color.

"Our patient bit you.'" She stated rather than questioned.

"Technically, he's _my_ patient since I am ruler of the diagnostic world and you are merely one of my lackeys." House reminded her in a truly egotistical fashion.

Raising her eyes to look at him again, Cameron handed House the chart in her possession, as she took in a sharp breath.

"Our patient's lumbar puncture results just came back…..Steven's got bacterial meningitis along with trace amounts of the floor cleaner in his blood." She informed him in a hollow, shock filled tone.

"Which is why the patient's symptoms were so hard to pin down to a single diagnosis." House responded with interest, flipping open the chart as Cameron looked at him as if he were crazy.

"House.......your hand. You could have been exposed to the bacterial meningitis. We need to get you isolated and start treatment right away." She started to say with a nervous current now running throughout her entire body just as the door behind her began to open once more.

"Hey I heard you go bit by your latest patient and I - " Cuddy started to say, opening up the door.

"Get the hell out of here!" House yelled at her sternly just as Cuddy took her first step inside of the room, with the tone of his voice halting her dead in her tracks as he backed away from her towards the corner of the room.

"What's going on in here?" Cuddy asked with a slight tremor to her voice at the way he had spoken to her just now as her eyes filled with confusion.

Seeing Cuddy at a loss as to why House did not want her in the room with them, Cameron turned in her direction.

"Our patient has bacterial meningitis. We just got the tests results back a few minutes ago." She explained, watching as the Dean of Medicine's confused expression quickly became engulfed by a look of fear as she remained frozen in the doorway with her hand still resting on the knob.

"Are you sure?" Cuddy asked in a shaky voice, speaking to Cameron although her eyes had now shifted over to her husband and the bite wounds on his hand.

"We ran the test twice just to be sure." Cameron assured her with a sympathetic tone.

"Did you go in and see the patient before you came in here?" House asked Cuddy from the corner of the room as his voice held the haunted inflection of a man now caught in the middle of a nightmare that he feared was only going to get worse.

"No… I didn't…." Cuddy almost whispered back to him, feeling her heart start to thump inside of her chest while moving her hand down to her large swollen belly where their baby was resting, having dropped lower into her pelvis just two days ago.

"Good." House said with a nod and a small sigh of relief, thankful that she had not been exposed to the disease.

"Now get the hell out of here." He added nodding towards the door.

Cuddy looked back at him with a lost expression, feeling their world start tilt on it's axis from the weight of the news she had just heard.

The news that her husband had just been exposed to a deadly infection that could very well attack the lining of his brain and spinal cord until they resembled swiss cheese. The horrible possible outcomes if he started to show symptoms resulting in brain damage, hearing loss.....or gangrene of the extremities requiring amputation. That was of course if the disease did not kill him first.

"Greg…..." She started to say as her mouth went dry and the baby moved inside of her womb, causing her to tremble.

"I need to have a lumbar puncture done as well as blood tests and started on intravenously antiboditics as soon as possible." House interrupted, "Now go and page Chase and Foreman so they can help Cameron treat me." He added, lowering his eyes to her stomach briefly before they traveled back up to her to her face, holding their gaze.

"Ok…." Cuddy replied, turning to leave the room and closing the door behind her within the next second as the tears forming in her eyes was something she did not want him to see.

********************************************************

A short while later as House was being moved up to the Intensive Care Unit for observation, Cuddy was seated behind the desk in her office with Cameron, Chase and Foreman standing in front of her.

"Remember, I want to be notified immediately if Greg…..if ..if House starts to develop any symptoms of bacterial meningitis." She told them all with a cool tone, even though on the inside she was feeling her walls of strength threatening to crumble around her.

"We'll call you the minute we know anything." Cameron assured her.

"Just remember you've got to worry about your own health as well." Chase added in a soft tone as his eyes gazed upon Cuddy's heavily pregnant and petite frame.

"Chase is right Cuddy….you have a daughter at home as well as another baby that need both need you." Foreman agreed.

Cuddy exhaled, letting out a breath to keep the wolves of fear from nipping at her heels, "Although I understand and appreciate all of your concerns, I am first and foremost Dean of Medicine at this hospital. Which means that no matter what happens to my husband I will expect that all of you to tell me everything that is going on without holding back………even if House asks you to do otherwise. I am I making myself clear?" She instructed to all three doctors standing before her.

Cameron, Foreman and Chase nodded in agreement to her before their turned and left the office, passing by Ruth who was quickly making her way through the open door to her daughter's office as Chase held it open for her.

"Lisa...... Wilson just called us a few minutes ago and told us about what happened to Greg. I'm so sorry honey. I hope that he'll be alright." Ruth said, rushing to her daughter's side and embracing her while Cuddy looked past her and to Cindy who was leaning up against the end of her desk in the outer office with her arms crossed in worry, staring in at them.

"Where's Jessica?" Cuddy asked her mother once Ruth had released from the hug.

"Bill took her to the cafeteria for a snack so we could have a chance to talk." Ruth explained.

Cuddy nodded, still numb from what was happening to man who she could not even image herself being without.

"LIsa, who's going to be in charge of House's medical care?" Ruth asked after seeing by the look in her daughter's eyes telling her she needed to get Lisa focused on her knowledge as a physician to keep her grounded in such a dire time.

"House's team is going to be performing the lumbar puncture as well as all the labs and of course the observation to check for any symptoms of bacterial meningitis." Cuddy responded to Ruth as her eyes regained their focus while from outside of her office another knock was heard as Wilson and Cindy then stepped inside of it.

"Lisa, just let me know what you need me too and I'll make sure it gets done. I've already cleared your schedule for the next three days so you don't have to worry about going to meetings for the rest of the week." Cindy informed her friend as she reached out and gently rubbed Cuddy's arm.

"Thank you." Cuddy replied, feeling as if she was caught in a roaring tide as the people surrounded her seemed to be a million miles away.

"Lisa? Are you ok?" Wilson asked with concern, immediately moving next to her and placing his hand onto her back, fearful by the look on her face just now that she may end up passing out.

"I'm fine." Cuddy replied, taking in a deep breath before looking over at her mother again.

"Mom, could you please get Jessica and bring her in here so I can explain to her what's going on with Greg?" She then requested.

"Lisa please, let Wilson or Bill explain it to her. You're still in shock and with you being so close to delivering I'm afraid the strain will be too much for you." Ruth pleaded in a hushed whisper, taking hold of her daughter's hand.

Cuddy closed her eyes and shook her head no before opening them back up.

"No Mom, I will not let someone else tell my child why she can't run up to her Daddy and hug him when she sees him today. Or why her Daddy has to stay here…. lying in a hospital bed instead of coming home with us tonight." She stated firmly, feeling the waves of despair come crashing over her again, threatening to pull her under this time.

_**TBC………**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Ok guys get finally got this chapter done. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for the great reviews! As for those of you who have asked for hints of what will happen next……you'll just have to wait and see;)**

**Chapter 23**

"Mommy I really like this couch in your office!" Jessica remarked with a giggle, bouncing her little butt up and down on the sofa cushion as her mother sat next to her.

'I'm glad you like my couch Jessica, but I need to you to listen to me very carefully because I have something very important to tell you." Cuddy replied, somehow managing to give her daughter a small smile even though her heart was breaking at the thought of the news she would soon be delivering.

"Ok Mommy....I'll stop being silly." Jessica promised, immediately sitting still and clasping her hands together on her lap.

Cuddy paused for a moment, not sure of exactly how to start off the conversation.

"Mommy…..where's Daddy at? Are you ready to have Ryan? Is that why Nana and Papa brought me here?" Jessica asked between the silence, placing one of her small hands on Cuddy's belly as a huge smile moved across her face.

"No honey, it's not time for Ryan to come out of Mommy's belly yet." Cuddy said softly as her heart felt a piercing ache travel through it.

"Oh…ok Mommy." Jessica said with a slightly disappointed tone.

"So are we going to go and see Daddy then?" She asked next with a smile.

"Yes, Jessica we're going to see Daddy but…." Cuddy started to explain before pausing once more and reaching for her daughter's hand that had remained on her stomach, holding it within her own, "today at the hospital when Daddy was trying to help a sick little boy, the same germs that made that little boy sick got into Daddy's body and may end up making him sick. So now the people that work for Daddy will have to keep a very close eye on him to make sure he doesn't get sick too." She finished with her throat tightening as her daughter looked up at her with a confused and shocked expression.

For a moment the little girl said nothing.

"Mommy….is Daddy going to get sick like Aunt Rachel?" Jessica asked as her mind immediately connected the two events.

Cuddy cupped the side of her daughter's face with her hand, feeling devastated at that the moment as to how wise her little girl truly was.

"Jessica….. your Aunt Rachel had cancer, which is different from the germs I told you about that may end up making Daddy sick...and right now Daddy is ok. We just have to wait and see if the germs will start to _make _him sick." She told her daughter honestly, choosing to use the word "germs" instead of "bacteria" to help Jessica try and understand what she was telling her and choking back her own tears a second later when she saw her daughter's bottom lip start to tremble.

"But I don't want Daddy to be sick at all!" Jessica cried out as her voice cracked and a tear ran down her cheek.

Without delay, Cuddy leaned down and wrapping her arms around her child.

"Shh….oh baby …I know…and I don't want Daddy to be sick either and there is a good chance he won't get sick at all." Cuddy whispered softly, gently kissing Jessica's forehead.

"Can we go and see Daddy now?" Jessica sniffled, looking up into the eyes of her mother.

"Yes, we can go and see Daddy now. But he's going to be in a glass room that we can't go inside of so that we can make sure any germs on Daddy don't get onto anyone else ok?" Cuddy told her daughter gently who looked up at her eyes remained filled with tears, wishing at that moment she had the power to make everything that was going wrong with their little family disappear with simply the snap of her fingers.

********************************************************

"Hi Daddy." Jessica said in a small, sad voice a few minutes later, standing outside of the glass wall of the observation room and holding onto her mother's hand as House stood before her on the other side of glass, looking down at her as he was now dressed in a light blue hospital gown.

Unable to take the frown upon his daughter's beautiful face, House leaned forward, pressing his lips against the glass wall that was separating them and blowing a gust of air through his mouth next to make his lips vibrate and release a sound that of course mimicked someone who had a very bad case of gas.

Watching him, Jessica burst into laughter, placing her free hand up to her mouth as her shoulders shook.

"Daddy! You can't be silly when you're supposed to be sick." The little girl scolded. With a smile now taking over her face as her hand dropped to her side once more.

House looked down at her with a smile of his own, "I'm not sick yet kid and if Mommy made sure to give me the good stuff in this bag all that I'll probably be doing for the next few days is watching TV." He told his little girl as he nodded over to the IV bag hanging on the metal stand next to him with rolling wheels attached to the bottom of it.

"Mommy ..did you give Daddy the good stuff?" Jessica asked while looking up at her mother.

"Of course honey." Cuddy assured her before glancing over at House next and biting down on her bottom lip.

She knew what her husband was doing, which was of course what any loving parent would do for their child, he was keeping Jessica from fearing the worst by showing her that was still the same silly Daddy she loved.

Cuddy only hoped that as the hours passed by, fate would spare them of the more dire consequences and leave him with the same wiry grin on his face and gleam in his eyes that he had now.

"How's the bambino doing?" House asked suddenly as he watched the worried look of Cuddy's gaze wash over him.

"The baby's fine." Cuddy replied instantly to him, placing her free hand onto her stomach as the other one maintain its gentle hold on Jessica's hand.

"It's almost six, you should go home." House advised his wife, seeing trough the strong front she was putting on for him while knowing the tension over what may happen to him…..what may happen to them…. was running at full steam through her head..

"It's still early and I was planning on taking Jessica down to the cafeteria for dinner before we come back and visit you some more." Cuddy explained while inside her mind a tiny alarm had been set off at the thought of leaving him here alone at the hospital for the night.

"You need to get your rest." House told her as she stared back at him.

"I'm fine…" Cuddy had started to say, getting ready to remind him of all of the other times she had needed to stay past six during her pregnancy, when Jessica suddenly cut her off mid sentence.

"Daddy I want to eat here so I can come up and see you again before me and Mommy have to go home." She said from beneath them, placing her hand on the glass wall that separated her from her Father.

House looked down at his little girl once more, seeing the anxious look in her eyes and knowing that even though he could make her laugh again without much effort at all…. the uncertainty and fear she was experiencing would remain with her as long as he remained inside the glass observation room.

"The only way I'll let you stay here at the hospital longer is if you promise to get me an ice cream sandwich when you're done with your dinner down in the cafeteria and bring it up to me." House told he slyly, watching as the smile moved over her lips for the moment.

"Ok Daddy!" Jessica agreed with a nod.

********************************************************

"Lisa please……. you can't be serious." Ruth said, sitting beside her daughter a short while later at one of the tables inside the cafeteria as Bill walked along the hot food line with Jessica, helping her pick out a few things for her dinner before placing them on the tray he was holding for her.

"Mom, I know what I'm doing." Cuddy responded as her eyes stayed fixed on Jessica.

"You can't sleep at the hospital, not with Jessica and certainly not while you're pregnant and due to deliver any day now." Ruth argued back to her, focusing her gaze on her daughter's profile until Lisa turned to face her.

"Jessica cried again on the way down here because she was worried her Daddy would get sick and need us after we left. I need to stay here with Greg…we both do and we'll both be fine. There are rooms down the hall from the observation area for family members that we can stay in." Cuddy replied with a determined tone.

"What if all of the stress of being here day and night causes you to go into early labor?" Ruth pointed out to her.

"Then being at the hospital…which will be the best thing for me." Cuddy responded back her in no uncertain terms.

Ruth kept her chestnut eyes focused on her daughter as her mouth stayed shut, "Well then… if you're staying then I'm staying." She informed Lisa after a few seconds of silence had passed between them.

********************************************************

A little over an hour later, Ruth and Bill where at the home of her daughter, packing a suitcase for both Lisa and Jessica to take back to the hospital with them.

Before coming here they had stopped at their own home, packing a few things for themselves as Bill had offered to help Cameron, Chase and Foreman in anyway he could …even if he was now a 'retired' physician.

"Oh Bill, I almost forgot…. I just need to get one more thing out of Jessica's room for her." Ruth said as she stood in the second floor hallway with him, getting ready to head down the stairs as Bill had insisted on carrying both suitcases.

"Ok honey, do you want me to wait here for you or take these down to the car?" Bill asked.

"Just go down to the car." Ruth told him as she nodded towards the steps.

Bill nodded back to her and headed down the stairs as Ruth then turned and made her way back to Jessica's room, stopping just short of it when she reached the open doorway to the nursery, being drawn into the room that had been painted light blue with the theme of Noah's arc.

There was so much promise held inside the four walls of the room it almost made her cry. So much joy waiting to be fulfilled as the family Lisa thought she would never had was now waiting for its newest addition.

"_Please don't do this to her……don't to this to them."_ Ruth whispered as she closed her eyes.

Opening up her eyes once more, Ruth looked over at the crib before her, touching the Noah's arc mobile hanging above it and listening to the trickling sound of a few soft notes from a lullaby that escaped it as she continued to pray for god to keep the family that had made her life richer and filled with more love than she had ever imagined safe from harms way before she turned and heading towards Jessica's bedroom once more.

********************************************************

"Chase I don't know how to thank you." Cuddy said softly, while looking down at Jessica who was dressed in a white contamination suit that Chase had altered to fit her daughter by taking an extra small suit and cutting the length of the arms and legs, wrapping the cuffs in medical tape to seal them off after placing surgical gloves on the little girl's hands and sterile booties on her feet.

Chase smiled over at Cuddy, "It was nothing. Besides….. I can never say no to a pretty girl." He joked, gazing down at Jessica who was grinning from ear to ear as her dark hair was now tucked underneath the white hood of the gown as the elastic band framed the outline of her heart shaped face.

"Thanks Chase! My Daddy's going to be so surprised to see me! I'm glad you thought of this!" Jessica exclaimed happily, clapping her hands together that were fitted with white surgical gloves.

Chase laughed softly, "You're welcome Sweetie. Now let's get this face shield on you so you can go inside and see your Daddy." He instructed, bending down and lowering the clear plastic face shield which was also sized as extra small onto Jessica's head, adjusting it carefully so it fit snug against her skull before hooking up the attachment hose at the bottom of the face shield that ran to the small black air filter resting on her lower back.

"There, how does that feel Jess?" He then asked the toddler with a small smile.

"It feels good! Like I'm going walking on the moon or something!" Jessica replied with a huge grin, giggling before giving Chase as hug as he remained crouched beside her.

"Remember Jess you have to be careful not to move this face shield too much when you hug your Daddy ok?" Chase instructed, checking to make sure there were no gaps in the mask.

"Ok I'll remember." Jessica assured him with a nod.

"Well are you ready?" Chase asked Cuddy, standing up next to her as she stood before him in her own adult sized gown.

"Yes." Cuddy told him softly with a nod before placing the protective face shield over her face so Chase could hook it up to the air filter resting on her back.

********************************************************

Stretched out on his hospital bed, House was flicking through the channels of the TV before him, when movement coming from his right side was picked up by his peripheral vision.

"Chase what the hell are you doing? I told you I didn't want them in here!" He immediately growled with anger, watching as Lisa entered into the room with a large bag in her left hand while Chase held Jessica in his arms and stepped inside the room as well.

The glass door automatically closed behind them, sealing the room off once more.

"I made sure their suits were in proper working order." Chase assured his boss as he stepped towards him.

"That's great except for the fact that they don't make kid-sized contamination suits! Now get Jess the hell out of here and take my wife with you!" House ordered just as Cuddy had reached his bedside, tossing the remote aside.

"Greg….you know I wouldn't come here with Jessica if I thought-" Cuddy had started to say.

"Daddy please don't be mad! I wanna be in here with you!" Jessica pleaded as she squirmed inside of Chase's arms.

House shot out of the bed, grabbing his IV stand as he backed away from all of them, "Put her down before she knocks off her face shield." He barked at Chase with a slight panic to his voice.

"It's ok Sweetie… calm down." Chase said soothing to the toddler as he then gently lowered her onto the floor.

Once her feet had hit the ground, Jessica ran up to her Daddy who was now standing behind her Mommy, reaching out and hugging his legs as she started to cry once more.

"Please Daddy…don't make me go! I wanna see just for a little bit! I promise I'll be a good girl!" Jessica sobbed as the side of her head pressed against his leg.

House looked over at Cuddy briefly, truly in shock at how devastated their daughter was from being separated from him by the glass wall.

"Come here kid." He whispered within the next second, looking down at Jess and carefully picking her up, being mindful of the air filter on her back as she looked up at him through the clear face shield.

"I…I brought you a ice cream sandwich Daddy….please let me stay." Jessica stuttered, trying to wipe away her tears and suddenly laughing as her gloved hands slapped against the face shield, causing House, Cuddy and Chase to chuckle in return.

"It's a good thing you don't have any boogers coming out of your nose right now or you'd be in big trouble." House remarked to her with a wiry grin, watching at how closely Jessica's big blue eyes were fixated upon him

"Daddy you're not sick yet are you?" She questioned with a worried expression.

"Nope.. ..I feel fine except for this little rugrat I'm holding who weighs a ton." House answered before carefully sitting back down on the bed with Jessica in his lap.

"Ok then Daddy…...since you're not sick yet …. you can have your ice cream." Jessica told him happily.

"Mommy can you please give it to me?" The little girl asked next, pointing to the bag in Cuddy's hand.

"Sure Sweetie." Cuddy responded with a smile, lifting the bag up and reaching into it before handing the ice cream sandwich over to Jessica while at the same time catching her husband's gaze.

She could tell House was nervous as hell about them both in the room with him, even though he was trying to hide it, and even though he knew just like she did that the chances of either of them becoming infected with the bacteria were non-existent since they were wearing the contamination suits.

"Here you go Daddy." Jessica said with a grin from she sat upon his lap, of course unaware of the glances her parents were sharing with each other as she handed the ice cream sandwich up to her Father.

"That's an awfully big bag for one little ice cream sandwich." House commented over to Cuddy, unwrapping the top part of the ice cream sandwich as his eyes stayed locked onto hers.

"Wait till you see! We brought you all kinds of stuff Daddy!" Jessica with a grin, laughing as House then took a hug bite of the ice cream sandwich and hummed loudly.

"Mmmm! This is the best ice cream sandwich ever! Too bad I can't share it with you because of that thing on your face." He teased, trying to bring some sense of comfort and normalcy to his little girl.

"I already had an ice cream sandwich stinky pants!" Jessica informed him smartly with a giggle, leaning her head against his chest as she looked up at him.

Seeing that the family before him needed to spend some time together, Chase stepped closer to Cuddy. "Here… let me get you a chair." He said to her before turning around and reaching for one of two chairs that had been placed next to the glass wall.

"Thank you Chase." Cuddy responded as he placed the chair behind her.

"No problem. I'll leave you guys alone for a few minutes just page me if you need anything." Chase responded, glancing at both Cuddy and House briefly before he turned and left the room.

**************************************************

"Come on Jess, it's time for us to go and let Daddy get some rest." Cuddy said nearly an hour later, touching her daughter's foot as the little girl sat side by side in the hospital bed with her Father, watching a monster truck rally on TV.

She had not told House about them sleeping over at the hospital, knowing he would not be too keen on the idea and decided he would find out soon enough on his own.

"Do I have to Mommy?" Jessica asked with a tired and sad voice.

"Yes, because you need to get some sleep too just like Daddy." Cuddy said gently.

Jessica let out a sigh, "Goodnight Daddy….I love you." She then whispered up to her Father, turning around on the bed and holding him as tightly as her little arms were able too.

"I love you too Jess." House whispered back down to her, gently caressing the top of her head that was covered in the protective garment.

"Now get out of my bed stinky pants." He added, helping her down to the floor to where Cuddy was seated beside them.

Jessica giggled once more, reaching into the bag beside her Mommy and pulling out her stuffed polar bear.

"Look Daddy I brought Sprinkles in here for you so you would have someone to sleep with tonight." She said proudly, offering him the stuffed animal.

"Thanks Jess." House mumbled while seeing Cuddy trying to bite back her smile wondering if she knew how much it lifted his spirits to see the expression on her face just now.

********************************************************

It was a little before 11pm when Cuddy was stirred from her slumber inside of one of the rooms designated for the families of patients at the hospital as the uneasy feeling that had crept into her subconscious finally succeeding in waking her.

Staring up at the ceiling in the darken room she took in a breath, not exactly sure why her heart was beating so fast, only knowing at that moment that a leftover sliver of a nightmare seemed to be lodged deep with her brain, with the distinct smell of Jeff Hansom's cologne lingering on her nose.

_Bad memories….bad memories from the past brought on by my anxiety over what Greg is going through, _Cuddy thought to herself, looking over at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully beside her in the hospital bed that was actually two single beds which had been moved together before gazing over a the sleeping face of her Mother who was lying on the other side of the bed.

Cuddy could not help but smile and shake her head as she thought about how stubborn her mother had been about staying here with them before another tiny, gloom filled thought crept into her mind.

_You know your Mother would never leave the hospital because if something does go wrong and you husband gets sick, you'll need someone to watch Jess_, her mind whispered to her just as the outline of a male figure appeared in the open doorway of the room before the man silently made his way towards her.

Carefully sitting up in the bed so as not to disturb either her Mother or her sleeping child, Cuddy watched as the moonlight from the window beside her reveal that the man approaching her was in fact Bill.

"Lisa." Bill whispered gently as he placed a hand upon her shoulder, looking down at her with a somber expression.

"Greg's developed a fever and has had some episodes vomiting." He told her with a low whisper, feeling his heart break as her eyes widened with panic.

**TBC……**


	24. Chapter 24

**Ok guys here's the next chapter. Thanks for the great reviews ;)**

**Chapter 24**

Inside the hospital and on the fourth floor, Cuddy walked down the quiet hallway with Bill by her side, towards the isolation room where her husband was being monitored while the weight of the baby inside of her made each step seem to take twice as long as the terrifying thoughts running through her head with the speed of passing cars on busy highway was causing her heart to choke on the fumes that they had left behind.

Within the next breath she took, Bill had placed his hand on the small of her back while opening up the outer door for her that would lead to the inner room her husband was located in.

"Take a breath Lisa…just breath…remember we're all here for you." Bill told her softly, wondering if she had even heard him as her eyes immediately locked onto House who was lying on his side, holding a dull yellow basin underneath his chin as his eyes gazed down at the small puddle of vomit inside the bowl.

"How high is his fever?" Cuddy questioned to Cameron who was also inside the room and dressed in a white contamination suit.

At hearing her voice, House lifted his head, his face covered in a fine sheen of sweat, his completion a ghostly shade of white.

"One hundred and one degrees." Cameron answered back, reaching for the basin and offering House a tissue in exchange which he used to wipe the corner of his mouth as he stared back at Cuddy who was dressed in maternity sleepwear consisting of a soft pink t-shirt and matching pink flannel pajama bottoms.

She was staying here at the hospital, a little fact she decided to keep from him which was of course now being communicated through the intensity of their gaze.

"You left Jess with your Mom?" He questioned to her, slowly leaning back onto the bed.

"No….Jess is here with me." Cuddy confessed, moving closer to the glass wall in front of her.

House looked back at her with an expression that was a mix of surprise and a hint of anger from the fact that she had kept the truth about their sleeping arrangements hidden from him.

"Jess shouldn't be here and neither should you." He stated to her in no uncertain terms before suddenly reaching for the basin in Cameron's hands as his head lunged forward and he gagged.

"Greg!" Cuddy gasped, placing her left hand onto the cool glass in front of her as inside the room her husband dry heaved into the plastic bowl, having nothing left in his stomach to expel.

"Oh god House…." Cameron whispered sadly as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, seeing him reach for the tissue he had dropped onto the bed to wipe the string of saliva from his mouth.

"For god's sake start act like a doctor instead of a wide eyed school girl trying to heal a sick puppy!" House growled, snapping his head up at Cameron as he tossed the basin onto the small table beside him.

"I was just trying…" Cameron started to say, darting her eyes over to Cuddy with a sympathetic expression.

"Stop trying to make me feel better and go and get Chase so you guys can do a CT of my brain!" House ordered, closing his eyes.

Cameron looked back at him with a puzzled expression. "House it maybe too soon to -" She started to protest.

"Just do what I say!" House responded back to her coldly, snapping his eyes open.

Again Cameron looked over at Cuddy who nodded her head in approval to House's request.

"Cameron go and get Chase." Cuddy instructed.

"I'll come with you Cameron." Bill suddenly said from beside Cuddy, causing her to flinch as she had all but forgotten that he was still inside the room with them all.

House closed his eyes once more and waited until Cameron and Bill had left before he turned his head to the side and looked over at Cuddy again.

"You need to go home now and take Jess with you." He stated in a dull tone before shivering and pulling the blanket that had pooled around his waist up and onto his chest.

"There's no way in hell I'm leaving you." Cuddy responded with a determined tone as her hand remained pressed against the glass.

"There's nothing you can do for me and staying here with Jess is only going to result in the both of you becoming even more upset. Which isn't good for you, the baby…. or our daughter." House told her frankly watching as Cuddy bit down on her bottom lip, stubbornly holding back her tears that were no doubt being brought on by a lethal dose of frustration, fear and an overwhelming guilt for not be able to fix all that was going wrong with him right now.

Cuddy held their gaze while clearing her throat, "The only way I'm leaving is when you get out of the room and come home with me and Jess." She told him as her jaw set and her stance stiffened in defiance to him just before House rolled onto his side, fisting his hands and pressing them against his temples as he moved into the fetal position.

"What's wrong?" She asked him in shock.

"It's my head!" House cried out in frustration, closing his eyes to try and shut out the searing hot poker of pain that had just scorched over the front part of his brain.

"Hold on House! We're coming!" Chase said with an edge of alarm in his tone, entering into the outer room and reaching for one of the decontamination suites before he followed Cameron inside the isolation room.

********************************************************

Walking alone, back to the hospital room where she had been sleeping with her Mother and Jessica earlier, Cuddy took in a deep breath as she approached the doorway, finding her Mother and Bill standing just a few feet inside of it, whispering softly to one another.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Ruth said in a low voice the instant she spotted her daughter, taking Lisa into her arms immediately.

"It's ok Mom." Cuddy whispered back to her as her eyes traveled over to the hospital bed where Jessica was lying on her back, still fast asleep and safe within her dreams.

"Now that you're here Lisa, I'm going to go down to the CT room to see if Chase and Cameron need any help." Bill said to her, once Cuddy had leaned back from the embrace she was sharing with her Mother.

"Ok." Cuddy responded softly with a nod as a deep vein of guilt ran through her heart once more.

_She should be down in the CT room with her husband. _

_She should be viewing the images right now with his team, .....but …..when Greg had made her promise to go back to Jessica as his eyes pleaded to her to listen to him during the massive headache he was experiencing….. it had been too much for her take. Her voice left promising him just that before she had realized what she had said._

"Lisa….. you must be exhausted. Do you want me to get some decaffeinated tea for you while we wait for the results of the CAT Scan?" Ruth offered as she gently rubbed her daughter's right arm.

"Thanks Mom…. that would be nice." Cuddy replied with another small nod.

At hearing her daughter's response, Ruth turned and reached for her purse lying on top of Maplewood dresser inside the room, fishing out several dollar bills.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She then told her daughter before turning and leaving with Bill.

Waiting until after her mother and Bill left the room, Cuddy turned to look at her sleeping daughter once more. Studying Jessica's long dark lashes that curled up like the delicate wings of a butterfly getting ready to take flight, tracing the child's full lips and ringlets of dark hair that framed her small face before lowering her eyes slowly to her sweet little girl's small chest which rose and fell with the ease of a gentle tide.

_How am I going to tell you about all of this when you wake up? How am I going to explain to you that you can't go and see your Daddy this morning because chances are he'll be puking his guts out while his head feels like it's splitting in two, _Cuddy thought with a sharp gasp, starting to hyperventilate as the forceful thoughts that weighed heavily onto her chest where combined with the mass of the baby growing inside of her that was due to born any day now.

Trying in vain to slow her breathing and stop the overflow of tears threatening to wash over her, she took a few shaky steps backwards and reached for the wall behind her, feeling lightheaded as her throat tightened to silent a sob that came from deep within her soul, her entire body starting to tremble as the stress of the past several hours came bursting through the dam of strength she had created around it.

*******************************************************

Walking back into the hospital room where she had left her daughter and grandchild, Ruth felt the a shiver run up her spine as from the bathroom inside the room and to her right, she heard the dreadful sound of Lisa sobbing softly behind its closed door.

Immediately Ruth set the two Styrofoam cups of hot tea onto the dresser, glancing over at Jessica to make sure her grandchild was still asleep before she quickly slipped inside the bathroom, finding her daughter sitting on the closed toilet seat of the commode with her face resting inside her hands.

Hearing the door open, Cuddy looked up at her mother, her cool grey eyes puffy and red from the tears she had cried as she took in a shaky breath.

"Oh Lisa…come here honey." Ruth urged in soft voice that offered to be the comfort her daughter so desperately needed at that moment, taking a step towards her and letting out a sharp breath within the next second as Lisa made her way into her arms with her entire body trembling.

"I'm sorry Mom……I know I should be stronger for Jessica's sake." Cuddy managed to spit out with a shaky voice as her arms wound around her mother's waist and the hot tears continued to fall from her eyes.

"Don't you ever apologize to me for not being strong enough!" Ruth gasped in shock, removing her hands from where they were placed around Lisa's shoulders and cupping her face before she placed a soft kiss onto her daughter's lips, connecting their foreheads and speaking once more to her.

"Lisa…you're nearly nine months pregnant and dealing with the fact that your husband is very sick right now and I don't know of any other woman in your position…. with a young daughter and a baby on the way who would hold up half as well as you have. I know I wouldn't be able to." Ruth added, caressing her daughter's face with her thumbs as below them the baby inside Lisa's stomach stirred within the mist of the dreams he was having.

"I'm so afraid I'm going to lose him Mom." Cuddy confessed, swallowing hard as the ache in her heart over her medical knowledge regarding the terrible things that the bacteria meningitis could do to her husband's brilliant mind continued to flood into her brain.

Ruth bit down on her bottom lip, moving her hands to her daughter's shoulders, "Lisa….I know you're scared and you have every right to be…….but ....don't let that fear take away the hope inside of you." She said gently as her warm chestnut eyes stayed locked onto Lisa's grey eyes that had been inherited from the husband she had lost so many years ago.

********************************************************

Lying inside the cylinder tube of the CT machine, House closed his eyes and took in a deep breath.

The IV push of the pain killer Chase had given him before he and Cameron had wheeled him down to the CT machine had done the trick of taking away the splitting headache for now, however it also left him with a somewhat groggy feeling.

"Ok House, try and lie still." Chase said over the intercom system.

"Awww and just when I was ready to start breakdancing!" House whined, keeping his eyes closed.

"How's he doing?" Foreman asked Cameron and Chase as he walked into the control room of the machine, nodding over in recognition to Bill who was silently standing in the corner of the room.

"House hasn't thrown up again, but he's developed a severe headache." Cameron informed him with a bit of worry to her tone.

"Hey! Less talking more running of the machine!" House ordered, keeping his eyes close while his mind ran at full speed behind them.

_This could be it for him. Within the span of the time it took to run the CT machine and his team to view the images he could find out that his brain had acquired both the swelling and inflammation which would quickly rob him of all of memories he had, of all of the medical training that made him the diagnostician was today. Of all of the gut instinct that led him to solve his puzzles._

_All of it gone.....leaving only a shell behind of the man he used to be._

_That is if the bacteria didn't end up killing him first. Leaving Lisa with two kids to raise on her own without him as he would either be buried in the ground that would ultimately come to claim or in some long care facility for the mentally retarded while Jessica struggled to remember the sound of his voice as the years passed by her ….and with Ryan never knowing him at all._

The thoughts ate away at him and he felt the sting of tears in his eyes, a sudden mourning occurring deep within his heart at all that he would lose..... which was so much more than it had been only a few years ago.

He ached at the thought of never making love to his wife again as she gave him everything she had inside of her soul without hesitation, loving him fuller and deeper than anyone in his life ever had.

He was humbled and tortured with the fact that the children they had created together would go on without him helping to guide them through their lives, while finding in them a world filled with infinite wonder and possibilities.

Swallowing hard, House suddenly broke into a quiet laughter that echoed into the circular chamber.

"House?" Cameron questioned with a confused expression upon her face as the sound of his voice was heard inside the control room.

"Get me out of here." House responded, continuing to laugh with a voice that was dry and raw as he fidgeted inside the chamber.

"Oh god……he's delirious." Chase said with a hushed tone looking over at Foreman while feeling his heart sink into the pit of his stomach.

********************************************************

"Lisa we came here as soon as Bill called us." Wilson said softly to Cuddy, entering into the hospital room with Ethan sleeping in his arms as Cindy followed in behind him.

"Thanks for coming." Cuddy responded back to him as Wilson shifted his sleeping son in his arms and gave her a small peck on the cheek.

"How's he doing?" Wilson asked next to Cuddy as Cindy took their son from him and walked over to the bed where Jessica was still asleep, placing Ethan next to her, still dressed in his pajamas.

The boy rolled over onto his side with both toddlers now facing each other as Cindy adjusted the blanket and covered them up, feeling the tears well up in her eyes at how sweet they looked together while thinking of the hell Lisa and Greg were both going through right now.

"Greg's down getting a CT Scan right now." Cuddy uttered in a strained whisper, glancing over at her daughter as her mother wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Cindy, would you mind staying in here with the kids while Lisa and I go out into the hallway with James?" Ruth asked in a soft voice so as not to wake the children.

"Sure." Cindy agreed with a nod, understanding that having Lisa speak to James about her sick husband while having to gaze upon her sleeping daughter was quickly becoming too much for her pregnant and distraught friend to take.

********************************************************

"What's taking them so long?" Cuddy asked in a worried tone, nearly an hour later, standing beside the large window in the waiting room area on the fourth floor as the sky above them remained blackwithin the early morning hours before the sun rises above the horizon.

"I'm sure we'll hear something soon." Wilson responded walking up beside her and looking over Cuddy's shoulder out into the kind of haunting early morning that seems to cause something primal within you stir for reasons unknown.

"Lisa, please sit down. You've been on your feet for hours now." Ruth requested as her eyes remained filled with worry over both her daughter and son-in-law.

"I'm fine Mom." Cuddy replied just as Foreman and Bill walked into the room.

"How is he?" Cuddy asked immediately, placing her left hand onto her stomach as she searched both men's faces for any tell tale signs of the fate that awaited her.

"Greg wants to see you." Bill told her with a somber tone.

"Bill…..what's going with my husband?" Cuddy demanded, her throat tightened once more as she walked over to both men.

"We promised House that we wouldn't say anything." Foreman told her, holding her gaze as he let out a sigh.

"I don't care what you promised!" Cuddy shouted over at him, causing everyone in the room to flinch.

"Lisa….please…just come with us." Bill said to her gently, taking her hand in his as his eyes pleaded with her.

_Oh god this was it. _

_Her worst fears come to life as fate dealt the cards out to her whether she was ready for them or not._

Suddenly Cuddy felt the thoughts go dim inside her mind, unable to speak as Bill guided her out of the room with Foreman flanking her on the other side.

*******************************************************

Entering into the room outside of the isolation chamber, Cuddy held onto the lower curve of pregnant stomach with her hand trembling as the view of her husband, lying on his side and facing her, traveled through her cool grey eyes and up to her brain as Chase and Cameron stood on the opposite side of the glass wall from House, looking down at his chart.

As they spotted her, the two doctors backed away from the wall, nodding at Bill before they headed towards the door and left the room with Foreman who had remained standing at the doorway.

Releasing Cuddy's other hand that he was still holding onto, Bill kissed her softly on the cheek.

"We'll all be right outside if you need us Lisa." He told her before he turned and left as well, leaving Cuddy standing in front of the glass wall, looking in at the drawn and weary face of her husband.

"Greg….please tell me what's going on." Cuddy whispered as her eyes searched his face.

"You know……I think you're really starting to overact a bit about your husband having the flu. It's not like I'm dying or anything." House told her, watching the shock and confusion wash over her face.

"What did you just say?" Cuddy asked, stunned by his words.

"Lisa….I have the flu.... and not bacterial meningitis. The CAT scan, lumbar puncture and blood test were all negative." House assured her, pushing himself up and moving the covers away from his body as he carefully swung his legs over the edge of the bed.

"But the vomiting, and the headache you-" Cuddy started to argue, worried that she may be dreaming right now, only to wake up to the true nightmare of their situation.

"All symptoms that fit both the flu and bacterial meningitis as you know of course…..but having a stomach cramps…. and …quite frankly, a nasty case of diarrhea soon after those cramps are not symptoms of bacterial meningitis. Which was what happened to me inside the CAT Scan machine in the middle of my team obtaining the images of my brain." House explained. "Or rather.... the cramping happened inside the machine and the diarrhea thankfully happened inside the bathroom a few feet away."

Looking at his face where a small, lopsided smile had formed, Cuddy exhaled, letting the tension of the past several hours move out of her body along with the breath that escaped her lungs.

"So you're really going to be ok?" She questioned with relief, feeling the smile on her face stretching the corners of her mouth.

"Yep." House replied with a happy, but tired nod, watching as Cuddy's brow furrowed.

"Then why didn't you just let Foreman and Bill tell me that instead of making me come in here thinking the worst?" She asked him with a frown.

"Because you'd think that they were lying and that I put them up to it. Then you'd come in here even more upset demanding to know the _truth_." House told her knowingly, watching her eyes narrow at him as she pursed her lips.

"Fine, you're right." Cuddy admitted as her eyes traced the curve of his jaw, thinking of how close she had come to losing him before fate had turned over onto its side and left her with a husband sick who was thankfully only sick with the flu and who would recover fully in a matter of days.

"Hey? Do you want to do me right now? Because that look on your face says _I want to jump his bones and do the naked pretzel dance._" House questioned to her in an amused, but tired tone.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and let out a soft chuckle before her face turned serious one more. "I really thought I was going to lose you." She told him softly as her hand started to caress the swell of her stomach.

"I know." House responded back to her in a low whisper, not missing how tenderly she was caressing their son, "but lucky for you I'm not that easy to get rid of." He added, watching as she smiled back him and reached for one of the surgical gowns hanging up beside her.

"Don't forget to wear a mask and gloves." House reminded her, knowing she was getting ready to come in and see him while also knowing that his wife getting sick with the flu while carrying their son could be just as dangerous for them as the scare they had just been through regarding the bacterial meningitis.

"Yes doctor." Cuddy replied with a sultry tone, slipping the gown on and laughing softly as she strained to tie the strings behind her back.

"Oh….so you really do want to do the naked pretzel with me?" House proclaimed, lying back down in his bed when he felt a slight bit of queasiness move through his stomach.

"I don't think you'll be up to doing the naked pretzel for at least a few more days." Cuddy responded with a smirk, lifting up her surgical mask and tying it behind her head, retrieving a pair of gloves from the cardboard dispenser box affixed to the wall next and putting them on before reaching for the handle to the glass door and entering into the room with her husband.


	25. Chapter 25

**Hey guys! Glad to see that you all loved the last chapter and that you found out I am not as evil as you thought ha ha! Now onto the next chapter…..enjoy!**

**Chapter 25**

Shortly after Cuddy had been made aware that her husband was battling the flu instead of bacterial meningitis, House's parents, John and Blythe arrived at the hospital and were escorted into the isolation room by Bill and Ruth with Blythe insisting to her husband after visiting their son that they needed stay in Princeton until the baby was born, determined to help out in anyway she could to ease the strain of the emotional turmoil both Greg and Lisa had been through.

And so….. it was few days later and on a Monday morning as House and Cuddy stood inside their kitchen, getting ready to leave for work as Blythe sat at the kitchen table across from John who was holding the morning paper up in front of his face, scanning the headlines.

"Are you sure you feel well enough to go into work today?" Cuddy questioned to her husband, smoothing out the lapels of his suit jacket as he stood before her and took one last sip of the coffee his mother had brewed for them this morning.

House lowered his cup and gave her an amused smirk, "Are you actually wanting me to a_void _going into work today?" He asked her in a teasing manner.

"I just want to make sure you're up for it." Cuddy replied nonchantly while taking a step away from him.

House stared at her for moment, "Wait a minute….you just want me to stay home today because then I won't be riding your ass about the fact that you're only supposed to be working half days from now on per Dr. Taylor's orders." He stated, locking eyes with Cuddy as he hit the nail on the head, watching as she tried to give him an innocent and clueless look that wasn't fooling him one bit.

"Greg…watch your language!" John barked sharply at his son just as Jessica walked into the room, carrying a small book bag in her hands as well as a frown upon her face.

"Jessica…what's wrong?" Cuddy asked her little girl, taking a few steps towards her.

"Mommy …I want to go to work with you and Daddy instead of going to preschool today." Jessica told her with a sad voice as her eyes had made there way over to where House was standing.

Cuddy looked back at her husband briefly before reaching down and cupping the little girl's face.

"Jess…we talked about this last night. You need to go to preschool. You've already missed two days, and remember… Daddy and I will both be home early today." She reminded her daughter in a soft voice.

"Please Mommy…I want to come with you." Jessica whispered back to her before darting her eyes over to her Daddy once more.

Watching the scene before her, Blythe turned in her chair and reached for her granddaughter's hand.

"Jessica, remember I told you I needed you to help me wrap the present I brought with me for Ryan when you come home from school today." She said, hoping the reminder would help take the little girl's mind off of the fact that this would be her first day away from her Daddy.

Jessica looked back as her Grandmother and let out a small sigh, "I know Grammy…but I want to be with my Mommy and Daddy." The little girl said, biting down on her bottom lip.

Letting out a sigh of his own, John folded up the paper he was reading and looked over at his son.

"Greg, if you want I could take Jess to preschool to spare you the trouble." He offered in a flat tone, figuring it would be the best way to avoid the little girl causing a scene when she was dropped of at school.

House gave his old man a stern look in return while remembering how coldhearted the bastard could be when it came to what 'John House' deemed as an _appropriate_ show of emotions. Which basically meant showing little or no emotion at all and doing what you were told to do when you were told to do it without question if you were a child growing up in his home…. lest you be deemed as someone who was not playing the part of the 'perfect' family his father wanted to be on display at all times for all to see.

"Finish reading your paper Dad…we'll take Jess to school." He responded back to his father with a flat tone of his own as the memories of his childhood continued to seep into his head, setting down his cup before grabbing for his cane leaning against the counter and limping over to where Jessica was standing next to Cuddy.

********************************************************

A few minutes later, House, Cuddy and Jessica were at the doorway of the preschool classroom. The little girl having just received a tender kiss on her lips from her Mommy after her Daddy had picked her up and held her in his arms.

"Now remember Jess, in a little bit Grammy and Grandpa will come and pick you up and then in no time at all….Daddy and I will be home." Cuddy reminded her daughter once more, gently caressing the side of her face.

"Ok Mommy." Jessica said with nod, holding back the urge to ask her mother once more if she could go to the hospital with them. Wanting to prove that she could be a big girl…no matter how difficult that may be for her at times.

Seeing the troubled expression on her daughter's face, Cuddy looked up at House, expressing to him through her gaze how worried she was right now.....with both of them of course knowing how hard it had been for Jessica dealing with all that had transpired during the past several days as their little girl had been sticking to his side like glue ever since he had been released from the hospital, even pleading to sleep with them for the past few nights.

Jessica's behavior was of course brought on by all the complicated feelings that had arisen from inside of her when her Daddy had been sick. Her young mind now worried that if he was out of her sight for even a moment something bad could happen to him.

"Jess." House said softly, watching as his little girl shifted her gaze from Lisa and over to him.

"Yes Daddy." Jessica answered softly, keeping her eyes locked on him.

"I know you're afraid of me going to the hospital and leaving you because the last time I went there I got sick, but…you can't let that one time replace all the times I've gone to the hospital and nothing bad has happened to me. In fact most of the time when I go to the hospital good things happen there. Like me being able to help sick people get better. Understand?" House explained to his daughter.

Jessica thought about what her Daddy had said to her for a few seconds, her blue eyes almost seeming to shimmer as her mind processed the information.

"Ok Daddy….I'll try not to be afraid for you so you can help the sick people." The little girl finally said, reaching up to touch the stubble on his chin as she tenderly kissed his lips.

********************************************************

"You know you were really good with Jessica this morning." Cuddy said a few hours later as she stepped inside of her office with House following behind her as he had just got done doing his clinic duty, surprising him by turning around and kissing him softly on the lips as he closed the door behind them.

"Hmmm…..is the horny Dean of Medicine wanting to play with Mr. Winkie before we blow this joint and head home in less than an hour?" He asked her with a smirk after their lips had parted

Cuddy let out a sigh, shaking her head, "I was thanking you for being so amazing with our daughter today…not trying to get my freak on." She informed him while crossing her arms over her large belly.

"Umm …actually if you really want to thank me I'd prefer us getting our '_freaks on' _versus a small peck on the lips." House informed her as he eyes lowered to her amazing cleavage which was tucked beautifully underneath the purple blouse she was wearing today.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but _you _trying to hoist me up onto my desk in my current condition is something neither one of us is up for." Cuddy replied while caressing her round belly.

"Speak for yourself Preggo." House whispered down to her as his hand moved to her hip before sliding lower to her ass and giving it a firm squeeze.

"Oh!" Cuddy gasped, grabbing his arm and holding onto it tightly.

"You alright?" House questioned as a surprised expression moved across her face.

"No...my water just broke!" Cuddy announced to him with a gasp as she looked up at him, feeling the warm fluid of the amniotic sac inside of her uterus soaking her panties.

********************************************************

"Make sure to call my Mom and Bill right after you talk to your Mom and Dad." Cuddy instructed a few minutes later from the gurney she was lying on top and that the hospital staff was wheeling into one of the OR rooms as House limped beside it, cradling his phone in one hand as he gripped the arm rail with the other, his cane lying next to her on the mattress.

"Quit bossing me around and focus on your breathing." He remarked back to her before moving the phone closer to his mouth.

"Mom….Lisa's water broke and she just went into labor." He said next into the cell phone bluntly as his mind was racing with the thought of how soon his son could be coming into this world.

"Oh my Greg! Oh… well... I …I … your Dad and I will be coming to the hospital in a few minutes." Blythe responded with an excited voice.

House smirked at how worked up his Mom was over the news of the his son's impending arrival.

"Oh and Mom…try not to forget to bring Jessica with you ok?" He reminded her.

"Stop it Greg….you know I would never forget Jessica." Blythe responded with a tsk.

"Grammy why are we going to the hospital? Is Daddy sick again?" House heard his daughter say next in a worried voice, no doubt sitting next to his Mom wherever they were inside his home.

"No honey you're Daddy isn't sick. In fact we're going to the hospital because your Mommy is getting ready to have Ryan!" Blythe informed her granddaughter with a broad smile, patting the child's small thigh.

"I want to talk to Mommy!" Jessica said immediately a gasp.

"Greg ..can Lisa talk?" Blythe questioned as she looked down at the beaming face of her granddaughter.

"Like my wife would ever be able to keep her mouth shut." House responded smartly, being greeting by a glare from Cuddy as he handed her the phone and reached out next to hold open one of the double doors leading to the OR in front of them as a nurse on the opposite side of the gurney did the same thing.

"Hello?" Cuddy said into the phone before pushing three short, well timed breaths between her lips.

"Mommy I need you to keep Ryan in your belly until I get there OK?" Jessica instructed in a very serious tone.

Looking up at House as they entered into the OR Cuddy could not help but laugh even though a very strong labor pain was moving across her lower back.

"Ok honey I'll try my best to keep Ryan inside of my belly until you get here." She answered, watching as House smirked at her response before she quickly handed him the phone, clutching her abdomen as a grimace rose up on her face.

House paused with the phone still a few inches from his ear, keeping his eyes locked on his wife.

"I'm fine………the labor pains are just really strong …like they were with Jessica." Cuddy assured him, pushing out three more short breaths between her statements.

House nodded, keeping his eyes on her as he got on back on the phone.

"Listen Jess I have to help Mommy right now so I can't talk, but I need you to make sure when Grandpa drives you guys over here you tell him to get the lead out his butt and hurry." He remarked with a grin as Cuddy shot him a disapproving glare.

"Don't worry Daddy I'll tell him right now." Jessica assured him confidently before turning her head and yelling over at her Grandpa who was watching an old war movie on the TV and ignoring the conversation.

"Hey Grandpa get the lead out of your butt and let's get going to the hospital before Ryan pops out of my Mommy's belly!" The little girl ordered, giggling hysterically into the phone as her Grandpa looked over at her as if she was nuts.

********************************************************

"I don't care what you say Blythe….. it's disrespectful." John grumbled under his breath as he walked beside her and into the lobby of the hospital.

"John please, Lisa's having the baby and Greg was just trying to get you riled up like he always does." She told him frankly while holding onto Jessica's hand as the little girl walked beside them with a happy smile on her face and a million amazing thoughts running through her head about the baby brother she was finally going to see today.

John looked down at his granddaughter before returning his gaze to his wife as they continued through the lobby.

"One day Greg's going to regret the way he's raising her." He muttered over to his wife before his gaze shifted to where Ruth and Bill were standing by the elevators, obviously waiting for them.

"Nana! Papa!" Jessica yelled out, seeing them at the same time as John had and releasing Blythe's hand so she could run up to them.

"Hey sweetpea! Are you ready for your baby brother to come out of your Mommy's belly?" Bill asked the little girl with a huge grin, picking her up the instant she reached them and kissing her on the cheek as he hugged her.

"I can't wait Papa! I'm so excited to see Ryan!" Jessica told him happily, cupping his face in her small hands.

At hearing her words, Bill laughed and hugged the sweet little girl again before handing her over to Ruth.

"Nana can you believe Ryan's coming today and soon you'll have another cutie like me to take care of?" Jessica said with a giggle.

Shaking her head Ruth laughed and kissed her granddaughter's cheek as she hugged her.

"I swear Jessica sometimes your really do remind me of your Daddy…especially when it comes to modesty." She joked with a smile as she held the girl close.

"Nana what's modest mean?" Jessica asked as she played with the pearl necklace around Ruth's neck.

"It means your Daddy thinks he's better than most people." John immediately replied with a snide tone before Ruth could answer the girl.

Jessica tilted her head as she looked back at him, "Well.....my Daddy is the best Daddy I know Grandpa so he is better than most people." She responded without hesitation as she thought about her Daddy and how much she loved him.

John cleared his throat, obviously left in an odd place by the adoration his granddaughter had just shown for his son.

"What floor is Lisa on?" He asked a second later to Bill, ready to leave the conversation behind as it had caused an odd sting of jealousy to run through his heart just now.

**TBC....**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

Once Cuddy had been prepped and moved from the gurney and onto the OR table, Doctor Taylor entered into the room, dressed in green scrubs as were the nurses and House....who was standing beside his wife and holding her hand as another strong contraction moved across her belly.

"_Mmmmmmmm!" _Cuddy hummed as she kept her lips closed, trying her best not to yell out while the strong tremor of pain rippled through the nerve endings of her lower pelvis.

"You doing ok Lisa?" Taylor asked, looking over at her as he walked down to the foot of her table where her feet had been placed inside the stirrups.

"Yes." Cuddy replied with a short gasp and a nod. Thinking to herself that when it came to her children, Ryan, much like his older sister Jessica, seemed just as hell bent on getting out of her womb as soon as possible.

Sitting down on the stool placed between the stirrups, Dr. Taylor gently moved Cuddy's knees further apart, checking her cervix and finding that it was fully dilated.

"Ok Lisa this baby is ready to come out so I need you to start pushing when the next contraction hits you." Taylor instructed.

With another nod, Cuddy waited for a few more seconds before taking in a deep breath and bearing down, gritting her teeth as she flexed the muscles inside of her pelvis and pushed.

"Good! That's really good Lisa…I can already see the head crowning." Taylor told her with an enthused yet soft voice.

Immediately House leaned towards the stirrups, looking down to get a first glimpse of his son with a huge smile taking over his face in an instant underneath his surgical mask as he turned his head back to speak to his wife.

"Our son has blonde hair." He said to her softly, watching as an amazing smile stretched the corners of Cuddy's mouth as she gasped for the next breath, with both of them now knowing their son would start out his life with the same blonde locks his Daddy had been born with, which of course had darkened over time as he grew into a the man he was today.

"Alright Lisa when the next contraction comes I want you to push again." Taylor instructed from below them.

"Ok." Cuddy responded, taking in a deep breath before leaning forward a few seconds later and pushing once more as she cried out with determination.

"You're doing great Lisa the head is almost out!" Taylor told her before the his brown eyes widened and the silent start within them intensified.

Reading the emotions held within Taylor's eyes, House leaned closer to the stirrups once more, looking down towards the man sitting on the stool while Cuddy rested her back against the padding of the OR table once more after the contraction had ceased.

"Lisa, you need to push again before your next contraction." House then heard himself say in a hollow tone to her, causing Taylor to glance up at him with surprise as the man had quickly taken control of the situation before he could utter a word.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy questioned up to her husband seeing that his eyes had changed in an instant from ones filled with joy, being replaced by something far more serious.

"He's right Lisa, you need to push." Taylor agreed, repeating the instructions to her in a calm tone.

"Just push Lisa.. now." House urged as well as he squeezed her hand.

Swallowing hard, Cuddy bore down once more and pushed with all of her might, feeling a tear roll down her cheek as she did so.

_Something was wrong….something was wrong with the baby._

"Ok Lisa the baby's shoulders are out….you can stop pushing." Taylor said to her as soon afterwards the rest of the baby's body came sliding out from inside of her and into his hands.

In that same moment, House let go of Cuddy's hand, limping immediately over to where OBGYN remained seated.

"What's wrong? Why isn't he crying?" Cuddy asked with a trembling voice, her eyes glued on her husband as House moved his hand down towards their son who was out of sight from her and still being held by Taylor.

"The umbilical cord is wrapped around Ryan's neck." House told her as his voice stayed calm even though his heart was racing, explaining the problem quickly so she was not left to wonder as his eyes stayed focused on their son and his fingers carefully started to move the cord away from around the baby's tiny throat.

"Come on Ryan." He then whispered, rubbing his fingertips against his son's tiny chest...... being rewarded for his efforts a few seconds later with the loud and confused cry.

"Is he ok?" Cuddy asked with an ache to her tone, propping herself up onto her elbows to try and see the baby.

"He's ok now Lisa…… Ryan's breathing on his own and his color is good." Taylor assured her, still holding onto the infant as House let out a sigh of relief and cut the umbilical cord.

The nurse then quickly reached for the baby, carrying him over to be weighed and check out with House following behind her, swaddled the infant a few second later before transferring the loudly crying infant quickly into his Father's waiting hands.

Limping back up to the head of the table, House motioned for Cuddy to lie back down on the table before placing the baby onto her chest

"_Shhh….it's ok Ryan…you're here with us now." _Cuddy whispered soothingly to her son as he continued to cry, pulling his blanket back for a second as her eyes scanned over every inch of him to make sure his coloring was good and he was indeed doing ok as Taylor had assured her that he was before wrapping him back up.

At hearing the sound of the feminine voice that had spoken softly to him along with a gentle touch, the baby's cries soon diminished into whimpers. His mind remembering that same voice inside of the womb that had been his home until just recently as it had spoken to him and sung lullabies. His long, thin legs relaxing and stretching out as he open up his eyes and his tiny brow creased. The baby now looking back at his Mother with the same shade of cool grey in his irises that were an exact match for hers.

"He's beautiful.' Cuddy whispered up to House before she leaned forward and kissed their son, listening to small grunt that had escaped his precious lips as the breath the baby left out traveled across her cheek.

Looking down at them, House moved his hand to the baby's head, feeling the incredible softness of Ryan's blonde hair while noticing his son's tiny feet sticking out of the end of the blanket with his toes flexing as Cuddy continued to whisper to him, taking one of Ryan's small hands into her own and rubbing it against her lips, tenderly kissing his tiny fingers.

Leaning down, House placed a kiss on his son's forehead, feeling the baby's reach up to him and touch the stubble of his beard that the surgical mask did not cover.

In an instant Ryan had let out a half hearted cry of surprise, then stilled once more, now staring up at his Father with wonder as the corse hair beneath his small fingers sent an amazing pulse of discovery to his newborn brain.

"You like that huh?" House said to his son with a wiry grin, laughing softly as he felt Cuddy's hand move to the back of his neck, gently caressing it before she kissed his cheek.

********************************************************

A short while later, Cuddy was wheeled into the hospital room where she would be staying for the next few days and shortly after that, Ruth and Blythe had brought Jessica up to see her, leaving the child with her mother so that the new addition to the family could be seen by his big sister first before the grandparents on both side of the family would get their turns.

"Mommy your belly's all flat again." Jessica remarked with a small smile, gently running her hand gently over it as she lay in the bed next to her mother that was elevated forward a bit, leaving them both in a somewhat reclined but seated position.

Cuddy laughed softly, cupping the side of her daughter's cheek and kissing her just as she spotted House limping into the room with their son cradled in his arms.

"Look honey, here comes Daddy with Ryan." She said with an excited whisper, pointing over to where House had entered into the room as he drew closer to them.

Jessica instantly got up on her knees, "Daddy….make sure you don't drop him!" The little girl announced with a nervous tone that made her father give her an amused look.

"Relax Jess…I can assure you I've only dropped two babies in my lifetime." He told her before reaching behind him with one arm and pulling a chair up closer to the bed.

"Mommy?" Jessica questioned immediately with a worried face, looking up at her.

"Daddy's just joking sweetie." Cuddy assured her, shaking her head as House sat down in the chair.

"Ok big sister….time for the hand off." House announced with a grin, watching as Jessica turned to face him once more.

"Daddy….I don't want to hold him." Jessica said to the surprise of both of her parents as she started inch away from him with the heels of her feet digging into the mattress.

"Why don't you want to hold Ryan?" Cuddy asked her daughter while placing her arm around the girl's shoulder.

"Mommy …what if I break him?" Jessica questioned with worry, looking up at her at her once more with big blue eyes that were very unsure at the moment.

"Oh honey........you won't break him. You just have to be careful when you hold Ryan and also remember never to pick him up unless you ask and adult help you like me and Daddy or Nana and Papa. OK?" Cuddy assured her daughter with a soft tone, gently caressing the side of Jessica's ribs as she remained snuggled up next to her.

Jessica let out a deep breath and nodded to her mother before turning to face her father once more.

"Ok Daddy I'm ready to hold him." She informed him while scooting back down closer to him.

With a small smile on his face, House moved the baby towards her, "Alright Jess, now you have to support the baby's head whenever you hold him until Ryan gets big enough to do it himself." He instructed while Cuddy guided both of Jessica's hands into position, using her left hand to support the baby's head and wrapping her right arm around the baby's body asJessica's legs, that were bent at the knees, added some additional support.

"Very good Jessica…you keep holding Ryan close to your chest just like that." Cuddy said with a soft voice as she praised her daughter.

"I'm doing it Mommy and Daddy!" Jessica announced to them happily, gasping a second later as her baby brother suddenly opened his eyes. and looked up at her.

"Hi Ryan! I'm your big sister!" She then said with a grin, tickled to death at the sight of the baby staring at her in silent wonder.

"I think really Ryan likes you holding him." House told her with a low whisper as he moved his hand to her knee and rubbed his thumb across it.

"Can I kiss him Daddy?" Jessica asked with excitement while still looking down at the baby.

"Sure you can kiss him…. as long as you don't mind cooties." House responded.

"Stop it Daddy." Jessica remarked, rolling her eyes at him before she leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on her brother's lips, giggling once more.

"I love you Ryan." She then whispered down to the baby as House and Cuddy looked down at both of their children with the smiles of two very proud and grateful parents on their faces.

********************************************************

"Oh Lisa…he's so precious!" Ruth said with a soft whisper, cradling her grandson in her arms as she sat in one of the now many chairs that had placed inside the private hospital room, glancing over at her daughter who was lying down in the hospital bed.

"He's amazing." Cuddy replied back to her with a small smile.

"Nana Ryan's got hair like Winnie the Pooh!" Jessica suddenly said from beside her grandmother, sitting on the arm of the chair Ruth was seated in as she leaned in and touched her brother's blonde locks.

"He sure does sweetie." Ruth said with a soft laught before looking over at Blythe who was seated to her left with John standing behind her.

"Are you ready to hold your grandson Blythe?" She asked with a small smile.

"Yes." Blythe replied with a smile of her own, reaching out for the baby.

"Oh John…he looks just like Greg when he was a baby." She said a moment later, looking up at her husband with a small smile.

Leaning down, John placed the pad of his thumb on the baby's chin.

"He's a fine looking boy even if he does take after his Daddy." John joked with a wiry grin, while looking down at the infant.

"Well I predict that little guy is going to be just as tall as his Daddy one day, considering he measured 22 inches long at birth." Bill added with a smile as he looked down at his peacefully sleeping grandson while across from him, House stiffened in his chair.

The minute his Father had touched his son, House felt the uneasiness set in the pit of his stomach. the expression in the old man's eyes sending a chilling wave of memories through his body....reminding him of all the times his Father had tried to mold him from a boy he had once been and into the man he wanted him to be.

"Hey are you ok?" Cuddy whispered from beside him after seeing the way his jaw had clenched.

"I'm fine." House said with a nod, while knowing without a shadow of a doubt that if the retired military bastard who was his Father ever tried to use any of his tactics on either of _their _kids he would make sure it would be the worst regret in the old man's life.

"Daddy can I sit on your lap?" Jessica asked from below him, breaking House free from the horrible thoughts moving inside of his head.

"Sure kid." House replied helping his daughter up while glancing over at his Father who was now holding Ryan as he talked to Bill.

"Uh oh….seems like someone's a little cranky." Bill remarked as the baby started to cry while cradled inside of John's arm.

"Ahh..he'll get over it.. besides Ryan needs to toughen up a bit. In fact I can't tell you how many time I told Blythe to let Greg cry a little more when he was a baby. It's good for the boy to exercise his lungs so he grows up big and strong." John explained matter-of-factly, holding the baby now as if he were a bag of flour.

"Actually John I think Ryan may be ready for his first feeding." Ruth informed him, getting up from her chair and reaching out for her grandson as something about the way he had dismissed the newborn's ever growing cries did not sit well with her at all.

"You know Greg, if you and your wife aren't careful you're going to end up spoiling this kid." John said with a dull tone while handing the baby over to Ruth before shooting a quick glance down at Jessica who was watching him with great interest.

"You are truly unbelievable." Blythe remarked up to him with a sharp edge to her tone as she got up from her chair and promptly left the room.

Watching her go John let out a sigh, mumbling under his breath before turning and leaving as well.

********************************************************

"You mind telling me what all that was about?" John said a few minutes later, catching up with his wife as she pressed the down button for the elevator.

Spinning around to face him, Blythe let out short, sarcastic chuckle.

"You mean you actually want to know what I'm upset about instead of ignoring me?" She asked as the elevator doors opened up and she stepped inside of them, with John following closely behind her.

"I want to know why you're acting as if I've done something wrong when clearly I haven't." John stated in a clear manner, avoiding the remark Blythe had made about ignoring her.

Blythe turned to face him, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"I'm tired of you insulting Lisa and Greg in front of their kids, even if Jessica and Ryan are too young to understand what you're doing!" She told him frankly as her jaw tensed.

"I was merely pointing out-" John started to say.

"You were being an ass while trying in you own mind to justify the way you treated Greg when he was growing up. For not spending little if any time with him -" Blythe started to say.

"I was busy protecting our country in case you've forgotten!" John shouted back at her just as the elevators opened once more.

Glaring at him for a moment, Blythe quickly exited the elevator, turning right and heading towards the cafeteria.

"Blythe ..stop." John commanded, reaching for her arm and turning her around to face him once more.

"Let go of me." Blythe replied, pulling her arm out of his grasp.

John shook his head, placing his hands on his hips. "You're really this upset at me because I didn't spend more time with Greg when he was growing up?" He questioned with dismay.

Shaking her head, Blythe exhaled deeply out of frustration, "I'm upset because what little time you did spend with our son, you always treated him like one of your fellow soldiers! And now you have the nerve to try and criticize Greg for being the type of Father you could never be. The type of Father who can show his children the affection and reassurance they kind of Father who will love them in spite of the mistakes they make along the way." She told him, feeling her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"You know that's not the time I've man I am." John replied as his voice fell into almost a monotone rhythm.

"I know...." Blythe agreed, "and that's why I can't be with you any longer. Not after the way you've been treating Jessica for all of these years and certainly not after what you just did to Ryan upstairs. I can't sit back any longer and watch as you push your grandchildren aside like you did to your own son…..like you still do to me." She told him, before turning and leaving him standing alone in the hallway.


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks again for the reviews guys! At this point there are about 3 chapters left this story ;)**

**Chapter 27**

A week later, Blythe was on a flight back home with John who was seated beside her on the plane, his attention currently focused on the issue of Newsweek magazine he was reading.

Exactly one week ago and shortly after Blythe had stormed into the hospital cafeteria, John had caught up to her once more, ushering her to an empty table where after a rather lengthy conversation they had agreed not to talk about her decision to leave him while Greg and Lisa were celebrating the birth of their son with friends and family, deciding together it would be best to let a few weeks past until Blythe would move out of their home and they would share the news about their separation with their own son.

Now looking forward past the rows of seats ahead of her, Blythe focused in on the thin gold chain one of the flight attendant's was wearing around her neck, studying the way it would shimmer under the fluorescent lights as she started down the aisle, stopping after a few short steps to ask the passengers if they would like a beverage, the chain around her neck seeming to almost glow while the fuzzy disconnected pulses inside of Blythe's mind made her feel numb and foreign to the environment as if she was cut off from the real world by and invisible force field as an eerie sense of calm surrounded her, the kind of calm which happens just before the wrath of a raging storm and all the while her husband sat out in the open and unaware that his world would indeed never be the same..

She knew John still did not believe she was going to leave him. That she would actually go through with her decision as was evident by the way he was seated calmly beside her and engrossed in the magazine…..but this time he would be in for a rude awakening unlike anything he had experienced before, because this time, she had finally managed to close the door completely shut on her heart when it came to him.

There would be no more second chances like there had been when she had been pregnant with Greg and he first started to shut her out, blaming his military assignments and need to move ahead in his career for his family as justified excuses for his absences. There would be no more making up excuses for him and inability to connect with their son or anyone else for that matter that wasn't a "fellow comrade" who could understand him as the years passed by them.

And finally…..there would be no more hoping for John to finally see all the blessings in his life that far outweighed his own troubled childhood and memories of the wars he fought that had long ended.

As Blythe continued to think back to all the times she had tried to find the man her husband had once been. The man that had stolen her heart as he stood before her tall, handsome and striking in his military uniform so many years ago, she thought of the regrets she had piled up their future became their present. Remembering the way she fought against wanting to leave her husband the first time while Greg was growing up because of the damage it could do to _his _military career. Deciding to stay with him instead and be twice the parent for her son. Continuing to stay after Greg had left for Medical school because she did not want her husband to be alone with nothing but his memories of the war and the Father who used to beat him.

Yes, John's Mother had confessed that fact to her on her death bed, back when Greg had only been two years old and she had been twenty-two. The pain in the old woman's voice as her eyes welled up with tears and she made he promise take care of her son even though his thoughts and actions would sometimes turn cold from the hell he had been through, still tugging at her heartstrings now just as they had all those years ago.

She had wanted to be a good wife and mother, just like every other woman on this earth…..but…..somewhere along the way she had lost herself in the struggle to make sure everyone else was take care of…..and after awhile it had become too hard to find her way back.

Taking in a deep breath through her nose, Blythe cleared out the regrets of the past cluttering her mind. Telling herself it was better to start finding herself now then to mourn the loss of who she used to be on her deathbed. Glancing over her husband and finding him as she did so often in their marriage together, stoic and motionless just as he had been for the past half hour. A million miles away from her even though only mere inches separated the space between them.

* * *

"I think my Mom is going to leave my Dad." House said to Cuddy later that night as they lay on their sides and facing each other while Jessica took up the space between them on the bed. Their little girl haven fallen asleep shortly after her bath tonight and remaining undisturbed by her parents for now as they took the few moments of silence they had found in their hectic day to _really _talk to one another.

"What makes you say that?" Cuddy questioned with a confused expression while her hand gently stroked their daughter's back as Jessica lay sleeping soundly on her stomach.

"Because of the way my Mom acted in the hospital room the day Ryan was born. I think she may actually have had enough of my Dad's bullshit." House told her in a soft voice so as not to wake their daughter or their son for that matter, who was sleeping in the bassinet at the foot of the bed.

"So are you going to talk to you Mom about all of this?" Cuddy asked with interest, dragging her nails gently down Jessica's back.

House nodded, "I figured I'd give her a few days back home with the old man first before bringing it up to her." He responded.

Cuddy drew in her bottom lip a bit as she looked over at him, "How do you feel about all of this?" She questioned, searching his eyes for some kind of sign as to what was going on inside of his brain.

House shrugged, moving his hand over to Jess, as he caressed her bare calf that the nightgown she was wearing did not cover.

"I honestly think it would be the best thing my Mom's ever done for herself. I just don't want that bastard trying to talk her out of it by making her feel guilty." He confessed while below them and inside the bassinet Ryan started to cry, causing Jessica to immediately stir as she rolled onto her back and promptly sat up in the bed.

"Mommy....I think Ryan needs his diaper changed." The little girl said with a wide eyed sleepy look and a dark ringlet of her hair covering up her left eyes as she staring up at her mother and yawned.

Cuddy laughed softly at the _little mother hen_ her daughter had become over the past week, "Well then….I guess I better check Ryan out and see if he does need his diaper changed," she replied, getting up from the bed and walking down to the bassinet as Jessica crawled down the center of the mattress and to the foot of the bed.

"Hey there little man. What's all the fuss about?" Cuddy cooed softly to the baby a moment later, gently rubbing his chest with one hand as she checked his diaper with the other, finding it dry.

"Looks like your little brother may actually be hungry again." Cuddy then informed her daughter, who was on her knees and peering over into the bassinet as House, who had rolled onto his back, placed his hands behind his head and watched them with a smirk.

"Mommy…..was I always hungry like Ryan when I was a baby?" Jessica asked as her Cuddy picked up the baby.

"You sure were …...in fact Daddy couldn't get over how much milk you could fit in your little tummy." Cuddy told her sweetly, glancing over at House as he smiled up at her before she kissed Ryan's cheek as his cries turned into hungry whimpers.

"Shhh…it's ok sweetie….just let Mommy get ready for you." Cuddy whispered to him, sitting down on the bed and lifting her legs up onto the mattress as Jessica crawled up on the bed next to her.

"It's ok Ryan…Mommy's gonna feed you real soon." Jessica assured her baby brother as well, gently kissing the top of his head as Cuddy lowered the strap on her nightgown and positioned the baby's mouth towards her now exposed nipple.

Still watching the three of them, House rolled over and onto his side once more, placing his hand on Jessica's hip which caused her to look back at him and smile before focusing in on the Ryan and Lisa once more, totally engrossed on what was going on before her.

"Daddy look at Ryan ….he's really hungry tonight!" Jessica whispered a few seconds later with excitement as she turned her head around to face him once more.

"He sure is." House agreed, giving her hip a small squeeze as the little girl then quickly turned around once more.

"Mommy…does it hurt you when Ryan does that to your boobie?" Jessica asked next with a curios voice, gently caressing the top of her brother's head as she stared down at the baby's mouth which was latched onto Cuddy's nipple.

"Who taught you to say boobie?" Cuddy questioned, raising her eyes from her daughter to the likely suspect…. who of course was her own husband.

"Daddy did…….he said that you have big boobies filled with milk to feed Ryan." Jessica explained matter-of-factly as she kept her eyes glued on her brother who was now staring up at their Mommy as he drank the warm milk from inside of her breast.

"That was really nice of you." Cuddy muttered over to House as her thumb caressed the side of Ryan's cheek, encouraging him to drink his fill.

"Think nothing of it." House responded like a true smartass fashion, crossing his arms in front of him and refusing to apologize.

"So Mommy…..does it hurt you when Ryan's drinking your milk?" Jessica asked again from below them.

"No, honey it doesn't hurt," Cuddy assured her with a small smile before looking up at House once more, "and I thought _we _agreed that using the term _breasts_ was a far more appropriate word for Jessica to learn." She stressed before looking down at her son and smiling as she felt his mouth tugging on her nipple.

"Boobies is more kid friendly. It's fun. It's easy to pronounce and it's been Father approved." House argued back to her with a smile of his own after seeing the smile on her face as she gazed down at their son.

"Such a good boy…you're doing so good Ryan." Cuddy whispered down to the baby, feeling her heart melt a second later when her son abruptly stopped nursing, dropping her nipple out of his mouth and letting out a satisfied gasp as he gazed up at her with an expression of wonder upon his tiny, precious face.

"Mommy is he done now?" Jessica questioned eagerly.

"I think so sweetie. Do you want to get me Ryan's burping cloth?" Cuddy asked.

"Yeah!" Jessica confirmed, turning around, crawling over her Daddy and nearly kneeing him in the balls in the process as she snagged the small, light blue cloth on the nightstand.

"Here you go Mommy!" The little girl then announced, holding the rag out to her only to have her Daddy snatch it away from her.

"Hey!" Jessica protested with a sour expression while beside her Ryan watched her every move as Cuddy shifted him over to her other arm and pulled up the strap on her nightgown.

"Sorry kid but you and your Mommy need to leave the burping to the _burping expert_." House informed his daughter with a smug smile, placing the cloth on his shoulder before he looked over at Cuddy, "Now hand me my son woman so I can show you two how it's done." He ordered.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him, "I don't know how you can be so funny and yet so annoying at the same time." She told him sarcastically while handing their son over to him.

"It's a gift actually….consider yourself lucky." House responded smartly before holding his son out in front of him.

"So what do say boy? Ready to get your burp on?" He questioned to the baby as Jessica giggled beside him.

* * *

The next day and a little after one pm, Wilson, Cindy and Ethan arrived at House and Cuddy's home to visit the family as well as offer to take Jessica out with them for a few hours.

"Look Jessie! Ryan's looking at me!" Ethan commented over to his friend with a huge grin that showed off his dimples as the two kids lay resting on their bellies on the living room floor with Ryan placed between them and on his back as Cindy and Cuddy sat along side their children while House and Wilson talked out in the kitchen.

"Watch this Ethan!" Jessica responded, taking hold of Ryan's hand and moving it up to her lips, beginning to kiss it just as she had seen her Mommy do time and time again.

"See he really likes that!" She added with a giggle as the baby's eyes grew wider as he moved his hands and feet.

"I really like it when he looks at me." Ethan replied with a soft voice, as he gently touched the baby's cheek.

"Hey buddy when you get bigger you can play trucks with me. I have a lot so we can share." The toddler added with another grin taking over his face.

Watching the kids, Cindy smiled over at Cuddy, "Lisa, are you sure you don't want me to stay and watch Ryan for an hour or so while James takes the kids with him so you can get in a quick nap?" She asked.

Cuddy shook her head no, gazing down at her son and placing her hand gently on his chest at Jessica and Ethan continued to talk to each other and the baby as well, "I'll be fine and since this little guy usually let's me have two hours between feedings I should be able to sneak in a quick nap anyway." She assured her friend with a smile.

"Ok," Cindy replied with smile of her own, "but at least let us stop and get you guys something easy for dinner tonight. I know a great place that prepares gourmet meals in advance so that all you have to do is pop them in the oven. It's called Home Bistro." She offered.

"I've heard of that place. Have you tried anything from there before?" Cuddy asked with interest.

"Mommy can't we just have mac and cheese and ice cream for dinner?" Jessica offered up from below her as Ethan kissed Ryan on his cheek and whispered in his ear with a giggle.

* * *

"You look tired…..happy but tired." Wilson commented over to his friend in the kitchen before taking a sip of some freshly brewed coffee House had actually made himself for the both of them.

"And you still look like an idiot." House replied back flatly before taking a sip of his own coffee.

Ignoring the remark, a small smile formed on Wilson's face, "Who would have thought in the span of a few short years you'd be married to Cuddy, with two kids and house in the middle of the suburbs." He teased, placing his coffee cup down on the countertop to his right.

"You can leave now." House remarked motioning to the hallway that led out into the living room.

"You know, for someone who was a miserable bastard for the better part of his life, somehow you got lucky enough to come out of your pathetic and hermit like existence with a gorgeous wife and two adorable kids. In fact I think your story is just the type of thing the Lifetime channel would pay big bucks for. I can see it now.." Wilson continued to tease, holding his hand out in front of him, "Gregory House….and his journey to find love and all it has to offer..... I bet they'd even get Hugh Jackman to play you." He added with a devilish grin.

House gave his friend a scowl, "Wilson..either get out now or risk a cane going up your Hugh Jackman." He warned, lifting up the black cane with flames on the side of it befoe his friend.

* * *

A little over an hour later, House and Cuddy were downstairs in the basement with Ryan, both of them lying on their sides with House spooning Cuddy from behind on the large sectional sofa as Ryan was once more, lying on top of a blanket on the carpeted floor a few feet in front of them and sleeping soundly.

"Mmmm I almost forgot how nice it is snuggling up to your badonadonk on a lazy spring day." House whispered in to Cuddy's neck as his hand moved from her hip to stomach, pressing his erection against her backside and the blue cotton shorts she was wearing as before them the movie 'Back to the Future' continued playing on the television.

Cuddy smiled and pushed her ass against his hard-on, "Sorry stud but you've got five more weeks of waiting before I give up the badonkadonk." She informed him with a small, but oh-so evil laugh.

House tugged at her hip until she turned around to face him, her right hand now finding its way to his neck and her breasts now pressing nicely against the span of his chest, "Not funny." He muttered to her just before he dipped his head down and gave her a soft kiss, deepening it a second later by moving his tongue into her mouth as she caressed his jaw with her fingertips.

He wanted her so much right now, even though they were both exhausted from taking care the baby and Jess as well. Wanted her so badly that his hips automatically started to grind against hers as his mind carried him to the mental image of her coming out of the shower this morning.... naked, wet and gorgeous, just as he had slipped inside the bathroom to take a leak while Jessica and Ryan still lay sleeping inside their bedroom.

Standing before him then, she was a treasure trove of curves and soft skin. Her breasts immaculately heavy. Her hips rounded to perfection and dying to be kissed by him on his way down between her thighs. Her stomach having just the smallest arch to it now while her amazing grey eyes knew exactly what he was on his mind as she slowly toweled herself off with htat amazing smile upon her face. The kind of smile that would usually land her flat on her back with him crawling on top of her as she left out one of those throaty moans he longed for.

Hearing the low groan escape form deep within House's throat, Cuddy lowered her hand down to his chest before reaching for the waistband of the sweatpants he was wearing, sliding her hand inside of it and finding him void of any underwear as her fingers wrapped around his cock and his lips broke away from hers.

"You don't have to….I know you're tired." He choked out with a hoarse voice.

"Shhh…just relax stud." Cuddy whispered back to him with a sexy voice and a wink, kissing him once more while moving her other hand down his waist and pulling the sweatpants to his knees after he lifted up his body to help aid her with the process.

Repositioning himself so the he was lying a little more on his back, House pulled Cuddy close to him once more and groaned inot her mouth again as she took his shaft into her left hand, stroking him in all the right ways, running her thumb over the tip of his penis before pumping it again, her fingers delving lower every now and then to gently caress his balls.

"_Mmmm I can't wait until you're deep inside of me again_." Cuddy whispered into his jaw with a low throaty moan, knowing exactly what to say to her husband that would enhance the act of giving him a hand job.

Again House groaned out, her hand like silk sliding over every inch of his cock, his eyes closing as he thought back to the time he had taken her from behind in the hotel room a few months ago when she had been drenched in sex appeal and desire, his hips now bucking in time with her strokes, his right hand, falling off her shoulder, cupping nd carefully caressing right breast while knowing it would be tender because of her nursing Ryan.

Cuddy gasped as House gently rubbed his thumb over her nipple, the sensation, even with her nursing bra in the way sending a shiver down between her legs, her hand now increasing its rhythm, her teeth now nipping at his neck.

"Oh..just like that....show me how much you want to fuck me." Cuddy half moaned, half whispered, tightening her grip on his cock to simulate the muscles inside of her when she would reach her orgasm.

_"Goddddd....."_ House croaked out, moving his hand quickly to her neck and pressing his forward against hers as the orgasm ran through his body, looking into her eyes a second later as he gasped for air, seeing the flush in her cheeks that told him that she had been just as effected by the experience as he had, that its wasn't merely a chore or obligation she felt she needed to fulfill, that her own desire for him was the cause for her being able to push past the tiring days they had both endured.

It was to say the very least...... one more amazing thing about her that cemented that fact his heart would forever belong to her.

Letting him ride out the last waves of his orgasm, Cuddy softly kissed House's lips once more as the fluid that had escaped from inside of him warmed her left hand, slowing her rhythm gradually with a smile moving across her lips.

"Feeling better?" She asked him with a grin.

"I owe you one." House said to her with a relaxed and fully satisfied expression on his face.

"I know." Cuddy replied, suggestively biting down on her bottom lip before reaching behind her to the coffee table and pulling a few baby wipes out of the pop up container that was located there.

Within the next few seconds they were both cleaned off, with House getting up and disposing of the wipes into the trashcan after pulling his sweatpants up, stopping as he limped back to the couch to look down at his sleeping son with a small smile and offered Cuddy a sip from the bottle of water he had gotten out of the mini fridge for both them which located behind the bar before he climbed behind her once more, pulling the blanket on the spine of the couch down and covering them both up with it.

"There…..now that you're done playing with Mr. Winkie and had a drink you can go to sleep." He teased into the curve of her neck as she leaned forward a second later and placed the bottle of water onto the coffee table in front of them, listening to the small laugh escape her lips as he kissed her temple.

"How very kind of you…but...remind next time I play with Mr. Winkie to ask for more then a sip of water, because I'm really feeling chipped right now." She replied with a smirk, settling down next to him once more.

"Don't' worry sweetheart I'll have that kitty of yours purring in no time once your up to it." House assured her with a small laugh of his own, pulling her closer under the warmth of the blanket and caressing her hip until she fell asleep, his fingers relaxing and his palm splayed out over her navel a few short minutes later as he soon followed her into a much needed slumber.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It was five weeks later and just as the month of April had given way to May when Jessica House had become sick with a rather nasty cold, causing her to miss two days of preschool as well as causing her Mother to become sick with a cold of her own a few days later, leaving House to doctor his two girls while also doing everything he could for Ryan..with the exception of breastfeeding the infant.

Of course with a sick wife and daughter, along with his newborn son all needing him……….House's plans to celebrate privately with his wife as they passed the six week marker of their son's birth had to be put on hold for the time being.

And so it was not until a very long two weeks later and on a Saturday morning that House came walking into Ryan's room, whistling an old Broadway showtune with a smile on his face as Cuddy sat on the rocking chair in the corner of the room, dressed in an ivory colored silk robe while nursing their son.

"It's nine am and you're actually in a good mood? Please tell me you haven't gone out and pissed someone off already today?" Cuddy asked him with a curious expression upon her face.

House gave her a small smirk, "Play coy all you want Mrs. House but as soon as I drop Jess off at Wilson's and your Mom and Bill pick you Ryan, your ass as well as all of your other fun parts will literally be _all _mine." He responded, walking up to her with a lecherous grin.

"Mommy! Can I wear shorts today?" Jessica yelled out from her bedroom next to them as she stood in front of her dresser in nothing but a pair of purple, Dora the Explorer underwear.

"No Jessica ...it's still too chilly outside." Cuddy responded back to her, looking up at House as he caressed the top of Ryan's head while the baby continued to suckle on her left breast, looking up at him with wide grey eyes.

"Hmpfh!" Jessica pouted to herself with a displeased grunt, stomping her foot on the carpeted floor of her bedroom while holding the pair of pink shorts she wanted to wear today up in front of her.

"Did you make sure to pack Jessica's toothbrush and her pajamas?" Cuddy asked House as he continued to stare down at their son with a small smile on his face.

"Yes Sex Kitten." House responded, raising his eyes to meet hers.

"Don't call me a Sex Kitten in front of Ryan." Cuddy warned, wrinkling her brow at him.

"Fine," House replied, rolling his eyes at her before lowering them to their baby's face once more as a small smile formed on his lips.

"Oh Ryan if you only knew the things I'm going to be doing to your _Mommy_ today after you and your sister leave. They way I'm gonna have your _Mommy _moaning out my name when I -" House started to whisper.

"Stop it!" Cuddy gasped in shock, starling Ryan who looked up at her with a _'what the hell Mom' _look as his little forehead creased.

"Oh Ryan ..it's ok..honey." Cuddy quickly cooed softly down to the infant, gently starting to rock him before looking up at House once more with a displeased expression.

"What? It's not like Ryan even understands a word I'm saying to you anyway." House said to her with a wise ass grin.

"In case you've forgotten …our daughter is in the next room. What if Jessica would have overheard you just now?" Cuddy reminded him with an irritated tone before carefully handing the baby to him and closing up her robe as Ryan had finished nursing.

House let out a snort, holding Ryan with one arm while reaching for the burping cloth on the back of the rocking chair with the other.

"Jess is too pissed off at you right now for not letting her wear shorts today to even care what I just said." He informed her, placing the burping cloth over his shoulder and positioning Ryan up against it just as their daughter entered into the room.

"Ok Daddy I'm ready to go!" The little girl announced, with her dark curls spilling over her shoulders and framing her face as she stood before her parents, dressed in blue jeans and a white t-shirt with the phrase "That's How I Roll" written across it in pink lettering accompanied by the picture of a pink and black motorcycle sitting underneath the saying.

Cuddy eyed her daughter suspiciously, "Come over her Jess." She said softly as House started to gently pat Ryan on his back…watching with interest as their daughter skipped over to her Mother.

"Don't I look cute today Mommy?" Jessica questioned happily, placing her hands on her hips to show off the clothes she was wearing.

"You look very cute, but did you remember put your shorts away like I asked you to?" Cuddy questioned, while keeping her gaze focused on her daughter.

"Yep!" Jessica replied with a grin, leaning forward and placing her hands on her Mommy's knees that were covered up by the long robe she was wearing.

"Are you sure you put them away Jessica?" Cuddy asked once more as her eyes searched the little girl's face.

"Yes Mommy, I put them away in my dresser just like you told me to. Now give me a hug before Daddy's takes me to Ethan's house." Jessica responded with a very sweet smile before leaning forward and embracing her.

"I'm really going to miss you Mommy." The little girl then whispered into the crook of Cuddy's neck as she held her close.

"And I'm going to miss you too sweetie, but before you go with Daddy you need to take off those shorts you've got hidden underneath your jeans and put them back in your dresser like I told you to." Cuddy informed her daughter while reaching down and tugging at the small, pink elastic waistband that had become exposed to her when Jessica had initiated their hug.

"Ohhh….Rugrat...looks like you've been busted by the law!" House said from above them with a grin iwith his voice soon followed by the loud burp escaping Ryan's mouth.

House held out the baby in front of him, "Way to show that breast milk who's boss kid!" He then added proudly, looking into Ryan's grey eyes that were wide awake and filled with wonder.

"But Mommy! Please! I really want to wear these shorts!" Jessica protested from belwo him while stepping back from Cuddy and stomping her left foot.

"Jessica," Cuddy started to say, adding a bit of sternness to her voice in order get her point across, "I told you it's still too cold out for shorts. Now you can either take them off like I asked you to or you can keep them on and not go outside or to Ethan's today for disobeying me." She instructed.

Jessica pushed out her bottom lip and crossed her arms in front of her, "But I really like these shorts and I want to wear them Mommy." The little girl pushed before glancing up at her Daddy with a beseeching look.

"Hey don't look at me kid…Mommy told me I couldn't wear shorts today either. In fact Mommy just told me before you came in her that I had to run around inside the house naked today after you went to Ethan's." House replied back to her with a smirk while noticing Cuddy shooting him a glare from the corner of his right eye.

* * *

"Thanks again Mom." Cuddy said a short while later after House had left with Jessica for Wilson's and as Ruth and Bill stood inside the living room with her.

"Lisa …how many times do I have to tell you that you don't have to thank me for spending time with one of my grandchildren." Ruth reminded her daughter as Cuddy handed a sleeping Ryan over to her and Bill grabbed the diaper bag off of the couch.

"I know Mom……I just really appreciate how much you and Bill help out with the kids. I honestly don't know what I'd do without the both of you." Cuddy replied with a soft smile.

"Well lucky for you and thanks to Blythe decision to movie to Princeton you'll now have another doting grandparent who wants to spend time with your kids." Ruth responded as she gently rocked Ryan in her arms.

"Is Blythe still coming over to your place for dinner tonight?" Cuddy asked.

"Yes." Ruth answered.

"Is she still doing ok? I mean I know Greg's been talking to her everyday and she tells him how much you guys have been making her feel welcome here since we've been tied up so much with the kids lately." Cuddy questioned with concern.

"Blythe is doing just fine Lisa." Bill assured her, "In fact it's almost as if she's had a huge weight lifted off of her shoulders and the way she carries on and jokes with both your Mom and me makes us feel as if we've known her for a lifetime."

"That's such great news." Cuddy said with another small smile, happy that fate was being so kind to the mother-in-law she adored and who truly deserved as much happiness that her heart could handle right now.

* * *

"Greg? What a surprise!" Blythe said with a smile as she opened up the door to her apartment, leaning towards her son and kissing him on the cheek.

"Hi Mom." House replied in a soft voice, breathing in the smell of her perfume through his nose as her lips pressed against his stubble. It was the same soft and comforting scent she had worn for as long as he could remember and was the part of her that he could always conjure up inside of his mind whenever he needed to feel her presence from the miles that had stretched out between them before she had moved here.

"Hi Grammy!" Jessica said with a happy voice from beneath them with a smile stretching the corners of her adorable face.

"Hi sweetheart! Did you and your Daddy decide to come and visit me first before going over to Ethan's?" Blythe asked with another smile as picked up the petite little girl, hugging her as she balanced Jess's weight on the side of her hip.

"Yep and we also brought you something too!" Jessica announced with an excited tone.

"You did?" Blythe questioned back to her granddaughter, setting the little girl down as she glanced over at her son with a curious expression upon her face.

"Hurry and give Grammy her present Daddy!" Jessica urged to her Father as soon as her feet had touched the floor again.

"How about if we step inside first?" House prompted down to his daughter, nodding for Jess to take a few steps forward as he reached just outside the doorway for the large brown paper bag he had placed there a moment ago before stepping inside himself and shutting the door behind them.

"Did you leave your cane out in the car just so you could bring that up to me?" Blythe asked with a somewhat worried expression as she began to walk over towards the living room inside the apartment.

"I'm fine Mom." House assured her while he and Jessica followed her over to the couch.

"Ok Daddy we're inside now….so hurry up and give Grammy her present!" Jessica urged to him once more as they all sat down on the couch together.

"She gets that from her Mommy." House informed hiw own Mom with smile, amused at how excited Jess was about the gift as he then carefully placed the large brown bag onto his mother's lap.

"Surprise and happy housewarming." He whispered to her next with a small smile.

"Oh.... this is pretty heavy." Blythe commented as she pulled out the wrapped gift from inside the bag.

"Open it up Grammy!" Jessica said from where she sat between the two of them on the couch.

"Greg, you really didn't have to get me anything…" Blythe started to say before she gasped in surprised as she tore open the wrapping paper and saw what had been concealed beneath it.

Sitting on her lap was a very high-end Watercolor painting kit, complete with brushes, a very nice assortment paints in plastic tubes, a wooden artist easel as well as a wooden palate to squirt out the paint and mix the colors if the artist so desired.

"Do you like it Grammy?" Jessica asked as she placed her hand on top of Blythe's.

"I love it." Blythe whispered, looking over at her son and deeply touched by the gift he had given to her.

"I know how much you enjoy painting and wasn't sure how much of your stuff was still at the house…so…I wanted to make sure if you felt inspired by your new scenery you'd have everything you needed to paint to your heart's content." House explained to his Mom as the fingers of her right hand moved delicately over the clear, hard plastic case of the kit with Jessica's hand still resting on top of it.

"Thank you so much Greg, I can't even begin to tell you how much this means to me." Blythe whispered sincerely to him in return, leaning over and kissing him on the cheek once more.

"Grammy..... one day when I come to visit you will you paint a picture of me?" Jessica asked with a wide grin as Blythe leaned back onto the couch once more.

"Of course I will sweetie." Blythe replied in a soft voice, wrapping her arm around Jessica's shoulder and giving her a hug as she looked over at her son again. Finding him staring back at with those amazing blue eyes of his and knowing in her heart that for all the heartache they had both been through, his heart had indeed survived of all the struggles life had thrown at it..... growing all more the stronger because of them.

* * *

After dropping of Jessica at Wilson's and bullshitting with his best friend for a few minutes, House had started to make his way back home, stopping at a few places along the way before pulling his car into the garage and shutting off the engine.

Walking into the kitchen he was once more whistling a tune while carrying several bags plastic bags in his left hand, watching as Cuddy turned to face him from where she was standing by the sink, taking a last sip of her morning coffee.

"Oh great." House grumbled under his breath with a displeased expression.

"What's wrong?" Cuddy asked with confusion.

"Why did you change into that?" House questioned as he motioned with his head over at the tight pink t-shirt and faded denim jeans his wife had changed into after he had left.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy questioned back to him, arching an eyebrow as she sat her coffee cup down onto the counter top beside her.

**TO BE CONTINUED............... ;)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Ok guys here's the scoop for the rest of this story…**

**First..this chapter will be a two parter b/c really……can you ever have too much Huddy Smut?**

**Second…I'm still tossing ideas around on how I want to end this so…at this point there may be 2-3 chapters after the two parter…just hang in there as I converse with my muse;)**

**Chapter 29**

"Why did you change into that?" House questioned as he motioned with his head over to the tight pink t-shirt and faded denim jeans his wife had changed into after he had left.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy questioned back to him, arching an eyebrow as she sat her coffee cup down onto the counter top beside her.

Placing the plastic bags as well as his cane onto the kitchen table, House started to make his way over to Cuddy, much like a man on a mission.

"I haven't been alone with you inside this house for longer than I care to remember..... and coming back here only to find you fully dressed is something I _refuse_ to tolerate." He told her with a low, masculine tone as his eyes connected with hers and a surge of electricity started to flow between them.

Biting down on her bottom lip, Cuddy gave her husband a defiant look.

"I don't know exactly which porno you've gotten this idea from, but….you can't seriously be suggesting that I suddenly strip down to nothing just because the man of the house is feeling horny today?" She challenged him coolly, just as he had reached her.

Letting his eyes move over the curves of her body, House placed his arm around her waist, pulling Cuddy tightly against his tall, lean frame.

"Actually….if anyone is going to strip those clothes off of you …..it's going to me." He growled down to her as his hand lowered to the roundness of her ass and his mouth covered her own, shortly after the smirk on Cuddy's lips had appeared.

Hearing her heart pounding inside of her head from the sudden rush of hormones mixed with in with the strong magnetic attraction they had for each other, Cuddy moaned into House's mouth as his hands began pulling her t-shirt over her head, his lips landing onto her collar bone next as he tossed the shirt aside and quickly unhooked her bra.

The feel of his hot tongue sucking feverishly on her left nipple a moment later caused Cuddy to let out hiss from the delicious ache shot down directly between her thighs, her hand gripping onto the short hairs behind his neck as her pelvis rubbed against his rock hard erection.

Another gasp for air mixed with a moan escaped her lips as second later as his teeth grazed over the spiked peak with a hunger, the two of them stumbling between their tangled feet as her lower back made contact with the cool granite of the counter top behind them.

With a ragged breath, House moved his hands down to the front of her jeans. His blue eyes searing into her cool grey ones as he unbuttoned the pants roughly, seeing those same grey eyes light up with a fire as he did so. His fingers making quick work of the zipper next before tugging impatiently and with passion at the faded denim. Willing them down over her hips and to her thighs along with the ivory lace panties she was wearing as he kissed her again, his right hand gliding over her navel before cupping the apex of the heat nestled between her thighs. His thumb rolling over her clit and his middle finger slipping inside of her in an instant. A grunt of pure unadulterated male testosterone coming up from deep within his belly as he found her the slippery wetness of her sex coating his finger that was now pumping in and out of her in time with the circling of his thumb over her clit, her petite body start to tremble against his own as her lips broke free from his and her hot breath ran over base of his throat.

"Hey….slow down…I thought you'd want this to last." Cuddy blurted out, trying to catch her breath with her head spinning as her pelvis was now rocking towards his skilled fingers and her stance widened, finding it hard to lift her head up and away from his chest because of the way her legs were now shaking in anticipation for the release that had been postponed for longer than both her body and mind had obviously wanted it to be.

Looking down at her, House let his eyes take in every inch of her face, her dark lashes draped over the smoldering grey of her eyes where her midnight black pupils had become dilated with desire, the blush that had rose up onto her cheeks a combination of pink with a slight hue of red, her lips seeming fuller as they remained slightly parted to allow the rapid breaths from her lungs a place to escape.

Keeping his fingers moving, both inside of her and over her sensitive nub, House lowered his head to her neck and kissed the spot just behind her earlobe.

"Do you really think I'm only going to end up fucking you once today?" He whispered into her ear, letting her know of his intentions for the day before raising his head up to meet her gaze once more as the reward for the words he had spoken to her came in the form of her hungry kiss as her hands moved between his own......now on a desperate mission to free him from the jeans around his waist.

Cuddy heard her husband taking a sharp breath as her left hand, that had made quick work of the button and zipper on his pants was now beginning to stroke his hard cock. Her tongue, probing deeply into his mouth as his fingers continued to send shock waves up her spine.

"Fuck me …now." She managed to say breaking awaay from the kiss as her teeth nipped at his bottom lip and she shrugged his boxes and jeans down past his hips. Her heart feeling as if it would explode out of her chest at any minute as she toed off her shoes while House pulled her jeans and panties all the way off, crouching before her for a moment before he took hold her thighs and hooked them under his forearms, leaving her gasping with surprise as he lifted her off of her feet, her arms frantically winding around his neck as he then placed her on top the counter top behind them.

Within the next breath his mouth engulfed hers, his tongue darting around inside of it as she opened up her thighs and felt his erection rubbing over her glistening sex before he then slid his entire length inside of her.

She cried out at the power of the union between them, one of her hands wrapping around his waist and keeping him close while the other tightened its grip on his shoulder.

"I'll take it slow." House croaked out as Cuddy looked up at him with eyes that were wide and alive with every ounce of desire she held inside of her heart, not wanting to cause her any unnecessary pain even though he wanted more than anything to bury his cock deep inside of her.

Cuddy tried to speak and failed, panting in frustration at first as he slowly ground his hips back and forth into her, the slight twinge of pain she felt at first more than worth the amazing feeling of him stretching her in all the right place again.

"No, fuck me… just like you wanted to when you walked through the door just now. Just like I want you to." She finally hissed out in a whispered between the barrage of kisses she was placing on his chin, jaw and lips…feeling as if she had a rubber band inside of her that had already been pulled well beyond it's limits.

Taking in a shaky breath as their eyes connected once more, House let go of the reins he had on his desire and fulfilled her request, driving his cock home deep inside of her with the next thrust before pulling almost completely out and doing it again. Hearing the wonderful sound of her moaning out at the top of her lungs in approval as her left hand slide down to his ass and squeezed it with a fiery grip as she arched her back.

"You like that don't you? Me fucking you like this?" House asked with grunt, gazing into her grey eyes as he took hold of the backsplash behind them with his right hand, angling his hips some more and pounding his cock harder and faster into her velvet walls that were surrounding him in their intoxicating warmth, feeling the muscles inside or her gripping him with every thrust.

"I love it." Cuddy moaned back up to him with the kind of smile that men dream about during the lonely lights when the perfect lover inside their mind comes calling, running her left knee up from his hip to his ribcage and watching with him with another sinful smile as he took hold of her leg and placed it, knee bent, over his shoulder. Slowing his stroke for just a moment before coming back at her… or rather back into her...at full force.

"Is this what you wanted?" He asked with a hoarse voice, his eyes never leaving her face as he gasped for air, his fingers gripping the soft skin of her hips as he pulled her body closer to the edge of the counter top, continuing to pump hard and fast inside of her.

There was no way in hell he was going to last much longer, not with the way she was looking up at him with her eyelashes weighed down with desire, not with the way her perfect breasts were bouncing up and down and her mouth with those full lips of hers was opened to allow more cries of ecstasy to escape from inside of her throat….. and certainly not with the way her drenched, warm pussy was gripping onto his cock as the nails on her fingers pierced the flesh on his back.

"Yes! Oh god.... right there!" Cuddy cried out with a loud moan as the head of his cock was now pummeling her g-spot without mercy, sending off sparks in every direction inside of her, down to her toes and up her spine, sending flashing lights of every color to her brain that were registering in her closed eyes.

House let out a choked cry, feeling his orgasm hit him at the same time her inner walls began to contract around him, his cock remaining deep and pulsing inside of her as he came with such force his knees were starting to buckle beneath him.

"God." House muttered, shifting his body weight towards her and breathing hard through his mouth to fill his lungs with air

"Fuck." Cuddy half whispered, half moaned, feeling another jolt of pleasure ride from between her thighs as the head of his penis rubbed over her spot again when he had leaned forward, leaving her trembling once more.

Moving his hand up from her hip and to the back of her neck, House kissed Cuddy's forehead as she lowered her left leg from the curve of his shoulder, wrapping it around his narrow hip like the possessive lover that she was and where it was soon joined by her right leg before she locked them both at the ankles.

"Well .....was it worth the wait?" She questioned, looking up at him while still trying to catch her own breath as a brilliant smile was displayed upon her face.

"What do you think?" House whispered down to her with a smile of his own as he remained semi hard inside of her, not wanting to pull out just yet and leave the sublime perfection that was them.

* * *

Meanwhile at that same time and across town, Jessica and Ethan were happily playing inside of Ethan's room as Wilson and Cindy were standing in the kitchen, preparing lunch together.

"So do you think Greg and Lisa are having fun yet?" Cindy asked her husband with a smirk as he stood beside her and stirred the alphabet soup that was both Ethan's and Jessica's favorite.

"You know it's still weird calling them Greg and Lisa at times and yeah.... I'm surprised we can't hear the moaning from our house considering how long they've had to waited to have nookie time again." Wilson replied back to her with a small smile as he looked up from the pot he had been stirring.

"Mom!" Ethan yelled out from the bedroom.

"What Ethan?" Cindy replied.

"Are you and Daddy still in the kitchen?" Ethan asked.

"Yes, we are." Cindy answered, giving Wilson a curious glance as she wondered why that bit of information was so important to their son.

"Good! Just stay there ok?" Ethan yelled back before the sound of him giggling along with Jessica floated down the hallway towards his parents.

"You don't think…" Cindy started to say to her husband with a bit of uneasiness to her tone.

"Don't be silly….they're just kids." Wilson told his wife, reading her mind while inside of him a little voice did remind him that all kids are curious by nature…especially when it comes to the difference between boys and girls.

With that thought now running through his head, Wilson took a step forward, intent on leaving the kitchen and heading to his son's room when Ethan sudeenly came running down the hallway towards him.

"Ok guys……me and Jessica have something very portent to tell you." Ethan blurted out as he tried to catch his breath while holding his hands out in front of him so his parents would stay put.

"Can I come out now Ethan?" Jessica yelled from the boy's room.

"Yes Jessie!" Ethan replied.

With her curiosity now piqued, Cindy stepped up beside her husband, looking down the hallway, with a wide smile appearing upon her face a second later as Jessica appeared before them.

"Oh my….." Cindy whispered, trying to hold back her laughter at the sight of the little girl.

"Jess.. what on earth?" Wilson started to say, now holding back his laughter as well.

"Mommy…..Daddy….Jessica and I are having a baby!" Ethan announced proudly, looking over at Jessica who had stuffed a small pillow inside of her white t-shirt before rounding out the edges.

"I'm due in two weeks and we're naming the baby Ashley!" Jessica chimed in with a huge grin as she patted her pretend pregnant belly while before her both of Ethan's parents started to laugh hysterically.

"Oh this is far too good to pass up." Wilson whispered over to his wife as he reached for his cell phone that was clipped onto his belt.

"Aunt Cindy…do you want to feel the baby kicking?" Jessica asked with another grin as she stepped towards her.

"Sure Jess." Cindy replied playing along.

"Hey Ethan...... go ahead and put your arm around Jess so I can get a picture of the two of you." Wilson said slyly from beside his wife, causing Cindy to turn her head and look up at him just as she was about to touch the pillow tucked underneath Jessica's shirt.

"House is going to kill you." She warned in a low whisper.

Wilson gave her chuckle, "He'll survive…and besides....it will give House something to look at between his _sessions _with Cuddy today." He replied to her before focusing in on the kids with the lens on his cell phone.

**To Be Continued……………..**


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok peeps….looks like this is going to be a three parter because I couldn't fit everything into this next chapter. Hope you enjoy it ;)**

**Chapter 30**

Inside the doors of a large shower made of glass and tile and located in the master bathroom of his home, House moved his soapy hands over the curves of Cuddy's body, cupping her breasts as she looked up at him with that sexy smile of hers, sliding his hands down to her hips next and lowering them to her amazing ass with a smile on his face as well as she stepped closer to him and moved her hands to his chest, her fingertips roaming over the span of it before they started caressing his arm and shoulders as her lips found their way up from his neck and to his mouth….beginning to kiss him as they stood inside a cloud of steam with their bodies turning underneath the shower head while the hot, soothing water ran over them and the chemistry that had been ignited between them down in the kitchen continued to churn in a steady simmer.

"Mmmmm this is really nice." Cuddy murmured into her husband's collarbone with her hands gliding down his sides until the reached his ass.

She then gently squeezed both cheeks, laughing softly as he gave her a scowl in return.

"You only love me for my body and because little House knows all the right spots to hit." He told in a rough voice as he rubbed his semi hard penis against her.

"Just remember the minute you let yourself go and that dick of yours doesn't get up anymore…..I"m gone." Cuddy teased back to him wiggling her hips back against his cock as she squeezed his ass again.

House raised an eyebrow at her, "You know I forgot how having sex really brings out the playful side in you. I think we need to staring screwing in your office in order to make sure we both have a pleasant work environment." He countered, pulling her hands free from his ass and leaning into her until her back made contact with the tiled wall behind her, holding her wrists above her head.

"We are _not _having sex in my office." Cuddy whispered up to him with a sternness to her tone, "but…. you can fuck me in the shower right now if you want to." She added seductively while rubbing her pelvis once more against his now full fledged erection.

"Not interested." House replied flatly, letting go of her wrists.

"What?" Cuddy asked, looking up at him as if he were crazy.

House cracked a wide smile....it was nice knowing after two kids and a couple of years of marriage, she stilled wanted to screw his brains out.

"Sorry sweet cheeks but your fine ass has been running ragged these past few weeks …and that, combined with the fact that I've already banged you silly a little more than twenty minutes ago, tells me you're going to need to take a nap after we get out of this shower in order to keep up with me later on." He responded coolly, reaching for the shampoo in the shower caddy beside them.

Cuddy eyed him suspiciously for a moment as House squeezed some shampoo out into the palm of his hand before running it through his hair and creating a lather.

"You're such a tease." She whispered softly into his ear, leaning towards him before reaching down and smacking his ass as her laughter echoed inside the shower.

* * *

"You're dead." House muttered under his breath, quickly wrapping a towel around his waist as he limped out from the bathroom with a stinging right ass cheek, now on the search for his wife who was casually towel drying her hair in the master bedroom with a towel wrapped around her body as well.

"You know you loved it!" Cuddy told him between her laughter, throwing the towel she had been drying her hair with at him before trying to round the corner of the bed and being halted from her progress by House's hand as it took hold of her arm.

"Not so fast woman!" House grumbled, turning her around to face him.

"Now what?" Cuddy challenged, looking up at him with an arched eyebrow.

"This." House replied, grabbing hold of the towel around her body and pulling it free from her before tossing it onto the floor.

"I thought you _weren't _going to have sex with me until after my nap?" She teased with a killer smile as she placed her hands on her waist.

"I'm not_ going_ to have sex with you. At least not yet….. but….because of the way you acted in the shower your punishment will be to remain naked in this house for the rest of the day." House informed her as his moved his hands moved up to her full breasts.

"And if I refuse to do what you say?" Cuddy questioned, rolling her eyes and gasping a second later as his fingers gently pinched both of her nipples, sending a ripple of pleasure between her legs.

"Oh I'm pretty sure you'll want to do what I say, considering you'll be getting another mind blowing orgasm for your cooperation." House whispered down to her as he pulled her close and his lips found hers once more.

He forced his tongue boldly into her mouth, pushing her onto the bed and with some careful maneuvering, succeeded in crawling on top of her with his knees spreading her thighs open as the towel around his waist became loose and ended up falling beside them on the bed.

Moaning into his mouth, Cuddy tilted her pelvis up to rub against the tip of his penis.

"Are you sure we're not going to have sex right now?" She whispered to him just as he freed from the kiss.

"I'm sure….even though you're trying your damdest to get Mr. Winkie to enter into the dark side…..literally." House answered, fighting the urge to take her right then and there, rolling off of her and onto his back instead.

"I thought you told me on several occasions, that a good hard on should never go to waste?" Cuddy argued as she rolled onto her side to face him.

House chuckled, the women really did know how try and win an argument with him.

"Shhh….. enough with the sex talk….now go to sleep before Daddy has to spank you for being a bad girl." House told her with a wiry grin, pulling Cuddy closer to him as so her head could rest on his shoulder.

"This orgasm you're promising me better be all its cracked up to be or I'm replacing Mr. Winkie with Mrs. Vibrator." Cuddy informed him dryly, watching his eyes light up with amusement at her words before she placed her head on his shoulder as he reached for the remote.

* * *

It was only a mere ten minutes later that Cuddy had fallen fast asleep at House's side as the weeks of trying her best to be everything for her family had indeed finally caught up with her.

Caressing her shoulder with his fingertips, House looked over at the clock on the nightstand beside him while the TV he had turned on a few minutes earlier continued to fill the room with the sounds of the actors voices who were on the screen before him.

"Crap." He muttered under his breath.

He had he didn't have much time left to try and get a few very important things done before his wife woke up…..the first of which would be successfully leaving the bed they were sharing without waking her.

Carefully he began to ease his body away from hers, pausing for a moment as Cuddy let out a sigh and mumbled in her sleep.

_"Mmmm where are you?"_ She started to ask while still locked within her dreams.

Running his hand down her spine, House cupped her ass and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Go back to sleep." He whispered, kissing her temple next and smiling in satisfaction as she nodded before her breathing took on a deep, steady pace once more.

After waiting a few minutes just to make sure she would not wake up, House inched over to the edge of the mattress and slowly got to his feet.

Standing before his wife now, he let his eyes take in the image of her incredible body and beautiful face, reaching for the covers on his side of the bed and flipping them over onto her to keep her warm before he limped over to his dresser to put on some clothes.

It was on top of that dresser that House spotted his cell phone and the small blinking green light that told him he had a message waiting for him.

Picking up the phone he could see the call had been Wilson and decided to wait until he was dressed and out of the house before checking the message in order to make sure Cuddy would remain fast asleep inside their bedroom.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him." House grumbled a few minutes later after pulling his car out of the garage and glancing down at the image on his cell phone of _his little girl_with a round pregnant belly, who was smiling sweetlty back at him while Ethan stood beside her with a dimpled filled smile on his face and one of his arms wrapped around his daughter's waist as his other hand was on top of Jessica's hand that was place in the center of the mock baby bump.

This would require the most heinous payback, House decided as he pressed the speed dial button to Wilson's phone.

"Hello?" Wilson answered with a cheerful tone to his voice.

"You do realize you have awoken a sleeping giant?" House answered back with a cold, flat tone.

"Actually I'm pretty sure your wife is the one who's awoken the sleeping giant in your pants. By the way did you get the photo I sent to you?" Wilson replied back smartly.

"Just remember Wilson….. paybacks can be a real bitch." House told him with a low voice before hanging up the phone.

Listening to the dial tone Wilson thought about how much of a bitch House's paybacks could really be.

"Well? Do I need to take out an additional life insurance policy on you?" Cindy asked from beside him in the kitchen as Jess and Ethan were now playing out in the living room inside of a tent made of blankets that she and James had constructed for them earlier, which stretched from the sofa and over to the love seat.

Wilson shrugged, "I'm sure I'll be fine. I've known House long enough to spot his schemes from a mile away, however…. you may want to make sure to sex me up as much as you can during these next few days just in case House does decides to go off the deep end," He replied with a boyish grin.

* * *

"_Mmmmmmmm._" Cuddy hummed with a sleepy voice, blinking her eyes open nearly an hour and a half later and finding House lying next to her on his side, still as naked as she was with the palms of one of his hands placed squarely on the left cheek of her ass.

Keeping his eyes closed, House let out a groan, "Go back to sleep." He mumbled, giving her ass a squeeze.

Studying his face as his eyes remained closed Cuddy proceeded to abruptly smack his arm.

"Ouch! Why in the hell do you do that?" House yelped as his eyes instantly flew open.

"Because it's obvious you've been up to something. So quit acting like you've been in here with me all of this time and spill it." Cuddy replied, looking over at him with a fire inside of her grey eyes.

House smirked.

"You know…" he started to say before pushing her onto he back and rolling on top of her.

"Most wives would not resort to physical abuse when their husbands are trying to surprise them." He finished looking down at her as her dark, loose curls fanned over the pillow beneath her.

"Most wives aren't married to someone like you." Cuddy answered up to him without apology.

* * *

"I'm going to end up falling flat on my face!" Cuddy said with a shriek a few minutes later as a blindfold, made up from one of her silk scarf's covered her eyes as she walked naked through her home, while her equally naked husband guiding her along by holding onto her left hand.

"You're not going to fall. So stop whining." House told her as he opened up the door to the basement, stopping their progress for a moment to lean down and take her left nipple into his warm mouth as his right arm wrapping around her waist.

Cuddy gasped, her left hand reaching out wildly and gripping his shoulder.

"Don't do that!" She scolded as her heart raced inside of her chest and a tingle ran down between her thighs.

House chuckled softly as he kissed his way over to the valley between her breasts.

"It's a real turn on..... not knowing what's going to happen next that is?" He whispered confidently into her skin as he kissed his way up from her breastbone to her throat.

"I am _not _turned on. You scared the shit out of me just now." Cuddy denied as she awkwardly pushed him away from her while the blindfold remained covering her eyes.

Smiling at the cute frown that was displayed upon her face, House placed the fingers of his right hand onto her stomach, watching as Cuddy gasped again, standing motionless as he let them travel down to strip of hair just above her clit.

"You were never were a good liar." He told her with a low whisper as his middle finger threatened to dive lower and into the space between her thighs.

"And if you were really as turned off as you claim to be…you would have taken that blindfold off a long time ago." He finished, just barely running his finger over her sensitive nub.

"I……I wanted…" Cuddy protested weakly while reaching for the blindfold tied around her head.

"Uh uh…you leave that alone or no orgasm for you later." House scolded, preventing her from taking the blindfold off by moving his hands up to block her attempt.

* * *

"Hello Ryan!" Bill said in a funny voice across town at that same moment while sitting on the couch inside the living room of his home and holding the baby in his arms.

At hearing his grandfather's voice, a long drawn out coo escaped from Ryan's tiny mouth as his hands reached up for Bill's face.

"Hey there big boy! Do you like your Papa talking to you?" Ruth chimed in with a soft voice, seated at Bill's right side and reaching out for one of Ryan's small hands.

The baby's eyes darted over towards Ruth in an instant with an excited gasp escaping from his mouth as his eyes grew wide.

"Your voice probably reminds him so much of Lisa's." Blythe remarked with a small smile, seated on Bill's left side as she looked over at Ruth who was smiling down at their grandchild.

Smiling Ruth nodded in agreement.

"You know Blythe, now that you're living down here in Princeton with all of us…… I guess I really should tell you about what happened between me and your son a few weeks ago." Ruth then said with a sly smirk, hinting of a story that was yet to be told.

"Uh oh…you better close your little ears for this part Ryan." Bill remarked down to the baby with an amused grin as the little boy cooed up to him once more.

"Does this have anything to do with my comment about how much yours and Lisa's voices sound the same?" Blythe questioned to Ruth with a curious smile.

"It does" Ruth confirmed with as soft chuckle before she continued.

"Do you remember a few weeks ago when Lisa and the Jessica both had those awful colds?" She asked.

"Yes." Blythe answered with a nod.

"Then you probably also remember it was during that same time that Greg got called into the hospital on a case and I went over to their place to help out with the kids."

Again Blythe nodded, eager to hear the rest of the story.

"Well while I was there, Greg called Lisa's cell phone later that evening ......and since Lisa was sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake her so I answered it instead." Ruth began to explain.

"And Greg thought you were Lisa?" Blythe concluded with an intrigued expression now upon her face.

"Yes he did." Ruth told her with a laugh, "and needless to say at that point in time…. your son was filled with all kinds of ideas of what he wanted to do to my daughter once they actually had some _alone time_ to themselves."

"Oh no! Greg must have been so embarrassed!" Blythe said with a laugh of her own as Bill started to laugh beside her as well.

"Now Blythe ….when have you ever known your son to be embarrassed by anyone or anything?" Ruth questioned with an arched eyebrow.

"You've got a point there." Blythe agreed with another laugh, "so what did Greg say to you once he realized he was talking to you instead of Lisa?"

"He told me that not to try out any of the _techniques_ he had described to me over the phone with Bill or we'd both end up breaking a hip." Ruth told her with a giggle, placing her hand on Bill's shoulder as he turned and winked at her.

* * *

After a rather treacherous trip down the steps, with Cuddy's nails digging into House's forearms along the way, the two married doctors finally made their way into the furnished game room inside the basement where a sectional sofa, pool table and bar were located.

"Can I take off this stupid blindfold now?" Cuddy muttered under her breath once House had stopped guiding her forward.

"Shhh…..think sexy… not bitchy right now." House teased as he turned to face her, removing the blindfold carefully, with his eyes locking onto hers.

"When…?" Cuddy started to say in shock as her mouth fell open.

"When did you do all of this?" She finished after a slight pause, still in shock as she looked past him and towards the scenery surrounding them.

The game room inside the basement had been transformed into and indoor island escape……with tan colored satin sheets mimicking shimmering grains of sand, spread across the carpeted floor and pooling at Cuddy's feet as the soft glow of a nearly a dozen cream colored candles that had been placed throughout the room served as their moonlight and four large, cream color pillows rested in the center of the mock beach, awaiting their arrival with an assortment of seashells lying scattered around the edges of the blankets along with several potted tropical plants resting on three sides of its borders.

The bar inside the room had also been adored with cream colored tiki lights and the pool table was covered up with a dark emerald green throw, also made of satin, on top of which lay a small feast of seafood, steamed vegetables and fresh tropical fruit, all displayed in elegant silver serving trays.

"Now Lisa ….you should know by now I'm a man of many talents." House responded with a grin walking away from her and towards the bar where his Ipod docking station was located.

He pushed the play button while never taking his eyes off of her so as not to miss a minute of the amazing expression upon her face. Watching the smile on her on her lips grow even iwder under the soft glow of the candles as the Reggie song he had downloaded on the Ipod began to play.

Walking over to her husband on the shimmering sheets of a make believe beach, Cuddy watched the way his eyes stared into her own, thinking to herself that if there ever was a perfectly imperfect man Gregory House was it. The one and only man would keep her guessing just what exactly he was up to for the rest of their lives together.

_I wanna love you and treat you right;_

_I wanna love you everyday and every night_

_We'll be together with a roof right over our heads_

_We'll share the shelter of my single bed_

"I think someone owes me an apology for both the physical abuse and the bitchiness they put me through today." House said smugly to his wife once she had reached him.

"Would you settle for a roll in the sand instead?" Cuddy asked with a tempting whisper just before she kissed him.

**TO BE CONTINUED.....**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sorry for the wait guys….now enjoy the Huddy smut! I'm guessing there's maybe 2-3 chapters left of this story.**

**Chapter 31**

Wrapping her arms around House's neck, Cuddy pulled him into a deep kiss, his naked body now rubbing against her own as his hands made contact with her hips, his fingertips gripping onto her flesh possessively as any remaining space between them quickly evaporated.

The fire between them was now roaring once more. The pounding of their hearts, fierce and unyielding. The deep moan that escaped House's mouth and traveled into Cuddy's, sending a shiver up her spine as another Reggae song began to play on the IPod behind them.

_  
Standing across the room  
I saw you smile  
Said I want to talk to you-oo-oo  
For a little while  
But before I make my move  
My emotions start running wild  
My tongue gets tied  
And that's no lie_

As their lips parted House, took in a deep breath.

"Hungry?" He asked in a hoarse voice, clearing his throat while feeling at that exact moment as if all the blood inside his entire body had swiftly rushed down and collected into his now hard, throbbing cock.

Cuddy let out a soft, sultry laugh.

"Does it really look like I want food right now?" She asked him with an arched eyebrow as her hands slid over his broad shoulders and her body remained pressed tightly against him.

"Actually.... you look like someone who needs fucked…._very badly_." House answered back to her in a low voice filled with testosterone, moving his right hand down to her ass and giving it a hardy squeeze.

He loved that he could talk to her like as the electricity between them still crackled with desire even after all of these years. Loved that the mere thought of have having sex with her during his days at the hospital would get him hard in an instant and that a very well placed touch of her hand could sent a jolt of arousal throughout every inch of his body.

"I think you're right. I do need fucked .....very badly….. I'm just wondering if you'll be up to the task again after our kitchen sex earlier." Cuddy replied back to him in a smoky voice as her grey eyes remained locked on his and her hips and pelvis swayed back and forth against his erection.

She loved teasing him like this and seeing that fire rise up in his eyes and the way his hand was gripping her ass a little harder as he looked down at her with a powerful and lustful glare.

Within the next second after challenging him, Cuddy gasped as House's lips came crashing down onto her own, his tall frame leaning into her and pushing her down towards the floor where the silky satin sheets awaited them both, her body sinking lower as his hands began roaming the curves of her body, gripping her hips as she made contact with the smooth satin, his knees nudging her legs open so that he could nestle inside of them, his right hand racing up to her breast to cup it as his thumb rolled over her nipple.

Cuddy opened her mouth in order to let a deep moan escape from inside of it as a second later his lips and teeth attacked her neck, her eyes snapping open with a fury when House suddenly pushed himself up from her body by using the palms of his hands.

"I'm warning you…..if you tell me I have to take another nap before we have sex again I'm going to kill you." She breathed out harshly to him as he hovered above her, searching his face to see just what in the hell her husband was up to now.

"Now sex kitten…..do you really think I'd do that to you? Especially with those nipples of yours looking as if they could cut through glass right now?" House questioned to her with smartass grin before reaching behind one of the pillows beside them and pulling out a clear plastic tube with red liquid inside of it.

"What's that?" Cuddy asked suspiciously as House positioned himself further away from her and was now kneeling between her thighs with a wide grin upon his face.

"Cherry flavored lube." He answered with a gleam in his eyes, "and since I'm starving and you won't let me eat any food …..I guess I'm going to have to settle for eating you instead." He added before opening up the tube, turning it upside down and giving it a gentle squeeze a he proceeded to drizzle the red liquid over her left breast.

"That's cold!" Cuddy gasped, arching her back as the gel coated her breast and nipple.

"Shhh..." House whispered, leaning down and taking her breast hungrily into her mouth.

"_Ooooh…god." _Cuddy exclaimed in a hot whisper as his hot tongue and equally hot mouth quickly took away the chill of the lube, replacing it with a pulsing heat of arousal.

House hummed into her breast, cupping it with his large hand as he licked and sucked away every trace of the cherry flavored treat before looking up at her.

"You like it?" He questioned, running his tongue over his upper lip like a boy savoring a sweet.

"Yes." Cuddy whispered down to him with a satisfied grin and a nod as her hand caressed his jaw.

"Good… then lay still and let me finish my dessert." House told her in a pleased voice before leaning back onto his knees again and turning the tube upside down again.

Watching him under the flickering glow of the candlelight, Cuddy gasped once more as he coated both of her breasts in thin ribbons of the lubricant before he moved the bottle lower, making a wavy line down from her breastbone to her pelvis until finally stopping just before her pubic bone and setting the bottle next to her left hip, crawling up towards her face once more and kissing her teasingly on the lips before lowering his head to her chest so he could get working on driving her mad.

"_Mmmmmmm…so sweet." _House muttered while sucking loudly upon a cherry flavored nipple, never letting up on his divine torture of his wife as Cuddy bucked her hips towards his cock and covered his belly with some of the lube he had squirted onto her.

"_That feels so good."_Cuddy hissed with pleasure as his head switched sides and began attacking her right breast, her fingers weaving through the short hair in back of his head as his tongue swirled over her spiked peak before drawing it deeper into his mouth and making her whimper from the ache it caused between her legs.

House kept his head down, smiling for a moment as her heard the pleasured sound escape her lips before continuing to suck, nip and lick away every drop of the lube on her right breast until it was as clean as the left one, looking up at her briefly with a boyish grin as he then stuck out his tongue and began to lick and kiss his way down her body, his hands now gripping her hips as they twisted beneath them.

Cuddy raised her head up from the floor to watch his decent, breathing hard now with her chest heaving as he placed her legs over his shoulders and began to kiss and nip at her inner thigh.

"You want more?" He asked her before glancing over at the bottle to his left.

"Yes." Cuddy answered immediately, watching him reaching for the lubricant as her heart pounded inside of her chest.

Using his thumb, House flipped open the lid to the bottle, holding it at the apex between Cuddy's thighs before squeezing it and watching her eyes close and her mouth open as the cold liquid made contact with most intimate parts of her, feeling her tremble as the liquid coated her clit and ran down to her opening, feeling his heart racing inside of his chest as she then spread her thighs open wide for him.

The sight of her now made his cock twitch and throb with need to plunge inside of her, the primal side of him causing him to pulled her pelvis towards him roughly as he leaned down and dove in, hearing her cry out in sweet delight as ran his tongue from her clit down to her opening with authority, hands gripping her and holding her in place as that same tongue flatted and lapped over her clit as he groaned loudly between her legs at the incredible taste of cherry mixed in with her own flavor, needing more of that intoxicating taste and finding it as he darted his tongue quickly inside of her, pumping it in and out with a frenzy as Cuddy moaned out and gripped the sheets at her sides with both of her hands..

"Oh god…...fuck me Greg." She commanded from above him with the passion soaked moan, her back arching as her body twisted, her eyes darting down to him with her thighs shaking as he looked up at her and ran the tip of his tongue roughly over her clit once more.

"I owe you one ….remember?" House whispered up to her before placing his chin on her slick little nub and rubbing his stubble across it.

Cuddy took in a harsh breath and shuddered at the electric charge his coarse hair had sent through her entire body, her heart racing as his hands then proceeded to pin down to the silk sheets, his head lowering once more as his tongue started to run over every inch of her that was glistening and throbbing, his teeth grazing all the right spots now, his mouth sucking in her clit with a well timed rhythm before his tongue traced it.

_"Greg please."_Cuddy pleaded, trying to move her hips but finding his large hands were keeping her from doing so as the strength he was using on her was making her even wetter than she already was.

He wasn't going to give her penetration just yet and she knew it now, he wanted her to moan and cum and still want to fuck him afterwards because he knew her so well and knew this masculine, 'take charge attitude' of his always succeeding in driving her wild a well as driving her to multiple orgasms.

"Fuck." Cuddy hissed as her voice trembled, tilting her pelvis up to his tongue that was flatted once more and sweeping her aching clit, reaching down and grabbing onto the hair on the back of his head as she arched her back, crying out in surprise and extreme pleasure when plunged two fingers inside of her.

She could no longer fight the pulsing waves of her orgasm that left her gasping for air, amazing fireworks now shooting off inside of her mind as he finger fucked her and continued sucking on her clit, her moans turning into mumbles of words that crashed into each other as she reached her peak before tumbling gracefully back down from it.

With a satisfied smile, House halted his actions, removing his fingers from inside of her and placing a few gentle kisses on Cuddy's inner thigh as he looked up at her, finding her looking down at him.

"There..now we're even." He told her with a rough voice, climbing up her body once more and kissing her softly before he rolled onto his back.

Still trying to catch her breath, Cuddy placed her forearm over her forehead, looking over at him with a smile and placing a small kiss upon his cheek next before she scooted down towards the bottle of lube at their feet.

"What do you think you're doing?" House asked her with a sly grin, watching as Cuddy grabbed hold of the lube and pulled his legs apart so she could kneel between them.

"You're turn." Cuddy informed him with a seductive grin as she flipped open the tube and proceeded to coat his hard coat with the liquid.

"Fuck that's cold!" House yelped, arching his back as his heels dug into the satin sheets beneath them.

"Shhh…." Cuddy replied with a soft laugh before leaning forward and quickly taking the head of his penis into her mouth.

House darted his eyes down to her as he gasped, his right hand finding her jawline with his thumb caressing it as she looked up at him and slid more of his cock into her hot little mouth.

"Christ." He croaked out, sucking some air through his teeth as her left hand found its way to the base of his shaft, her fingers wrapping around it and starting to glide up and down on it in time with that amazing mouth of hers.

Cuddy kept her eyes locked onto his and moaned with enjoyment, her tongue sweeping underneath his cock as she teased it, rather liking the taste of the sweet cherry lube that was coating the inside of her mouth while also absolutely loving the expression on her husband's face as she than began to suck on him a little harder, bobbing her head up and down with more of an intense rhythm.

"Don't!" House warned as he willed his hips to stop bucking up towards her full lips again.

"If you keep doing that I'm going to cum." He added in a sharp breath a second later as his fingers moved into her dark hair and his eyes pleaded with her.

Cuddy slowly slid her mouth up from his cock, creating a popping sound as the head of his penis left her lips.

"So are you saying you're finally ready to fuck me now?" She questioned with a smug smile as her fingers curled around his shaft once more and starting moving up and down on his length.

"Yes…now get your sweet little ass back up here." House answered with a crooked smile bucking his hips up towards the motion of her hand.

Cuddy licked her lips with amusement and let go of his cock, crawling up on top of him before reaching down for his shaft once more.

"You know after the way you've been acting I've decided I'm going to be the one fucking you instead." She then told him with sinful whisper, sinking down on his raging hard-on before planting her hands firmly onto his chest.

House grunted, and latched onto her hips, "Oh ...so you're going to fuck me silly now with that sweet little pussy of yours?" He asked in bold and unapologetic manner as she started to roll her hips on top of him.

"That's right and if you know what's good for you that dick of yours better stay hard the entire time." Cuddy confirmed without hesitation, while shooting him a challanged once more and gripping forcefully onto his shoulders.

She then leaned towards him, arching her back and moving forward to let his cock slip almost completely out from inside of her before sinking down on it again and burying it deeper into her aching sex.

House moaned out with pleasure, his right hand sliding down to her ass and smacking it, "Stop teasing and fuck me." He ordered before he gripped firmly onto the tender flesh with his left hand soon joining the right one as both of them were now were roughly cupping her gorgeous ass and lifting it up slightly as she started to rock on top of him with an urgent and fast pace.

"Fuck....just like that Lisa..." House croaked out as she rode him hard, fast and deep, hearing her moan as she added a slight twist to her hips that sent him higher into orbit.

They were both gasping now, with small moans seeping through their labored breaths, their bodies repeatedly colliding with each other and setting of tremors of pleasure inside of them.

Moving his hands to the small of her back, House pulled Cuddy down closer to him and kissed her deeply, feeling as if his heart was going to explode inside of his chest from the perfection they were making, feeling her suddenly pulling her lips away from him so she could cry out once more as her hips pounded into his own.

Looking up at her, House moved the thumb of his right hand onto of her clit and began rubbing it in a circular pattern as Cuddy moaned and tossed her dark hair back, her hips now in overdrive as he continued his rapid thrusts from beneath her, making sure to keep up with her as his left hand reaching up to cup and squeeze her breast.

"_Mmmmm oh god!"_Cuddy cried out as the things he was doing to her sent her into a pleasure soaked frenzy…….the surge of another orgasm shooting up from deep inside of her once more.

She moaned, leaning forward and planting the palms on her hands on the silk sheets beneath them both, now slamming her pelvis down onto him and trembling as his cock stretched her even more than she thought was possible, feeling his hands reach down to her hips, gripping them with urgency as he helped her increase the power of her actions while moaning out her name.

"Lisa." House groaned as the waves of pulsing lights flashed across his closed eyelids and his body shuddered with the stampede of his fast approaching orgasm.

He willed his eyes open at the very last second to see her face as they both came at the same time, his strong hands, holding her in place above him as he plunged his cock deep and hard into her drenched pussy over and over again, to try and hold onto the all to fleeting moments of the passing rapture, hearing her continue to moan in pleasure as her walls tighten around him before she collapsed onto his chest.

"_That was soooooo good."_ Cuddy finally managed to say a few moments later as the sound of her husband's heartbeat filled her head.

"It you're only calling what we did just now good…..I can't wait to see your definition of great." House responded as he caressed her back with his right hand and kissed her cheek.

Cuddy laughed into the side of his neck, raising her head up to look at him.

"I guess we should eat now huh?" She questioned up to him with a thoroughly satisfied smile.


	32. Chapter 32

**Ok guys ….get ready for a jump in time with your favorite Huddy family :) BTW we're getting close to the end of this story and at this point I'm thinking there may be two chapters left after this one...it all depends on how it works out as I'm writing it. Thanks to all of you for the continued reviews and I hope you enjoy this next chapter.**

**Chapter 32**

It was four years later and on a spectacular Saturday summer morning when Cuddy was roused from her sleep by her husband's arm snaking around her waist as he pulled her closer to him, spooning her from behind as the coarse hair of his two day old stubble rubbed against the back of her neck.

"Ready for some morning wood?" House whispered into her ear with a husky morning voice, pressing his erection against her backside as his hand moved up to cup her left breast.

"You know Wilson's going to be here any minute knocking on our front door for you to come out and play with him. So instead of feeling up your wife, I suggest you hop in the shower and get ready." Cuddy whispered back to him while making sure to wiggle her hips against his hard-on.

"_Woman_…you should know better than to try and tease me." House muttered with a smirk into the side of her neck as his hand shot down to the hem of her dark blue nightgown and began to pull the silky material up past her thigh just as the sound of a pair of little feet running down the hallway broke through the still morning air.

"Daddy! Is today the day we're going to see monster trucks?" Four year old Ryan House asked with an excited voice as he burst into the bedroom, jumping on the bed in one smooth motion and landing next to House's hip.

"Today's the day kid." House assured his son with a nod while regretfully pulling his wife's nightgown back down to her knee underneath the covers

"Yes!" Ryan exclaimed getting to his feet and jumping up and down on the bed with enthusiasm as his short blonde hair stuck up in several places upon his head, like a punk rocker of day while a lopsided smile took over most of his round, cheerful l face.

Looking up at her son, Cuddy shook her head, "Ok crazy boy. Come here and sit down with Mommy before you end up launching yourself right out of this bed." She instructed, sitting up in the bed while patting the mattress beside her.

"I'm not a crazy boy Mommy…. I'm a gorilla!" Ryan informed her with giggled before crawling up to her in true 'gorilla like' fashion.

"Oooh! Oooh! Oooh!" The boy then cried out, rolling back onto his knees and beating his chest with his fists in front of his Mommy before crawling up onto her lap and wrapping his legs and arms around her waist.

"Oh... you're such a sweet little gorilla." Cuddy said with a laugh, hugging her son and kissing the top of his unruly blonde hair as House looked over at her and shook his head in dismay at how his son could continually wake up this early, morning after morning, acting as if he was on the best sugar rush of his life.

"Mommy you should be a scared of me!" Ryan protested leaning back from her.

"See I got big fangs in my mouth!" The boy then pointed out as he used the fingers to stretch his lips wider and show her his 'ferocious teeth'.

"Oh my! Those are some very scary fangs!" Cuddy said with a frightened voice as she played along with her son.

"Good thing you've got King Kong here to protect you." House growled out next to them with a low voice, grabbing Ryan off of Cuddy's lap and leaving the bed with him while raising the boy up towards the ceiling as his large hands held onto his son by wrapping around the sides of his ribcage.

"Greg…be careful." Cuddy warned as Ryan's laughter filled the room.

"He's fine." House told her with a quick glance as he rounded the corner of the bed on his way to the master bathroom, "now what are you going to do mister big, tough gorilla?" He then challanged to his son.

"I'm gonna stand on your head King Kong!" Ryan shouted down to his Daddy with a growl of his own as well as a smile on his face, lifting his feet up and firmly planted the soles of those same feet squarely on top of House's shoulders before the boy suddenly lunged forward, jumping free from his Daddy in a flash before House could stop him and landing, belly first, on the mattress behind them.

"Ryan!" Cuddy gasped in shock reaching forward towards the foot of the bed as Ryan rolled onto his back away from her, laughing his head off.

"It's ok Mommy! I just left a stinker and had to get away from Daddy!" Ryan told her, laughing so hard now his little face was turning red as he clutched his belly.

Cuddy put her hand up to her mouth as her eyes grew wide, trying her damndest not to laugh as she looked up to where House was standing above them.

"What have you been feeding that kid?" House muttered to his wife with a sour expression as he waved his hand in front of his face.

"Ugh! Would you guys shut up! I was trying to sleep!" Eight year old Jessica House yelled with an annoyed tone as she stomped into the bedroom with a good portion of her long, loose flowing dark curls covering up her face as she rubbed the sleep out of one of her eyes and yawned loudly.

"Young lady …we do not tell people to shut up in this house." Cuddy quickly informed her daughter as Jessica crawled up into the bed beside her.

"But Mommy…Ryan said stinker." Jessica argued with a pout, looking up at her through curtains of dark locks with the blazing blue eyes of her father as Cuddy lifted up the covers for her daughter so she could snuggle down inside them.

"Fine then Jessie I FARTED! You happy now grumpy head?" Ryan shot back from the foot of the bed where their Daddy who was seated beside him.

Again Cuddy held back her laughter, thankful that House had held back his laughter as well instead of egging the boy on.

"Ryan… you need to stop teasing your sister or you won't be going to the monster truck rally tonight." She then said to her son, adding a bit of sternness to her voice.

Ryan let out a sigh. "Ok Mommy…I'll be good." The boy muttered as he rested his head against his Daddy's arm.

"Ewwww…get away stinking pants!" House said with mock distain as he pushed Ryan down onto the bed…causing the boy to giggle once more.

"Daddy….can we get cotton candy at the monster truck show like we did last time?" Jessica asked with a hopeful tone as Cuddy started to run her slender fingers through her daughter's long, dark hair, pulling it away from her face

"Yeah Daddy! Can we get cotton candy?" Ryan asked as well, remaining on his back as he looked up at his Father.

"Better ask the Warden." House replied back to both of his kids while looking over Cuddy as she shot him a glare.

* * *

"So what time are we meeting up at your place for the monster truck rally?" Wilson asked House a short while later as the two of them stood on the first hole of the local golf course.

"Depends on whether or not you're still bringing that son of yours." House muttered underneath his breath as he eyed up his first shot before taking a swing.

Wilson watched as the white ball soared high into the air before landing back down onto the green.

"You think by now you'd have gotten used to the idea of your daughter being madly in love with my son." He then commented with a smirk as he moved past House to place his ball down on the green.

"Do you really _want _me to bludgeon you with this golf club? Because I _assumed_ beating your ass at golf this morning would be enough punishment for one day." House remarked with a cold tone to his voice.

Wilson shook his head before taking his stance and looking down at the small, white golf ball at his feet.

"Face it House, our kids are best friends who adore each other, and one day they may indeed end up dating and for that matter, getting married just like many childhood sweethearts do." Wilson informed his friend with a smirk upon his face.

Watching Wilson move his club back to take a swing at the ball, House waited until the last possible moment to knock the club out of his friend's hand by striking it with his own club, sending it flying a few feet in front of them while the ball remained on the tee below them.

"What the hell?" Wilson grumbled with angered expression.

"Oopsies……guess it sucks to be you today." House replied before walking over to the golf cart while whistling a tune to himself.

"It's going to be a long day." Wilson whispered to himself with a big sigh before taking a few steps towards his club that was lying on the green before him.

* * *

A few hours later, and inside the home of House and Cuddy, Jessica and Ryan ran into the kitchen, laughing and giggling at each other, dressed in their swimming suits after playing out in the pool for the better part of the morning with their Mommy.

"Next time I'm gonna do the biggest belly flop ever!" Ryan boasted to his sister with another laugh, dropping the beach towel Cuddy had wrapped him in out on the patio and onto the kitchen floor as he raced down the hall way towards the living room.

"You can never do a bigger belly flop than Daddy!" Jessica yelled while running after him, causing her own towel to fall off of her body as well.

"Oh no you two don't!" Cuddy warned as she crossed the threshold into the kitchen, dressed in a red bikini with a blue beach towel tied around her waist.

Watching as her kids stopped and turned on a dime at hearing the disapproval in her voice, Cuddy couldn't help but feel a small sense of satisfaction, knowing that despite how crazy things could sometimes get in her household, her children, for the most part, did actually listen to her very well.

"You both know better than that. _We_ do not live in a pig sty. Now the two of you need to march your little butts right back here and come and pick up your towels before marching upstairs and getting out of those wet suits." She instructed with her left hand now placed firmly on her hip.

Knowing that Mommy was not kidding around; both kids walked back towards her and promptly picked up their towels.

"Mommy I have to pee." Ryan said a second later, grabbing his crotch as her stood in front of her.

"Give your towel to Jess and ahead and go pee." Cuddy responded, nodding towards the bathroom down the hall.

With a nod of his own Ryan quickly handed his towel to his sister and went running down the hall to the bathroom door on the left.

"Jess...please throw those towels in the hamper inside the laundry room on your way upstairs and I'll be up there in a minute once Ryan gets out of the bathroom." She then said to her daughter.

"Ok Mommy." Jessica replied before she turned and left the kitchen.

Taking her own towel off from around her waist, Cuddy placed it on the back of the kitchen chair for now, walking over to the fridge and checking to make sure had enough milk to last her the rest of the weekend as she heard Ryan humming to himself inside the bathroom down the hall.

"Ryan….. are you doing ok in there?" She asked over her shoulder.

"Yeah Mommy….I just like humming because it helps the pee come out." Ryan yelled back to her before starting to hum once more.

Cuddy laughed softly to herself after hearing what her little boy had just said to her.

"You really are your father's son Ryan." She then whispered to herself a second later with a smile on her face as she closed the refrigerator door.

* * *

A short while later Jessica, Ryan and Cuddy were once more down on the first floor of their home again, having changed into dry clothes inside their bedrooms with Jess and Ryan now sitting out in the living room watching TV as Cuddy stood inside the kitchen, getting a few things ready for lunch.

"Hey Jess ….will go in Daddy's study with me?" Ryan asked his sister suddenly out of the blue as they sat side by side on the couch.

"Shhhhh…you're gonna makes us miss the best part." Jessica scolded over to her brother while never taking her eyes off of the TV.

Ryan paused for a moment, studying his sister's face.

"Please Jess." He whispered in a soft voice.

Jessica let out an irritated sigh.

"You're so annoying." She grumbled as she turned her head to look at him from where he sat next to her on the couch.

"Please Jess." Ryan asked once more as his eyes told of the thing deep inside of him that pulled him into that study time and time again, the same unrelenting and wonderful thing he had discovered about himself and which had been growing by leaps and bounds lately in his young little life.

Seeing the desperate look on her brother's face, Jess bit down on her bottom lip and rolled her eyes.

"Fine. I'll go in there with you, but you know if Mommy catches you she's going to tell Daddy." Jessica warned as the secret both she and Ryan had been sharing, along with their Nana and Papa for the past several weeks would indeed be very dangerously close to being exposed if they were to proceed into the study today.

"Na ah Jessie..….if we shut the door and I'm really quiet, Mommy won't be able to hear us." Ryan whispered to his sister, getting off of the couch as the thing inside of him was now tugging hard at him to let it free.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the kitchen, Cuddy was humming to herself as she rinsed a red, ripe tomato under the facet of the kitchen sink that she was planning on using in the salad she was preparing to accompany the grilled chicken her family would be having for lunch that day.

After gently scrubbing all sides of the tomatoes under the flowing water, Cuddy shut off the facet, placing the tomato on the cutting board beside her before reaching for the paper towels.

Looking out of the window before her as she dried her hands, Cuddy's eyes honed in on the flickering winds of a humming bird that was now hovering beside one the feeders Bill had placed out on the patio a few weeks ago.

"Jess….Ryan... come quick!" Cuddy said in half whisper as she turned her head towards the hallway so as not to spook the bird.

When her children did not answer her, Cuddy looked back at the humming bird, hoping it would stay long enough for Jess and Ryan to see it as she started walking towards the hallway.

She had only made it a few steps into the hallway when her heart suddenly stood still inside of her chest, her head turning slowly towards the door to the study as he ears filled with a noise that took her breath away.

**TBC….**


	33. Chapter 33

**Alright guys here's another chapter as I wind things down. Hope you enjoy it :)**

**Chapter 33**

After thoroughly mopping the floor with Wilson out on the golf course, House had no sooner walked to the kitchen of his home when Cuddy appeared before him after quickly walking down the hallway.

"Come here." She said with a rather peculiar expression upon her face, reaching for his free hand that was not wrapped around his cane and guiding him towards the same hallway she had just emerged from.

"What's going on?" House questioned, limping beside her while noticing how tightly her hand was holding onto his…..not sure at this point of exactly what was going on.

"Just come on." Cuddy whispered, tugging on his hand once more as she reached for the doorknob that marked the entrance into his study before turning that same knob and practically pulling him inside the room with her.

"Hi Daddy." Jessica said sweetly as she stood by the curve of the black grand piano inside the study which had the lid propped open.

House kept his eyes on his daughter for a moment, trying to at least get a read on her.

He of course had not left the piano that way, open and ready to be played and had also not left his four year old son Ryan seated on the bench before it either, his gaze now shifting to the boy when he found no answer to what was going on in his daughter's pretty smile, studying Ryan as he straddled the padded stool with one leg over each side, looking up at him as his teeth chewed nervously upon his bottom lip.

"What? No 'Hi Daddy' from you?" House asked his son, wondering at that moment if Ryan had someone how broken a string inside the piano, or worse had smeared Play-doh between some of the keys as the boy who had come out the womb marked with a curious nature and a fire in his cool grey eyes was know to have already destroyed a few household items in his short time upon this earth.

"Go ahead Ryan." Cuddy coaxed from beside her husband as they stood before the boy.

House kept his gaze fixed upon his son, waiting for the confession of whatever crime the boy had done towards his piano to be spoken, tilting his head slightly with curiosity as Ryan remained silent and took in a deep breath through his mouth instead as he wiped the palms of his hands on his blue jeans before turning around on the bench and facing the piano.

Drawing in his bottom lip once more, Ryan stared ahead at wall in front of him and into the world inside of his mind, listening to the music going on inside of his head before placing his fingers on the keys of the piano with the left ones starting to play first before the fingers of his right hand joined in.

Holding her breath, Cuddy watched House's expression shift in an instant with the force of a tidal wave, his clear blue eyes growing wide with amazing as their four year old son stared playing the old rock and roll beat from the sixties with both the talent and ease of the man who had created the song.

Letting go of Cuddy's hand, House watched with fascination and disbelief as his son's long, narrow fingers moved over the keys of ebony and white as if he had been playing all of his life, walking behind the boy while never taking his eyes off of him and over to the other side of the piano as his mind continued to process the mind blowing notion that seated before him was a musician who had been born with the unique gift to make the piano before truly come to life…… to make it become part of him as the lines between the instrument and the boy playing it blurred, being stunned once more as Ryan then closed his eyes and opened up his mouth as he began to sing.

_"Hey mama, don't you treat me wrong!_

_Come and love your daddy all night long!_

_All right now, hey hey, all right!"_

Ryan sang out in a voice that was clear and filled with soulful tone.

Hearing the words of Ray Charles sung in perfect pitch by a his blond headed boy of four whose feet just barely reached the foot petals beneath the piano, House let out a gasp of pure and utter wonder...... with a huge smile taking over his face as he glanced over at Cuddy, finding her face beaming with pride as the shimmer of tears welling up in her eyes.

_"See the girl with the diamond ring?_

_She knows how to shake that thing!_

_All right now, hey hey, hey hey!"_

Ryan sang out next with the voice of boy, but the soul of man who knew exactly what the lyrics meant, nodding his head as his grey eyes darted over to his Mommy, watching her as she let out an endearing laugh of approval while she clapped her hands to the beat.

"Go Ryan! Show Daddy how good you really are!" Jessica yelled out above the music to him, cheering him on as he smiled back at her......not knowing exactly _how_ he was able to do what he was doing…..only knowing that playing the piano made him feel like he was soaring above the clouds with the blue sky above him, leaving him with is heart pounding and his mind aglow with the spark of a million fire flies that he imagined were dancing inside of his head.

"_Tell your mama, tell your pa.....I'm gonna send you back to Arkansas! Ooooooh yes, ma'm, you don't do right. Don't do right……Aw, play it boy." _Ryan crooned out next, dropping his voice down into what little base he had in order it to give the lyrics a bit of bite as his fingers continued to dance on top of the keys.

The words of the song had been well remembered by boy from listening to the Ray Charles tune over and over again with his Daddy's headphones on inside this study since before he could even talk as his parents marveled throughout the years at how the sound fo music always seemed to have a hypnotic hold on their child.

Keeping his eyes set on his son, House reached for teh base guitar beside him, plugged the guitar into the amp sitting next to it before his fingers started to play the instrument, accompanying his beautiful, talented boy as their eyes we locked onto one another.

"_When you see me in misery. __Come on babe and see about me! __Now yeah, all right.." _Ryan belted out as the thing that resided deep inside of him was now bursting through to the surface, with his voice coming out louder and stronger after seeing his Daddy standing before him and playing the guitar with the kind of smile that told him he had given him the best kind of surprise today.

Nodding his head to the music both he and his son were now creating together, House took a few steps towards Ryan, leaning towards the boy with a gleam in his eyes as he sang the next part of the song with him.

_See the girl with the red dress on?_

_She can do the birdland all night long!_

_Yeah, yeah…._

_What I say? All right!_

_What I say? _

Singing with his Daddy, Ryan's entire body now moving to the beat of the music, his little butt rocking back and forth on the bench as he tossed his head from side to side, his fingers continuing to dance on top of th keys, his shoulders loose and flowing smoothly wiht the motions of his hands.

_Ah! Make me feel so good !_

_Make me feel so good now yeah! _

_Make me feel so good yeah!_

_Make me feel so good !_

_Make me feel so good yeah yeah!_

Looking over at her husband and son, Cuddy continued to smile, clapping her hands along with the music, knowing that what they were all experiencing was the kind of thing that truly defines the word amazing, knowing that from this day forward, father and son would forever have a world of their own to explore together.

_Oh one more time!_

_Just one more time! Say it one more time right now! _

_Just one more time! Say it one more time now!_

_Just one more time!_

_Huh huh ho ho huh huh ho ho huh huh ho ho huh!_

Ryan and House sang together as to their surprise they were soon joined by Cuddy and Jess as they repeated the words back to them while swaying their hips and clapping their hands.

They went on like that for a few more minutes with Cuddy and Jessica now drawn fully into the performance as House continued to play the base guitar and Ryan kept up the tempo of his fingers on the keys beneath them until the song inside of his head ended and he stilled his fingers before resting his hands on his thighs once more.

As a silence took over the room and the weight of what had happened inside of it took hold, Cuddy wrapped her arm around her daughter.

"Come on Jess…let's give your Daddy and Ryan an few minutes alone." She said in a soft whisper while gazing down at her.

Jessica nodded her head in agreement and turned to leave with her Mother, halting just as they were about to pass Ryan and surprising her brother by giving him a hug.

"I'm so proud of you Ryan." She whispered into his ear as she kissed his cheek.

"Even if you do stink." She added as she pulled away from him and gave his shoulder a playful shove, watching with amusement as Ryan stuck out his tongue at her before she turned and followed their mother out of the room.

As both his wife and daughter left, House lifted the guitar strap from around his shoulder and placed the instrument back down on the wire rack below him.

"How about sliding a cheek for your old man Ray." He then said to his son as he walked back up to the piano bench.

Ryan look up at him and let out giggle before scooting down to one end of the seat, still on a high from the music he had played and watching his Daddy with a smile as he sat down next to him.

"So ….." House started to say with his eyes fixated upon his son.

"All those years of coming in here and begging me to listen to my records as well as sitting down on the floor by this piano while I played song after song when you were still pooping in your diapers was all a part of your plan to make me poop _my pants _when I heard you play today?" He asked his boy with a smirk.

"_Daddy_…you didn't poop your pants." Ryan said with another giggle.

"Wanna check?" House asked him with a serious face.

"Ewww! No way Jose!" Ryan exclaimed with sour face, even though he knew his Daddy was just playing with him.

Studying his son's face once more, House changed his voice to a softer but more serious tone.

"Ryan….why didn't you just ask me if you wanted to play the piano instead of keeping it a secret?" He questioned to his son, not sure why the boy would not feel comfortable coming to him with such an amazing talent.

"Daddy……I already know how to play. I just wanted everything to be perfect before_ you_ heard me play." Ryan explained with the complete honestly of child who did not yet realize the tremendous gift he had been given.

Looking down at the boy, House let out a soft laugh before placing his arm around Ryan's shoulders and pulling him a little closer.

"Don't ever worry about being perfect Ryan….because what you just did just now is what some people spend their entire lives trying to achieve." He told his son before kissing him on the top of his head.

"So it was good then Daddy?" Ryan asked sincerely as he looked up a his Father.

Again House chuckle.

Yeah kid ...it was good." He told him, watching the boy's eyes light up with simple happiness that comes from making your Daddy proud.


	34. Chapter 34

**Ok everyone here is the last chapter of Little Souvenir and thanks to all of you for the wonderful reviews and post of encouragement they really mean the world to me. Enjoy and last but not least….VIVA LA HUDDY!!**

**Chapter 34**

Later that night and after eating supper with her family, Cuddy stepped out of the master bathroom, dressed and ready to go to the monster truck rally, albeit with a frown upon her face.

"I should have _never _agreed to let you pick out a shirt for me to wear tonight." She grumbled towards her husband who was sitting on the bed in front of her, putting his sneakers on as she tugged at the skin tight black tank top she was wearing that had 'Grave Digger' written across the chest in gold lettering.

"Ah but I didn't just pick out that shirt sweet buns…I also bough it for you remember?" House told her as he checked out her boobs that were practically popping out from the scooped neckline of the sinfully tight fitting tank top.

"Well you should have _bought it _in a bigger size." Cuddy stressed to him as she tugged at the bottom of the shirt…which.. combined with her low rise jeans, left an inch of exposed flesh on her abdomen.

House let out a hardy laugh, "_Yeah right _….I should have bought a bigger shirt….. considering all of your other clothes are _soooo _loose fitting and you might feel uncomfortable showing off your body." He countered as he reached for her, latching onto her hips and pulling her into the open spaced between his legs while looking up at her from the bed and giving her a wiseass grin.

"_I look like some kind of redneck tramp." _Cuddy hissed down to him between her gritted teeth as the nails on her fingers pressed into the skin of his shoulders.

"Which means you'll fit right in tonight." House quipped as he watched a fire light up in her eyes.

"Mommy! Check out the hat and shirt Daddy bought me! I look like a real tough guy!" Ryan yelled from behind them both as he ran into the room and jumped onto the bed in his stocking feet.

Cuddy shook her head and smiled as she looked over at her son who was also wearing a black Grave Digger shirt as well as a black hat. Of course Ryan's shirt was different from her own as it was a t-shirt and had a picture of the Grave Digger truck on the front with flames surrounding it and the phrase "Bad to the Bone" above the picture in orange flame lettering. His black hat meanwhile had a skull and cross bones on it with 'Grave Digger' stitched in smaller orange flame letters as well.

"Wow! You look so tough!" Cuddy whispered to her son with an amused smile, feeling her husband's hands that were holding onto her hips slide down to her thighs..

"Don't worry Mommy, I'm only mean to guys who try and flirt with you or Jessie. Then I knock their blocks off." Ryan informed his mother while flexing his biceps and giving her a determined nod.

Immediately Cuddy snapped her head down in the direction of her husband who looked up at her with an innocent expression upon his face.

"Why on earth would you tell him that?' She questioned, crossing her own arms in front of her as she glared down at him.

"Oh I'm sorry..how silly of me to teach our son to look out for his Mommy and sister." House replied, having no intention of apologizing.

Cuddy rolled her eyes at him and let out a sigh before addressing their son once more.

"Ryan….. I understand that you want to protect both me and your sister, but you are not going to go knocking someones block off just because they talk to us." She informed her son with a serious tone.

"I know that Mommy...I'm only going to punch those guys who give you or Jessie the googly eyes..just like Daddy said." Ryan told her matter of factly before abruptly sat down on the bed and reaching for the remote lying beside where his Daddy was seated on the bed.

"Unbelievable." Cuddy muttered under her breath while looking down at her husband who was still smiling up at her smugly.

"Mommy? Can you help me put this barrette in my hair?" Jessica asked as she entered into the room while holding onto a handful of the dark hair with one hand as she held a pink barrette and brush in her other hand, dressed in a pink graphic design Grave Digger t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Sure honey." Cuddy answered holding out her hand to take the items from her.

As their daughter drew closer to them, House narrowed his eyes at his little girl.

"What's that on your lips?" He asked Jessica as she reached them.

"It's lip gloss Daddy." Jessica replied with a smile as she handed the barrette and brush to her mother before turning around so her Mommy could pull the brush through her long hair.

"Lip gloss." House muttered with an even tone as his eyes darted up to his wife's face.

"Don't start." Cuddy warned in soft voice as she expertly brushed her daughter's hair before pulling a pile of the dark, loosely curled, locks to the back of Jessica's head.

"Oh, so I guess eight year olds wearing make up is the new _hip thing_ever since that whole incident with JonBenet Ramsey?" House asked his wife with a cool tone as behind him Ryan laid down onto his belly, thoroughly engrossed in the cartoon he was watching.

"It's not make up……_it's lip gloss_." Cuddy stressed as she placed the barrette in her daughter's hair.

"Daddy you should try some it tastes really good and keeps your lips soft." Jessica offered f from beside him while fishing the small pink colored tube out of the front pocket of her jeans.

"You just want that lip stuff so you can kiss your boyfriend Ethan!" Ryan announced from the bed to his sister as he turned his head toward her with an evil grin upon his face.

"I'm gonna kick your butt you little liar!" Jessica yelled with a fire in her blue eyes, lunging towards her little brother only to be stopped by the hands of her Daddy as he held her back from the boy.

"Hold on there lip gloss queen." House said in a low tone.

"Daddy stop!" Jessica responded with frustration as she tried to pull free of him.

At hearing her the change in her voice, House gave her a look that told her she better cut the dramatic crap out in a hurry.

"Are you done trying to murder your little brother?" He then asked her frankly once she had stopped trying to jerk away from him.

"Yes." Jessica responded in a stubborn tone, moving back towards her Mommy once her Daddy had let go of her.

House then turned to his son. "You know one day you're gonna push your sister too far and I'm not going to be here to prevent her from kicking the living crap out of you." He warned before turning and facing his daughter again.

"Go into the bathroom and wipe that stuff off of your lips so we can get going." He then told his daughter in a flat tone which immediately caused Cuddy to raise her eyebrows at him in surprise.

"Daddy no…" Jessica started to protest as her small brow furrowed with disappointment.

"Jess ..I need you to go downstairs with Ryan and put your shoes on….. and if I hear anymore fighting between the two of you we are going to be staying home tonight." Cuddy instructed, while placing the hair brush on the dresser beside as her husband shot her an annoyed glare.

"Fine." Jessica mumbled as her eight year old temper that was still simmering gave a bit of steam to the word.

"Excuse me?" Cuddy asked arching an eyebrow at her daughter.

"I meant yes Mommy." Jessica replied after seeing the disapproval in her mother's eyes before turning to face her brother as he was now seated on the bed and watching their exchange with interest.

"Come on." She then said to her little brother.

"Ok Jessica." Ryan agreed before giving her smirk and bolting off the bed.

"Hah! No way shrimp!" Jessica uttered to her brother next as she quickly caught up to him and pushed him back from the doorway so that she could pass through it first.

"I'm still gonna beat you Jess!" Ryan yelled to her as he raced down the hallway after her.

"Remember what I told you!" Cuddy yelled out to them as she walked over to the bedroom door and shut it behind her, turning around to face her husband as he stood up from the bed.

"I don't know why you closed door considering the fact that I'm not changing my mind about the lipgloss." House warned as he set his jaw and stared into her cool grey eyes.

Cuddy folded her arms across her chest and leaned against the door behind her.

"Fine…if you don't want Jessica to wear lipgloss that's fine with me, but you better be prepared to look her in the eye and tell her _honestly _why you don't want her to have it before you take it from her." Cuddy replied back to him coolly.

"You know why I don't want her to have it. She's too young to be wearing that crap." House replied, walking towards his wife and effectively closing the space between.

"That's a lie and you know it. The only reason you don't want Jessica to have that lipgloss is because, heaven forbid, a boy may happen to notice her when she walks by and make the mistake of smiling at her." Cuddy challenged before continuing.

"But I've got news for you Greg, boys already look at our daughter whether or not she has lipgloss on because she's a beautiful little girl…..and as Jessica gets older those same boys are going to start asking her out even if she never wears an ounce of makeup."

House took in a deep breath through his nose, turning his head to the side for a moment before looking down at his wife again.

"Finished with the riot act?" House asked as his eyes stayed locked onto hers.

"No." Cuddy responded as her hand moved to his jaw.

"Your daughter adores you and will always adore you no matter what." She stressed as her eyes looked up at him.

"This isn't about me worrying that Jess will go crazy over some boy and forget about me." House told in low voice that carried a tense edge to it.

"I know…" Cuddy responded softening her voice as her thumb started to caresses his jaw.

"This is about you trying to prevent our daughter from having a broken heart when she meets a boy who will tell her loves her before he understands just what those words really mean to girl who wants to believe them with all of her heart." She finished as her hand moved down from his jaw and to the pulse in his neck.

For a few seconds House said nothing, staring into the cool grey eyes of his wife instead.

"Just make sure you keep an eye on Ethan tonight because if_ he_ends up being the boy who breaks Jessica's heart a few years from now, I'm going to blame it all on you for buying her that damn lipgloss." House replied dryly, watching his wife let out a chuckle as she shook her head.

"Well at least you're _letting _her keep the lipgloss…..so I guess that's a start." Cuddy said to her husband with a smile before she kissed him softly on the lips.

* * *

"Well…..are you ready to get this show on the road?" Wilson asked House a few minutes later as their families stood outside of his friend's home.

House nodded, "I'll lead so we actually get to the arena _before _the truck rally starts." He then informed Wilson as his eyes wandered over to where Jessica and Ethan were standing beside Wilson's car, talking and laughing with one another.

He had to admit Wilson's son was turning into just the kind of boy who could very well break his daughter's heart a few years from now as the son of his best friend was already an inch taller than Jessica even though he was a year younger than her and his dark brown hair had just the type of curl to the ends of it that little girls would think was absolutely adorable as the rich chocolate color of the kid's locks made his pale blue eyes would make him even more appealing to the opposite sex….along with those damn dimples of his that only upped the "cutteness" factor even more for the little punk who was currenlty smiling way too much as his daughter for his liking.

As his eyes stayed fixed on both Jessica and Ethan, House grimaced as he watched his daughter pull out the tube of lipgloss from her front pocket and apply another coat of it to her full, perfect lips, smacking them together next with the true flirtatious ways of her mother as she then started to laugh at something _'dimple boy' _had said that was apparently hilarious.

"Hello? Earth to House." Wilson said, turning his head slightly to see what had his friend so preoccupied and finding a smile move up on his face as he watched his son give Jessica a playful slap on the shoulder as she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Hey Aunt Cindy watch me jump over that big shurb!" Ryan suddenly said from the front lawn where he had been talking to her before bolting like a streak of lighting towards the dark green shrub that was a good five or six feet away from him.

"Ryan no!" Cuddy shouted from beside Cindy as her heart was kick started into high gear once more by her daring son, who was now running at full speed toward the large green shrub that was as tall as he was before successfully jumping over it with the long legs he had inherited from his father that had made him the tallest four year old in his preschool class.

With a huge smile on his face Ryan landed on the other side of the shrub, rolling onto the grass as he let out a laugh of pure joy and triumph with his hat falling off his head and landing beside him.

"Woah Ryan! That was pretty cool! I didn't think you could jump that high!" Ethan said with an impressed tone as he walked towards the boy with Jessica following beside him.

"I know I felt like I was flying like superman!" Ryan replied as a huge grin remained plastered on her face, placing his hat back on his head as he got up from the lawn.

"Did you see that Dad?" The boy asked next as he looked up at his Father.

"Sure did and I'd give that jump a ten on execution with an additional bonus point for the grass stains on your knees that Mommy is going to have try and get out." House replied as he glanced over at his wife who at the moment was still recovering from their son's latest stunt.

"Oops …sorry Mommy!" Ryan said looking down at his jeans before a dead branch lying on the grass below him caught his attention.

In an instant he picked up the long branch and began attacking the shrub with it as if he was hacking his way through a jungle.

"Why can't my son just stick to be a virtuoso on the piano instead of scaring me half to death on a daily basis?" Cuddy whispered over to Cindy with a furrowed brow as she watched Ryan, knowing she still had several years of worry ahead of her when came to the boy who apparently had no fear whatsoever in his heart.

"Well…I guess that's what you get for falling in love with a talented maniac and having his offspring." Cindy whispered back to her with a smart ass grin as Cuddy wrinkled her nose at her friend.

"Watch it Ryan! You're going to hit me!" Jessica yelped as she stepped back from her brother who was laughing and swinging the stick wildly at the shrub, finding herself stumbling backwards into Ethan before she could regain her balance, causing them both to fall to the ground.

"Hey! Watch it clumsy!" Ethan teased with chuckle as he found himself lying on top of Jessica on the front lawn of her home as the sun setting behind them made her blue eyes seem to shimmer with a brilliant light all there own.

"Sorry." Jessica replied with smile as her hands rested on his chest, feeling a warm rush of blood filling her cheeks as Ethan look down at her with a smile of his own.

"Time to go!" House suddenly barked out from behind them as the urge to walk up to a certain boy in his lawn and choke the dimples right off of his face surged through him.

"Easy tiger…….they don't even know what the missionary position is yet." Wilson whispered beside him with an evil grin, yelping out in pain within the next second when the rubber stopper of a cane was planted firmly upon his big toe with the weight of one very protective father behind it.

"You do realize we're going to have to buy your husband a straight jacket if Ethan and Jessica ever really do start dating each other?" Cindy whispered over to Cuddy as Ethan helped Jessica up from the lawn and the two of them headed towards the cars in the driveway wiht Ryan throwing the stick in his hand high into the air and managing to get it caught back up into the same tree it had fallen from before following behind his sister.

Cuddy chuckled as she looked over at Ethan and Jessica who were now smiling and talking to each other once more, "Our kids dating each other may very well drive my husband insane, but just think how cute _their kids _would be if they actually ended up together." She remarked with a smile as beside her she caught the displeased expression on her husband's face, who no doubt overheard their conversation.

"You..…in the car now!" House ordered to his wife in a low growl as he pointed at her.

With a smirk, Cuddy moved past Cindy and towards her husband, grabbing his finger and lowering it as she kissed him on the cheek and whispered into his ear.

"Just remember, it's going to be harder for a boy to break Jessica's heart when's he's been in love with her for as long as he can remember. In fact ….I think it would be nearly impossible." She told him with a soft smile, relishing the look on her husband's face in that moment before she turned and headed to the passenger side of the car.

**THE END**


End file.
